HOTD season 2: Revolution DEADsquad
by Gravenimage
Summary: After ep 13 from the anime OVA Drifters of the dead The group from Fujimi high school are still fighting for their survival in the infected city caused by the outbreak, new allies and evil faces revealed. The revolution is about to begin Takashi/Saeko, Saya/Kohta, Rei/OC, Shizuka/OC Yuuki/OC rated T for blood, gore, language and nudity. Accepting OC villains for now.
1. Act 1 DEAD dog eats DEAD dog

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD it is the rightful property of Shoji Sato that is all.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through phones and radio.

* * *

Act 1 DEAD Dog eats DEAD dog

(Location: Warehouse district Tokonosu city Japan)

A boat has silently arrived on the shores of the silent city. It has taken them almost an entire day to reach the shore once more. Everyone aboard has left taking a long look at their surroundings, the area was pretty much deserted. It wasn't the only city they have seen in such conditions maybe the entire country was just like it, or probably worse. It was just another day to survive in the hellish horror created by the outbreak from a few weeks ago. And those that managed to live through it we're still running and searching for way to survive this nightmare and staying strong not to lose their sanity in the process. That was exactly what was going on to the survivors of Fujimi high school probably consider the luckiest group of people to have been able to survive this long through the outbreak also knows as Z day. The day where Japan was turned into an apocalyptic nightmare filled with zombie hordes that we're once human.

They knew the rules of the game well fight, run and survive. Getting bitten by "them" means they will become them and the only way to save them was to end their existence, by killing them. It wasn't easy to take their lives but this experience has taught them to stay strong and fight on. The fact that they used to be human has hit their conscious but either they go or they go, it was kill or be killed. Showing how much they appreciate their lives they have chosen to fight the outbreak and killed as many as they could. They have already lost so many important people they weren't planning to lose another that's why they have learned to stick together as a team. To cherish what they have right now and strengthen their friendship through good times and bad. Through thick and thin for better or worse they will stay together and fight as they continued to move on. What was their destination? That was still not clear because none of them knew the answer.

Takashi Komuro was the one who tied the boat they arrived on to a nearby iron pipe. Obviously the teen made sure the pipe was glued well to the ground so it was able to hold the boat while they were back on shore. Just in case they have no choice but to return to the sea. With everything that has happened he wouldn't be surprise if they have to roam away from this city for all any of them, this city must be infected by "them" too. If it came to that he will be ready like the rest of the group of students. He gave a soft sigh checking on his Beneli M4 Super 90 shotgun, and sadly it was almost out of ammo. He probably had enough rounds to last him one more fight against "them". It wasn't a good sign if he runs out of ammo he will have to rely on physical combat that was the last option. He wasn't a master martial artists just a brawler not enough to fend off against a whole group of the undead. Once he strapped his shot gun to his waist he joined the others, they were still looking around the area.

Rei Miyamoto was keeping a look out like a guard dog watching his territory. She tightly hold her weapon, the Springfield M1A1 Super match rifle attached with a bayonet. The seventeen year old teen has experienced enough like everyone else and ever since the outbreak started she hasn't hesitated. Even after losing her boyfriend Hisashi at the hands of her ex-boyfriend Takashi she still chose to fight and survive this nightmare. Her anger towards the teen was gone she knew he didn't had a choice but to kill Hisashi. Once one becomes part of" them" the only choice left is to shoot them without holding back. The teen did learn something from all of this horror she still held feelings for her ex. She still likes Takashi she dumped him because of his indecisiveness. He never made up his mind to take their relationship further like there was something holding him back. She wanted him to fulfill their promise of getting married in the future, she erased the pleasant thoughts.

"_Enough of that, I'm almost out of ammo. Not good" _she gazed over at her weapon.

Saeko was next to Rei, just like the teen she looked like a hawk watching over her prey holding her sheathed sword. The president of the kendo club was keeping a look out for any surprises from" them". There were no signs of exhaustion in her blue eyes but without admitting to any members of the group, she has taken quite the joy ride in this struggle for survival. Takashi was the only person she has confessed to have taken a liking in the killing especially when it was about the zombies. So what? They were already dead and have gotten rid of any trace of humanity in them. So it was all right to enjoy killing them even if she had the reason to fight for survive. Killing the undead didn't make her a psychopath killer didn't it? The eighteen year old shook those thoughts aside the only thing that was keeping her going is staying alive and help her friends. Also, she stood in deep thought giving a quick glance at Takashi. Her feelings for the teen were so strong ever since they shared that quick kiss at the shrine and when he groped her breast.

"_That was nice…." _she chose to keep it to herself that she enjoyed when he grabbed her breast tightly.

Saya Takagi and Kohta Hirano were probably the only ones who looked to be relief. Noticing that they weren't any of the infected in this are for now at least, it was still too soon to say. Both teens were holding their weapons. The pink haired teen with her Suppressed MP5 SFK weapon, given by the teen with glasses next to her and Kohta with his AR10, in which he illegally modified them to resemble an SR25, it was his favorite weapon. Both were unaware that they were standing side by side. Saya wasn't happy remembering that their supposed "r and r day" turned out to be a nightmare with what happened at the isolated island remembering the embarrassed and awkward moment. She will feel better to put the blame on someone and she would prefer to put it on Kohta he was the only one she thought off. Both we're in the same boat as Takashi and Rei when it comes to shortage of ammunition.

Shizuka Marikawa was the last person to left the boat with Alice Marisato and the small dog Zeke. The bubbly nurse was so glad to be back in land she was starting to get a little sea sick since they left the island. She was keeping a look out on the little girl while the others will focus on the fighting. The twenty six year old blond wasn't a fighter after all she was a nurse, a school nurse to be precise. But she wasn't that much of an air head aware that the only way to stay alive is to stay with the group of students and pray for a miracle. She also believed that the number of survivors has decreased dramatically and maybe they were the only ones left. The busty nurse helped Arisu left the boat joining the others honestly she didn't wanted another person to get killed or bitten by" them" becoming another one of the undead.

"Everything good so far" said Takashi.

"Yeah, so far…." Rei has had a bad feeling since arriving.

"No sign of "them"" said Saeko.

"Good let's hope it stays that way" said the male teen.

"Are we going there?" Saya pointed to the ware house which it was the closest building to their location.

"Yeah, let's have a closer look."

"Wouldn't it be awesome if that warehouse was full of weapons and ammunition?" Kohta cheered his eyes sparkling.

"You never know. We might hit the jackpot if it turns out to be true" Takashi grinned.

"Or maybe it's filled with useless boxes, or maybe it's a warehouse filled with" them". But like you said Takashi you never know" the pink haired girl with glasses shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm trying to be positive here!" snapped the teen with a vein popping on his head.

"And I'm trying to be reasonable. Seriously who will be crazy enough to leave a warehouse filled with weapons?" his childhood friend argued back.

"Come on Takagi-san thinking positive always help. We are running low on ammunition."

"Just shut up you fat ass!"

"The warehouse seems to be quiet. It looks like it has signs that it's been abandoned for a long time" replied the purple haired sword master.

"Maybe it was abandoned before all of this crap happened" said Takashi.

"Staying here isn't going to help. We should check it out" replied Rei.

"Everyone" the group turned to Shizuka.

"I'm really hungry we haven't eaten anything since we left the island."

"Right the food we ate there wasn't that much edible" said Takashi.

"Not to mention…." Saya tried to erase the horrible thoughts of Saeko and Rei kissing and Takashi being smothered by a couple of female zombies in his sleep.

"Whatever is your thinking then don't bother saying it" the Miyamoto looked annoyed of course she did remember the embarrassing moment of kissing the president of the kendo club.

"Oh I know what you're thinking Takagi-san, you want me to give you a kiss" Kohta got closer to her perking his lips.

SMACK!

The pink haired girl has pounded the chubby teen making him see stars.

"You're so cool Takagi-san" he was dizzy giving a comical expression.

"Don't try to scare me!" she gave an equal comical expression.

"Oh Shizukane-chan is really hungry, I just heard her tummy roar" said Alice checking on the busty blond.

"Let's get going" said Saeko.

"Yeah let's head to the warehouse. I, Rei and Saeko-san will watch the front. Kohta, Saya watch the rear" said Takashi.

The group left walking to the warehouse building. They moved looking at all directions most likely this part of the city was filled with infected. If the outbreak reached the entire country then they will be fighting for a long time, maybe for the rest of their lives. It was darker than usual because there wasn't much electricity, the street lights and other things like sings were out. With what they've been through already a little darkness isn't going to scare them. Rather the thought of losing ammo while encountering more of" them" no ammo means fending off with what they can do. They would lose an advantage without their fire arms if it comes down to lose their ammunition. Takashi reached for a door on the front to his surprise it was open. This has brought many questions to the teens and the chances we're high that someone could be here. An abandoned warehouse will most likely be closed if they were lucky, they might find more survivors.

One by one they entered inside no surprised that the area before them had many places filled with rust. The warehouse seems to have been abandoned for years, probably all of the machines we're busted. They took a turn on the right side that lead a long corridor they could hear the echoes of their footstep whenever they touched the iron floor. By now some members like Takashi, Rei and Saeko thought that this place was empty and it didn't inhabit any of" them". However it will make a good spot to use for a safe house and to spend the night, they just needed to get the essential which it was the food and the water first before anything else. It seemed like hours that they walked through the corridor not before reaching a couple of doors. They checked the rooms there was nothing special in them, most we're empty with anything less than a couple of rusty steel furniture or empty boxes.

An hour later they have searched the available rooms resuming their through the corridor. They arrived at a chamber that had a stair case leading to the second floor, there was a door leading to another part of the warehouse. They stopped walking feeling like taking a break, the search seems to be leading that it was truly deserted. No survivors we're here which means that there wasn't any food or water, much less weapons or ammunition. The warehouse will only serve the purpose to use as a safe house to spend the night, but they couldn't waste time. Shizuka was starving and it won't be long before the others will get hungry too. Above all else they had a little girl in the group and she was the first to feed due to her age no one hasn't forgotten about Alice. They settled down putting down their weapons, enjoying the small break before resuming their search.

"This place is really empty" said Rei.

"So much for finding weapons and ammunition" Saya gave Kohta an annoyed expression.

"It wasn't for nothing. At least we won't have to worry about sleeping in the open" replied Takashi.

"No survivors either. It doesn't seem like this ware house has been put to use" said Saeko.

"_Though I don't highly believe it's abandoned."_

"So hungry…." Shizuka gave a moan holding her stomach.

"It's all right Shizukane-chan" said Alice.

"Try to hold on a little longer Shizuka-sempai" said Rei.

"I think we should split up. One team should look for food and the other to resume searching the warehouse" said Saya.

"Right, Saya and Saeko-san go with Shizuka and Arisu. I, Rei and Kohta will resume the search."

"Wait!" the sword mistress reacted holding the handle of her weapon.

"What's wrong?" asked Takashi.

"Something's not right."

Suddenly Zeke started barking catching the group's attention. Pretty clear that it means nothing good he must have reacted sniffing another's presence in the area.

"What's wrong boy?" Alice was worried at the small dog barking so violently.

"We're not alone" Rei glared holding her weapon.

"Looks like there's somebody here after all" said Takashi.

"Yes, this warehouse isn't abandoned" said the purple haired teen her suspicions we're true.

"All right show yourself you infected freak!" Kohta took his weapon leaving the group.

"Kohta stop! Don't be reckless!" warned Komuro.

"You stupid fat ass you're gonna get us caught!" shouted Saya.

"Like they could stand a chance against us, maybe it's only one. Where is it? Here…." The chubby teen pointed to the closed door nearby.

"Zeke is barking in that direction" Rei noticed the dog's violent behavior.

"Behind the door" replied Saeko.

"That thing's going down!" he pointed his AR-10 at the door.

"Kohta!"

He opened the door but he never had the chance to even see if it was an infected. Everyone was shocked it happened in a blink of an eye. The overweight teen with glasses has been caught in headlock by a mysterious stranger and the next thing he saw what it looked like a 9mm handgun been pointed to his left cheek. The group was in awe at his speed he was quite fast as they were able to take a long glance at him. The stranger was wearing a long bkack cloak with a hood and a gas mask covering his face, he pressed the handgun to Kohta's cheek giving the warning to the teens. He was so scared to think he has been caught in a hostage situation, now his life rested on the hands of his friends. Or maybe this was nothing but a mistake if he was human there was no need to kill him, the real enemy was the undead not the survivors. The high school students pointed their weapons but they thoughts twice.

"Nobody move" the masked stranger's voice sounded serious.

"Let me go!" shouted the freaked out Kohta.

"Depends if you're friends cooperate."

"Guys help me!"

"What do you want?" said Takashi with a glare.

"I'll ask the questions here."

"Who are you?" followed Rei.

"Didn't you just hear me? I'll ask the questions, one more question from you and your fatty friend here will have a hole in his head" he cocked the 9mm.

"Guys I don't want to die!"

"You heard him, the choice is yours."

The group looked at each other they knew they didn't had a choice, nobody wanted Kohta dead not even Saya. Eventually they give in as they have lowered their weapons and Saeko let go of the handle of her sword. They were all human and the obvious will be to see their friend unharmed, although Saya was angry with Kohat for being so reckless. If it wasn't for that they would have been able to take care of the masked stranger. `Takashi was the last one to lower his weapon, the Beneli shot gun no longer pointing at the stranger's head. He took a glance at Alice who was in tears he couldn't blame her; the little girl has been very courageous dealing with her parents death because of" them". She didn't want to see another person to die especially if it was someone she has come to see as a friend.

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"First things first, throw your entire weapons in front of me. And don't try anything funny or he will get it."

"Guys I'm sorry" Kohta was trying hard not to cry he understood it was his fault they were all in this situation.

The teens stood in thought whether to fulfill the masked man's request or not. But a quick clicked on his handgun was enough to bring them back to reality. Takeshi was the first to throw his Beneli shot gun it was his only weapon although he wished he still had the Ithaca or the Smith and Wesson model 37 gun he thought he should have a secondary weapon. Rei followed throwing her Springfield M1A1 rifle next to Takeshi's weapon right in front of the masked stranger. Saya was next throwing her SuppressedMP5 rifle, followed with throwing her LugerP08 pistol which it was given to her by her mother. The masked man nodded his gaze turned to Shizuka and Arisu.

"You two….?"

"I don't have a weapon, I'm just a nurse. But I'm really hungry" moaned the busty blond.

"You then….?" He pointed to Alice.

"She's only seven you think she will be armed?" Takashi sweat dropped at his idiocy.

"Heh right, sorry my bad. All right you're next the sword."

Saeko stood in silence as she removed her sheathed katana from her waist and threw it next to the collection of firearms.

"Don't forget the gun in your leg."

The purple haired sword master gave a small grin that he was able to notice. She reached for her weapon strapped on her thigh she threw the M92 Vertec handgun. The last weapon hit the ground with the others, finally the group was unarmed. The only member left with a weapon was Kohta but right now the chubby teen was in tears praying that he lets him go, clearly in his face he didn't wanted to die.

"Good, by the way nice stockings" he chuckled taking a long look at Saeko's stockings he admitted they made her looked very sexy.

"We throw our weapons, what now?" asked Takashi frowning not liking his last comment about the stockings thinking that he took a peek at the purple haired teen.

"Which high school are you from?"

"Huh….?" None of them expected he will ask such question.

"Answer…."

"We're all from Fujimi High School."

"Fujimi…that's a little far from here, you guys have done some traveling. Are there anymore survivors from Fujimi?"

"No. We don't think so" Takashi remembered what became of their school.

"What about her? She looks a little older to be a student" he pointed to Shizuka.

"I'm the nurse from the school" replied the starved blond.

"I see, you're all from Fujimi high school…."

"….."

"Well are those all the questions?" asked the male teen.

"Hm…."

"Hey, are you listening?" asked Rei she was getting annoyed at his attitude.

"One more question. Do any of you know what happened to this city?"

"What….?"

"Are you referring to the outbreak?" said Saeko she saw it strange that he was asking about the apocalyptic nightmare that destroyed their country.

"We don't have a clue what happened. All of the sudden everyone turned into those undead things, if you get bitten-"

"Yeah I know already" the masked man interrupted Takashi.

"Please man I beg of you, let me go" Kohta sobbed.

"We asked your questions so release him now!" said Saya failing miserably to hide her concern for the chubby teen.

"….."

"Come on let him go now! Are you a terrorist?"

"…."

"Listen, this isn't the time to be pointing weapons at each other. We should be focusing in surviving this hell hole. It doesn't matter anymore if you're criminal or a cop, working together is the only way to get through this. How about if you let him go and we let you join us, help us stop" them"."

"What?" Saya was freaked out at his comment.

"Takashi are you crazy?" followed Rei.

"Komuro-kun we should think this through more carefully" said Saeko.

"You acted this way because we intrude in coming here. You've been using this warehouse as a safe house from" them" right? You obviously saw us as the enemy, but now you know we're not. First let him go, so what do you say?"

"….."

"_Please Kami-sama don't let him kill me" _prayed the freaked out Kohta.

"Hm…."

"Well was it going to be?" Takashi eagerly awaited his answer with everyone else.

"You asked too many questions. I warned you what will happen if you ask another one" the masked stranger cocked the handgun again.

"No don't!"

"Please don't kill me!"

"Too late" he pulled the trigger.

"NO KOHTA!" shouted the group in horror.

Time stood still until some sort of liquid hit Kohta's face. The chubby teen was ready to crap his pants before realizing that he was still alive, no bullet has pierced his flesh and skull. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight when they saw that liquid came from the gun of the masked man obviously they got the idea that it wasn't a real fire weapon to begin with. Kohta blinked a few times taking notice that his face was wet and another small splash hit his face. He sweat dropped staring at the masked stranger who was holding him hostage firing the toy gun at him, his face kept on getting wet. By now everyone was glaring daggers because this whole thing was nothing but a prank and however was responsible, is a very immature person. Saya felt relief that Kohta was all right but she was pissed at the masked man, she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"It's a toy! It's nothing but a stupid fucking water gun!" she gave a mean comical expression.

"It's only water..." Kohta frowned.

The masked stranger started laughing hysterically and they obviously didn't saw his "so called" idea a joke funny. Takashi has picked up his weapon and everyone else has joined him, not in the least happy. By now he has let go of Kohta and he followed with pointing his AR-10 and the others followed his lead. He has put them in a bad mood and no chance in hell they were going to swallow this rude prank that almost kills them from the scare. When he calmed down the first thing he saw were a barrage of weapons being pointed at his face, followed with a couple of pissed off probably annoyed teenagers. He backed away halting his laugher aware that he made a big mistake in making his prank. He sweat dropped yep he knew he made a big mistake with messing with them like that. Making them believe he was really going to take the life of the chubby teen if they didn't answer his questions.

"Whoa! Hey calm down!"

"We don't usually kill people, maybe we should make an exception this time" said Rei giving him a glare.

"Yeah I agree! Bastard almost made me pee in my pants!" shouted Kohta.

"Too much information there" sweat dropped Saya.

"Perhaps we can give him some time to give us an explanation" Saeko was pointing her unsheathed sword at him the sharp end of the blade was just a few inches from his face.

"Easy, come on you can put those away now."

"Why should we? You scared the living shit out of us" replied the pink haired teen with glasses.

"Especially me" added the chubby teen.

"Are you really a terrorist?" Takashi couldn't believe that he could be a dangerous criminal.

"I am not a terrorist you can get rid of the thought now. I'm just a survivor like you guys. Maybe if you guys calm down and put away your weapons I can give you a proper explanation."

"Forget it!" snapped Rei.

"Wait!" the male teen stopped his ex-girlfriend.

"Agree with Komuro-kun let's give him a chance to explain himself" said the sword mistress.

"But Takashi-"

"Like I said we're not your enemies, it's those things out there. All right, everyone stand down."

"Damn it" Kohta wasn't happy with his decision he lowered his weapon.

"Fine, but if you try anything I will be the first to shoot you" Saya lowered her rifle.

"Explain your actions" Saeko followed sheathing her katana.

"Thanks. Look I'm sorry for doing that but I couldn't help it. I've been here alone for a while, to finally see other people I got excited, I just needed to do this."

"If it's your idea of a sick joke it isn't!" scolded Rei.

"Sorry I'm really sorry I know it wasn't that healthy of a joke. But you have to admit that it was pretty funny with the look in your faces and-"

He immediately shut up when he saw the glares the group was giving him.

"I mean-I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again. I'm aware it was very inappropriate and rude."

"_But it was hilarious."_

"That will be enough for a well deserve apology" Saeko gave a smile at his attitude completely different from before.

"I guess we can let it slide, but you better not do it again" said Takashi.

"No I don't want to accept his apology!" Kohta gave a comical expression.

"Really sorry man, you're…Kohta right?"

"It's Kohta Hirano remember it!"

"Right Kohta sorry. What about you guys?"

"Why should we introduce ourselves to you?" Rei didn't trust him.

"Oh yeah sorry about that, maybe I should get rid of this thing."

The stranger has finally removed the gas mask showing his face to the group, they weren't that surprise. It was a young man looking like he was in his early twenties. He had short dark raven hair with blue eyes he followed with removing the cloak showing his clothing. It was a leather open jacket with a red shirt that said "Cruising for Bruising" jeans with black combat boots. On his right wrist he had a silver watch his appearance was quite normal for a man his age, he was a bit tail probably reaching six feet. The group felt relief he didn't looked like he was a crazy terrorist or criminal, most importantly he wasn't one of" them". However Rei was still looking at him with so much distrust after what he did, she wasn't ready to forgive him so easily. There was something about him she didn't like or she really didn't understood what it was.

"Sorry for the scare again, the name is Daisuke Ishiwatari. I was in my second year of college before campus turned into a feeding frenzy for the undead."

"Takashi Komuro second year student at Fujimi high" he smiled shaking his hand realizing he wasn't that bad after.

"Saeko Busujima third year student at Fujima high, pleased to meet you" she nodded with a small smile.

"_Busujima…." _He stood in thought reacting a little after hearing her last name.

"Is there something wrong?" the purple haired beauty noticed his reaction.

"No, nothing's wrong I was a little out of it. Sorry about that."

"Saeko-san is also the president of the kendo club" added Takashi with a grin.

"Oh that explains the sword. You must be very skilled with it" nodded in approval Daisuke.

"Hell yeah" smirked the teen while Saeko felt embarrassed by his compliment although she was never the kind of person to get flattered or embarrassed by such, it was different with Takashi.

"Saya Takagi second year student at Fujimi high, I hope you have learned your lesson Daisuke."

"Trust me I sure did."

"You already know me Kohta Hirano second year student of Fujimi high I'm also-"

"The biggest gun otaku you will ever meet" Saya gave a frown.

"Gun otaku?" Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"That's the way Takagi-san says it I'm truly a fanatic for all kinds of firearms. I can't help it I'm addictive to them!"

"You seem to know a lot about guns, or maybe you don't. You couldn't even tell the difference of a real gun and a water gun just now" the college student gave a chuckle.

"He has you there Kohta" Takashi gave a smirk.

"Don't remind me!" the chubby teen with glasses started sulking in a corner.

"Ignore him" said the pink haired teen.

"I'm Shizuka Marikawa Fujimi high school nurse" her stomach has given another roar making the group sweat dropped.

"Better feed that monster Shizuka-san" Daisuke knelt down next to her meeting eye level with the little girl of the group.

"Hey what about you….?"

"I'm Alice Marisato I'm on the second grade from Shintoko elementary."

"Alice, nice name you're a very brave girl to be here."

"Takashi and Kohta saved me from" them", I have everyone to protect me. This is my dog zeke" she introduced the small K9 who barked in return.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding little guy hope we get to get along" he petted him in which the dog didn't mind, he wag his tail already seemed to like him.

"Hpmh" Rei pointed her weapon at him.

"Rei what's with you? We already settled things with Daisuke" Takashi said.

"There is no need for that lowered the gun" added Saeko.

"I have no right to tell you my name" she glared at him.

"Rei stop" warned Komuro.

"Come on, I apologized a dozen of times. What else do you want?"

"I just don't trust you."

"Nobody is saying that you have to trust me. Whether you want to or not, that is completely up to you. But I'm being honest that I mean you no harm and like you guys I want to survive this nightmare."

"That's enough reason for me" said Takashi.

"You're too trusting Takashi" Rei gave a sigh as she lowered her rifle.

"It's Rei Miyamoto second year student at Fujimi high. You better not try anything to stab us in the back or I'll shoot you, I promise."

"You're serious whoa. Hm…."

"What?" she got annoyed at his attitude.

"When you're angry you're quite pretty."

"Huh?" she suddenly blushed in surprise never expecting that kind of comment.

"_He's good" _Takashi was impressed at his suave move, although he did feel a bit uncomfortable with his flirting with his ex-girlfriend.

"Anyway, I feel like I have to make it up for you guys. It was a funny prank to me but it wasn't funny for any of you. You guys must be hungry I know Shizuka-san is" Daisuke smirked hearing another stomach roar from the busty nurse while Rei was glaring at him for his flirting comment.

"You have food?" Kohta's eyes lit up he was starting to feel hungry too.

"Follow me" Daiuke climbed the staircase.

* * *

(Scene change)

The group gasped at the sight before them. Daisuke has leaded them to one of the chambers from the second floor. The room wasn't a big deal it was messy with a small table in the middle and a T.V that has seen better days. But the one thing they wanted was right in front of them, especially Shizuka. The busty blond was the first to charge in face first and dig in at the delicious food in front of them. There were all kinds of dishes from riceballs, dango, tempura, ramen among others plates that will make anyone's mouth water. Kohta shortly followed her but he wasn't eating like his life depended on it the sight of the busty nurse stuffing her face with the food wasn't pleasant. Everyone sweat dropped expecting Kohta the one to be eating like a pig, not the other way around. Daisuke sweat dropped too but he smiled at the group not expecting this will do to apologize for the harsh prank.

"Well, everyone dig in. Eat as much as you like."

"Thanks!"

They all replied as they got seated grabbing any nearby chopsticks to start their eating. Takashi took a bite from the rice balls and it was the best rice balls he has ever eaten. Kohta ate some dango while Saya was trying to ignore him she thought that watching Shizuka eats like there was no tomorrow was grosser than watching the chubby teen. Saeko has taken a couple of bites and admitted that it was quite good. Alice was the last she enjoyed herself to some of the dishes smiling she offered some to Zeke which the dog ate it in a heartbeat. They all resumed eating as Daisuke smiled happy at the sight, he's been on his own for a while with the thought he was the only one alive. The only person who wasn't eating was Rei who didn't approve of the group eating so suddenly, barely knowing a thing about their new friend. The college student went to her aware that things have gone to a bad start with the second year school teen.

"Aren't you going to join everyone?"

"I'm not hungry" she crossed her arms keeping an eye on him.

"Might as well enjoy this moment and eat. You never know when it will be the next time you will have food in front of you. With how everything has turned out…."

"I noticed. You have so much food if it's only just you and I doubt you were expecting more visitors. Or maybe you were?" she eyed him with another suspicion stare.

"_She really doesn't trust me…."_

"I needed to salvage enough food and water to last me long enough for days to come. This is all about survival and not getting bitten by" them"."

"So you've been all alone in this warehouse since the outbreak?" now it was her chance to get some answers from him.

"That's right ever since this hell fell on earth. Campus was suddenly caught in this shit there we're so many of those undead things. I fought and ran, isn't that the same thing you guys have done?"

"…" her eyes softened a bit she thought of Hisashi and his tragic death at the hands of her ex-boyfriend.

"_**If I fall down over there. I'll probably break my head open…." **_

"_**What-"**_

"_**I don't want to turn into one of them!"**_

"_**Hisashi!'**_

"_**No! No!"**_

"_**Takashi. **__**I beg you. If I'm going to die…I want to be by myself."**_

"_**No Hiashi! You can't die!" **_

"You okay?" Daisuke stared at her worried breaking the teen from her thoughts.

"Hm…." She woke up from the painful memory.

"Rei…you don't look good."

"I…I'm fine you don't have to worry about me" she gave a small frown not wanting him to get concern for her.

"Sure, whatever you say…."

"Oh Rei you have to taste these dumplings in soy bean sauce!" Takashi was really enjoying himself taking another bite.

"_He was always too trusting" _she sighed.

"Hope you guys are enjoying yourselves."

"Yes we are!"

"Shizuka-sempai don't talk with your mouth full!" shouted Saya.

"This is delicious!" shouted Kohta with his mouth full.

"Not you too!"

"Yummy!" Alice was at last descent not to talk with her mouth full.

"We really appreciate sharing this meal with us Daisuke-san" said Saeko.

"Glad I was able to help feeding your stomach. You guys have gone through a lot if you traveled all the way from Fujimi high."

"By the way" Takashi took another bite before swallowing.

"We're facing a bit of a small crisis right now, aside from" them". We're running low on ammo and we'd been wondering if you might know a place that can give us ammunition."

"Ammunition…hm…I think I can help you on that. I know a place."

"You do?" he was happy to hear the good news.

"The security area in the warehouse, it's the place where the guards gathered. That's where we'll find the ammo you guys need. We might find the right ones for your weapons."

"Thanks man we really appreciate it."

"_What a coincidence he also has ammunition for us" _Rei was getting more distrusting towards the college student.

"This is great! We both get food and ammunition too. What was that Takagi-san that we weren't going to find any of that here?" Kohta grinned at her with his mouth full.

"Just shut up and eat! You look gross!"

* * *

(Time skip)

After they stuffed their faces and their stomach Daisuke lead them to the security guard's room. He already had the key for the door since he found it when he first arrived to the warehouse. Takashi, Saeko and Rei agreed to accompany him while Kohta and Saya stayed to guard Shizuka and Arisu. The raven haired college student opened the door entering inside to find a room with many monitors, showing different locations of the warehouse. It was the area where the guards stayed to watch over for any intruders. All the surveillance cameras were in good condition and they were displaying the images from the different sections of the facility with no problem. Daisuke walked, opening another door in the back of the room. The trio of students followed him catching a glimpse at the sing of the door that read" armory" obviously the right place for them to find some ammunition.

"This is it" the raven haired adult opened one of the lockers.

"There's ammo in all the lockers?" asked Takashi.

"Yep, guards come here to retrieve any of their weapons or ammunition they will need. This place has been locked down along with the rest of the warehouse when it was abandoned. I opened it when I first arrived, I was lucky to find some weaponry too."

"Lucky you" Rei whispered.

"Did you say something?" Takashi turned to his ex-girlfriend.

"Nope, nothing…."

"….." Saeko took a glance at her she has heard her.

"Let's see if there's any ammo for your weapons. I took a chance to look at the models you guys use. I think I saw shot gun shells around here, not so sure" he opened one of the lockers checking on the small boxes inside.

"I'll help. This place is big and it might take us a while to search all the lockers" said the male teen.

"So do I" replied the purple haired sword master.

"Yeah, me too I'll help" followed Rei.

They opened lockers close to the one Daisuke was searching while Rei kept an eye on him. After seeing this, her distrust towards him has really grown she focused in searching for the ammunition they need. Saeko was keeping an eye on her and it felt like she could read her mind, yet she thought it wasn't her business to meddle in. She wondered if Takashi has noticed about her behavior around the college student, she knew Daisukre was aware of Rei's distrust of him. He was the one who told her that she wasn't obligated to trust him or not he was just like them, a person trying to survive the outbreak. Takashi grinned taking a blue colored box from the locker he's been searching. Daisuke did the same taking a red colored box he opened it, revealing bullets of regular size while the bullets from Takashi's box were thicker.

"Found rifle ammo."

"Found shot gun shells."

"Here Rei, check if these are compatible to your rifle" her ex-boyfriend threw her a couple of bullets.

The brownish haired teen caught the bullets she had her Springfield with her. She loaded them up to her weapon and they fitted well, she only gave a nod of approval to the teen.

"All right if they're compatible with Rei's weapon they might be compatible to Kohta and Saya's rifles too."

"Take as much as you like. It's not like anyone is coming back to get them" said Daisuke.

"We'll take all the ammo that are compatible to our weapons."

"I'll take some machine gun ammo, these will be pretty useful."

"Rei-san…? May I have a word with you?" said Saeko.

"Huh…? Oh sure…."

They two girls left the room going to the room where the surveillance cameras were. Rei didn't know what the kendo master wanted to talk to her about, she was only paying attention in her suspicions about Daisuke. Saeko got next to the monitors while the browning haired teen got behind them, nothing good to see everything looked pretty normal. But once more she got lost in her thoughts and the only thoughts that came to her head we're negative ones. What if Daisuke betrays them and abandons them to die, or what if he was worse than Koichi Shido. She mentally glared remembering the crazy teacher how much she hated him, enough to wish that he has become one of" them". She remembered when he kicked Yamanada off the school bus when they escaped from the infected Fujimi School. The teen was obviously devoured by the undead students. Having someone worse than him will be truly a hell, more hellish than the one they were going right now.

"Rei-san….?" Saeko got worried that she looked like she was out of it.

"Huh-oh what is it?" she broke from her thoughts.

"You don't trust Daisuke-san do you?"

"I don't" she replied without hesitating.

"I believe it's normal to feel that way. But perhaps he deserves the chance to be trusted."

"You saw what he did with Kohta. He was about to kill him."

"Yes, he was going to kill him with water" sweat dropped the purple haired beauty.

"Don't make fun of me. I just don't trust him that's all-I mean he's seems too good to be true."

"Reconsider that it is because of him that we have eaten and that we also have ammunition for the incoming confrontations with" them"."

"I know but I don't trust him and I don't like him either!"

"That sounds like an excuse."

"It's not an excuse!"

"Is it because he flirted with you?" a small grin appeared on her lips.

"Yeah right, like he has a chance. The only one I like is Takashi."

Saeko stood in thought not liking her comment even if it wasn't her business to interfere. She knew that Rei and Takashi used to be together and that she dumped him for Hiashi. After Takashi killed him for becoming one of" them" Rei was so angry at him, eventually they solved their differences. However nothing has happened since, they haven't gotten back together afterwards. Maybe it wasn't the right time they were in the middle in a fight for their survival but still, she wonders if they will get back together. She was aware of her feelings for the teen and after she shared a kiss with him, her feelings have grown. Indeed she was jealous but she believed it was up to Takashi to decide if he wants to go back with Rei or stay single. In the back of her mind she wished he will choose her and gives her a chance, but she wasn't selfish. She was about to say something before she took a glimpse at one of the cameras that got her attention, she was shocked.

"What's wrong?"

"No…." she gazed closer and her fears we're true.

"What is it?" Rei turned to one of the monitors she was looking and gasped.

"They're here" she stared seriously.

"Takashi it's them! They're here!" shouted the brownish haired teen.

"What?"

Takashi and Daisuke ran to the surveillance room holding a bag of the ammo they have collected. Their eyes we're on the monitors gasping at the sight. There we're hundreds of undead trying to break in into the entrance. Another monitor showed a region on the back of the warehouse hundreds more were trying to enter the steel cargo door, while others were trying to break down the controls of the gate. Another monitor showed outside of the facility there were so many of them probably reaching over a thousand. Takashi was truly shocked of all the times they have fought the undead never he has seen such large numbers of" them". Rei and Saeko we're in the same boat this will probably going to be their toughest fight yet. Although they were slow and not the brightest in terms of intelligence, the numbers were against the teens. Daisuke wasn't happy staring at the monitors he never thought so many of" them" will try to break into the warehouse.

"There's so many of them" said Rei in awe.

"Damn it! Why the hell the alarm didn't go off? They were supposed to be sent to hell as soon as they stepped in."

"We have to act now. We have to go to the others before they get here" said Takashi.

"You guys go. I have to retrieve my equipment, I'll follow you shortly" replied Daisuke.

"All right but you better come back."

"I'm not letting those things bring me down."

"We should get going" said Saeko holding her sheathed katana.

"Right, I'll take the lead!" said Takashi.

As they ran from the surveillance room Takashi's group took the path leading back to their friends. Rei took a quick glance at Daisuke who took the opposite way not knowing where he was going. She still didn't trust him but even she wants him to survive and aid them. The brownish haired teen didn't lost confidence they have faced many of the undead before, not caring that there were more than they could ask for. Takashi has loaded up the new shot gun shells to his weapon and his ex-girlfriend did the same. The trio was hoping to arrive in time to help the others knowing that Saya and Kohta's weapons we're almost out of ammo. They were almost there and they immediately heard rapid fire, obviously the heavy fire from a rifle. Their eyes we're ahead and it wasn't the sight they wanted to see, they were met by a large group of" them". They will have to get pass them to get to the others and they didn't had a problem with that.

Saeko rushed to the group of infected unsheathing her katana in quick draw she took down four in a row cutting them in half. Takashi fired taking two undead with the blast, Rei showed no mercy firing her rifle like crazy killing more than she had in mind. Komuro unleashed his shot gun swinging it so they had the chance to get passed them. A group of zombies have been cut down by Saeko's sword the eighteen year old was already covered in blood. They crossed over the pile of bodies with a pool of blood but there were still far too many for the trio to take down on their own. They ran towards the room where they ate and just when they were reaching the entrance, more of" them" were already present. They saw incoming fire from the room as the undead were falling to the ground getting caught in the heavy fire. The trio attacked the ones trying to enter the room, allowing the other to spot their friends.

"Takashi I'm out!" Kohta found out he was out of ammo.

"Here you two!" he threw two mag to Kohta and Saya.

"Are you two all right?" Saeko gazed over Shizuka and Alice.

"We're fine" replied the busty nurse.

"Takashi be careful" said the seven year old.

"Don't worry we're all leaving this place together."

"Get out of here you freaks!" shouted the chubby teen after he reloaded his AR-10.

"How are things out there?" asked Saya firing her suppressed rifle.

"It's worse. There's too many of" them", they probably have the entire warehouse surrounded by now!" said Rei.

"I knew this was too good to be true, that we haven't encountered any of" them" here" said the gun otaku.

"We have to go now!" shouted Takashi.

They ran never ceasing firing their weapons. Shizuka stood with Arisu shielding her while Saeko and Saya chose to stay behind them protecting them. Takashi, Rei and Kohta were the ones who charged in taking the offensive. They fired their weapons non-stop killing one zombie after the other, all of the teens aware that another group of a hundred were waiting for them ahead. They managed to leave the room as they all run with their lives firing at the undead that has filled the corridor. It has crossed their minds that there was one member missing, their newest friend and ally. Yet they were focusing more in killing army of zombies and getting out alive. Rei kept firing her Springfield M1A1 rifle thinking of Daisuke's whereabouts and maybe she was right in distrusting him, that he was no friend after all. When they reached halfway across the corridor which it was a wide field with many rusted machinery, they were met by twice the number of undead.

"_Shit, their numbers have really increased" _growled Takashi.

(Music: **Another way to die by Disturbed**)

Saeko had a field strip slicing and dicing zombies. She cut arms, heads and torsos with her quick movements. The purple haired beauty showed no signs of stopping or that she was tired, she killed endlessly like a rabid dog in a killing spree. Takashi fired continuously rounds teaming up with Rei keeping in mind to protect Alice and Shizuka. But they were already protected with Kohta and Saya covering for the two although they were winning they were in a bit of disadvantage. The more they killed, the more of" them" appeared it was never ending. If they keep up they will eventually ran out of ammo even if Takashi brought enough to last them for a long time. Preserving ammunition was just as important as preserving food and none were in the mood to stay here and wait for more of the undead to come. The only thing to do is to find an opening for the group to escape but right now there was nowhere to go.

"_Damn it there are everywhere, we can't escape" _thought Komuro.

"There's no end to this!" said Rei.

"There's more of" them" coming from the east!" said Saya she spotted another group of zombie heading their way

"Let them come, I'll send them all to hell!" Kohta was like a happy camper firing away killing more of the undead.

Saeko finished cutting another one in half she then used a backflip to join the group. She landed between Takashi and Rei, her uniform drenched in blood.

"It will be wise if we retreat. This will never end until they have caught us."

"I know but there's just too many of them for us to escape!" replied Takashi.

"Um…where is Daisuke-san anyway?" asked Shizuka finally realizing that he was missing.

Something was thrown from behind the group landing with the large group of undead. It resulted into an explosion taking twenty of" them", obviously it was done by a grenade. Afterwards heavy fire followed killing ten of the zombies. The group of students noticed it wasn't done by any of their weapons but any question they had, was answer when they turned around. They were quite relief seeing Daisuke who was holding an AK-47 with two oversize bags, probably one was holding food while the other ammunition and the grenades. The young college student jumped to the group joining the barrage of heavy fire from their weapons. Rei was frowning at him for arriving a little late but he did made quite a nice entrance. He signaled them that it was their chance to run their only option is to escape the warehouse. They managed to get passed the horde of undead and the incoming group entering the area.

"You really took your time" the Miyamoto kept her eyes on him.

"Sorry about that. But as you can see, I have some things that needed packing."

"Looks like we're going to make it out of here after all" said Takashi.

"We get as far away from here as fast as we can!" said the raven haired college student.

"Oh no Zeke!" shouted Alice worried sick.

The group turned to see the small dog was surrounded by" them". He eventually whimpered knowing he had no place to go. The little girl went after him but she was stopped by Shizuka she was struggling to get free. She didn't want to lose the K9 after all the people that has died, especially her father.

"No Zeke!"

"Alice-san please it's too dangerous."

"Here, hold these for me" Daisuke handed Takashi the two bags.

He charged at the zombies firing his weapon taking them down easily. The college student grabbed Zeke and ran back to the group, they resumed their running. Alice smiled widely happy to see the small dog safe and sound. After seeing Daisuke risking his life to save an anime she felt closer to him, the same way she feels towards Takashi when he saved her. The others we're happy Zeke okay knowing well Alice will be devastated if something happens to the small dog because she has grown fond of him. They finally left the warehouse never looking back they just kept looking ahead without a care in the world. Some of the infected managed to leave while there were many who stayed behind they didn't use any reason so they were basically roaming around the place. They were lucky to leave in a place where there were ten times the zombies they have fought.

The group stopped for a moment, they were far enough from the warehouse. Daisuke stared at the infected area letting them go like that wasn't a wise choice. They will eventually leave and continued roaming until they find more survivors they were a threat to the remaining people living in the city. They were dangerous and they needed to be eliminated for good, the less infected were the better. Even if they used to be human there was nothing they could do but to give them death as a way to set them free from this wretched fate given to them. He stood in thought while the rest of the students were ready to leave heading to another place where they can survive. The raven haired college student took a device from his jacket pocket a long cylinder with a red button on the top. Pressing it is the right thing to do he knew all about this situation, it was all about survival.

"Why'd you stopped?" asked Takashi.

"…"

"We should get moving. They might follow us" said Saeko.

"Yeah let's get the hell out of here!" said Kohta.

"Daisuke….?" Rei wondered his silent behavior.

"Right, you must be upset that you have to leave the warehouse. You have been living there since you escaped the university, you got used to it that you thought as you're home" said Takashi.

"Nah it's the other way around. The warehouse was very uncomfortable and it's always cold. It was a real pain trying to sleep there, I just feel sorry I will have to destroy it."

"Destroy….?" blinked the teen.

"What do you mean?" asked the Miyamoto.

The college student only replied pressing the red button.

BOOM!

(Music ends)

The whole group stood in shocked as the warehouse in the far distance has blown up from a large explosion. Judging from the size it looked like it was done by more than one blast charge. Needless to say that any infected that was inside was completely obliterated. After a while from staring at the sight they all turned to Daisuke having the idea that was responsible for destruction of the warehouse. After this Rei's distrust for him has grown even more the fact that he never told them about placing explosives in the warehouse, it would have been anyone's guess if he was planning to blow them all up in the first place. Daisuke just smiled that was one less army of undead they will have to worry about, at least things were going their way. He hasn't regretted turning the warehouse into a giant grenade.

"Holy shit you place dynamite all over the place!" shouted Kohta in awe.

"No dynamite. C4 I placed them in different locations of the warehouse, just in case of emergencies like this."

"…" Everyone stared at him with mixed expressions Takashi smiled at him liking his style and Kohta looked like he has met his icon.

"_C4…how the heck did he get his hands on that?" _Rei stared at him in thought.

Daisuke turned to them with a smile liking to be part of the group he wasn't alone anymore and that's what matters to him the most.

"So, where to….?"

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Downtown district Tokonosu city)

In an area filled with abandoned destroyed buildings four choppers flew by. They were colored black as the night. Each had an emblem on the tail area of a golden shield with two rifles crossing it forming an "x" shape. There were initials on top of the shield design that read" S.T.R.B". They flew for a couple of miles until reaching the middle of the city. The doors opened revealing ropes, quickly ascended many soldiers wearing black armor a bulletproof vest with all kinds of grenades and each were very well armed along with a gas mask. They looked like they were all ready to take on an army of terrorist as soon as they were down they moved quickly. Less than five minutes all of the deployed men have descended from the choppers, and shortly the flying vehicles took off fulfilling their mission. They were all being led by one soldier forming a large group infiltrating the deserted streets.

"All right men you know the mission. Neutralize any infected you come in contact, secure any survivors that haven't been bitten by the infected. Escort any safe survivors to a designated shelter and secure any routes outside of the city."

"Sir!"

"We'll separate in three teams. Yukishiro you will take a squadron to investigate the east side. I will take another to investigate the west side. Itadaka you will take the last squadron to investigate the south area."

"Sir!"

"Captain Akeshi…aren't we late to have been deployed?"

"Itadaka, we're never late as long as we can save one life don't you forget it."

"I apologize sir."

"Apology not needed soldier. All right men we'll rendezvous in this area in approximate 18:00 hours. Now scatter!"

"Sir!"

**HOTD season 2: Act 1 DEAD dog eats DEAD dog **

**End**

* * *

**To be continued**

**There it is folks my first HOTD just be honest and tell me what you think, but NO flames. I will work on the next chapter and intend to make this story short (probably max chapters 20). I'm also intending to update" Defiers" and Bonds of Graces that is all. Reviews are always welcome as well as marking the story in alerts and favorites list, it will mean a lot to me. As for Daisuke if he ever gets animated his English VA will be Troy Baker he is one of my favorite male voice actors. He has done a lot of voices in video game from Snow (FFXIII), Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia), Two Face (Batman Arkham City), Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden 3) among others. He's also doing Alex Wesker's voice in Resident Evil 6 which its release date has been moved to October 2, I'm so excited! Remember to review and I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next time: Act 2 Memento of the DEAD

**Character profile (short version)**

**Name: Daisuke Ishiwatari**

**Age: 20**

**Occupation: college student**

**Likes: N/A**

**Dislikes: N/A**

**Weapons:**

**Primary- AK-47**

**Secondary- 45 Magnum revolver **

**Other- frag grenades, C4 **

**Specialty- he's very good in the demolition field, able to make all kinds of bombs and other explosive devices.**


	2. Act 2 Memento of the DEAD

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD it is rightfully the property of Shoji Sato so no suing me please.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through phones and radio

* * *

Act 2: Memento of the DEAD

(Downtown district Tokonosu city Japan)

Another night in the empty apocalyptic town buildings were torn and destroyed, shops were abandoned and the streets were deserted. If there was anything with a sign of life it will be the undead who are still roaming the country in their never ending thirst for human flesh. It wasn't as empty as one would guess a group of soldiers walked the silent streets with their guard up. Each was holding an M16 assault rifle, others chose a different model like the M4 carbine they were keeping a look out for any infected. They we're following orders in their search for any survivors but just looking at the sight of what was once a beautiful city, they had their doubts there was someone left alive and still human. If they find survivors the chances were high they could be infected and the only mean one solution, to neutralize them before he turns into one of" them". Their priority is to locate any civilians that weren't infected and get them to safety, to a shelter before receiving their next orders.

Ishida Itadaka has taken the lead obviously because he was put in charge of this squadron by his superior. He was held responsible for anything that happens to them and he wasn't surprised the captain chose him. He and Yukishiro were among the squad's higher rank soldiers it was predictable they will be put in charge of a unit. The twenty eight year old wasn't so proud of his rank he was the perfect example of a soldier, always obeying orders, dedicated to his job. This mission means everything to him the future of this country is probably in their hands. They knew how far the outbreak has affected Japan the country was on the brink of extinction. The responsibility is too great so he looked forward and focused on the mission, nothing but the mission. His emerald eyes kept on the road but in the distance he noticed something, he got alarmed.

He asked for a pair of binoculars and one of the nearby special OPS soldiers gave him one. Once he took a closer look with the tool he was able to tell what was coming in the distance. He saw a dozens of people, their physical appearance and their way of moving they weren't normal. Figuring out they were all undead they were enemies and targets to eliminate. The second in command gave a soft sigh he wasn't happy to encounter zombies. He only expected to find survivors that haven't been infected, looks like this mission was obligatory when it comes to shed blood and get your hands dirty. Removing the binoculars the rest of the men were awaiting his orders most already knew there was something further away from their position. They have recently been deployed and they were already going to use their weapons, this is exactly how these kinds of missions' turns out.

"Infected at twelve o'clock weapons free, no mercy…."

No strategy needed at a hostile that doesn't use logic or that isn't considered to be a fast opponent. The squad charged in and opened fire on the group of undead that we're on the other side of the street. There was no holding back as each soldier fired away their M16 and M4 carbine. Infected fell like dominos that were put on a straight line, just like that they were all killed. It all followed with a pool of blood from the pile of bodies, the squad we're still aiming their weapons checking that they were all dead for good. Sound checked on them by firing a couple of rounds, the best way to confirm their death. It was something done quick and it was better because they didn't wasted that much of ammo. They reload while Ishida knelt down checking on the bodies he stood in deep thought. He gazed over their physical features, the color of their skin and their eyes anything but ordinary.

"_It's hard to believe that they were once human…."_

"Target neutralized."

"Well done, we'll search any close streets before rendezvousing with the captain."

"Sir!"

* * *

(Scene change)

Rika Minami drove through the dark empty city in a modern Camaro. She managed to make it work because obviously it wasn't her vehicle she stole it which it was necessary to begin her search. The chief of the first squadron prefecture police is on a personal mission to find her best friend Shizuka. She needed to do this once things have calmed down a bit back at the airport. The number of undead has been decreased dramatically and civilians have survived after the EMP surge that took place a couple of days ago. Although it was irresponsible of her to leave members of her squad with the airport security forces and some firemen, they have taken the responsibility to look after the survivors until further notice to evacuate them to safety. As the chief and the one in charge she should have stayed back there, but it was more important that she finds her blond friend.

The last time she has heard from the blond nurse is when she talked to her on the phone. It was just a small conversation she had with her before the EMP surge cut off all communications, power and engines. That was all but she wanted to talk to her more it concerned her a lot. The outbreak has destroyed this city and the country apart it has taken thousands, millions of lives away. From both sides of military and civilians, yes she knew because she has lost members of her squad including two of her squad mates which she had close friendship with them. Although it wasn't as deep as the one she has with Shizuka but they were still her friends. Quite honestly she was in no mood to lose another life or another friend, she will make sure to send the zombies to hell. Her eyes hardened when she spotted a female undead in the middle of the road, she didn't stop. Instead she ran over her since she was one of" them".

"_That's one down to worry about." _

Unfortunately for her the car was running low on gas, she knew since she took it. She was relief that it managed to take her this far in the city. The purple haired woman parked the vehicle as the gas tank hit empty, it was the end of her joyride through the infected city. She pointed a 9mm on her windshield and shot an undead straight in the head breaking the glass, it was probably there just to greet her. The young woman grabbed a suit case on the passenger seat she opened it after leaving the vehicle. Inside we're two weapons, one was a mini Uzi and the other a M40A3 sniper rifle which it's her favorite weapon. Sniping is her specialty she is also among the top five best snipers in the self-defense force in the country. She loaded the mini Uzi while taking the sniper rifle, having checked her weapons she knelt down checking on the combat knife strapped in her right ankle. She came prepared very well aware that finding her friend wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

"_Hold on Shizuka, I'm coming."_

* * *

(Time skip)

Ishida has lead his squad to another raid, only this time there was more infected than the first time they made contact. They reached another street which it was overloaded with many vehicles like a horrible piled up has occurred. The soldiers kept their distance from the zombies firing their M16 and M4 carbine as piles of the undead hit the empty streets. But their numbers we're still growing, more we're arriving from the other side some have left from the vehicles like they have suddenly turned into" them". Heavy fire resumed from all directions hoping to decrease their numbers, so far they weren't doing good. The squad leader chose to use one of his frag grenades throwing the destructive weapon in the middle of a group. The explosion managed to take down more than ten of the zombies and suddenly one of the undead was killed by a shot to the head. Ishida took noticed and another shot was fired from far away, taking down another one in the same area.

"_This is…I don't remember requesting for sniper support." _

The mysterious sniper has killed twenty infected with precise accuracy killing them in the head. Ishida gave the order to increase their fire power with the sniper aid they were decreasing their numbers quite rapidly. One of the soldiers threw a frag grenade killing more, while the sniper was having a field trip frenzy killing so many of the zombies. After a while they have managed to neutralize every single one. The entire street was filled with bodies covered in blood, the squad leader hasn't signaled them to stand down. But it became clear that they were all dead and they weren't going to get back up, Ishida gave the signal to his squad ending the conflict. They followed up with checking on the bodies just giving a quick check up that they were really dead. Ishida was keeping an eye in the distance hoping to meet, whoever has given them the sniper support he was grateful for the help.

While the other members of the squad were still checking on the bodies, footsteps were heard. The squad leader heard them first and went ahead he saw someone walking his way. It wasn't an infected he already knew that, the person was walking normally and the physical didn't resemble a thing to" them". The view became clearer taking a good gaze at the person he believed is the sniper. It was a woman looking in her middle twenties with tanned skin, short purple hair, red eyes, wearing a white choke collar with a black combat suit with a bulletproof vest and underneath a white sports bra. To any regular man she will be considered attractive but Ishida set the thought aside, he focused in something else more important than her looks. Her clothing and the sniper rifle she was holding no doubt she was a fighter probably a soldier, yet she didn't looked like she was among the ranks of special OPS. The purple haired woman smiled kindly at him she looked like she was easygoing.

"I will take a guess that you're our mysterious sniper ally."

"And I will say you are correct. Who are you working for?"

"Special OPS division STRB we are here to aid police and security forces in the search of civilians and evacuation procedure."

"So those bastards on the top have finally chosen to send reinforcements. Better later than never I guess."

"Are you with the police force?" asked Ishida trying to erase her comment but she was right.

"That's right, Rika Minami chief of first squadron prefecture Tokonosu police department."

"Minami…you're chief Minami" he was in awe at her name.

"The one and only" she smiled.

"I heard of you. You have quite the reputation chief Minami, even in special OPS we know about you-"

"You heard I'm the best sniper in the force? Or to make it clear third rank in the top five snipers in Japan, right?"

"Yes, never expected to meet you under these circumstances. This crisis has reached critical level it will be for the best if we join forces with any security faction."

"I don't mind accompanying you on your search mission, you can say I'm here for the same reason" she was being honest since she was trying to find her best friend.

"Very well, let's get moving!" he shouted to his squad they were done with the body checking.

"_This is good. The more people the better, I will have better luck searching for Shizuka."_

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: somewhere in Tokonosu city limits)

The moon fell in the silent cold night, another night in the outbreak of the fallen country. Everyone from Takashi's group we're now sleeping underneath a bridge from a highway. After leaving the warehouse they were constantly walking until eventually, they fell from exhaustion. They finally chose to take a rest, the only trouble they had was the cold coming from the breeze but a little breeze won't kill you Alice the little girl was the first to fell asleep she was cuddling Zeke who was next to her. Shizuka was sleeping soundly not even an earthquake would wake her, the same with Saya and Kohta. Saeko was resting seated, she was holding onto her sword Rei was trying to get some sleep but she couldn't because she was freezing to death it was really annoying her till no end. Daisuke was in the same boat, it didn't looked he was going to get a goodnight sleep.

Takashi was the only one who was fully wide awake. He volunteered to be the first to stay on night watch for a couple of hours, until someone takes the next turn. Frankly he was about to fall asleep any minute now he was really tired, some good shut eye will really do him some good. The teen controlled himself until his turn was over it was up to him to watch over everyone. Making sure they were safe from any incoming infected attacks. So far there haven't been any attacks the night has been very quiet, too quiet if he had to add. He was firmly holding his shot gun ready to blast any undead that comes to try and fest on them. But his eyes were already giving up on him they were starting to close, he kept them open struggling not to fall asleep. It was too much for the poor teen as he given into a nice comfy rest.

"Takashi….?" Daisuke called to him.

"What? I'm awake!" he was startled.

"Take a rest man. It's my turn to do the watch."

"Okay, thanks."

"You need it. You were about to fall asleep" he smirked a little.

"I'm leaving then. Don't forget to wake up Kohta after your shift is over. I doubt he'll wake up on his own" Komuro gave a yawn taking a place to rest and eventually he fell asleep quite easily.

"No problem…." the college student gave a sigh he was now on his own taking the turn to be the watch dog for this evening.

As soon as Takashi was sleeping Rei woke up, still annoyed she couldn't get some shut eye. She got up facing the raven haired man Daisuke hasn't noticed her because he had his back turned to her. Now the brownish haired teen was frowning not because of her trouble getting some sleep it was due to a certain person. She still felt some distrust towards him more importantly she was uncomfortable with his comment to her at the warehouse. He flirted with her he actually had the guts to flirt with her right in front of Takashi, though she couldn't tell if her ex was bothered or jealous about it. Now as a teenage girl she admitted that he was cute and attractive, more than Takashi but that was all there was to it. Just the physical his blue eyes were truly gorgeous but she only wanted Komuro, her ex-boyfriend. The Miyamoto has walked over to the college student and Daisuke was aware she was behind him.

"Were you trying to startle me?" he gave her a smile.

"Nothing like that" she frowned.

"Can't sleep huh?"

"More than you know."

"It's a pain in the ass when that happens. Try counting sheep or close your eyes until you drift to sleep."

"Already tried the second one and it doesn't work and the first one. Please that is so childish" she was frowning only this time, she was doing it in a fun way.

"Well sometimes it works…."

"Don't tell me you count sheep in your sleep?" it came out of nowhere why she felt like teasing him.

"Depends if I'm having trouble sleeping, why sound so surprise? Doesn't everyone count sheep in their sleeps?"

"Only you" now she was smirking and it felt so alien why in all that it was sane she was teasing him.

"Only me…? Listen people who have trouble sleeping resort to that kind of procedure, especially those who suffer from insomnia."

"So now you sound like an expert, you must be right then" she felt like stopping but her conscious didn't want to stop, she was having too much fun.

"You're making fun of me aren't you?" he sweat dropped.

"No of course not Dr. Expert in sleeping, what other advice can you give me?"

"Hm…I think I found another way for you to get some sleep. You're probably annoying me until you get tire from doing that you will eventually need to take a rest."

"That one seems to be working" she smirked again.

"Be my guest then, go ahead and take a rest" he smirked equality.

"Whatever I am tire. Just to let you know to never flirt with me again."

"Flirt with you….?"

"At the warehouse you told me I'm pretty when I'm angry. Stop it."

"I wasn't flirting I was being honest."

"I mean it. Stop with the flirting there's only one boy I like and that's Takashi. He is my ex-boyfriend but I will eventually get back together with him."

"Sure no problem…Whatever floats your boat."

"Goodnight" she left heading back to her spot and finally she was able to drift to sleep.

"Goodnight" Daisuke sweat dropped again.

"_Strange girl…."_

None of them were aware that Saeko was awake and she has heard their entire conversation. She stood in thought but was able to drift to sleep again.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: downtown district Tokonosu city)

Ishida squad along with Rika has infiltrated many of the stores and residence in the streets of the city. So far they haven't found any survivors but only infected. Eventually they were neutralized for them to proceed, the mission was becoming more complicated than some expected. Some among the men even thought that this mission was a waste time and the truth there wasn't any survivors that has been spared from becoming into one of" them". They have split in small groups to expand their search and yet nothing, just rubble deserted area or a zombie hiding in a corner or a closet. The kept a positive thinking and maybe the other members of the squadron along with their captain has had better luck. All in all the results we're clear this city has been affected by the infected to a critically that there was probably no more survivors.

Rika searched endlessly with a few members of the squad adding her. She was starting to lose her patience, she knew this wasn't going to be easy and the chances we're low that Shizuka could be. The purple haired officer erased such thought she will remain calm and positive. While searching some of the special OPS soldiers have been murmuring things behind her back comments that will be considered flattering. Like Ishida said she had quite the reputation as one of the best in the force, or simply as an exceptional sniper. After another failed search she returned to rejoin the others she wasn't in a good mood. It will be too good to be true if she has found her friend in the first try. At least she will be able to release her anger and her frustration on the zombies, they were good for something. They have rejoined in a small alley awaiting their next orders, might as well listen to what he had to say.

"Report….?"

"Nothing to report sir."

"And you?"

"Nothing but more infected sir" replied another squad member.

"It's a great start right?" Rika was obviously being sarcastic.

"Sadly I have located more of the infected. But there's too many of them for a small unit to take on. They're ten kilometers from our position, in front of an apartment complex" said Ishida.

"Apartment complex…wait-what's the name of the complex?" Rika got alarmed.

"I believe it's called Shinohara…."

"That's where my old apartment used to be" said the purple haired woman.

"Then you must be familiar with the area."

"Sure am I think you should let me make the attack plan. I know of a good strategy if their numbers are really on a large scale."

"All right, I'll be more than honor if Chief Minami gives me orders" smiled the squad leader.

* * *

(Time skip)

The squadron has separated taking different directions in the street. They have spotted the infected just like Ishida said they were all gathered in front of the building, that it was the apartment complex. They were awaiting orders holding their M16 and M4 carbine rifles, they were lucky they haven't brought their attention. Meanwhile on the roof stood Rika and Ishida both were holding their sniper rifle they will be the ones to give sniper support to the squad. She was impressed with his M24 model it was a good weapon, her thoughts were cast aside when she saw him removing his mask. The purple haired woman took a glance at Ishida's face he was young she could tell he was in his late twenties. He has short chestnut hair with emerald eyes his skin was a bit tanned. She admitted he was good looking from a woman's point of view but she had no time for that when she was in the middle of her search.

*Sir we're in standby waiting for your call.*

"Good move in, weapons free, we'll provide the sniper support" Ishida spoke from his communicator.

*Roger.*

"I have them in my sights" said Rika looking through the scope of her M40A3.

"So am I" the squad leader was looking through the scope of his M24.

The squad have opened fire on the undead taking a large number of them. Ishida was the first to shoot killing two zombies with a head shot, something that has amazed Rika. He fire another shot killing two more, once more two kills with one bullet. She didn't kept herself behind she has also taken down a couple of the infected, just not in the same fashion as the squad leader. However he was quicker than her and it had nothing to do with the reloading speed of his rifle, both weapons have the same speed. By looking at him from the first shot he fired she was able to tell he was above average, maybe above professional. This was the first time she was next to a sniper that was probably better than her and it gave her chills. She considered herself truly skilled, but this man was really an exception. Luckily for Ishida she wasn't proud she only respected his skills and himself as a soldier.

"_He's the real deal." _

They resumed firing providing the fire support they squad needed. While back at the street they have truly dominated the undead killing every single one. Bodies fell leaving a pool of blood, zombie after zombie fell to the power of their heavy fire. Others resort using frag grenades, effective killing six with only one. They weren't the smartest beings, for professionally trained soldiers they were the weakest opponents they have ever faced. What made the mission difficult is that so far they haven't found one single survivor, or a survivor that wasn't infected for the matter. Less than ten minutes all of the zombies have been wiped out, another victory for the special OPS. Ishida kept looking through his scope as his squad we're doing a body check, they could never be too sure if they was still some alive. Rika was doing the same thing and it looked like everything look all right.

"Nice shooting" she smiled giving him the compliment.

"You weren't bad yourself, you lived through your reputation Minami-san."

"Compare to you I'm just a good sniper. I've never seen a sniper shoot like you. What's your name?"

"Apologies for not introducing myself when you already did a while ago, I am Ishida Itadaka and I've been assigned in charge of this squad unit…."

"Itadaka…The Ishida Itadaka?" Rika was shocked.

"Yes that is me, is there a problem?"

"No, no problem at all I can't believe I get the chance to finally meet you. You should have told me your name from the start. I am truly honored to be working with you."

"I have no idea my name was quite famous."

"Sure it is. Ishida Itadaka the one who have been given the nickname "eagle eye" you're the top rank sniper from the top five, while I'm only in third place."

"It takes lots of practice to sharpen your skills in sniping field."

"I already know that, but thanks for giving me the advice nonetheless."

*Sir we're done with the body checking. All targets have been neutralized.*

"Good job. Standby for my return to received further orders."

*Roger!*

"Well if we're done here I would like to have a look at my apartment, though I'm not expecting anything. It's been deserted since I moved out" the purple haired woman got up taking her sniper rifle.

"That's all right with me. We'll be doing a search in the complex anyway. Our main objective is to find any survivors that haven't been contaminated by the infected."

* * *

(Time skip)

Rika was surprised the empty apartment looked the same way since she left it. This was the last place she lived before moving to her residence which it was way bigger than this. Staring at the empty place brought her memories, the past which it was pleasant. Memories when Shizuka used to visit her before she left for the police academy and before she left for medicine school. The times they have shared were the times her life was complete the blond nurse was like a sister to her, the sister she never had. A smile roused her lips the times she teased her to find herself a boyfriend who compliments her personality, she kept bugging her till no end. The memories were enough to water her eyes just thinking that she was out there in this city that has gone down to hell. A city filled with undead that you turn into one of them if you get bitten by them, she still believe that the blond nurse was still alive and well.

"_I will find you Shizuka, I won't stop searching the city until I do."_

She picked up her weapons and opened the door, giving one last glance at the room as she left. The purple haired woman closed the door as she walked the corridor she saw members of Ishida's squad leaving the different rooms, they were done checking for any survivors. She noticed they were starting to leave like they were given orders to leave the complex, walking to the only door opened in the floor she saw Ishida. The squad leader was checking on something she couldn't see well. As she entered her eyes widened gazing at a dead body on a bad. He was next to her looking at the dead body he looked to be in deep thought. They were probably survivors that couldn't make it because they were too late.

"Was it murder?"

"Yes but it was done for the right reasons. This woman was bitten by the infected and to prevent her from becoming into one of" them" he murdered her."

Rika saw the bite mark on her lower torso, the blood was already dried telling it happened a while ago.

"You said" he" murdered her…."

"You can see she's wearing a wedding ring, her husband is in the bathroom. He was also bitten and probably after killing his wife he killed himself."

The chief nodded as she entered the small bathroom and saw the horrific sight. There was a body in the bathtub, a knife next to the body he obviously cut his veins. The blood was already dried this probably happened the day the outbreak was unleashed in Japan. Maybe they were the first people to transforming into" them". She gave a sigh turning her gaze away from the body sadly this will always happen in order for people not wanting to hurt others especially friends and families. She stood in thought that this could happen to her friend, lowering her gaze thinking of the many victims of the outbreak. How many people she lost from her team including her sniper partner Tajima among others, she didn't notice that the body in that bathtub started moving slightly. Ishida entered the bathroom he didn't noticed the small movements of the body.

The dead body has risen from the tub obviously it was an undead. Rika got alarmed turning around only to be met by the zombie's horrifying gaze. The infected has launched at her she gave a painful cry as it has bitten her on her left shoulder. She heard rifle fire it must have been Ishida that was shooting at something, he entered the bathroom only to gasp seeing her shoulder spilling too much blood. He quickly killed the zombie that has bitten her. The squad leader grabbed her taking her away from the area Rika kept her eyes on the bedroom she saw the zombie of the wife killed. She realized that was the rifle fire she heard just now Ishida has killed her before it attacked him. Ishida was shocked seeing her like this he already knew what was going to happen to her and what he will have to do in order to save her.

"Goddamn it!"

"It's all right Ishida it's not your fault. It's mine for letting my guard down" she flinched at her wound.

"Chief Minami I'm sorry. Damn it I was such a fool, I should have known those bodies have become infected now you're….."

"Yes I know. I know what will become of me" tears were forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Please hang in there chief Minami I'll-"

"You'll what? You know very well there's no escape from this. My time is running out but before it does Ishida…I have one last request think you can fulfill it for me?"

"Anything" he was serious he wanted to do anything if it will make her last moments be of happiness.

"Please find her…."

"Find who….?"

"My best friend….Shizuka Marikawa please find her. I know she's all right, I know she's somewhere in this city."

"All right I'll find her, I'll do it."

"Also Ishida I know she's going to take my loss badly. She's going to be hurt so much. That's why I need you to be there for her, help her get through this. She will need a shoulder to cry on and also give her this…."

She handed him a platinum colored bracelet that has the engraving" friends forever" she smiled gazing at it.

"When you find her tell her thanks for the present I have treasured it forever."

"Very well I'll find her, help her and give her the bracelet too."

"One more thing" she saw her sniper rifle, her 9mm and her mini Uzi.

"My weapons Ishida, take them with you. You will need them now more than me."

"Yes…."

"Thank you now I don't have any regrets. Somehow I have the feeling you will find Shizuka" she smiled as her tears began to fall.

The squad leader took the 9mm and got up he pointed the gun at her head. This was the only way to save her from turning into one of" them" and she wanted to die as herself and not as an infected. Yet he couldn't do it even if he was a soldier, he was trained to never hesitate no matter how dire the situation will be. He just met her and now he was going to put her down like a sick animal or a mad dog that needs to be put to sleep. Rika gazed at him with another smile not believing he was hesitating with his training and with the division he was in. In the end she was glad to have met someone like him she will go to the other side as a happy person that has fulfilled her duty in this life. She already witnessed her entire life flashing before her including the first time she met the blond nurse, the purple haired woman welcome death with a smile.

"It was an honor fighting with you, Rika Minami."

"Thank you Ishida Itadaka…Now do your job soldier."

BANG!

Rika felt dead on the ground blood coming from the wound in her head. The special OPS soldier stood in deep thought never taking his eyes from the dead woman. He gave her an honorable salute seeing her as an equal, respecting her for being a brave fighter that died serving her country. He knew he was never going to forget her and her sacrifice. For as long as he lives he will always remember Rika Minami.

* * *

(Time skip)

Ishida and his squad stood outside of the apartment complex. They have chosen to bury Rika's body, given it a proper funeral. Each member of the special OPS were doing the honorable salute as way that they have all respected and saw her as an equal. They stood with the salute for a long minute while the squad leader was in deep thought remembering the purple haired woman. He already knew what he needs to do now, he had a new mission. One that he was determined to fulfill it for Rika's sake if he didn't fulfill it then he will never forgive himself for as long as he lives. He will also feel like he doesn't deserve to have his rank or being a soldier from the STRB division. When the ceremony was finished he took all of her weapons and looked at the horizon, there was something he needs to do before heading out to find Rika's friend.

"Attention everyone!" he turned to the members of his squad.

"Report back to captain Akeshi."

"What?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"As I said, return to the captain and report to him the situation here. I have something else to do, I will communicate to report my status."

"You're leaving?" one of the soldiers was shocked.

"You can't abandon the mission Ishida!"

"I haven't said anything of abandoning the mission, I'm not. I have a promise to fulfill to chief Minami please don't try to stop me I have to do this. It was her last request I can't ignore it."

"If it's a request from chief Minami then we understand" they all nodded.

"Thank you. Head out immediately to the rendezvous point."

"Sir!" they all left without looking back.

Ishida took a deep breath holding Rika's weapons as well as his own he was ready to leave, even if he had no idea where to start looking.

" _Shizuka Marikawa…time to get to work…."_

* * *

(Time skip)

Shizuka's eyes opened like she was shocked. She rose looking around that the sun has risen, it was morning already. Remembering that they have chosen to spend the night under a bridge that connects one of the main highways of the city, she sighed softly. The busty blond felt a cold chill running to her spine having a terrible feeling in her heart and her gut she didn't know what it was all about. She met the gaze of Alice who looked a little worried she seemed to have been awake for a while.

"Alice…."

"Are you okay Shizukane-chan?"

"I'm…fine. I have such a bad dream last night."

"A nightmare, what was it?" asked the seven year old in curiosity.

"Well…."

"Shizuka-sempai hurry up! We're ready to move out!"

The busty nurse saw that everyone was awake and they were ready to head out again. She smiled as she joined them with Alice and Zeke following them. Her eyes showed concern remembering her bad dream it made her shiver from the fear. It involved her best friend, her worst fear that she will never see her again. She remembered talking to her briefly before the EMP wave hit the city, how she wished to talk to her again and this time to have a full conversation with her. Looking ahead hoping to be reunited with her friend she head out with the rest of the Fujimi high school group.

"_Rika, I hope you're all right. I want to see you again." _

She never realized that the reunion will never come true.

**HOTD season 2: Act 2 Memento of the DEAD **

**End**

* * *

**To be continued**

**I know I feel terrible for killing Rika but I needed to do it in order to give more character development to Shizuka. Please don't forget to review and I'm always happy whenever you mark this story into alert and favorites list. On a side note what's with the whole Purging M stories or mostly stories that have lemons or violence? I don't get it I am completely against such idea. If you ask me the adms should create another section in the site that will have M and MA stories with age verification code, there problem solve and it saves the thousands of stories and accounts deleted. Well I will end my rant don't forget to review I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next time: Act 3 Chased from the DEAD

**Character profile (short version)**

**Name: Ishida Itadaka**

**Age: 28**

**Sex: M**

**Occupation: special OPS STRB(Special Tactics Reinforcements Beowulf) Japan division **

**Weapons:**

**Primary- M16 assault rifle**

**Secondary- M24 sniper rifle**

**Other- frag grenades and flash bang **

**Specialty: rank#1 in the top five snipers in Japan.**


	3. Act 3 Chased from the DEAD

Dsiclaimer: I don't own HOTD it is the rightful property of Shoji Sato just a reminder in case anyone is in the mood to sue.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through phones and radio.

* * *

Act 3: Chased from the DEAD

(Location: Shintoko third Elementary school Tokonosu city district Japan)

Koichi Shido walked the corridors of the school with student followers Yuuki Miku and Tsunoda and so far the area was perfect. The elementary school was full of civilian survivors that have managed to get through the outbreak, and most of them saw it as a miracle that they were still alive. Looking at the people they were all being treated by a few medics, there were also police officers as well as members from the Japanese military. The dark haired teacher gave an evil grin gazing around it was enough to believe that this school was being used as a shelter point. It was the perfect place to stay hidden from the wretched infected, just thinking about" them" send him a chill to his spine. But at least he found the one place to start his movement of reproduction to engage in overpopulation, in order to reborn the city and the country.

Luck was definitely on his side after thinking he was going to die from crashing the school bus and being kicked out by Souichiro Takagi. He was able to arrive to safely with the remaining students who were faithfully following him to create a new world. In all honestly he could care less about the other students who didn't make it here, although he needed more in order for reproduction to be successful. He gave a quick glance at the two teenagers and both seemed to be fine, no need to question them Tsunoda and Yuki we're loyal to him and his vision until the end. The best part of all he won't have to worry about the other students that went against him, the ones who formed part of Takashi Komuro's group. Among them stood Rei Miyamoto how he disliked her all because of her father. She had the chance to kill him but her words on that day really angered him beyond.

"_**You're not worth killing…."**_

"_Smartass bitch I hope she has turned into one of those undead fucks."_

He kept his gaze on the people, a lot of people we're scared out of their minds. Mostly children we're crying while their mothers trying to calm them, it was an understandable behavior. Nobody knew what will the last time they will be together they could get attack by the infected any minute. They didn't trust the security because of their grown fear and panic. Who wouldn't blame them for doubting any security personal after everything that has happened their city has been turned into an apocalyptic nightmare filled with things that are supposed to exist only in movies. To them it was the end of their world as they know it, they have pretty much lose hope in anything. Not wanting to continue walking the former teacher got seated in one of the benches, shortly Yuki and Tsunoda did the same. He adjusted his glasses trying to forget everything that has occurred since the outbreak started.

"What now Shido sensei?" asked Yuuki.

"I'll handle this Yuki dear" he adjusted his glasses once more.

"Citizens of Tokonosu please hear me out! I am Shido Koichi and your future savior. I have chosen to save everyone by rebuilding our population in the city. Those who share my vision are welcome to join me and my followers!"

"….." he sweat dropped that no one from the crowd has listen to a word he has said.

"Sensei they're not listening" said Tsunoda.

"Hear me out everyone! We who have survived, we've been chosen to recreate our world. We are the only ones to rebuild what it was lost we are mankind's last hope against the terror of the outbreak!"

"Quiet you!" a police officer came to him.

"You're supposed to stay quiet, stop making this racket don't make me kick you out of the shelter."

"Yes…my humble apologizes" the former teacher gave a fake smile obviously he didn't wanted to get kick out, reminding him when Souichiro Takagi kicked him out of his estate.

"Listen just behaved yourself. Many of the civilians here has lost their family and friends to the infected, they would like some silence and a moment for themselves. We're here to provide their safety and stability. Right now we're awaiting further orders to start evacuating everyone to the airport, from there outside of the country."

"That is good to know, thank you for the information officer" smiled Shido.

"If you'll excuse me" the police officer left.

"Evacuate, they're planning to take us out of the city?" said Tsunoda.

"But what about our mission sensei?" followed Yuuki?

"Now now you two, evacuating will be a backup plan in case things don't go our way. For now all we can do is wait, as long as we're here we'll be safe from those "things"."

"You're right I don't want to return out there."

"We lost Kawamoto and Taniuchi on our way here" replied the male student.

"Don't bring those two" growled the former teacher thinking of the two female students.

"They have proven to be weak just like the others that have failed to share our vision. Those who are weak are not meant to walk in this world, their punishment is death. Remember that we want to save this world, the weak hearted has no place in our new world."

"Yes sensei" both agreed with his thinking without hesitation.

"Let's relax and enjoy the tranquility that this place is offering us" he went back to seat on the bench his two students followed.

"_But I wonder. If this evacuation plan will go smoothly, I have my doubts…." _

Shido's yellow eyes widened hearing a familiar ring tone. He couldn't believe he has forgotten all this time that he has his cell phone with him. That was how Kurokami called him when he reported the details that was going on at the Takagi estate, at least he still has communications but for how long. Taking the phone from his shirt pocket he was surprised to see that it still had plenty of battery power yet. However seeing the screen of the phone it read" unknown number" meaning he had no idea who was calling him. The cell kept on ringing as he stood in thought of the identity of the caller somehow he had a sudden cold chill on his spine. For some reason he fears of whoever was calling him, he truly hated whenever he will have this bad feeling. On the back of his mind he had an idea who could it be, and it wasn't good.

"Um…sensei aren't you going to pick up your cell phone?" Yuuki woke him from his thoughts.

"Oh yes, silly me. I would like to take this call in private" he left leaving the two teens.

He pressed the talk button once he got further away from the students.

"Yes….?"

*It's about time you answer. I was beginning to wonder that you didn't make it* sounded a deep voice.

"You're…." his eyes widened he was right all along.

*Did you enjoy pretending to be a teacher?*

"You finally call you have a lot of explaining to do. What the hell we're you thinking?" he whispered trying to hide his anger keeping an eye on the people around him, he walked further wanting to be alone.

*What's with the sudden attitude? I am calling you because I'm concern for your wellbeing Koichi."

"Cut the bullshit now. You know why, this…wasn't part of the plan."

*I have to look after my employees, I am glad to hear from you. Japan is going through hell as we speak.*

"Yes, I have experienced it. I've seen those freaks trying to devour me, a lot of my students have become their lunch by now."

*Oh my you sound like you have enjoyed doing your job, wonderful. You fulfilled your role as a teacher and the plan has become a complete success, what else could I possibly ask for?*

"But why….? There was no need to do this. Or maybe this was your plan all along."

*You're correct. This is what I have envisioned from the start, it is vital to our future plans.*

"And you kept me in the dark from the beginning I didn't sign up for this. This wasn't supposed to happen, none of this…." He tightened his grip on the phone.

*You know very well this is important to the organization Koichi. Like your father, you also support our beliefs.*

"Not like this!"

*It is vital that this is done.*

"Unleashing the virus on the entire country is madness. I want to rule a world with living people in it not undead shits."

*Of course, this is the plan that will take our organization into the next step. In order to proof the virus capability, we need to test it to a massive scale.*

"What….? You mean this was really your plan. You want to use Japan as a large guinea pig to test the virus, this is insane."

*I have seen everything since the virus was unleashed and I am very pleased with its results. You've done well managing on your own it is amusing that you want to" rebuild" this world like you we're God. You have always kept me amuse with your humor Koichi* he gave a small chuckle.

"Well you seen what it can do and it's a success in your own way. Now I would like to request permission to leave this hellhole."

*But what happened to your" new world" I thought you wanted your students to reproduce to create the next generation of human beings? Though I enjoyed the nice orgy, teenage sex is inevitable their hormones are out of control in their stage.*

"Just shut up and get me the fuck out of here. I don't want stay here a minute longer."

*Permission denied.*

"What?" Shido raised an eyebrow.

*I'm afraid I cannot let you leave Koichi, or anyone else for the matter. As it stands now, no one is leaving the country. The testing of the virus is still undergoing, as long as that remains transportation out of Japan is forbidden. We have our sources to convince the military otherwise."

"Wait….you mean you want to wait for everyone to die or get turned into a mindless zombie at the hands of the virus, is that it?" he got angrier.

*Now do not get me wrong I want you to leave safely. However I still haven't fully analyzed the data from the research on the virus. And also, there's still plenty of more research to do regarding our latest creations.*

"What do you mean?" his hand holding the cell phone was shaking from the fear.

*The Genesis virus isn't the only one we'll be testing in this country.*

"It's not just one virus you'll be unleashing. It's been two weeks since the Genesis virus was unleashed and you're already planning to unleash another one. This city is already fucked up as it is and you want to fuck it even more."

*This is the perfect time to do so. In order to begin the next phase of our plan, everything lays in the test results from this country. My left hand and right hand have already set their plans in motion with the other viruses.*

"They're the ones who unleashed the Genesis virus?"

*Where are you Koichi? I lost your coordinates when you crashed into that set of concrete.*

"I'm at a shelter at Shintoko third grade elementary school it's supposed to be an evacuation point. But not anymore…."

*That's good. I suggest you stay there and try not to get bore. Because things are about to get even more interesting from here on.*

"I'm sure they will…."

The mysterious deep voice ended the call as Shido ended it too, closing the cell phone. It wasn't his day he never wanted any of this and now he was caught in the middle of a huge crisis. His silly plan to be the leader of a new world has been washed away after hearing his plans now his chances of surviving and leaving this place alive have been decreased greatly. He could either get killed or be turned into an undead, or maybe something worse. Now that he knew that more viruses will be unleashed he might never make it out, getting out alive was going to be such a pain. He put his phone back on his shirt pocket and headed back to Yuuki and Tsunoda, not looking happy in the least. The former teacher has just heard the worse new he could ever hear, now it was only a matter of time before things will get more complicated than they already are.

"_This city is going down to hell no one is going to survive."_

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: unknown)

A pair of double doors slide opened revealing a woman in her early thirties with shoulder length dark blond hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a lilac dress, a white lab coat with the same color for high heels. She walked to the room that it was filled with all kinds of electronic devices, it looked it was some kind of facility. The woman has given a grin giving her attention straight ahead, there in the front stood three capsules with a silhouette figures in each one. They all looked like they were going some sort of procedure as she walked to the person who was keeping an eye on their progress. It was a man probably in the same age as the woman with short blood red hair, wearing shades a grey suit and a white lab coat. The man was typing something in a computer as he watched over the capsules she was next to him watching his every move.

"Still hard at work….?"

"Our job is never over" he replied in a serious tone.

"True, but you have to admit it will be very fun."

"Do not forget that this is our mission, not some game."

"I know but even in a mission you can always find a way to entertain yourself."

"The expansion of the Genesis virus has spread the country rapidly than I anticipated."

"Two weeks after we released it, yes it is quite a rapid process to be able to reach the many cities of Japan."

"And soon another will join the carnage" he resumed typing on the computer.

"How is it going?"

"The procedure is going normal and at schedule. I expect nothing less from the new virus. The candidates chosen to be the test subjects are perfect you have done a job well done Yurika."

"Why thank you I was lucky to find them dead. I honestly don't like getting my hands dirty."

"With the test subjects being deceased it is more affective for the virus to take effect. It still takes time for the virus to adapt to the host's body signatures."

"I don't know about you, but I find this mission fun. We get to see the results of the virus first hand and we get to put the new developed virus to the test. We're the ones pulling all the strings in the extinction of this country, it feels like we're gods deciding who lives or dies."

"Yurika you can be so coldhearted sometimes. Nevertheless you are correct everything is on the line if we don't succeed. I am more interested in what the people can do against the virus."

"Fight the virus….? Oh please Kyo you've been locked here for too long. You haven't watched the news, fighting is the least they're doing. The military is losing members by the minute, the police forces have almost been wiped out, and the remaining survivors are doing the obvious. Running for their lives, hiding and waiting for everything to end scared out of their minds like frightened little children."

"Mankind is helpless against Genesis. Even if you're correct, there will always be people who will try to fight it. They will take arms and do whatever they can to stop it, we must not underestimate man. It has been proven throughout history there's more to man than meets the eye."

"So optimistic, I'm not worry about a thing. This mission is easy, we gathered the test subjects, administrate the virus and watch the results. Nothing we can do."

"Speaking of our mission, it's time for another gathering. Better get going Yurika."

"Thank goodness I don't like being coup up here for too long. I'll be on my way then" she left the room as the double doors closed.

"Hm…what's this?" he activated a monitor showing an image from a satellite that was broadcasting.

"What do we have here? Survivors and judging from their clothing they're nothing but a bunch of kids, and they are well armed. First time for everything I guess, my Yurika you seem to be correct. This might be fun after all" he gave an evil grin.

He took an electronic device from his pocket and pressed a button. The red head resumed watching the group of high school teenagers, his grin hasn't vanished.

"_Time for the pack to do some hunting…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: somewhere in Tokonosu city district)

Ishida was driving through the empty streets in a van he has luckily found. It was truly luck for the special OPS soldier that the van had a couple of gallons of fuel. Whoever the vehicle belongs to it was someone who came prepared, he did found it empty with no owner so he eventually took it. He needed a vehicle indeed to search through the city rapidly, on foot will waste more time. He was determined to find one person among millions of citizens, which the chances were very low that said person was no longer alive or maybe it was turned into one of" them". He took the search mission for Shizuka as seriously as a way to fulfill Rika's last request before he killed her, to prevent the young woman from turning into an infected. The soldier had to do this or he will never be able to live with himself even with his primary mission to search for survivors, this mission seems to be more important to him.

Looking back he thought this mission was going to be a waste of time. They won't be able to find enough survivors compared to all of the people that has lost their life or has turned into" them". What was the point to do the mission now, and then he thought of captain Akechi's words. Finding at least one survivor will be enough. The soldier gave a sigh thinking negatively was never like him he was always straight forward and loyal to what he fights for. Loyal to his squad mates and his captain, to him the mission is everything. Why he was feeling doubtful? He didn't know the answer maybe Rika's death was troubling him more than he thought. There was no problem with going through the search remembering his conversation with the captain through communication before finding the van. It wasn't that finding this person meant everything to him it was about doing what its right.

_***So you're really going through with this Itadaka?***_

"_**Yes, I apologize captain for disobeying orders. I am ready to face my punishment after I'm done." **_

_***Don't be stupid soldier. Your squad has already reported to me the situation and the tragedy that befall on Chief Rika Minami. I won't stop you if you're doing this to fulfill her last wish, but I have my doubts if her best friend is still alive….***_

"_**I will believe chief Minami's words that her friend is still alive and in this city. I will do whatever it takes to find her."**_

_***Heh stubborn until the end. You're always a man of your word Itadaka. I wish you luck, if you do find her you know it won't be easy. To tell her what happened I mean….*"**_

"_**I'm well aware of that since I took on this mission. However as the chief's best friend, I believe she has the right to know the situation. I do know she won't take it well." **_

_***I hear you soldier. Anyway I have changed orders, your squad will join mine and we will resume our destination towards Tokonosu airport. I haven't received a transmission from Yukishiro yet, it is starting to worry me. Report back to me when you have found her."**_

"_**Roger over and out."**_

"_There's enough gas in the van to last me a long journey. I do hope ShizukaMarikawa hasn't left this city…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

The group from Fujimi Academy we're traveling through the empty streets. Judging from the appearance it was an area that will be considered the other side of the city. Apparently they didn't have a clue where they we're, neither did Takashi or any of his high school friends didn't know which part of Tokonosu they were in. It was a whole new area for them and the same could be said for their newest team member Daisuke. The former college student looked confused just like the rest it was an area he has never been through especially when he never got the chance to travel a lot. Things weren't so bad because so far, they haven't encountered any infected making it easier to go by. It was anyone's guess when any of" them" will show up, but it will be better if none of the undead will come to crash their party.

Carefully Takashi was leading them, he signaled for the group to cross the street. He was being a little too cautious for his own due that the chances of someone crossing the street with a vehicle were very low, but one can never be too sure. As they crossed the street, the teen saw a garage with the sing that reads" Yamato's mechanical service" so it was obvious a place where a mechanic works. A smiled spread his lips it will be the perfect place to search for any transportation. He would love to drive another motorcycle like last time the leader of the group gave another signal pointing to the mechanic's garage. They were lucky that the front was opened, meaning the business was open. They were all holding their weapons, ready to face any infected. It will be impossible for the person in charge to be open for business after such catastrophe like the outbreak took place.

"All right everyone let's check if we can find any available transportation, with correspondent keys. Saya check the key storage room."

The pink haired teen with glasses nodded leaving while the others went to take a closer look at the available vehicles in the parking lot. There was quite the collection for a not so big place there were all sorts of cars. The big problem is that they were all locked, in need of the key and nobody from the group knew how to hog wire one, so taking one was out of the question. They searched every single no luck of a vehicle to be having the keys inside, among the group one gave a sigh. Rei was a bit tired but most of all frustrated so much has happened and she hasn't gotten time to have the chance to live a normal teenager life. It was all washed away when the outbreak started, everything was taken away. Including the chances of her love life her eyes has slowly drifted to Takashi. Ever since the incident she hasn't had any time to speak to her ex-boyfriend.

How she wished that none of this would have happened? She will still be an ordinary teenager going to high school with dreams of graduating and going to college. Start a life with the boy she likes, once again her gazed turned towards Komuro. She has come to come to terms with her promise from kinder garden of marrying him. After what happened with Hisashi and putting the past behind her she was willing to give it another shot with him. But with all of this mess in front of them it was impossible to be thinking of such thing, while she was pretty sure she still held feelings for the teen. Her reddish brown eyes turned towards Daisuke but she stopped herself from giving him a full stare. She still didn't trusted him and the only thing that matters to her the most is get out of the city with everyone and being with Takashi once more. The Miyamoto stood in thought as she glanced at her ex-boyfriend who was still looking through the parked vehicles.

"Takashi….?"

"Hm…what is it?" he kept on looking at one of the cars.

"I…."

"There's quite a nice collection here. It's a miracle that there all still in one piece" Kohta has interrupted the girl.

"_I guess it can wait" _she gave a small sigh she knew well this wasn't the place or the time for this kind of talk.

"Didn't know you were also a car otaku too?" Daisuke sounded amused.

"I'm not one but you have to admit they're some nice models here."

"I can agree on that…."

"All vehicles seem like they're all locked" said Saeko.

"We're not going anywhere" Shizuka gave a sigh.

"I found four keys!" shouted Saya emerging from the key storage room.

"Really….? That's great!" Takashi went to the pink haired girl with glasses.

"The key plate has the numbers of the vehicles these are the only ones I found. Let's look for them."

True to Saya's words she was right. Each of the parking spaces had numbers according to the plates from the keys, so it was pretty easy to follow. After a couple of minutes from searching they reached the area with the four matching numbers. The group from Fujimi Academy stood in awe at the vehicles that they will be using for traveling. There were four motorcycles looking like they were from the same mark and it was enough to bring a smile to Takashi's face wanting to ride another one. All of them were a Kawasaki model in different colors, one was dark yellow, and another was blue, another red and lastly one black. The leader group without erasing his smile he got on the red bike ready to head out. Kohta looked excited too, being his first time to ride one. The others weren't that amazed, except for Alice who was looking forward to ride a motorcycle seeing it as a joyride.

"Sweet we can use these!" Kohta said.

"I guess we're lucky" replied Rei.

"Since there are only four of them, I guess we'll travel in pairs" said Takashi getting on the red bike.

"Takashi I-"

"Saeko-san" the teen called out to the purple haired beauty.

She gave a nod as she has given a small satisfactory grin at Rei while the Miyamoto frowned at her. No doubt that she felt jealous that she will be the one to get seated next to her ex-boyfriend. It should be her, the one to ride with him in the same bike one person who knows him better than anyone. Instead he chose the purples haired sword master over her. It hurt her feeling like she has been replaced and she was no longer the one that meant everything to him. She mentally gave a sigh looks like she will have to get seated with someone else in another bike. But still it was hard to get over the fact how Takashi chose Saeko without even thinking about her, he didn't hesitated in calling her like he wanted her to be with him for certain. No she was going to be strong and erased any thoughts that will haunt her, what matter now is to leave this place and escape from" them".

"All right I'll take the blue one!" Kohta hoped into the bike very excited.

"Move over" Saya crossed her arms.

"Ta…Takagi-san you want to ride with me?" the chubby teen with glasses had heart shapes on his eyes.

"I'll drive and you, keep your hands above the waist or else" she gave him a warning glare.

"Yes Takagi-san!" he kindly obeyed as he moved letting the pink haired teen get in the front.

"Okay, who wants to ride with me?" Daisuke has gotten on the black bike turning the engine on.

Rei obviously didn't want to ride with the college student so she went to the next selection. She saw Shizuka getting on the dark yellow bike she immediately got on the bike behind the busty blond.

"Shizuka-sempai can you drive this?"

"Sure I can! I did drive the school bus!" she replied in her usual cheery tone.

"Okay…." She sweat dropped true that she was able to drive the bus with no problem this vehicle was different in terms of speed.

"Me! Me I want to ride with you Daisuke-kun!" Alice was really excited as she got behind him.

"All right then, seat tight and hold on" he smiled happy to have her.

"Come on Zeke let's ride with Daisuke-kun!" the small dog bark as he jumped in her arms.

"Is everyone ready? Let's hit the road!" Takashi took the lead giving some gas to the bike.

"Hey Takashi….? How about if we take the route to highway 13?" said Daisuke.

"Highway 13….?"

"We might be lucky and not encounter any of" them" if we reach the city limits."

"All right, we'll take the highway route."

"….." Rei took a glance at the raven haired adult she still felt distrust towards him.

The group left the parking lot in the four motorcycles. The passengers riding behind the drivers we're holding to their weapons, just in case if they do encounter an infected. It was better to be prepared than being sorry. As they left riding into the street, none of them we're aware that they were being watched. From the dark shadows of the alleys were many glowing red eyes, they were keeping their sights on the teenagers group. It all leads to the conclusion that it was nothing good for the group, things were getting from bad to worse.

* * *

(Time skip)

The group was crossing highway number thirteen, so far without a problem. Probably the only good thing they have seen from the outbreak, no people no traffic. It was going to be a smooth ride from here on, yet the answer they were looking for since this hell started it was still unknown. None knew why this happen or what it was responsible, it all felt like the apocalypse fell in their country like it was judgment from heaven or hell. Still not knowing where to go since everywhere they go it was all the same, what it was once a beautiful city it was now a wasteland. Their only objective is to survive and find a way to get reunited with their parents, if they were still alive. They were survivors after what they've been through and each we're wishing for things to get easy for them, unaware that it will never be easy. One thing for certain as long as they were together then there will be nothing to fear it was better many than only one.

They were doing just fine even for teenagers driving, especially those underage without a license. Takashi has already shown he can drive fine without the need of one. The same with Saya, the pink haired teen didn't had so much difficulty driving, or maybe it was the slight difference between riding a bike and an actual car. It wasn't that hard at all they follow the route taking Daisuke's suggestion. Agreeing with him probably showed that Takashi trusts him, and maybe everyone else feels the same way too. Everyone except for Rei while she was trying so hard to give him a chance, but she couldn't maybe she was being too paranoid. The Miyamoto had that feeling that the college was probably hiding something from the rest. Her intuition was really kicking in and whether she should follow it was up to her, though she seems to be agreeing with that feeling.

After erasing the thought which it wasn't helping much at the very moment she turned her gaze to Takashi. Her brownish eyes were on the teen driving the bike she gave a small frown of disapproval seeing Saeko behind him. The kendo master was really her rival in earning his affections and she has already had a couple of matches against the purple haired teen. Not a real fight but a friendly rivalry fight to try and win over Komuro. Although she admitted Saeko was prettier than her and with a better body than hers, not to mention she really had sex appeal not surprising her why Takashi will fall for her in a hurry. Maybe she will have to give up on him she knew her limits and her chances to win against the sword mistress. But she was too stubborn to give up without putting up a fight, slowly her eyes turned to Daisuke while Alice was happily singing enjoying the ride.

Takashi kept on driving deep in thought things looked too good to be true. They haven't encountered any of" them" since they left the warehouse. One thing he learned when things are going your way one way or the others they are bound to get bad to worse whether you like it or not. Forgetting that sitting behind him stood the purple haired beauty that has been haunting his dreams and fantasies. He gazed at her from the corner of his eye she was truly beautiful, she had everything. Beauty, brains, kindness, calm minded, one hell of a sword fighter and a body that will give him tons of nosebleeds he erased the last thought. One thing he really love to have the Busujima as a passenger, the fact that she was holding him so close that he could feel her breasts pressing against his back. The teen kept his cool and remained calm, now it wasn't the time to be thinking of such thing.

"Komuro-kun….? Saeko called to him.

"Hm…hot-I mean what?" he blushed praying that she didn't hear him saying the last word.

"We have company behind us" she was serious it looks like she didn't heard him after all.

"What?" he looked through the bike's rear view mirror.

"Shit they're chasing us!" Daisuke shouted spotting unwanted company.

"What the fuck!" Kohta followed.

Takashi gasped his eyes widening. Behind them stood a large pack of dogs running faster than the average dog. All of them were Doberman race but they all noticed they were different from the regular dog. Part of their skins we're missing like they were sick, their physical appearance was enough to give the group what they are. Although they still didn't know why they can run fast enough to keep up with the motorcycle's speed?

"Those dogs are-"

"They're infected!" Rei finished for him.

"So much for a smooth ride" said Daisuke.

"There's too many of them. With their speed I doubt will be able to outrun them" said the purple haired teen.

"That means we take them out. Everyone shoot them!" shouted Komuro.

"Keep driving steady Shizuka-sempai!" Rei started shooting the dogs with her rifle.

"No problem!" the busty blond replied cheerily.

"Leave this to me!" Kohta loaded his AR10.

"Don't screw up" Saya kept her eyes on the road.

"Hold on tight Alice" Daisuke was a little worried he knew he couldn't shoot and drive at the same time, especially with a little girl and a dog as his passengers.

"I'll handle this Komuro-kun" Saeko reached for her M92 handgun.

(Music: **Stupid crazy **by **Shadows Fall)**

The infected dogs growled like they had rabies charging only for some to get blasted away. The passengers have released a full barrage of bullets, while it wasn't easy to shoot while moving at quite the speed. Saeko killed another with her handgun focusing in not letting any of them get too close to comfort, but it amazed her that they can run so fast to keep up with them. Rei kept on firing her rifle, reloading when she needs to. If the dogs we're infected like" them" then it could mean if they get bitten they will be infected too. She did felt sorry for them it wasn't just people that became victims of the outbreak but animals too. Kohta fired his battle rifle having a little problem to aim straight with the speed the bike is going. But the chubby teen managed aware that Saya couldn't slow down or they'll be done for, even at the speed they were going to Doberman's can keep up with it.

"Takagi-san try to slow down a little, It's not easy to aim when you're almost going at 90 mph!"

"I don't have a problem if you want to become dog food!" retorted the pink haired girl with glasses.

Daisuke felt Alice's grip around his waist tightened, he couldn't blame the little girl. She was probably scared out of her mind with the speed they were going. That was scary enough but to have a massive pack of infected Dobermans chasing you, going more than 50 mph that was beyond frightful. Looking through bike's rear view mirror checking on the dogs that we're closing in on him, he was determined to protect the seven year old and the dog Zeke. One of them jumped long enough to reached him, it got its head blasted to bits as he took he fired his magnum revolver in time. He fired the powerful weapon again blowing another head of an infected canine. Yet his priority was also to keep an eye on the road because he was also the one driving, it would have been easy if one of the groups was with him to provide him cover fire. But he understood that they were busy with the rest of the pack.

"Alice are you all right?"

"….."

"_Poor kid she must be traumatized can't blame her."_

"Daisuke-kun…go faster!" her eyes we're shining like sparkling diamonds.

"Huh….?" He sweat dropped.

"It's so much fun! Are you having fun too Zeke?"

The dog was barking at the infected canine behind them, he looked like he wants to eat one of them.

"_You got to be kidding me…."_

"Having fun huh….?" He couldn't believe she was enjoying the ride not realizing how much in danger they were all in.

"Yay!"

"Okay let's make it more fun. Alice you're a smart kid, I need you to help me with something" the college student took a couple of frag grenades.

"We have to stop those mean doggies chasing us, you don't like them right?"

"Mean doggies are scary."

"Yes they're scary, that's why we're going to stop them with these" he showed her the grenade.

"It's easy, you removed this shiny pin and then you throw the special toy not the pin. Do you get it?"

"I remove the pin and then I throw the toy!"

"Yup you're a smart kid indeed, take a couple of special toys and throw them at the mean doggies."

"Okay!"

Daisuke was worried at first thinking that he has made a big mistake. For crying out loud he was giving frag grenades to a seven year old girl which it was insane of someone. Giving a deadly and dangerous weapon like a grenade to a kid was truly crazy, or so he thought. Alice did as she was told removing the pin and throwing the grenade at the group of dogs sending blown away. He whistled impressed that she did such a nice throw. She was having fun resuming throwing more grenades, slowly decreasing their numbers. He grinned at her performance for a little kid she was really quite deadly in the grenade throwing business. Meanwhile was reloading again her rifle when she saw what the little girl was doing, her mouth stood wide open and she quickly glare daggers at a certain college student.

"_I can't believe him he is so going to get it later." _

Saeko reload her hand gun when a infected dog jumped on her.

"Saeok-san watch out!" shouted Takashi.

She glared at the dog she has rapidly unsheathed her katana slicing the canine in half.

Kohta was firing like crazy at any dog that was getting near him, the same with Rei. Asides from that Alice has done a good job with the grenades they were able to decreased their numbers. Before they realized that the rest of the infected Doberman retreated, they have won another round.

**(Music ends)**

"Did we get them?" Takashi stopped his bike looking behind.

"It seems that way" replied Saeko.

"It's running low on gas" Shizuka noticed the low level of fuel from her bike.

"Mine too" said Saya.

"Same goes to me" followed Daisuke.

"This bike is also low on gas. Damn it they could have filled them up before leaving them" said the leader of the group.

"Wait…something's coming" Rei was shocked.

The group was in shocked seeing another pack of infected dogs only this time an even bigger dog was accompanying them. It was a Pit bull colored grey and it was three times bigger than its average size. They were able to tell that he was the leader of the pack with its appearance the same as the infected canine. They knew what to do next, run for their lives activating the bikes at full speed. Although they were running low on fuel they won't last, they will have to make the best of it. The teenagers soon found out that the pack leader is able to run even faster than the others members of the pack. The real fight is about to begin as the passengers pointed their weapons at their new strong target.

(Music: **Inception of the End **by **Trivium**)

"What the hell is that thing?" shouted Takashi.

"It's infected too" replied Saeko.

"That's one big Pit bull!" said Kohta.

"Looks like someone has been giving that pooch steroids" said Daisuke.

"That thing is faster than the other dogs it's coming this way!" Saya freaked out.

Kohta was the first to fire his weapon with Rei backing him up. Saeko followed but she wasn't adding enough damage due to her handgun's fire power, compared to her companion's rifles. Daisuke fired his magnum every now and then but it got complicated because he was driving after all. He noticed that Alice has run out of frag grenades, using them will be dangerous because the infected Pit bull was closer to the group than the Dobermans. The explosion can hurt one of his friends that were the last thing on his mind. He will have to focus more on driving and rely the others will be able to neutralize it soon. The Large dog has gotten hit a couple of times from the heavy fire, yet it didn't looked like it was ready to go down. The members who were shooting we're shocked to see such sigh, any of the infected they will hit once they will die but this one wasn't. This was a proof that this one of the undead was different, stronger and tougher are the proper characteristics.

"_Impossible, it still standing. This one won't be easy to beat, unlike the others" _thought Saeko.

"I don't believe it! That thing is still going fast, like the bullets aren't doing anything to it" said Kohta.

"It's strong, looks like our weapons won't be enough!" said Rei.

"I hear you we'll have to shoot it together, all of us!" followed Daisuke.

"Oh no the bike is running out of gas!" Shizuka shouted.

Unfortunately for the group the bikes have reached their limit in the fuel area. They started slowing down and things got worse, ahead in the highway it was filled with cars. Some of the vehicles have been piled up probably from when the outbreak started. There were too many of them so it was impossible to try to cross over with the motorcycles. Takashi and Saeko jumped from the bike landing safely on the group, both had taken their respectful weapons. Kohta almost fall on his face but managed to land while Saya jumped pointing her rifle at the large dog joining the barrage of Rei and the chubby teen. Daisuke was the last to joined firing his magnum. Komuro gazed over the pilled path of cars they weren't that many, they can cross it reaching the other side of the highway, the pack leader is the last of their worries.

"Come on let's keep moving!"

The group followed him as they crossed through the pile of vehicles. The infected Pit bull was hurt but it was still standing, it gave one giant leap ready to attack Rei, as it got shot by Daisuke's magnum. The college student changed to his AK-47 while the brownish haired teen didn't notice he has saved her life though. It things couldn't get worse for the teenagers, from inside of the cars came a large number of" them". The group was probably suffering from bad luck, they have a rampaging oversized Pit Bull on their tails and now this, yet they still ran hoping to reach the other side. They fired when necessary as they were almost there, the Pit Bull leap again having a new target in mind. They gasped as the massive dag tackle Takashi, the teen was now on the ground being on the canine's mercy. The group gasped firing their weapons while Saeko charged at such speed slashing the Pit Bull with her katana slicing it's left paw.

"Takashi! Are you okay?" Rei said worried.

The teen kicked off the infected from him firing his shot gun it fell on the ground covered in a pool of his own blood.

**(Music ends)**

"I think it's finally dead" said Kohta.

Daisuke fired a barrage with his weapon on the body of the Pit Bull, everyone sweat dropped at his action.

"What? I was making sure it was dead. The damn thing took so many bullets it was anyone guesses if it could be killed."

"That's fine but what are we going to do about them?" Saya pointed the massive numbers of" them" emerging from the cars.

"No need to waste ammo. Let's run for it!" said Takashi.

"I agreed. Some battles are better off avoided" replied Saeko.

They started running as Daisuke grabbed Alice putting the little girl on his back, carrying her piggy back style. But they running came to an end on the other side stood another group of infected dogs and they weren't any happy, now that their pack leader is dead. The group looked at both directions it wasn't a good sign, they were surrounded in any worse way possible. They knew they couldn't get trapped or they will get bitten, no way to run or to hide they chose to stand and fight. Not a single one were thinking of losing here and dying, every single one is determined to fight, win and survive. After getting so far they weren't stopping here, although of all their past situations this was probably the worse of them all. Takashi, Saeko and Rei took on the left side were the dogs were, while Kohta, Saya and Daisuke took on the right side with" them".

Before any of them fire a single shot, a group of the infected dogs were rammed by a vehicle. The teens were in awe not seeing that coming. The vehicle was a blue van the face of the driver emerged from the window meeting their gazes.

"Get in!" shouted Ishida.

None of them needed to be told twice with their situation. They did as told as the driver opened the door letting them enter. Takashi was the last to get in closing the door shut. Ishida put the gas to the pedal as the van left the infected highway as the group has been saved from a troublesome situation.

* * *

(Scene change)

"Not bad" the mysterious man named Kyo saw the entire thing from the satellite camera.

"I must admit, those kids sure have quite the luck. If they didn't have that escape aid, they wouldn't have survived. Even with their weapons, the numbers were too greater. Surely they would have gotten killed. Nevertheless I am impressed with their performance handling the pack and the pack leader, for a bunch of school kids."

He turned off the camera as he started chuckling in a creepy matter. No doubt he was expecting to see more of the group of teens, and maybe even more.

"Yurika how correct you are indeed. This mission to test the virus will be so much fun after all."

He pressed a button activating the monitor once more as the satellite camera was analyzing their coordinates the sight has made him grinned in such satisfactory matter.

"You can run but you can't hide. I am watching you. Please keep me entertain long enough, until you all die."

The corridors of the mysterious place were filled with the echoes of his laughter.

**HOTD season 2: Act 3 Chased from the DEAD**

**END**

* * *

**To be continued**

**I would like thank the first reviewers of the story thank you very much. Now if Ishida gets animated for his English voice actor it will be Crispin Freeman, he is best known for voicing Itachi Uchiha from Naruto. Please keep sending me your reviews I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time: Act 4 Hunted from the DEAD

The Music:

-The song from the first chapter is **Another way to die **from **Distubred. **It is from their latest album **Asylum.**

-Songs from the this chapter **Stupid Crazy **by **Shadows Fall **it's from the **Resident Evil Extinction original soundtrack.**

-**Inception of the End **by **Trivium **its from their latest album **In Waves.**

Just to let you know if you want to check them out and listen to the songs they kick ass.


	4. Act 4 Hunted from the DEAD

Disclaimer: I don't owned HOTD it is the rightful property of Shogi Sato I honestly don't know what difference will it do if I don't say the disclaimer because nobody will believe I own the manga, which I don't.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks **_

** Communications through phones and radio

* * *

Act 4: Hunted from the DEAD

(Location: somewhere in the highway Tokonosu city Japan)

The group from Fujimi Academy has been through many fucked up situations since the outbreak started. Fought" them" here and there, move from one place to another, and fought more of" them" even in greater numbers. But nothing compared to what happened just fifteen minutes ago while they were crossing highway thirteen. They have been ambushed by a group of infected dogs and encountered the pack leader which it was an oversized Pit Bull. As things wouldn't get worse they sure did ending up meeting more of" them" the group was completely surrounded and outnumbered by the infected. And just when they have lost faith in miracles one took place right in front of their faces, they were saved by a blue van or to put it more precise by a driver behind the wheel of the vehicle. They managed to escape saving ammunition and probably their very lives since it looked like a suicide fight.

So here they were inside of the blue van with the mysterious man that has saved their lives. After leaving that fucked up situation, a long eerie silence fell between the teens. Maybe because they were still trying to put together what just happened, already aware that they were safe from" them" for now and that the man driving right now has saved them. They were on the back of the vehicle taking a break, enjoying the relaxation that was completely out of their reach from their previous location. Takashi gave a sigh of relief, glad to be away from the great numbers of infected, Saeko was in the same boat no doubt she was feeling grateful this stranger has saved them, Rei was too relief to feel gratitude for the stranger, Daisuke was grateful he was only trying to catch his breath from what just happened, Shizuka was trying to catch her breath, the same with Saya and Kohta. Alice was the only one who was all smiles and Zeke stood next to her wagging his tail happy to be out of danger.

Takashi has noticed his uniform, the same with Kohta his eyes were shining. They already knew this man is a soldier of sort he was no enemy if he did bothered himself with saving them. Maybe he can be trusted the leader of the group did took notice of the emblem on his right shoulder. He has never seen it before a yellow shield with two rifles forming an "x" mark and an eagle above the shield. Whoever he was he was probably of an important Japanese division, he hasn't forgotten that because of him they were still alive. The teen knew there were too many back there, the outcome they might have run out of ammo and ended up been infected. Komuro made sure everyone else is all right and judging from their expressions, except for Kohta the chubby teen has been staring intensely at the driver. There is something about him that made him feel like everything will be fine.

"Thanks for the help…."

"We appreciate it" followed Saeko.

"You really saved us back there. Thank you Mr…." Rei paused not having a clue about his name.

"Ishida Itadaka Special OPS" replied the driver.

"Special Ops….? Does that mean you're with the STRB?" Kohta sounded more excited.

"STRB….?" questioned Takashi.

"It stands for Special Tactics Reinforcements Beowulf. There are different divisions worldwide. Japan's division is among the top three, you can say these guys are the SEALS from the United States."

"You're well informed kid. Care to explain me why you know so much?" Ishida gazed at him from the rear view mirror.

The chubby teen adjusted his glasses looking very cool this was part of his specialty after all.

"I have my sources."

"He's a military gun otaku."

"Takagi-san!" Hirano face faulted at the pink haired girl's comment.

"An enthusiast in the field…." The special OPS soldier sounded a bit amused.

"Thank you so much Ishida-san!" Shizuka smiled she really felt relief after leaving all those infected.

"_So he's that good" _Komuro stared at him feeling pleased that they were saved by someone from an important rank.

"You're all lucky I found you when I did, otherwise I doubt none of you would have made it" he stared at the group in thought.

"_School uniforms….? They're just kids."_

"That was a close one, too close" Takashi gave a sigh.

"By the way, what were you doing back there? This city is not safe."

"We're aware of that Ishida-san. We have already witnessed enough of the destruction and the deaths" said the purple haired teen.

"How long have you've been fighting the infected?"

"Since the outbreak started" replied the leader of the group.

"You have all managed to survive this long. I doubt any of you has any military training."

"I do!" Kohta raised his hand.

"It's because of Hirano-san's knowledge that we've been holding our own so far" replied Rei.

"I admit that's true, but all of us have been putting our own grain of salt too" said Saya.

"_They know how to use weapons….? What kind of school are they from?" _

"I think you will understand if I tell you what has happened since we escaped from our school" said Takashi.

"I'm all ears kid."

* * *

(Time skip)

Ishida remained calm as he resumed driving the van, but it was hard not to lose focus. Takashi has told the special OPS soldier everything he and the group have been through since the outbreak began. From the escape from Fujimi Academy all the way to their fight for survival against" them", he felt like hearing everything again. He was stun at the story, everything they've been through they have kept themselves alive up until now without any military experience minus scratch Kohta. He didn't know if it was mere dumb luck or maybe because they actually have quite the talent and they were natural born soldiers. Their story is unbelievable he was glad he found them when had to, their last situation was different luck wasn't going to cut it. That will end now that he's here, he will guide them keeping them safe, however it will mean to put his mission to find Rika's friend on hold.

Though he was impressed after hearing their little adventures against the infected, from Fujimi Academy, Takage Estate, Taiei Shopping Town, and The Police Station was it luck or maybe a miracle. Looking at them from the rear view mirror they didn't look that much, though he made a rain check on that one. The girls present looked like they were porn stars with the physical, he was that observant but he didn't had to be like that when staring at the blond woman's large chest. In his opinion they looked like they belong in a strip club, though he was taught to never judge a book by its cover. The fact that they have survived until now it was proof enough not to underestimate them. That was all in the past now that he was here, even if they have enough experience to probably cover basic military training. These teenagers were quick learners, he could clearly see that.

"There's no need for me to tell you when I believe you already know. What you're fighting for? This is no longer your average fight or war you all know what you're fighting for and what are the stakes."

"To survive we know. We all managed to live so far because we have stick together, having each other help us get through this."

"I thought it was because of Kohta's knowing about weapons and military stuff" said Daisuke.

"We all have contributed on something. Kohta's knowledge, Takagi's brains, Saeko-san's sword skills even Shizuka-sempai. I know none of us would have gotten this far on our own" said Komuro.

"Don't forget because we have a great leader" the busty nurse added.

"Agreed…." Saeko smiled at the teen.

"You've been very helpful Takashi, we all did the right thing in choosing you to be our leader" said Rei.

"No complaints from me" Daisuke added.

"You're in charge then….." Ishida gave a nod.

"Yes sir" the teen stood firm like an obedient soldier making the others wonder what has gotten to him.

"Not bad."

"T-Thank you sir!"

"Where are our manners? We should introduce ourselves since you have done so already. Saeko Busujima third year student from Fujimi Academy, please to meet you."

"Rei Miyamoto second year student at Fujimi Academy, it's nice to meet you and thank you again for saving us!"

"Kohta Hirano second year student at Fujimi Academy it is really an honor to finally meet a soldier from the STRB!"

"Saya Takagi second year student at Fujimi Academy nice to meet you…."

"Shizuka Marikawa I'm the school nurse from Fujimi, well used to be" she smiled in a silly way.

"_Shizuka Marikawa…I have finally found her" _Ishida reacted a little gazing at the busty blond from the rear view mirror.

"Takashi Komuro second year student at Fujimi Academy" the teen in charge gave a bow to the soldier.

"I see, all of you are from Fujimi."

"Except for me, Daisuke Ishiwatari I'm from college."

"I'm Alice Maresato I'm from Shintoko third elementary school, and this is Zeke" the small dog barked.

"_What an interesting group" _Ishida admitted that they were easy to get along, although weird because of its combination for being composed of teenagers and adults.

"So where are we going?" asked Kohta.

"I'll stop in the first place I see. I'm sure you can all use some rest."

"That's a great idea, we can also take opportunity to restock supplies too" said Takashi.

"True we don't know when more of" them" will show up" said Daisuke.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: somewhere in Tokonosu city district)

Running, nothing but running that's what two students from Fujimi Academy have been doing. They have run so much they eventually fell down from the exhaustion. The two teens have obviously gone to a place where they could be safe from" them". Both girls have reached a corner between two residences no longer been able to keep going. They have gotten seated in the far corner next to a small garden, in front of them a door that it was the back of the door of one of the houses. The two girls who we're running were Kawamoto and Taniuchi, former members of Shido's group of survivors from the Academy. After the incident at the Takagi estate that lead for Shido and everyone to get kicked out and when they crashed, everyone just left. Both girls we're unconscious and nobody bothered to wake them up, they have gone ahead without them.

Neither of them understood why they would leave them behind, that was their conclusion otherwise they would have come back for them by now. Maybe they thought they were dead that will make sense, but it didn't mattered anymore. Even when they have shown loyalty towards Shido in his vision, and even after performing sexual intercourse with fellow classmate Miura they have been forgotten. They wanted to rebuild the world and cleanse it from the undead their loyalty towards their teacher has earned them abandonment in return. Now they were all alone with no one to turn to, no weapons completely defenseless and to make it worse the city filled with infected they feared for their lives. Nothing they could do but to stay together and hope for the best, that a miracle might happen. With how things have turned with the city and the rest of the country, there was no such thing as miracles.

Taniuchi was in tears she was probably the one who was feeling more scared than her friend. Kawamoto wrapped her around her trying to give her some comfort but it was failing she has come to realized the reality of their situation. What we're the odds that they might get found by" them"? That they might get killed or be turned into one of" them"? There was nothing she could do to calm the teen, while she was trying hard to be brave and be the one to bring comfort. She was failing she scared too, without Shido or anyone they were as good as dead. Wait for the end that was the only thing they could do right about now, and it was still hurting them that they were left behind. The red headed teen pulled her closer wanting to give her full support and comfort, if they were lucky maybe the police or the military might find them. If that to happen they will be safe bringing them to a nearby shelter with other survivors.

"Kawamoto-chan I'm scared."

"It's okay Taniuchi-chan we'll be fine. We're safe here" she was a bad liar but what else she could say to make her feel better, although she wished her words were true.

"I don't want to die. Those things are out there, why did Shido-sama and the others left us?"

"I'm here I'm not leaving you Taniuchi-chan. I will always stay by your side."

"Thank you, I love you Kawamoto-chan."

"I love you too."

"Do you think Miura-kun is safe?"

"I think so he must have left with Shido-sama and everyone else."

"Do you think we'll see him again?"

Kawamoto stood in thought it didn't surprised her that Taniuchi has developed feelings for Miura after they had the threesome. She admitted she like it and being with both teens, the experience has showed her that she likes both genders. Her question made her erased any incoming thoughts afraid to tell her that their chances of seeing him again and the other students were low. Hiding here wasn't a good strategy and it wasn't such a good place, they were still in the open in the middle of an infected city. But it didn't matter as long as she was with her, then there was nothing to regret. She has come to developed strong feeling to Taniuchi that goes beyond friendship, she loves her very much. Her eyes widened as she heard footsteps at first she thought she was hearing things, it became clear when the other teen heard it too.

"What was that?" Taniuchi was trembling.

"Footsteps….Someone's coming" the red head tried to calm down but she was failing.

"They know we're here. It must be those things, they're coming for us" tears we're falling from her blue eyes.

"Stay with me" Kawamoto took her hand, she prepared for the worse when the footsteps were getting louder.

"Kawamoto-chan…."

They were beyond scared as a person stood before them. To their surprise it wasn't what they were expecting, which it was the undead infected. Instead it was only one person and a woman, she was obviously not infected. At this both teen girls were so relief that it wasn't" them" they were safe, the person might help them escape to a safe place better than this one. They took a long look at the woman and noticing the white lab coat she was wearing, thinking that she was some sort of doctor. It didn't matter to them she was another survivor like them they were safe no more hiding in this poor excuse for a hiding place. Neither of them saw the woman's expression which it was one of disapproval, clearly she didn't wanted to see this or not what she was hoping to find. She gave a soft sigh getting a bit annoyed at her discovery.

"Thank goodness! Taniuchi we're safe!"

"Yes, are you going to take us to a shelter?"

"You two are alive, what a shame. I thought you were dead. I mean what kind of people hides in such a poor area?"

"We got tired from running, but we're feeling better now" said the happy Taniuchi.

"Yes, we're ready to walk to the nearest shelter. You will show us the way right? We have no idea where is one" Kawamoto followed.

"Why ask me? I'm as clueless as you two, and besides you will never make it there" Yurika gave a grin.

"What?"

Kawamoto's eyes widened in horror as she saw the woman's right hand, she was holding a 9mm equipped with a silencer. After hearing her words she finally realized that she wasn't planning in taking them to shelter or that those weren't her intentions in the first place. Time seems to stand still when the woman opened fired hitting the head of the teen she loves.

"Taniuchi-chan!" she was in tears seeing the girl dead from the headshot, the sight was more horrific than the pool of blood that followed.

She slowly gazed at the woman with so much shock she has pointed her weapon at her head. She knew she was going to die right here, it was the end for her. But at least she will join Taniuchi on the other side.

"But why….? I don't understand, you're not one of" them"."

"Sorry, nothing personal just business."

Yurika opened fire killing Kawamoto both teens were dead.

"There mission accomplished. Two more test subjects, too bad I had to kill them."

Her cell phone rang, giving a sigh knowing who was calling her she picked it up.

"I'm done with the gathering. I will bring more test subjects."

*Good work, hurry up and bring them in.*

"What's with you Kyo, you sound a little strange?"

*I'm just amused at how man can be quite unpredictable.*

"This better not be about people standing up to the virus?"

*We will discuss this later. Bring me the test subjects, there can be no delays.*

Yurika ended the call remembering the tone of his voice_" he sounded as he was having fun, but fun and Kyo don't mix."_

* * *

(Time skip)

The van has finally stopped spotting a good place to stay. Ishida took a glance at an abandonment gas station next to it was a bath house. It was very quiet and there weren't any signs of" them" either for now they will be using the place for shelter. The special OPS soldier got off from the van, opening the door in the middle letting the rest of the group out of the vehicle. Taking a long look at the area it didn't looked much but it was better than nothing. The grocery store from the gas station might provide them with food and other supplies, the girls however were paying attention to something else. They were staring at the bathhouse this is what they needed. It has been so long since the last time they have taken a bath. Neither of them like traveling without bathing they were dirty and they smell too. Washing up will also help them relax their mind after escaping a death like situation.

"Not bad, I guess" said Daisuke.

"Better than nothing" followed Takashi.

"It seems to be cleared" Saeko was checking on their surroundings.

"These are the city limits of Tokonosu, it is the part of town not very populated. Excluding the outbreak" said Saya.

"Daisuke….? Rei called to him.

"Hm yeah…?"

SMACK!

The group sweat dropped at the sight of the Miyamoto pounding the college student on the head. Not expecting it and neither did Takashi, the leader of the group was so surprised. He has known his entire life but this has really put him in doubt that maybe he didn't know her that much as he thinks. Even when he was in a relationship with her she has never corrected him, like hitting him that was more something that Saya will likely do. Neither did the raven haired adult he was still recovering from the hit as a lump has formed on his head. Soon he was glaring at her in comical fashion way.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That's for giving Alice-chan grenades to use."

"What?" the pink haired teen glasses was glaring at him.

"Um…I can explain that."

"You better, how can you actually give something so dangerous to a child?"

"Yeah Daisuke-kun let me play with his toys it was so much fun!" replied the seven year old.

"Give me a break. We we're being chased by undead dogs, it was hard for me to shoot and drive I needed to do something."

"But giving her something like grenades it's too irresponsible" Rei said.

"And crazy" followed Saya.

"I admit, it is not a good example rather it's immoral" said Saeko.

"I don't want to take sides, but you risked Alice's safety and yours by letting her used those" said Takashi.

"I know I did wrong but she's a smart kid. I told her exactly what to do and she followed. I didn't like it any better than you do."

"It was fun! Daisuke-kun told me it was going to be fun!"

Everyone stared at the college student as he sweat dropped.

"Just don't do it again" said the Miyamoto.

"Don't hit me again" he countered.

"Won't guarantee anything" she replied coolly if he does something similar she put him in his place.

"Let's proceed if we can gather any supplies here" Ishida changed the topic.

They walked heading to the grocery area of the gas station, to their surprise the door was open. They were met by quite the sight the place was filled with all kinds of groceries. Enough food to last them for a while, there was also some water bottles they had everything they needed to survive. Luckily for the group the food seems to be in good condition no need to worry about it being rotten. Another surprise that the lights were turned on and even the security cameras were activated. Getting closer it was too good to be true that everything was in perfect condition. It all looked like nothing from this place has been affected by the outbreak the only thing lacking was the people.

"There's nobody here" said Kohta.

"Perhaps they evacuated to safety" replied Ishida.

"Or maybe they didn't make it while they were evacuating" Saya followed.

"There's even electricity here, but how?" asked Komuro.

"Looks like some areas in the city weren't affected by the EMP surge" said Rei.

"We should be grateful that we have some supplies to salvage" said Saeko.

"Electricity too, this is probably the only place in the city that has it" said Daisuke.

"I wonder if the bathhouse is working" said Shizuka.

"I could really use a nice hot bath" said the pink haired teen with glasses.

"We all could" followed the Miyamoto.

"All right, you guys go and wash up. We'll stay to gather supplies" said Takashi.

"Sounds like a plan" said the purple haired sword mistress.

"This isn't a bad place to spend the night. It will be dark soon" said the special OPS soldier.

"Got it, we'll stay the night here."

Ishida stood in deep thought as he watched the girls leaving the grocery store. They all walked to the bathhouse across the street, he hasn't forgotten the reason why he was here on his own. He has fulfilled his mission, he found Shizuka. Now for the bad news telling her that her best friend is dead, he was never good when it comes to deliver tragic news. He hated it to be the one to bring them, but this was needed to be done. There was no regret in taking this it was Rika's last request to let her know of her fate. The real question stands her reaction to the news, although he knew what was going to be. It will destroy her something that will change her life forever, not in a good way. To him this was the hardest part of being a soldier, instead of the usual one of facing death in the face. Finally he erased his thoughts and went one with helping the bodies in gathering the supplies.

"_I will eventually have to talk to her later."_

* * *

(Scene change)

The girl was quite pleased to find out that there was also electricity in the bathhouse. The water was eventually kept hot they have immediately stripped off their clothes and jumped in. All of them gave a sigh of relief feeling the marvelous hot water hitting their naked bodies. It has been so long since the last time they have bathed, quite frankly none of them like not to bathe for days. Choosing to enjoy this moment to the fullest because nobody knew when it will be the last time they will get to relax in a hot bath. Each of the girls took their time to wash up, lost in the pure relaxation. Saeko was washing her back, Saya was relaxing in the hot water, Shizuka was bathing Alice and Rei stood in thought. The teen girl looked like nothing could wake her up from her deep train of thought. Maybe she was thinking too much for her own good.

The brownish haired girl was thinking again about Takashi. The chance she's been waiting for to finally talk to him. Ever since the outbreak started every time wasn't the right moment to talking about the topic of feelings, love or relationships. She thought of the time she was so close to kissing him, his breath tickling her nose she wanted to taste his lips again. She did come to regret dating Hisashi, what was she thinking dating her ex's best friend. She must have been that insane to do such thing, it all ended bad for him as he became one of" them" and eventually take out by Komuro. Suddenly the image of Daisuke when he complimented her appeared in her head making her erased her thoughts of Takashi. She mentally frowned why she would think of him when it was really her ex-boyfriend whom she still has feelings, is the one she really wants.

"Rei….?"

"….."

"Hey Rei are you listening?"

"Huh…Oh sorry" she turned to Saya who was calling out to her.

"Sheesh what's with you? You've been acting weird lately."

"I'm okay sorry for worrying you."

"It is understandable for Rei-san to be thoughtful or maybe she was too relaxed to hear you Saya-san" Saeko kept washing her back, using one hand to reached for her right breast.

"I was enjoying the bath" she kept a straight face hoping that they will buy her lie.

"Hold still Alice-chan I can't bathe you if you keep moving" Shizuka smiled playfully at the little girl.

"Shizukane-chan your boobies are bothering me" due to the size of her breasts the seven year old was right they keep on touching her back.

"I'm sorry but you will have to get use to them, it's not my fault they're that big."

"So what do you guys think of the new members of our group?" the pink haired teen chose to bring a new topic to discuss while enjoying the hot bath.

"New members….?" Rei felt a bit uncomfortable with the topic.

"Yeah, Daisuke and that soldier…."

"His name is Ishida Itadaka" Shizuka corrected for the pink haired girl saying his full name.

"I don't know…."

"I think they can be trusted and we should give them the chance. Daisuke-san seems to have proven himself to be a reliable ally" said the purple haired teen.

"I don't know about that. After he gave Alice-chan grenades I have my doubts" Saya crossed her arms.

"That was careless indeed" Saeko gave soft sigh as she plunged her body back into the hot water.

"I'm not the only one who feels the same way. Rei doesn't trusts him right?"

"Well I, I guess he doesn't seem to be trustworthy. But like Saeko-san said we should give him the chance. So far he has helped us a lot."

"We must not forget what Komuro-kun said. The reason we have survived this far it is because we have each other, together we have gotten through this. None of us would have gotten this far if we we're on our own."

"That's true but I feel like I can't put my complete trust on him. Now as for the soldier, don't know we just met him."

"Ishida seems to be a good person who only wants to protect everyone" Shizuka kept on washing Alice.

The busty blond stopped noticing they were staring at her.

"What….?"

"_Shizuka-sempai was able to describe him so easily with just meeting him a few hours ago" _Rei stood in deep thought.

"It's nothing Shizuka-sensei" Saeko gave a small smile.

"I trust Daisuke-kun!" Alice shouted getting their attention.

"Okay but what about Ishida?" said Saya.

"I don't have a problem with trusting him" replied the purple haired sword master.

"Same with me, he is a soldier after all" followed Rei.

"He's not with the regular Japanese army. According to what Kohta said he's with Special Forces makes me wonder his mission" Saya adjusted her glasses.

"I don't think there's a problem with giving Ishida a chance too right?" the busty blond replied cheery.

"Agreed" replied the kendo master.

"Yes I will trust him too."

"I guess it won't hurt if we do."

"All right we'll trust him!" smiled Shizuka.

"I trust them both!" followed Alice.

"The problem with you Alice-chan is that you're too trusting" said the pink haired teen with glasses.

The little girl with pink hair giggled before splashing hot water to Saya. Her entire face turned red due to the high temperature while the others reacted with her idea of a small prank. Rei laughed, Saeko smiled and Shizuka laughed the hardest. The Takagi teen grinned at them ready to return with the vengeance.

"I can play that game too Alice-chan!" she released an even bigger splash.

"Ah! Saya don't splash it like that its hot!" shouted the Miyamoto.

Eventually all hell broke loose ending all in a splash fight that was a bit dangerous, splashing hot water against each other wasn't as playful as it is with regular temperature water. Alice was the one that was enjoying herself the most as she aided the rest of the girls to attack Saya.

* * *

(Time skip)

Takashi has volunteered to be the first to stay awake for the night watch. He has done so more than once feeling as the leader of the group, he should be the first to do the job. He stood on the front of the gas station a little further from the where the van was parked. No sign of" them" just a quiet, empty night seeing the electricity it was hard to believe that there was such thing as an outbreak. This part of the city was normal except for the absence of people hopefully they won't have to handle any infected here. Everyone had different ideas of where to sleep, some of the girls wanted to sleep in the bathhouse, others in the van and the rest inside the grocery store. Though they will be getting a goodnight rest with how uncomfortable they must be sleeping. He wouldn't give it a go to sleep in a warm comfy bed, and honestly he wasn't the only one thinking the same thing.

It wasn't easy trying to live on and keep fighting he had no clued what to do next. Their only objective is to fight" them" while the other objective to find their parents has become harder than they thought. What else to do but to keep searching and keep fighting? It was hard to do so reminding him what was left of their city and with how critical things have become for anyone that was still alive that hasn't become infected. His thoughts went to his friends will they be able to hold on the same way he has? The reason he has stay sane till this day it's because he has people to protect that are important to him. Otherwise he would have gone mad and either go to a shooting spree killing any infected that he sees and even survivors. If they were all gone then what other purpose can he had besides searching for his parents? The thoughts we're endless until he felt he wasn't alone, somebody was behind him.

"Taking the first watch?"

"Yes sir" he saw Ishida walking to him.

"You know your responsibility?"

"I do sir."

"Then there is no need for me to explain."

"I will watch over everyone sir."

"Call me Ishida, no need for formalities."

"Yes sir-I mean Ishida sir."

"We just met. Everyone is siding with you when it comes to being in charge of the group. I have no voice in the matter then I will trust their judgment. I will let you take command."

"Thank you s-Ishida-san, but wouldn't it be better if you take charge?"

"What is this all of the sudden?" he raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"Nothing, I just think you have more experience than me. So I think it should be obvious that you lead everyone."

"Doubting yourself aren't we?"

"I'm not I-"

"It is true that experience is the essence of one's growth in his fighting skills. However I believe you have acquired it yourself since the beginning of the outbreak. You're still here and most important your allies trusts you, they have place their trust and faith in you when they chose to make you their leader. Am I correct?"

"Yes, you're right" he nodded with a smile thinking of everyone.

"Don't ever doubt your potential. You're young but you can learn so much more from being in charge, always trust yourself and the decisions you make."

"But what about you….? Don't you want to be in charge?"

"I have no interest in taking command. My mission is to find survivors and neutralize infected, however right now I have another mission that comes first before my original mission."

"And besides…I don't want to be in charge for a while" he stood in thought remembering the last time he was in charge it was Rika who paid the prize with her life.

"Okay I won't press the matter anymore."

"By the way Takashi, is that the only weapon you have at your disposal?" he gazed at Komuro's Beneli M4 Super 90 shotgun.

"Yeah, it has saved my ass many times."

"You should have more than one weapon. It might save your life even more in critical situations. Take this" he handed him Rika's Mini Uzi.

"Thanks I will put it to good use."

"I will return in three hours to take over your place in the watch."

"Thanks I really appreciate it Ishida-san."

"You should get some rest too" the soldier saw Rei heading their way, as he went back to the grocery store.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" he saw his ex-walking to him.

"I know it's not a good time. Takashi I really need to talk to you."

"Sure I guess…."

"It's been a while since we have talk like this" she got next to him a little closer.

"We've been through a lot of shit, can't blame you."

"I want to take the chance if we can finally talk" her red eyes we're on him.

"About what….?"

"Us" she put the emphasis on the word so he can understand what she was talking about.

"Rei I-"

"Please I want to talk about this. I know a lot has happened, but I really need to know what you think."

"This is a bad time, you should get some rest" he was trying to avoid the topic.

"I'm no longer angry at you for what happened to Hisashi if that's the reason why are you acting like this? I know now you did what you had to do, it couldn't be helped the moment he was bitten he was gone forever…."

"It's not that it's just…I don't want to talk about this" he ran a hand through his hair.

"Why not….?" She acted stubborn she wanted to talk about this.

"Because I told you this is not the right time."

"Quit making up excuses" the Miyamoto calm herself keeping her voice low, remembering the others we're sleeping.

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are. You're trying to avoid talking about "us" why? You know that I still like you my feelings for you haven't changed at all. And I would like if there's a chance for us to return to the way things originally were. You know you and me" she has slowly reached for his hand.

"Rei…I don't think we should be focusing on that. Too many things have happened for us to be thinking about that, I don't think it's right."

"Why do you think it's not right?"

"Because I don't want to…."

"What….?" Her eyes widened.

"I mean-I….fuck I have too many things in mind. I'm trying hard so that all of us survive this shitting hole and that's all you can think about" he was frustrated.

"_Why does she have to bring this up Goddamn it, I'm not interested in a relationship right now…."_

"More excuses" she glared at him.

"Get some rest Rei."

The brownish haired teen lowered her gaze she could feel her heart was hurting another wrong word from her ex-boyfriend could trigger tears and heartbreak.

"Takashi…Do you love me?"

"…."

"Do you….?" She stared back at him walking closer to him.

"Rei just please go."

"Do you feel the same way I feel about you?"

"Leave" Komuro rubbed his forehead feeling like a headache was coming.

The Miyamoto took her chance as she leaned in and kissed his lips. It only lasted for a second as Takashi rudely broke it pushing her aside. She got scared the way he was glaring at her, he looked so pissed. In her entire life she has never seen him so upset, it felt like she crossed the line trying to steal a kiss from him. Did she make a mistake? Why he will get angry if she was kissing him? She has gotten the answers to those questions a lot quicker than she thought. The answer scared her beyond her mind hoping she was wrong and she was living a nightmare along with the apocalyptic city. The more she thought about it the more it made sense why he will act like this, and why he wasn't interested in getting together again with her. The teen has taken a couple of steps back trying so hard not to cry, feeling like she has lost him.

"Takashi…."

"I won't repeat myself again Rei, get some rest now."

"There's someone else is it?"

"….." he turned his back not wanting to look into her eyes.

"It's Saeko-san isn't it?" anger grew inside her for the purple haired sword master.

"Go its late…."

"You remember what I told you?" she clearly told him she won't be able to live on if he falls in love with another girl.

"All right I'll go, goodnight" she finally left before hearing the answer from him, or maybe she knew he wasn't planning in giving her an answer.

"_Why love has to be so fucking complicated? I'm sorry Rei." _He glared at nowhere in particular.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Daisuke was a little further from the gas station. The college student decided to prepare a defense alarm system, that's how he defines it. He was installing a couple of C4 with invisible wire, anyone or anything that comes through here and trips it will be send blown away sky high. This was the best way to alert anyone one from the group if any of" them" shows up they will have to take this road, due that it was the only one to take to get here. Carefully he placed them on the ground the infected weren't the smartest light bulb of the bunch so it doesn't matter if they see the explosives. Too focused on his work he didn't noticed that Saeko and Alice we're behind him, the pink haired little girl was pouting while the purple haired teen rolled her eyes knowing why she was like this. She gave a sigh as the little walked to him not looking happy.

"Daisuke-kun!"

"Ah! Alice watch it! You startled me kiddo. You shouldn't have done that, I'm placing more of my toys that go boom. You don't want them to go off when we're here right?"

"I'm sorry Daisuke-kun but you promise you will play with me!"

"I did didn't I?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay fine, just don't get angry at me again" he chuckle walking to his gear bag.

He took off a small bottle of bubbles with the small wand to make them.

"Time to blow some bubbles."

Saeko smiled at the sigh, seeing Alice so happy making bubbles. The times she has seen the little girl so filled with joy, were the times when she's spending time with Takashi, Saya or Shizuka. Looks like Daisuke has been added to the girl's list of favorite people she cares very much. Now that she took a long look at things, it seems he was very good with kids. It was adorable seeing her blow bubbles while Zeke was bursting as his way of playing too. The raven haired adult will teach her how to blow even bigger bubbles it was even more adorable that she was failing in her attempts. Daisuke kept on helping her with the trick she turned her gaze at the bag where he keeps his explosives. Something has really seemed to have caught her eye, maybe because it was anything but an explosive.

The purple haired teen was able to see some sort of file folder inside of the bag. Now the right thing to do will be to avoid eye contact with it, there was no way she was going to take a peek at it. That was obviously Daisuke's property and it will be wrong for her to check something that doesn't belongs to her. Unfortunately curiosity has gotten the best of her and she wanted to the contents of the folder, she gazed that he was still busy teaching Alice he hasn't noticed that she was close to his bag. Without giving it another thought she quickly grabbed the folder and opened it, gazing at the papers inside. Her blue eyes widened as she started reading the information from the documents, she turned her gaze towards the college student. Once again she looked at the papers not understanding a thing of the context she was too confused though she didn't read much of it.

"_What is this….? Genesis…."_

"Zeke stop bursting the bubbles!" shouted Alice annoyed.

"Take it easy on him, he's only having fun too aren't you boy?" Daisuke gave a smile at the small dog.

"But what if I make a giant bubble like you do?"

"Well you can make another one that is if you can."

"Okay I'll give it another try!"

By now Saeko has put the folder back in the bag making sure it was completely inside. She didn't want Daisuke to get suspicious that someone has snatched the documents, she gazed at him. After reading part of one those papers she was in deep thought about the information. It anything regarding explosives, it was something else she didn't understand. This can lead to have some distrust towards him and join Rei who still didn't trust him completely. The next thing she was thinking is whether of telling the others about it or not. Maybe it was all personal information she didn't have to know, so she had no right to look at it. Telling the others wasn't a good idea it was for the best to keep quiet and forget of ever reading such. Now she regretted looking into the documents, curiosity was still bothering her.

* * *

(Scene change)

The more time passed, the harder it was for Ishida to stay quiet. He stood in thought next to the bathhouse, but he made up his mind to finally talk to Shizuka. Not that he's been running away from telling her though, he just wanted to tell and get it over with. It will be something he most definitely won't enjoy because he hates being the one to bring the bad news. The sooner he went through this, the better and the more comfortable he will feel. The special OPS soldier made a promise to the fallen Rika that he was going to find her in her place. Telling the news of her passing it was something up to him, but the former chief expected him to tell her. The busty blond was near the gas station, she was with Takashi, Rei, Kohta and Saya they were eating some of the food from the grocery store. It was now or never, he walked to them, his eyes were on the blond.

"That's enough Hirano! You're eating too much!" scolded the pink haired girl with glasses.

"But I still hungry."

"This is exactly why you're like this" she frowned pointing to his overweight belly.

"Try to take it easy Kohta. We have to reserve the necessary food supplies for emergencies only" replied Takashi.

"Well this is an emergency…."

"Quit making up excuses!"

"…" Rei was only keeping her gaze on her ex-boyfriend remembering what happened last night.

"It's Ishida-san" Shizuka spotted the soldier she gave him a smile.

"If it's all right with you Shizuka, I would like to have a word with you in private."

"Yes…um sure."

They left walking to the grocery store as the rest watched them leave. Saya was smirking a little at the sight, watching them walked together. The rest didn't have a clue but the pink haired teen stood quiet not wanting to give any beforehand information, she can be right and she can be wrong too. Taking a glance at the chubby teen that has picked another bag of potato chips, not on her watch. She snatched it before Kohta started crying comical tears, she showed him when she says no its no.

At the grocery store it was getting a little nervous in the area, at least for Shizuka. The busty blond had no idea why Ishida wanted to speak with her alone it must be an important topic. Even so that it must be a private matter if it was something else he would have told her in front of the others. Now she was feeling embarrassed, an attractive man like the special OPS soldier wanted to talk to her. Being something important and probably very personal she felt like he wanted to confess to her, now she knew she was lifting her hopes up. After all she's twenty seven years old and still single her relationship with men was bad with capital" b" and with the outbreak her hopes of finding Mr. Perfect have gone down the drain. Soon she found herself lost in his green eyes, she didn't mind if she could stare at him forever.

"This is an important matter I must speak with you."

"Yes…Okay" she had no idea she was blushing.

"_Maybe he's a secret admirer and he wants to confess" _the thought made her smile on the inside.

"It concerns Chief Rika Minami."

All of her thoughts about Ishida supposedly being an admirer and that he was going to confess have been thrown out of the window. Hearing his words have opened her eyes wide bringing a big smile. Hearing the name of her best friend has brought so much happiness she came to the conclusion that the special OPS have come in contact with her and that he probably knows where she is. Right now Ishida was the biggest lead she has found of Rika's whereabouts since the outbreak started. She only talked briefly with her through the phone before the EMP surge cut off all communications and power. Maybe he will be the one to take her to Rika she has missed her, a lot and she wanted to catch up to her about old times. No doubt that he will bring her great news, completely ignoring his expression the reflected a sorrowful demeanor although he kept his composure.

"Rika…you know Rika? How do you know her" she was smiling brightly.

"We…we've crossed paths before I went on my search for you."

"She sent you to find me? Why didn't you told me from the start? I would have gone with you" she dismissed her blush at the meaning behind her words.

"I met her during the start of my searching mission with my squad. We fought many infected so far we haven't found any survivors. However, things got a big complicated for Chief Minami…."

"What do you mean?" Shizuka was now starting to worry.

"Shizuka…It saddens me to say this but Chief Minami got bitten by an infected."

"What….?" Her voice sounded so empty.

"You know what that means? In order to prevent her from turning into one of" them" Chief Minami asked me to put her down. She allowed me to take her weapons and also…."

He handed her the friendship bracelet she has given her in one of her early birthdays when Rika was a teenager.

"She also asked me to return this to you. She told me that it was very precious to her and she has come to treasure it very much."

The busty blond has stood frozen in her place her skin color has changed into pale white. She was holding the bracelet as her hand was trembling in fear, as she was experiencing a nightmare. It will make sense the outbreak, the many deaths the millions of infected and now her best friend since they were in high schools. Yet as much as she wanted to deny it her conscious couldn't be fooled that this pretty much real, the reality has hit her that Rika was gone. By now tears we're falling as her lips trembled what a horrible dream, no she was aware this was a real but she really wished it was one. She tightened her hold on the bracelet gazing at the soldier who brought her the tragic news. She sobbed trying so hard that this wasn't real, that the bracelet she was holding was some sort of fake and not the one she gave to her friend.

"No…you're lying…it's not true."

"I'm sorry Shizuka I really am…."

"No you're lying! It's not true, it can't be Rika can't be-"

"This has been very hard for me to tell you. This was my new mission after Chief Minami told me her last request, I am sorry for your loss."

"No it's not true! Rika can't be dead she can't be!"

"Shizuka…."

"Rika!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

The blond has finally broken down crying uncontrollably. She quickly went for comfort from the only person present she wrapped her arms around the soldier burying her head in his chest. Her cries of agony were heard outside of grocery store as the rest of the group. They were alarmed at first but they could tell it wasn't a sign that they were being attack by" them". Takashi as team leader he felt like he has the responsibility to try and make her feel better, he moved only to be stopped by Saeko. The purple haired swordswoman stopped him shaking her head that it wasn't in his business to interfere. For now she needed to be left alone and have some time for herself, knowing that Ishida was with her maybe he was the only company she needs for the moment. It didn't mean they were going to leave her alone, each of the members of the group were going to visit and check on her later.

* * *

(Time skip)

An hour passed and Shizuka has stopped crying, but her face was still filled with tears. The news that her best friend Rika was gone has destroyed her, breaking her heart apart. This time she wasn't with Ishida, the rest of the group was present doing their best to comfort her. Rei, Saya and Alice were holding her hands looking depressed since it was the first they have seen her like this. Takashi was next to them with Saeko, Kohta and Daisuke wondering if there was anything they could to help. The blond nurse has told them the tragedy that has fallen on her friend Rika, her death at the hands of Ishida. Yet none of them hold a grudge of anger towards the special OPS soldier they understood the situation and the reason he did what he had to do. Takashi and Kohta understood this better than anyone, Komuro when he killed Hisashi when he was already an infected and Hirano when he killed Asami Nakaoka the police rookie from the shopping mall whom he developed feelings.

Ishida returned to the store holding a can, his eyes were on the broken blond. Her reaction to Rika's death was worse than he expected, she was truly crushed. But he obeyed everything she told him before he shot her. He found her, he told her the situation, he gave her the friendship bracelet and he became her shoulder to cry on. Fulfilling Rika's last request he still didn't felt satisfied, not until there was a way to heal the wound that has been inflicted on the blond woman. If there was a way to make her feel better and bring her happiness then he will do it. This was beyond fulfilling any mission as a soldier, but as a mission of a friend helping another friend in need. This will be his personal mission as well as getting through this alive, kill or be killed it was pretty clear to everyone. He handed the can to the blond as she smiled at him kindly accepting it.

"How are you feeling?"

"I…I'll manage thank you."

"It's soda, that's the only drink available at the vending machine."

"Orange, thanks" she smiled taking a sip from the beverage.

"Shizukane-chan please don't cry" said Alice worried.

"I'll be fine Alice-chan don't worry…."

"We're here for you Shizuka-sempai" said Rei.

"If there's anything you need Shizuka-sensei don't hesitate to ask" said Takashi.

"We'll help Shizuka-sensei" followed Saya.

"Would you like some privacy?" Saeko thought she needs some space and time on her own.

"Everyone please, I'm fine thank you for your concern."

"Shizuka, I want to apologize since I'm responsible for Chief Minami's-"

"Now don't you start blaming yourself Ishida-san for what happened to Rika, it wasn't your fault you needed to do it or she would have become one of" them". There's nothing to forgive" said the blond nurse.

"You didn't have a choice if someone gets bitten the only way to save them from the fate of becoming an infected is killing them. As cruel as it sounds" said Komuro in thought while Kohta lowered his gaze thinking of Asami.

"The reason I was searching for you Shizuka, it was to bring you Chief Minami's message and your gift to her. Now that I have fulfilled this mission I have a small request…."

"A request…." She was surprised.

"Please allow me to continue accompanying you. I will help in any way possible."

"Do you really need to ask?" Takashi gave a grin.

"Of course you can come with us Ishida-san" replied Shizuka.

"Yeah you have to come with us, you're with the STRB we could really use your expertise!" said Kohta.

"I do not have a problem with it" said Saeko.

"I don't mind having another one, at least I'm no longer the new guy" said Daisuke.

"Funny, I don't remember us agreeing to have you in the group" said Rei.

"Ouch that hurt" he countered with some sarcasm while the Miyamoto stuck her tongue at him.

"Sure I guess it's all right" said Saya.

"Welcome ishida-san!" followed Alice while Zeke barked.

"Thank you all, I will lend my services to the group."

They all reacted hearing an explosion go off from nearby.

"We got company!" Daisuke knew immediately from the explosives he set on the road as an alarm.

The group has left the store seeing the large explosion taking place it was enough to kill a good amount of people. They stood still waiting if that was it, if they were dead because they all expected the visitors to be" them". As the smoke was starting to clear out they saw a couple of undead covered in flames, the majority has fallen dead others still standing. But as the fires still burns more of" them" came the sight shocked the group. There was a good amount of infected but the only difference that they were holding weapons, one was holding an axe, another with a shovel, another a pair of sickles, another with a pitchfork among others more. They all looked very menacing as the first time seeing them holding weapons to defend themselves, they could tell they were different from the regular infected. Right now fighting them was probably not a good idea.

"What the fuck?" Takashi was stun.

"You got to be kidding me, they have weapons!" followed Kohta.

"There's too many, it will be too dangerous to take them on" said Saeko.

"But how did they got here? They supposedly react to sound none of us have made any loud racket that will attract them" said Saya.

"Excluding the C4 I placed on the road" said Daisuke.

"There's no need to waste ammunition on them, let's head to the van!" said Ishida.

They all ran towards the vehicle as one of the infected threw an axe at Takashi. Komuro barely dodged it by the skin of his teeth. Another with a machete lunge at him but Saeko blocked it with her katana, she sliced the undead taking it down. The rest of the group fired their weapons to cover their escape Ishida opened the door on the back letting the group entered. The special OPS soldier got on the wheel activating the vehicle while Takashi closed the back door shut. Soon they left the gas station getting away to safety from the group of infected. The group sighed in relief, once more luck seems to have been in favor with them. Who knows what would have happened if they have chosen to stay and fight? Most of the teens were in thought at what they have just seen, it looked to be impossible but they have all witness it.

"_How the hell….? They were different from the ones we have fought" _Takashi thought.

"_They all somehow looked more intelligent than the regular ones" _thought Rei.

"Are they following us?" asked Saeko.

"No, we're safe" replied Saya looking from the back window.

"Did you guys saw that?" asked Kohta still in shock.

"I would take it's the first time you have seen" them" using tools as weapons?" asked Ishida.

"Up until now none of" them" have used weapons before. And also it looked like they knew what they were doing they knew how to use those tools. The one who attacked me knew how to use that thing" said the leader of the group remembering if it wasn't for the Busujima he would have lost his head to the infected holding the machete.

"I agreed they were quite different from the others we have faced in the past" said the purple haired beauty.

"_What is going on? They can use reason, that's the only explanation for" them" to have the knowledge to use those tools as weapons. But how…Did the virus evolved?" _

"Daisuke-kun….?" Alice noticed his thoughtful far off expression.

"Hm…what is it?"

"You okay? You sound a bit nervous?"

"I….."

"_I have to…I can't keep this hidden from them. They deserve to know, even if I originally intended to do this alone." _

"Everyone" the raven haired adult got everyone's attention.

"There's something I have to tell you…."

"What do you mean? Why so serious?" Takashi said.

"Look I…I have something important to tell you all so please hear me out."

"Sounds like you have something on your mind" said Ishida.

"I do…you guys remember when I asked you if you know about the outbreak?"

"That was when we met at the warehouse and you were faking holding Hirano hostage" Saya sweat dropped at the memory.

"Don't bring that up Takagi-san!" the chubby teen cried comical tears at the embarrassing moment.

"Yeah that…I know the truth…."

"What?" Rei's eyes widened along with Takashi and Saeko.

"What do you mean?" asked the pink haired girl with glasses showing a lot of curiosity.

"I know the truth about the outbreak. I know what happened and who's responsible for it I will tell you everything I know about the ones who turned this country into a living nightmare."

"_The truth of the outbreak…." _The Miyamoto stood in shocked.

* * *

**HOTD season 2: Act 4 Hunted from the DEAD**

**END**

**To be continued**

**A cliffhanger and the first one in the story, but not the last one (evil grin) anyway thank you for those putting the story in alert list and favorite list. Also please review no music this time but I promise that next chapter will have some heavy tunes from some of my favorite bands. Remember to review I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time: Act 5 DEAD Revelation


	5. Act 5 DEAD Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD it is the rightful propery of Shoji Sato.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

** Communications through phones and radio.

**Important AN: just to let everyone know that in this story ONLY Japan is caught in the outbreak not the rest of the world as stated in canon manga and anime. This is the only detail I have change in the story. There will also be some reference from Resident Evil too but it won't be a complete crossover with the game. Maybe in the future I might write a crossover with HOTD and RE because it's too obvious both series have a lot in common.**

* * *

Act 5: DEAD Revelation

(Location: Forest Region somewhere in the city limits of Tokonosu city Japan)

After leaving the abandoned gas station the gang from Fujimi Academy has reached a stop. They have stopped in an anonymous random location of the road. Things seems to have calm down from just a couple of minutes ago, it got bad back at the gas station. They were met by infected somehow they were different from the usual one they have fought. For starters these undead were carrying weapons, at least they were tools used as weapons in the situation. The sight has truly seems to have startle the teens, they've never seen" them" acting smarter with the way they were attacking with the weapons. Luckily they all managed to escape to safety before any confrontation it was better to run and safe ammunition than probably for a unnecessary fight. Now this is where they were after their lucky escape.

The gang has left the van by now they were standing near a beautiful lake in the vicinity. Even with the outbreak they were places that remained their beauty. Takashi stood seated, next to him was Saya on his left seated too, Saeko was on his right seated also. Kohta was next to the pink haired teen followed with Shizuka, Alice, Zeke and Ishida. The only one who remained a little further from them was Daisuke. The former college student was in deep thought, all eyes were on him. It couldn't be helped after he has told the group something very important that involves what they were facing. Since leaving the gas station he has revealed to them that he knew the truth of the outbreak. The truth behind it and finally the survivors from Fujimi Academy can finally get the answers to the many questions they've been asking for. What they needed to know to finally understand what has happened.

Takashi stood patiently for his explanation expecting to hear any possible answer than can make sense to all of this. Rei was in the same boat although there was part of her she didn't trusted about Daisuke, maybe with this she might give him a chance. Saeko looked calmer than the rest she was always patient and kept her cool when necessary. Kohta was curious wanting an explanation for" them" to be here and the reason why their city was in the verge of extinction. Saya felt the same way and she hoped it was a damn good explanation to why their country was infested with zombies, not wanting some horror movie cliché motive. Alice stood quiet she was feeling a bit sleepy but was looking to hear him talk, while she was petting Zeke. Shizuka has her curiosity high to find out everyone wanted an answer for the outbreak, the same with Ishidan anything relevant about the incident it was something he will have to report to his superior.

"Where should I start?"

"You said you were going to tell us everything you know about the outbreak. Start with what happened to everyone? What made them turned into" them"?" asked Komuro.

"Fair enough, it's not a disease like you might think. It's a virus…."

"Virus….?" asked Shizuka reacting thinking that it was probably man made rather than being an average virus.

"The source that has turned so many people into" them" it is the cause of a virus codename Genesis."

"Genesis….?" Saeko has heard the name from the file folder she briefly read from Daisuke's bag.

"The virus is called Genesis?" said Takashi.

"That's the cause of everything, what made this city and the country into a living hell."

"This virus was created….?" said the blond nurse.

"Yes it was…."

"By who?" followed Rei.

"The ones who created Genesis and spread it throughout the country, it's a powerful organization."

"An organization….?" Saya stood in deep thought.

"What kind of organization?" asked Komuro.

"Maybe it will be easier if I just show you guys."

"Show us….?" said Ishida.

The raven haired adult answered opening his bag where he kept his ammo and explosives. He revealed to them a file folder, the same folder Saeko briefly read. The purple haired sword mistress didn't expect it was nothing vital of information that is until she heard about Genesis. She came to the conclusion that information of the virus and the organization behind it was written in those documents from the folder. With this they will know what they need to know about their common foe and the ones responsible for the destruction and death of so many innocent people. But there was still one thing left that has caught everyone's curiosity it was the question they were all thinking. The information would help them a lot but it asking how did he knew of such important information. This was enough to increase anyone's distrust towards the young man, especially Rei.

"Here this will explain everything" he handed the documents to Takashi.

"This is…."

Everyone took a glance at the documents and started reading the information. It turns out everything Daisuke has mentioned is true, the truth has shocked them more reading it then hearing it from someone. Looking through the pages they saw different pictures of test subjects being exposed to the virus. It was the same appearance from" them" every single piece of information was shocking. Even test results were written, among the group Shizuka was in awe to see such thing created in the hands of people. As a nurse she felt part of her pride being crushed that they were actually who would do such thing. Instead of creating better things to help humanity, they create ways to destroy it and send it to ruin. However the proof of the documents had made the group to think things thoroughly, everyone has turned their gaze to the college student. It didn't made sense why he had these, unless he was involved in it.

"All of this is true?" Rei was shocked.

"It looks like someone's investigation" followed Komuro.

"Where did you get this?" Saya turned to him with a look of suspicion.

"My parents…." He started.

"They work for the government. My father used to work for the bomb squad before he departed and join the FBI. And my mother has been working for the Japanese high intelligence agency for twenty years. Both were obviously working together on the case of Genesis and the organization behind it, everything is there except for that. That file you're holding is their investigation report on the virus, they've been investigating it for years. All the intel they have collected is there, it looks like they were trying to stop the outbreak from happening. I guess they failed it took this country by storm, no one was ready to face this nightmare."

He took a deep sight while everyone was staring at him with suspicion in their eyes, except for Takashi and Saeko. At least they seemed to be going along with his story without giving him the stare that says" I don't believe you one bit." Shizuka believed the information from the documents but after this, it was hard to trust Daisuke. Saya, Ishida, Kohta they all followed while Rei was already on the boat of not trusting him.

"The information on these papers even if it's printed on the front. This is classified even if you got this from your parents, finding this document is not easy" said the special OPS soldier.

"I do know you can get in serious trouble for reading classified information. Like going to jail, but that doesn't matter. We're in the middle of a crisis, worrying about that is the least of our worries. As for me getting the hands on that, it was in my parents' home. After I left campus I went there to gear up, they had a stash of weapons and supplies. They seemed to have prepared themselves for the worst to come…."

"There's so much information. Your parents have really gathered enough to issue an arrest warrant" said Saya.

"This is a powerful organization that is probably buying the government. An arrest warrant won't be nearly enough."

"Everything seems to be here" said Saeko checking the on papers.

"Everything except the name of the organization, whoever are these guys, there no amateurs. They have done everything in their power to keep their identity a secret that not even the FBI or the high intelligence agency can't find a clue about their existence."

"You kept this all along from us. You knew about this from the start, why you didn't tell us when we first met?" it was Rei who walked up to him even if there was distrust in her eyes, she felt like giving him a chance.

"Because…I wanted to do this on my own…."

"…"

"I thought there were no survivors after the outbreak. I saw so many people die at campus, people that were close to me. I watched as my friends got taken by" them" and either it was for them to become infected or take them out now. You've been through the same situation right?"

Shizuka was the first remembering Rika, her tragedy being bitten and been shot in order to save her. The worse part that she never got to see her since the last they have seen each other. Takashi and Kohta were in the same boat while Rei felt sorry for him. Everyone has experienced the deaths and the sight of the infected. Daisuke stood in thought remembering the events that took place in his college, a memory he wanted to erase forever. He could clearly remember the screams of horror, their pleading to him that he killed them before it was too late and the screams of agony when they were bitten by the infected. So many lives we're lost, he was probably the only one who made it out alive. The group saw his eyes filled with the pain that there was nothing he could do, but to put them down. They understand him to that level still there was some distrust because he knew too much information.

"The truth is I wanted to do this alone, but after meeting you guys things went differently. At first I didn't wanted to get you involved in this, but what the hell we're already involved in this mess. I thought about it long and hard and after what you said Takashi, you're right we have to stick together. I…I can't do this alone."

"You want us to help you fight" them"? You don't have to ask about that, we're all on the same side" said Komuro.

"Not like that. Did you guys read all of the documents?"

"I noticed someone being mentioned in one of the papers. Who is this Dr. Hajime Saotome?" asked Shizuka.

"That's the help I'm talking about."

"What are you talking about?" Saya started looking through the papers.

"Here" the blond nurse saw the document.

The group saw through the papers there was a picture of an older man probably in his early fifties. He was wearing with short hair unfortunately the picture was in black and white so they didn't know the color of his hair or eyes. The information below his photograph read" Dr. Hajime Saotome full experienced researcher for thirty years" the information has caught their attention especially Shizuka. Although she was a nurse and was hoping to become a doctor, a researcher also sounds interesting to her. It made sense to everyone that this person seems to be important if he's mentioned in the classified documents. But it was making less sense with Daisuke's request, the big question. Why he wanted their help with this man? For what reason he was important the documents were only giving more questions than answers.

"What's so important about this doctor?" asked Rei.

"According to my parent's investigation Dr. Saotome has been working on a cure for Genesis."

The revelation has shocked every single member of the group. Things couldn't get more complicated or crazy than they are now. First they found the cause of the outbreak and the origin of" them" was a virus, and now they find out that there was actually a cure against this virus that pose such a high threat. Too many things were rising in their heads, among that they didn't believe it was true. This virus was too dangerous, it has taken so many lives and just like that someone has been working on a way to stop it. It sounded too farfetched there was also the possibility that all the information written in these documents was probably fake, it was hard to believe all of this to be true. The chances weren't that high if everything he was saying is true, most importantly that there were some who still didn't trusted him. But another question popping, what do they have to lose?

"There's a cure to stop it" Shizuka was the first to speak trying to break from her shock.

"You're telling me there's a way to stop people from turning into" them"?" followed Takashi.

"Yes, according to what my parents have gathered in the entire investigation. It's been a long time since this was brought up. Who knows maybe by now he already created it?"

"There's really a cure" Rei was speechless at the possibility.

"Where is this doctor now?" asked Saya.

"He's here…."

"Here!" Komuro couldn't be more shocked than he is now.

"Where exactly?" said Ishida.

"Takashi do you still have the map?"

"I do, hold on."

The leader of the group has taken a small folding piece of paper from one of his pockets. Opening it completely, revealing a full map of Japan in it's entirely. The teen has put in front position so that everyone can get a good view. Daisuke pointed to the direction to take while they all watched intensely knowing the importance of this. This was about finding the man who has invented the only thing that can stand against the virus that destroying this country bringing to ruin. Some were a bit surprised learning the location, because it wasn't as far as they thought. Rei stared in thought turning her gaze to the college student, for her it probably seem like a coincidence that the doctor is here. Obviously everyone knew now that this what the raven haired male was planning from the beginning on his own before he meeting up with the group.

"You we're planning in taking us to find Dr. Saotome all along" said Saeko.

"I'm sorry for dragging you guys in this…."

"_If this information is true, finding Dr. Saotome will be a viral mission" _thought Ishida.

"No need to apologize Daisuke-san…."

"Everyone, I know you guys want to find your family. Hell I want to find my family too but I think this is more important, we can kill dozens of the infected it won't change a thing. But if we find this doctor, we have the cure on our side we can really make a change with it. We can save lives maybe nothing compare to the lives lost to Genesis but it will be a start. The cure is the one thing that can really help us defeat the virus it's the best way to fight it."

"Fight the virus" said Komuro in thought.

"You guys don't have to trust me. Like I said I can't do this alone, together we will have a better chance."

"Hold it, what are the chances that this doctor is even alive?" asked Saya.

"Takagi-san is right. For all we know he has probably left the country, or maybe he didn't made it and he's now one of" them"" said Kohta.

"We won't know until we find out" said the purple haired sword mistress.

"So what do you guys say?" said Daisuke.

"Takashi is your call" said Rei turning to the leader.

"…."

"Perhaps we should give him time to think things through" said Ishida.

"I would like to meet this Dr. Saotome" said Shizuka interested in knowing more about the cure.

"Time is something we don't have, but we will let you decide Takashi. I know you will make the right choice."

"All right I made up my mind" Komuro turned to everyone his eyes were on the college student.

"That was fast" said the pink haired teen.

"We're going."

"What?" Rei was surprised.

"Everyone, we're going to find Dr. Saotome and protect him, we will also protect the cure. I know we should be focusing in finding our parents, but like Daisuke said this is more important. We're talking about a cure to this virus, this will help everyone let's face it we need this cure. If there are members who refuse against my plan, then you're welcome to leave I won't hold it against any of you."

"I'm with Komuro-kun, the cure is too important. If it stops the virus then we must focus in finding it and its creator" said Saeko.

"It is important all right I want to know more about it" said Shizuka agreeing with the teen.

"I'll go with everyone too" said Kohta.

"Same with me" followed Saya.

"We're with everyone too right Zeke?" said Alice while the dog gave an affirmative bark.

"I agreed with everyone, this is a very important mission that can't be ignored. The future of mankind may rest in the hands of this doctor and we're probably the only ones who can secure that hope" said the special OPS soldier.

"Thanks everyone, I appreciate it" Daisuke smiled turning his gaze to the last member who hasn't said a word.

"What about you Rei?"

"I'll go too. I want to see if there really is a cure."

"Maybe you will start trusting me."

"We will see along the way I guess."

"_Whoa didn't expected her to say that" _Daisuke blinked at her comment.

"We should gear up and reload if necessary before making our next move" said Ishida.

"Good idea" replied Komuro.

They went to the van checking their ammo and gear before heading out again. Already following the map's directions to their destination, everyone has made up their mind to find Dr. Saotome. Daisuke was really happy that they have agreed to aid him in finding the person that was working on the cure to the virus, hoping that he has already finished making it. Most important thing that the doctor was all right, safe and sound he was the only person that could help them and the rest of the country. The sooner they leave the better and not having to run into any infected, especially the ones they encountered at the abandoned gas station. The former college student has finished his preparations as he left the van waiting for the rest finish up. He noticed that Saeko wasn't too far from her realizing that she only used one weapon not so regularly, since her weapon of choice was her katana.

His eyes went elsewhere to the two teens Takashi and Rei. The leader of the group has finished checking the ammunition from his shot gun and he was now checking the ammo of his new weapon the Mini Uzi. The Miyamoto was doing the same thing, but soon her eyes were on her ex-boyfriend. The raven haired male noticed the expression in her eyes, she was saddened about something. Not needing a genius to figure out that it has something to do with Komuro. There was sorrow in her eyes like she was emotionally bothered. For Rei she could still remember Takashi's words from when they were at the gas station expecting that he will accept her back, that's not how it went. Ignoring that Daisuke was staring at her she went back to finish with her preparations, yet her ex-boyfriend didn't bothered giving her a glance.

"Saeko, is it okay if I ask you a rather personal question?"

"What is it?" the purple haired teen had her attention on him.

"What's the story of Takashi and Rei?"

The sword mistress was taken a bit back by his question. It came out of nowhere she never expected he will asked her that. Thought she expected he will ask a question about her instead it was a question about someone else. Now Saeko wasn't clueless she knew very well about their relationship back at Fujimi before the outbreak, she has heard many rumors regarding the two. That was how she eventually she found out of their break up, though she never asked anyone to confirm if it was true. It wasn't her business to be sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. But eventually, she did found out the rumor to be true when she noticed Rei spending time with Takashi's best friend Hisashi. She felt so sorry for Komuro to be left heartbroken she would never do such thing to him if she ever gets the chance to have him. The thought has made her smiled mentally, it was good to dream.

"They used to be together."

"I figure, they were in a relationship. So what happened? Did he left her or she left him?"

"She left him, for his best friend" the sword mistress hide an anger from her voice, it did upset her because what Rei did to him.

"Ouch, bummer already on a bad start. That's a low blow the cliché act" of leaving him for your best friend" I feel sorry for Takashi."

"Yes Komuro-kun went through some hardships because of the breakup" her blue eyes have softened a bit.

"And let me guess, she still likes him?"

"Yes, she does" this time she failed a little in hiding her anger though there were times she enjoyed having a friendly rivalry with the Miyamoto over the teen.

"Predictable, she wants to get back together with him. And I have a feeling that Takashi doesn't feel the same way anymore" Daisuke noticed her angry tone.

"Perhaps, perhaps not…."

"Talk about complicated. I feel sorry for both of them."

"They only need to talk to each other, that is all."

"But what about you….?"

"Me….?" She turned to him with some fear in her blue eyes.

"You like Takashi too."

This time she wasn't surprised that he knew about her feelings for the leader. It was the obvious with the way she behaves with Takashi, always being loyal to him and trying to her hardest to be a true team player and ally. She already suspected that everyone else from the group knew too. Aside from Rei, Saya and Kohta, probably Alice she wasn't too sure. Shizuka, she scratched the busty nurse she was sometimes far off and probably didn't had a clue that she likes Komuro. Ishida will probably find out too since he looked like he was pretty sharp, with being a special OPS soldier. And now Daisuke knew all about it, she only gave a small sigh though it didn't showed any frustration or annoyance. Staring at him he was grinning in amusement, she only rolled her eyes not feeling like taking him seriously. He was probably just messing with her in a good way.

"It's true…I do like him. Komuro-kun has to talk to Rei-san, they need a private conversation. Whatever the outcome I won't argue their choice."

"You don't seem bothered with it…."

"It's not my place to speak this is something that Komuro-kun has to solve on his own. Whether he wants go back to Rei-san or not."

"You're quite strong, must be hard to watch them together."

Sometimes it is, sometimes it's not…."

"Maybe he will accept you I have faith that you can achieve happiness with the person you like."

Saeko was shocked at his sudden comment she smiled feeling grateful that he was taking his time to talk to her about such a personal topic. She quite didn't understand why she told him, she didn't know long enough to see him as a close friend. After his comment she felt like she could trust him more even if he kept the information of the virus and the possible cure from the group. She will take her chance in putting her faith in him, she has come to trust and believe in her comrades especially in this dire situation. A smiled spread her lips she can get along with him just like everyone else it was up to the rest how they will see him. As an ally or someone not to trust, she already knew her choice.

"I appreciate it Daisuke-san."

"No problem, always happy to help my f…friends yeah, that's right."

"…"

"By the way Daisuke-san, where are your parents?"

His blue eyes softened so many emotions started to run inside of him. The sword mistress has brought a sensitive topic he kept a slight smile trying to not make her worried. Or even making her suspicious that something was off this wasn't the time to be thinking of such past memories. Focusing on the memories he wanted to see, the one that made him so happy and grateful to be alive.

"I don't know. Last I checked they were on a mission to Europe, that's all I know."

"They're not in this country, they are lucky not to be in danger."

"You can be surprise. Missions that agents like them are assigned to are no walk the park, they have a high risk that they won't make it alive."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I didn't mean to-"

"No it's okay I don't mind to talk about it. But compared to what we're going through, yeah they must be safer elsewhere than here."

"Let's go we're moving out!" Takashi called out to them.

"Time to move, then…."

"Any luck Ishida-san?" Shizuka asked him if he was successful making contact with his superior.

"No, there's seems to be too much interference in this area. I will try to get in contact with the captain when we reach the city."

* * *

(Time skip)

They resumed the journey this time they all have a destination in mind, instead of a random location to find their families. Everyone has set their sights choosing to find Dr. Saotome the man who was working on a cure for the virus. The cure was everything and key to overcome the threat they were facing. It was worth the shot though they were probably wasting their time. The chances we're low if the doctor was still alive or that he was one of" them" and they were too late, they were still going to take the risk and search for him. Following the directions from the map thanks to Daisuke, who has given them hope to believe that there, was a way to stop the virus and save everyone and themselves? Another risk they were taking, the possibility that the ones who created might come after the doctor too due that he was a threat in their plans, whatever they may be. That is why it's important to be giving him protection.

Takashi stood quiet holding on his weapons not regretting of his decision. Everyone has agreed to his choice so there was nothing to regret. Search for the cure instead of their love ones. Strongly believing that their families were all right, struggling to survive just like they are doing right now. What matters now is their new mission to find Dr. Saotome and secure his cure if it does help against the virus then it will be worth it for all the trouble they have gone through. As leader it was his responsibility should be prepare to whatever they'll be facing ahead, though it was the obvious infected. Anything that weren't the ones they fought at the gas station, they seemed to be stronger than the regular ones. He turned to gaze at everyone like he has done since the outbreak started he will lead them all to safety. His eyes went to Rei remembering their conversation, he felt sorry for her but he wasn't interested in relationships.

Ishida saw in the distance a drawbridge but it was raised. The special OPS soldier knew where they were going, according to the map they were following directions. They needed to cross the bridge to get to the other side heading to the eastern part of Tokonosu city. Everyone's eyes we're on the cabin where the controls to the bridge stood just like the gas station there was electricity. Staring at the turned on lights of the cabin and it was also abandoned, no sign of human life. They needed to lower the bridge so they can cross it meaning someone was going to activate the controls, in order to raise it. The soldier already had in mind to be the one to raise the bridge being cautious he took his M16 rifle just in case. He untied his seat belt turning to the passenger Shizuka and the rest of the gang who were on the back.

"I'll lower the bridge, wait here" he got off the van.

"Be careful Ishida-san" said Shizuka.

The special OPS soldier walked to the cabin everything was fine so far. As he entered he quickly spotted two dead bodies that belonged to the security guards that are responsible for raising or lowering the bridge depending on the situation. The bodies were covered in blood and from the looks of things it was dried, meaning they have been dead for quite a while. He shook his head another victims by the infected, he proceed to the controls that will help lower the bridge. It was unfortunate sight to see the controls all smash and broken, not the best way to go. Ishida sighed this was the last thing they needed, walking closer he got the idea that it was completely damaged and beyond repair. While he was still checking on the broken controls he didn't noticed that the bodies of the security guard up were getting up, they have obviously become one of" them".

"_This has become troublesome we won't be going anywhere anytime soon."_

"Ishida-san look out!"

Luckily he was prepared expecting that the bodies were going to get up. He turned around firing his weapon at the two infected guards a couple of rounds were enough to kill them. Afterwards he left the cabin walking back to the van he saw that everyone looked worried. Shizuka was more worried than the rest she could have sworn those infected so close to him, like they were about to bite him. After learning of Rika's fate she was in no mood to be losing more important people. The soldier has given a soft sigh remembering the situation with the bridge and the fact that he will have to give the unfortunate news to the gang. Bad luck was something they didn't needed for sure and this has to happen. They can't always expect hear good news and that everything will go their way.

"You okay Ishida-san?" asked the blond nurse.

"I'm all right, thanks for warning me."

"What's wrong? Why didn't you lower the bridge?" asked Takashi.

"I'm afraid I have bad news. The controls are damaged it's completely broken I doubt they can be repair."

"Meaning we can't lower the bridge" said Rei.

"Meaning we won't be crossing it either" followed Saya.

"Now what?" asked Kohta.

"No other choice we'll have to take the alternate route. Through the sewerage system, we'll go back entering from the manhole in the highway before reaching the bridge" said Daisuke checking on the map.

"Taking that route we'll take us to the city" said Komuro he has checked the map before.

"Though it won't be a pleasant experience" said Saeko not looking forward to the smell and other things roaming through the sewerage like rats.

"Tell me about it, of all the places and we have to go through a sewer" pouted the pink haired girl with glasses not liking their choice.

"The sooner we enter, the sooner we leave" said the former college student.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: research facility)

Yurika just arrived with a group a security soldiers after retrieving the test subjects, or more precise the dead bodies of Fujimi student Kawamoto and Taniuchi. Hopefully those two will be the last for the test of the new developed virus so far everything was going according to their plan. The only thing it was bothering, aside from killing the two teens is her partner. Since he called her she has been disturbed with Kyo's sudden change of behavior, she feared what could be the reason and honestly she didn't want to find out. Reaching a door as it slide open she entered to her partner's office. Kyo stood on his desk using a computer typing something it looked like he hasn't noticed of her presence yet. Even looking at him now she could see he wasn't like his usual self, it was starting to freak her out. She walked to his desk while he was still typing on the computer.

"Yurika you're back how was the trip? I already received the test subjects another job well done."

A vein popped on her head at his question either he was messing with her, or he was being nice. So she chose that the first option that he was messing her, probably to piss her off.

"Quit it with the nice guy bull shit Kyo!"

"My my somebody is in a bad mood today. You didn't enjoy your assignment?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm working, and I'm having fun doing it" he chuckled.

"….."

"Is there something wrong?" he noticed her expression.

"You're scaring me."

Kyo laughed in amusement at her comment annoying the young woman even more.

"My dear Yurika nothing is wrong with me. I'm just following what you told me."

"But I never expected you will take me seriously."

"Fine I can share with you why I am such a nice mood" he grinned pressing a button.

In front of the woman appeared a holographic diagram showing different pictures from a certain group. Kyo was showing images from Takashi's group even Daisuke and Ishida were included. Yurika raised an eyebrow not knowing any of them however her eyes fell on the special OPS soldier. Her eyes widened feeling the nostalgia hitting her she stood frozen staring at his picture. With just one glance she was lost in so many memories from the past, and among them we're old feelings. She remained calm without showing any reaction that might make her partner suspect her behavior. There was no way she was planning in telling a word, she planned in only giving small brief details nothing else. There was a quick hint of anger as she stared at Ishida's picture before she erased it and went back to stare at the other pictures.

"Who are these people?" obviously ignoring the soldier's picture.

"That's what you're going to do using your hacking skills."

"Are they important that they need looking up?"

"Yes I believe so. You're looking at potential targets to test the virus's capability. Don't let looks deceive you they are quite good and they have managed to survive for quite a while."

"This is why you've been enjoying yourself? You're watching them fight those infected with Genesis" she gave a grin.

"It won't just be Genesis, soon we will test the other viruses and we'll unleash them on the strongest survivors. I admit I am quite pleased with watching their progress it feels like I'm reading a history book and seeing the story unfold before my eyes, rather than reading the pages. It's like a war for dominion of humankind like the Sparta war against the Persian forces, or England and France when they collided in the war of seven years. Even like the American revolution, but only better."

"I get your point already, don't start getting all historian on me" she rubbed her forehead.

"Those who don't learn history are doom to never gain the knowledge. It's essential to know history, because it's always the same causes. Dominion to expand one country's territory, to gain more money and power, but most important to survive and reign supreme over the other."

"I will look onto those, and by the way Kyo. You can scratch him out of the list, I know him" she pointed at Ishida's picture.

"Really….? How wonderful that's one out of the picture to worry about. Care to tell me how you know him?"

"…" she turned to leave the office it only made him grinned at her silence.

"One more thing Yurika dear, some of those survivors are wearing school uniforms. I suggest you start searching the school's first."

"School…So they're just a couple of kids. And you believe they're the great targets to test the virus" she turned to him her tone was of mockery.

"Never underestimate man-"

"I get it stop the history bullshit already" she finally left leaving a frowning Kyo behind.

"_She should appreciate history more, stubborn woman."_

As Yurika walked the halls of the facility her thoughts we're once more on the picture of a certain special OPS soldier. She only focused on what was important, the anger she felt just by thinking of him. Instead of an angry expression she kept a grin looking forward to meeting him again. Of course it will be like old times, except it won't be exactly as those times. After finding out he's with the groups of kids that we're trying to survivor the horrors caused by the virus, she knew they were going to be all right and they'll survive long enough for her to meet up with the soldier figuring out that he was in Japan as part of a mission from headquarters. This was something she was going to keep to herself not one word will go to Kyo, she had a personal score to settle with Ishida. Her anxiety grew as she was looking forward to see him again and his expression when he sees her too.

"_I never expected to see you here…Eagle eye."_

* * *

(Scene change)

"Eww it stinks."

"It's a sewer after all."

"Can we go somewhere else that isn't here?"

"Saya we're not happy to take this route but we don't have a choice."

"I hate this place!"

"Join the club, it smells like rotten fish."

"Actually Rei it smells-"

"Don't finish that sentence Daisuke."

"It smells yucky."

"Yes Alice-chan we know."

The group was walking through the sewerage system hoping to get to the city to their destination. Following the map where they believe they will find the person who is creating cure for the virus. Though it wasn't pleasant experience walking through a sewer, already members of the group we're complaining of the odor. It was quite a strong smell enough to make someone throw up or lose whatever they ate it was making some of the members quite cranky. Saya and Rei we're on that boat hating every minute they were here both teens were trying hard to cover their noses hoping not to smell the alluring aroma of sewerage. Saeko and Shizuke didn't like it either but they were strong enough to keep quiet and not to say a word since it doesn't contribute a thing on their journey, they really hope they reached the exit soon. The odor didn't look like it was going to die down, in fact it was getting worse by the second.

Ishida took the lead due to the fact that he was the only member of the group with a light. He was using his lighter to light the sewerage passage unfortunately no one else didn't had any equipment to light the way. None of them thought that they will need them, some have made a mental note to find one when they get to the city. If it weren't for the special OPS soldier they will be in big trouble being in a sewer in the dark the chances were high that they will get lost. They might never reach an exit meaning they might stay here for a while and that was unapproved by the girls who can't stand the rotten stench of the place. Everyone were closer following the soldier holding the lighter their only worry is not to find any of" them" here or it will get complicated. Using firearms with little light was very risky and dangerous, not careful enough they could end up killing one of their own if they don't know where to shoot.

"If we keep going we're bound to find a manhole. This sewerage is connected to all the spots in the city. We'll be in the city no matter which path we'll take" said Daisuke.

"If we don't get lost first" replied the annoyed Saya.

"I won't be happy if we ran into any of" them" here" said Rei.

"They will probably wait for us to leave this stinking place first" the pink haired teen thought the infected wouldn't want to be here because of the smell.

"Everyone please. Saya, Rei we don't like the smell either but it's better to focus in finding the way out than complaining" said Takashi.

"It is an unpleasant smell" said Saeko.

"Looks like we have to choose our route" Ishida saw the paths ahead, one heading left the other heading right.

"Which way?" said Shizuka.

"I think we can take any direction. Like I said this sewerage is connected to the city, it will take us there no matter where we go" said the raven haired male.

"Fine, we go to the right" said Komuro.

* * *

(Time skip)

Luckily for the gang they have made it out of the sewer less than an hour. Another stroke of luck that they didn't encounter any of" them" while they were traveling making it out of the sewerage system safe and sound. Once back in the city they we're in the right direction to where they needed to go, the empty streets were quieter than usual giving that strange feeling. Though they should have gone used to it by now, after everything they've been through. Maybe luck was on their side, leaving the sewers safely and finding an abandoned apartment complex not too far from the manhole they emerged. After searching through the empty rooms and sign of infected they chose to stay to past the night, though they were still unsure if leaving the van behind was a good choice. Eventually they got settled at the building.

The girls took a bath, followed by eating while the guys prepared their supplies and others to take the night watch. Ishida volunteered to do the first watch he has taken the highest position of the building to take a better view, the roof. The special OPS soldier was holding to Rika's M40A3 sniper rifle choosing as his weapon from now on. He wanted to use it as a way to keep her memory alive no matter what kind of model of rifle it was he was still skilled with it. After putting his thoughts for the former chief of the Special Forces he went to think again about their destination. Obviously the revelation by Daisuke of the cause of the infected by the Genesis virus and the existence of a man working on a cure, he didn't know what to think. This was important information that he needed to report to captain Akeshi, but so far he had no luck in getting contact with him. But somehow it bothers him to know this information.

Takashi arrived looking like he was expecting to take Ishida's place, but it looked like it wasn't going to happen any time soon. The special OPS soldier has already volunteered and he looked like he could stay awake for a while. Yet there was something bothering the leader of the group as he walked to the soldier, looking in deep thought. And it was the same thing he was thinking about, the revelation of the virus, the organization behind it and the discovery of a possible cure in development. He really hoped the doctor working on it was still alive and well, otherwise it will be a waste of time after finding out just recently. Staying positive believing that there was still time to get their hands on the cure and save any survivors they might meet up. Daisuke's revelation has really given him hope and probably everyone else too that there was a way to save the city from the threat of the virus.

"Can't sleep?"

"No, thought I could join you in the watch."

"I appreciate it but it will be for the best if you get some rest like everyone. We have quite ways before reaching Dr. Saotome's location."

"Yeah…Um about that Ishida-san I was wondering-"

"You want to ask me if I believe Daisuke's words about the virus and the cure…."

Takashi nodded there too many thoughts about this making it hard to think straight about the situation.

"I honestly can't tell. It hard to believe, but I believe he has good intentions. He wants to save the people from the virus. There is no need to distrust him."

"I trust him but he knows too much. Ever since the outbreak started none of us had an idea what caused it. To me it's been a fight for survival, be killed or become like" them" we didn't have a choice but to fight. I never thought all of this mess will be caused by an organization that created some powerful virus, it sounds like something taken from a horror movie."

"Whether it may sound delusional or not, what do we have to lose in not believing him? Giving it more thought what would Daisuke be gaining in lying to us? Why should he make all this up? I believe they're questions that can be easily answer don't you think?"

"I guess you're right. But I'm still wondering about that organization. What the fuck were they thinking releasing that virus here?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that one. Though if we ever find out I think we won't like it one bit."

"Try to take over the world that sounds pretty shitty, it's a long shot."

"You may be right, at this rate I won't be surprised of their intentions" Ishida's eyes turned serious gazing in the distance.

"What's wrong?"

"Enemy contact at 4 o' clock…."

"What?"

Taking a long look Takashi gasped in the far distance. He could see a large group of infected, the sight was too dangerous. They might end up heading their way, any of" them" was a threat to survivors and they needed to be taken out if they could. The leader of the group knew they were going to have a hard time fighting so many infected, even if he wakes up everyone. Though they weren't posting such a threat because they were still too far away, these were times when he needed to act like a leader. Of course they couldn't let them go freely and do whatever they want this was their chance to take them out of the picture. Judging from their appearance they were the regular undead they have always fought, not the ones from the gas station. He gazed in the distance and knew what to do, he will have to wake up the others to be prepare to face them off.

"Ishida-san I'm going-"

"No, I'll handle it."

The special OPS soldier has crouched aiming with the sniper rifle since he first spotted them. Takashi was shocked that he was planning to snipe out all of the infected, there were too many for one sniper to take out. He thought it will be impossible to achieve, that is until he will witness it with his very own eyes. When Ishida pressed the trigger the first time he hit a double headshot on two infected, he resumed aiming another one. Another headshot followed by another head and another one while Komuro stood in awe at the sight of one man taking down a heavily number of undead. Apparently he has done it in probably fifteen minutes Ishida has killed all of the infected that were roaming the streets. If Komuro wouldn't have seen it he wouldn't believe it, and yet he still couldn't believe it as he saw it all. Still with his eye wide like saucers he glanced at the soldier who has stopped firing after neutralizing all of" them".

"_Holy shit, he took them all out and they were all headshots. He's the real deal, if Hirano saw this he probably would have shit his pants from the excitement."_

"That was…." He paused not finding the words to describe his performance.

"Get some rest I have things taken care of here."

The teen didn't say a word as he left one thing for sure. He learned his lesson not to doubt someone's abilities, especially when it was the number one ranked sniper in the country. Things have been cleared up that he was going to take care of things while he was on watch. After watching his small display from his sniping skills Takashi came to earned more respect for him, since there was a member in their group who is a full blooded soldier. Kohta was different since he had the knowledge because he was taught by one, but he wasn't a true soldier in general. Now he knew that he and everyone else can have rest peacefully with Ishidan on watch, it seems the new members of the group have proven to be very useful. Daisuke has already proven his skills with weapons and explosives and now with the revelation of the virus and the cure, he was vital to their new mission. He smiled as he walked out of the roof the more members in the group, the better indeed.

* * *

**HOTD season 2: Act 5 DEAD Revelation**

**END**

**To be continued**

**Yay another chapter done and the enemy have been revealed. Now I chose to make the change of making Japan the only country going through the outbreak for a reason I won't be telling for now. I promise next chapter will be action pack and with some awesome kick ass rock music. Don't forget to review and keep marking the story to your story alert and favorite list. That will be all I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time: Act 6 DEAD squad


	6. Act 6 DEAD squad

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD it is the rightful property of Shoji Sato.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks **_

** Communications through phones and radio.

* * *

Act 6 DEAD Squad

(Location: apartment complex urban district Tokonosu city Japan)

Daisuke was having a nice morning shower it won't be long before they head out. They were going to continue with their journey to find Dr. Saotome a researcher, that according to his parents investigation report he's the man who is working on the cure of the Genesis virus. The raven haired adult smiled he had his headphones and I-pod, which he was glad that it was waterproof. Listening to some good music while taking a shower was the best way to start the day in the apocalyptic city ruled by the outbreak, it didn't get any better than this. Another thing that made him happy he has full support from Takashi and his group to find the doctor. Though he was sure that most didn't trust him they still chose to aid him in the search for the cure. He remained positive that he was still alive and probably he has finished making the one thing they needed to save everyone from the virus.

Due that he had his headphones, unable to hear anything. The door of the bathroom opened revealing a very sleepy Rei she quickly closed the door behind her. Unfortunately for the teen she was so drowsy that she didn't heard the sound of the shower or she hasn't noticed that there wasn't alone. Too tired to even tell she gave a loud yawn, obviously Daisuke didn't hear her still listening to the music on his I-pod. Taking a warm shower it's exactly what she needs to wake up, she knew they were about to move out and she needed to be ready. She gave another yawn dying to take that nice shower. The teen went with unhooking her bra showing her E cup breasts, following with removing her white silk panties. Fully exposed she took a quick glance at the mirror and frowned at how terrible she looks when she has woken up in the morning.

"_I'm so tired…can't wait to get that shower." _

Her eyes went to the shower and noticed that it was running. For a second the teen wondered why it will be on, there wasn't anyone using it. Then again her eyes went wide in horror and realization finally she was fully awake. Coming to realization that the water won't be running by itself unless someone has set the shower on, the shocking truth has emerged. Someone was using the shower and she was here, completely naked the poor teen stood frozen trying to come to terms with it. The person hasn't noticed her yet which it gives her the chance to leave the bathroom in a heartbeat. But she was too shocked and frozen in her place to make a move at all, the embarrassment of herself for not realizing it sooner. The Miyamoto took a couple of deep breaths but they weren't helping she was still frozen horrified at the situation.

"_I can't believe it I have to get out of here before I get in trouble."_

It was too late for Rei to act in leaving because the shower has stopped running. To her shock the person has finished showering and suddenly the curtains were pushed back revealing the person. Her whole face turned beet red as she spotted Daisuke in all his naked glory, worse for her that she was also exposed too. The former college student has also realized he wasn't alone in the bathroom as he locked eyes with the teen and he was as shocked as her. Especially that she was with no clothing the same for him, his face has also turned red from the sheer embarrassment. He never heard her coming here because of the loud music coming from his headphones. Trying to remove himself from the shock, the raven haired male slowly removed his headphones staring at the teen, but not before taking a quick glance at her exposed body and pretty sure that she has also took a glance at his body too.

"Rei…."

The Miyamoto's reaction finally kicked in after a while, and it was very obvious what it will be.

"AAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

(Time skip)

Everyone has taken a nice bath, eaten and they were preparing their gear ready to head out. Of course the gang heard Rei's loud scream, it was heard in the entire complex. They eventually found out what happened and most didn't know what to say. After hearing the explanation from both sides it was clear both were at fault. Daisuke should have locked the door and Rei should have knocked, since she confessed of not doing such. Honestly there was nothing to say to the two due that it was an unfortunate accident that turned into one of the most embarrassing moments for both of them. It was really pure bad luck for both they were staying at a apartment complex, with so many bathrooms available it was pure irony the Miyamoto will picked the one it will be occupied. The irony didn't help any of them to get over their embarrassment.

Rei and Daisuke stood quiet preparing their gear none have given a glance to the other. After what just happened who wouldn't thinking it was nothing but a nightmare, but it became a reality. After experiencing something so embarrassed they might never look at each other, or even talk to each other. The others stood in thought whether to say something or forget that this ever took place. Takashi thought that it was funny at first, but putting himself in his ex-girlfriend's shoes he wouldn't like it one bit. Saya thought the same thing and felt sorry for her, not sure about Daisuke thought. Saeko felt sorry for both and it was best not to bring it up to prevent reminding them the embarrassing moment. Kohta had no comments thinking to forget about it, Ishida and Shizuka followed the same deciding that it was something not to talk about. Alice was the only one who had no idea what happened due that she was still a kid, she was playing with Zeke.

The other resumed their gearing up while others took a small snack. They were getting ready to move out again while forgetting the small incident that just took place. Takashi has taken the map ready to give everyone a small feedback at their upcoming mission, in his mind he was crossing his finger that everything will turn out right. They already had enough with the infected and hopefully things will turn positive for them once they reached Dr. Saotome. The cure to the virus was the key to everything, the key to survive this hell and save the lives of remaining survivors that were fighting for their lives. It was the only thing they have a lead in defeating this serious threat. Getting to the laboratory was their only objective so far so they needed to hurry, time has been wasted enough as it is. Everyone gathered around once they were done, yet Daisuke and Rei were still trying to avoid the other.

"All right, I'll explain our plans once more in case some of you are a little lost to where we stand."

"We find Dr. Saotome" Saya replied.

"Right according to the investigation report from Daisuke's parents Dr. Saotome is probably working at the Tokonosu laboratory institute. To get there we have to take the following path. First we'll head to the graveyard taking the southern part of the city where will lead us to the train station. There we'll take the train to Shibuya where the laboratory is located."

"If the train is still working that is" said Ishida.

"It will take us a while to get to the laboratory and I can't guarantee things will go smoothly for us. We don't even if Dr. Saotome is still at the lab, or even is he's alive. The important thing is to find out if this is true about the doctor and the cure."

"If the train isn't working we'll have no choice but to go on foot. It will be a pain in the ass but that is the only route that will take us to Shibuya faster" said Daisuke.

"We can't forget we're against the clock here, and we can't forget about" them". Once we get the cure and the doctor we will resume with finding our parents" said Takashi.

"You guys I'm really sorry about this, I know finding your parents is very important. I want to find mine…But they're outside of the country."

"_At least the ones who adopted me are…."_

"No need to apologize Daisuke. I believe this mission has the same equal level of importance as finding relatives. This is the cure against the virus that has taken so many people's lives and destroyed this country, we must do this. It's up to us to save the remaining survivors" said Ishida.

"He's right we all agreed in doing this so there's no need to blame yourself Daisuke-san" replied Saeko.

"Thanks. I promise once we find the cure and Dr. Saotome I will help you guys find your parents, you all must miss them."

Saya was the first to look in thought remembering the last time she was with her parents. Though at first she was angry with them for thinking they have forgotten her when the outbreak started. She managed to patch things up with them and she found out that deep inside they care for her and wants what's best for her. She does held something from her mother, the weapon she gave her before she left with the group leaving the Takagi estate. The Luger P08 given by her mother it was a bit dumb to think she felt like she was right there beside her as long as she has it. Rei, Takashi, Kohta we're in the same boat thinking if their parents we're all right. Saeko was the only one who looked calm not showing a hint of concern regarding her family but she did thought of her mother and father. Daisuke thought he made a mistake mentioning their parents it will only make things worse for the group, while Shizuka put her hand on Alice's shoulder, the small pink haired girl has lost both of her parents because of the virus.

"Any questions about the mission?" asked Komuro.

"I think everyone knows what we have to do" said Saya.

"Indeed and the sooner we leave the better" followed the special OPS soldier.

"Then let's finish gearing up so we can head out" said the leader of the gang as each left to pick up their things.

"Ishida-san have you made contact with your leader yet?" asked Shizuka.

"Not yet I'm afraid. I will continue to try communicating with the captain later, I appreciate your concern."

The busty blond gave a nod with a smile she felt like a right to worry. After what happened to Rika she didn't want anyone to go through the same thing. The last thing she wanted was to Ishida to lose his squad mates the same way her best friend died. She returned to be by Alice's side as the girl was playing with Zeke smiling happily sometimes she thought she was the bravest of the group. To be able to smile after what they were going through and after all the people that died, or turned into" them" smiling was the last thing anyone will do. She was only a child with her life ahead of her and she already lost her parents at the age of seven, the blond nurse felt it was her responsibility to look after her no matter what.

"Hey Daisuke" Saya went to the raven haired male.

"What is it?"

"You won't mind if you can lend me the files of your parent's investigation report? I want to take a closer look at it."

"No…Go ahead, just take care of them. Those documents are very important, here you go" he removed the file folder from his bag handing it to the pink haired teen with glasses.

"I know classified information go to jail if you read it. Thanks I'll give it back later" she took the folder heading to where Kohta was finishing gearing up.

The former college student thought that maybe he made a mistake giving her the permission to borrow the documents. But it wouldn't hurt to trust her, he judge from Saya's appearance that she looked smart and probably knows what she's doing. He slowly glanced to see Rei staring at him, but she quickly turned her head away her face becoming red. It couldn't be helped after what happened just a while ago in one of the bathrooms of the complex. Worst case scenario she might never talk to him again, or maybe distrust him even more than she already is. Not that he was feeling fine since she also saw him naked from head to toe. He felt uncomfortable with the situation but it was just an unfortunate accident that turns out to be the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to him, in his entire life. He gave a sigh as he finished packing, following the others.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: research facility unknown location)

Yurika walked the halls after leaving her office she had quite the grin placed on her lips. She had done it once ago giving a glance at the small disc in her hand. Sometimes it scared her of her abilities. She is quite skilled with firearms and even better with computers. There was probably no system she can break into, it was quite easy and she didn't break a sweat breaking into the system. In truth she could care less about the group of survivors Kyo was so interested in because they were the ones surviving the threat of the virus, so far. Of all of them there was only one that got her attention, someone she hasn't seen in a long time. Her thoughts went to a certain soldier just thinking about him brought her back those memories. Memories that she wished she has buried for a while, and she failed miserably in doing so. Being weak hearted was one of the things she dislikes the most and she feeling like one.

With this she hoped Kyo will leave her be since she was a bit tire from her last mission. It's hard to travel an infected city searching for test subjects. She was aware she's needed because of her skills but she wouldn't mind having some time off from all of this. For a moment she stopped walking it was hard not to think of these days she shared with a certain special OPS soldier. Maybe this was her punishment for departure, to forever be thinking of those days and thinking of him. This wasn't going to astray her from her work, she will always find a way to forget or put those memories aside. The former soldier resumed her walking finally arriving at the office of her partner. She spotted Kyo working on a computer no doubt it has something to do with the survivors he's been keeping an eye on for a while. He was having too much for his own well but what the hell she was the one who suggested not taking his job too seriously.

"Working hard?"

"You know me too well. Well did you get the information I've been waiting for?"

"Right here" she showed him the small disk as she inserted on his computers drive.

"Always a job well done Yurika, I am pleased."

"I hacked into the student's record data base from Fujimi Academy. I found them, you were right most of them are just kids. Though how they have survived the virus, it's far from a mystery to me…."

"It doesn't matter how young or old one might be. I told you to never underestimate man" he grinned as the screen of the computer showed him the student pictures based from their profiles and they were the one he's been watching all along.

"It's them all right…."

"They are as follow. Takashi Komuro he's a second year student age seventeen, from what is written on his student record he is quite the troublemaker."

"Takashi Komuro….Yes he's the one leading the group of survivors" Kyo gave another grin.

"Rei Miyamoto another second year student, age seventeen and from her record she's skilled in the use of spears and lances since she's a member of the Sojutsu club. She's the example of a good student unlike Komuro who is a delinquent."

"Another interesting subject…."

"Saya Takagi first year student age sixteen. And this is interesting, it is stated that she's the daughter of Souichiro Takagi quite the powerful man. Her record says she's quite the smart student getting top scores on her tests, the rest is worthless information."

"So the daughter of the famous Don of Japan is with the group. This is truly getting interesting indeed."

"Next is the fat kid Kohta Hirano first year student age sixteen, nothing important on him only that he's the biggest loser in the academy he's been the victim of bullying during his entire year" Yurika gave a chuckle at the information.

"From what I've seen he's more than just a loser. He really knows how to use a firearm weapon well and he also picked a good model for his weapon. There's more of him than one can anticipate, this is quite the group."

"Another one is Saeko Busujima third year student age eighteen. Her record states she's the president of the kendo club and last year's kendo champion."

"So she's very skilled with a sword that will explain why she's good using that katana."

"This one is not a student but she's the nurse from Fujimi. Shizuka Marikawa age twenty six, her record only says she's been working as a nurse in the academy for five years."

"Nothing much on her, though she's useful in attending injuries. This group is very lucky to have a nurse with them this can't get any more interesting can it?"

"Another one who isn't a student Daisuke Ishiwatari age twenty, he's from Tokonosu university, he used to be an orphan his adoptive parents are very interesting. A former bomb squad member and now an operative of the FBI and the woman an operative of Japan's HIA division…."

"You're right, those are some interesting parents" Kyo gave a small chuckle.

"This one perked my interest so I decided to dig a little more. I found out something interesting about him, in regards with his real parents. Therefore it is irrelevant information to you, so I don't see the reason to tell you."

"You sure like to keep secrets don't you? Very well I am not interested in knowing anymore about him."

"Well there you have it, that's all the information I gathered on that group you're so fascinated with. Now if you'll excuse me I'm heading back to my office."

"Hold it Yurika" he stopped the woman on her tracks.

"There's one member missing. The one you know…."

"….."

"You told me you know him. I'm certain you didn't search him since you're familiar with him."

"Fine, his name is Ishida Itadaka he's a special OPS soldier a member of the STRB."

"STRB…hm the special tactics, oh that's right you used to be a member of that division."

"Itadaka is very good with firearms but he's very exceptional as a sniper. He is the top rank sniper in Japan and he has earned the nickname of" eagle eye" by the squad."

"So he's the number one from the top five eh…That means he must be your rival, you are second after him. Or perhaps you carry a torch for him" he gave a grin.

"Don't even joke about that!" she snapped at him at his last comment.

"Looks like I have touched a nerve."

Yurika frowned at his comment she left the office in anger while Kyo was still grinning. He heard enough to know that she was somehow close to the soldier, maybe too close. His communication device was activated having an incoming transmission, he answered it.

*Sir we're in position and ready on your command.*

"Good begin preparations at once."

*Sir!*

Kyo kept his grin looking at his computer screen where it was still showing the Fujimi academy survivors.

"_The show must go on."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Two soldiers wearing black uniform with a bullet vest, well equipped with grenades were installing a flare machine. They are designs to signal any air transportation of someone's location for retrieval, mainly helicopters. The machine was regular size but it was a bit odd for soldiers to be using a flare signal in the middle of a deserted part of the city. They connected a long cable attached to a small controller, which it was in the hand of one of the soldiers. He pressed the button releasing the flare, the sound was pretty loud and it got even louder when it hit the sky like a strong firework. The noise was loud enough to be heard throughout the entire city, it may even make someone go deaf. The soldiers grinned they did what they were told by Kyo there was no need for them to remain here anymore.

"That will bring those infected rolling."

"Mission accomplished, let's head back."

"Roger."

* * *

(Scene change)

The gang gasped seeing the flare explode into a loud noise. They were in a corner of the street next to a small store. Neither had an idea what was that all about or what was going on. They were aware of the flare's purpose for signaling air transportation of their location. Kohta's first thought is that military forces were being retrieve or maybe they were been deployed to said location. Not having a clue if that was a good thing or bad but others we're thinking that sending the flare signal wasn't a good idea. It could mean trouble as they were heading to the graveyard site. They were present except for Ishida who has gone to the store nearby, probably to look for some useful items to use for supplies. Their mission was clear so they weren't planning in meeting whoever forces are coming here, they were resuming to what they came here to do.

"That was not too far from here" said Takashi.

"More reinforcement I guess" said Kohta.

"Whatever it is, it's not good. The noise from the flare will definitely attract" them"" pointed Saya.

"Which means we can't stay here for too long" said Rei.

"Ishida-san are you done?" Shizuka turned to the store.

"Yes, I'm done. Found some useful things that will help us on the way."

The special OPS soldier left the store handing the members a couple of flashlights. He also gave Takashi, Kohta and Daisuke a large hunting knife weapons like these are very useful in close range combat. Each one took a flashlight since they were enough for everyone, at least to the members of the group that wields weapons.

"Thanks Ishida-san" said Komuro.

"Really like the knife" followed Daisuke.

"This goes well with my style" Kohta was happy to have the weapon.

"A knife can save your life in combat, it's important not to rely on firearms too much."

"What about you Ishida-san?" asked Komuro.

"I already have a knife."

"The flashlights are enough, this will do fine thank you Ishida-san" said Saeko.

"What else did you bring?" asked Saya to the soldier.

"Duct tape just in case" he took a large roll from his gear bag.

"Nice! I will need this more than anyone" the former college student took the roll from the soldier.

"How come?" asked Rei.

"Everything is better with duct tape. I use it for my explosives and other things you'll be surprise how useful duct tape can be."

"Come on we should get going. That flare will bring more of" them" here" said the pink haired teen with glasses.

"Takagi is right we don't want to stay here for" them" to greet us" they started walking.

"By the way Ishida-san" Kohta started.

"You're using quite an old model of your weapon, isn't it a big careless to be carrying an M16 at this time around?"

"I suppose it's old, but this weapon has saved more lives than I can count. It was used so many times during the Cold War, Vietnam, Korea it was a preferred model."

"No arguments from me it looks like you've been taking care of it."

"I have, since it's an old model I have to make sure it's operational. It's a lot of work but I don't mind."

"You've done a good job."

"Thank you."

"_Figures they'll be talking about firearms" _Saya mentally sighed as she took at the file folder from her gear bag it was Daisuke parent's investigation report regarding the virus.

"_I will definitely take my time to read this through fully."_

* * *

(Scene change)

It didn't take long for the noise of the flare to attract unwanted guest. Soon the empty destroyed streets to be filled with infected, their numbers have increased as they reacted to the sound of the flare. They all moved slowly, sluggish like they were too slow to even get to anywhere. But their numbers would make anyone panic and run for their lives. It was definitely not the best place to be or the safest it was a miracle there wasn't anyone around, or they will be in great danger. It wasn't just the undead that we're gathering from the noise of the flare, soon the other infected who carried weapons joined them in their search. Worst of all they weren't alone, they were being watched over from high in the sky all the way to a satellite. The one who is guiding them to his prefer targets like a master moving his chess pawns to his desire location, he has already made his move.

* * *

(Scene change)

Kyo was the one watching everything unfold and it was going on his favor. He was grinning he has watched the group of survivors from Fujimi Academy all along, he knew their steps and where they were heading. To him this was the best history book he has read in a long time or watches to be more precise. It couldn't get any better for him his assignment to watch over the progress of the virus has turned into a fun mission as he plays with the weapons and unleash them at his targets. This was a business after all but one he having too much fun, his grin grew not forgetting the other viruses in development. This country was the testing ground of the fruits of their research, meaning every virus needed to be tested. He adjusted his shades as he received an incoming transmission from one of the security teams, he already knew what it was all about.

*Sir we released another flare, what are your orders?*

"Keep firing those flares, all the way to the graveyard."

*Yes sir!*

"_Show me what you can do and make sure not to disappoint me…Takashi Komuro."_

* * *

(Time skip)

It has gotten dark and the group has made it to the graveyard. It has been a long journey to get here that eventually dusk arrived. Everyone has set their sights on what it is the Tokonosu graveyard it wasn't what they were expecting. Sure most weren't so big but this one was an exception, taking everyone by surprise. The area was bigger and wider and it was probably big enough to hold an entire mall with its parking slot. Another issue they were facing that it was too dark to see, like staring at a dark cave with absolutely no ray of light to enter. They realized Ishida's wise choice in taking some flashlights this is where they were going to need them the most. But even so crossing the graveyard wasn't going to be easy, with its length and its pitch black view. Daisuke acted using the duct tape to stick the flashlights on their weapons, making it easier to illuminate the path without using it separately holding it.

"Good idea Daisuke-san" Saeko complimented him.

"This will make it better pointing your weapon will also point some light. I told you everything is better with duct tape."

"Everyone has a flashlight?" asked Takashi.

"We all do" replied Rei.

"This is crazy I wasn't expecting this place to be so big" said Saya.

"Or too dark" followed Alice hiding behind Shizuka.

"It's okay Alice-chan I'm here."

"It will take us a while to cross the graveyard, the poor visibility helps on that as well" said Ishida.

"We might cover more ground if we split up in teams" said Komuro.

"It's risky but it's the only choice we have at the moment" said the soldier.

"Hirano and Takagi-san will take the eastern side. Ishida-san I hope you can look after Shizuka-sensei and Alice-chan, you will take the western path."

"Very well I will look after them."

"Don't forget Zeke is with us" the little girl showed the barking dog.

"Daisuke, you and Rei take the southern part."

"_Why do I have to be with him?" _the Miyamoto wasn't happy with her ex's decision, especially after the embarrassing moment back at the apartment complex.

"_Oh boy, I have a feeling this will be an awkward journey" _sweat dropped the former college student.

"Saeko-san and I will take the northern part. Let's try and cover more ground if we can reach the other side."

"It will be easier if it was in plain daylight" said the pink haired teen.

"Let's go keep your eyes open for any sign of" them"."

The group left taking their ordered directions while Rei wasn't happy that Takashi took Saeko with him and left her to be with Daisuke. She frowned mentally obviously shown that he prefer the sword mistress over her, she felt jealous and hurt having the idea that he didn't like her anymore. She tried hard to ignore Daisuke who was behind on the front pointing his AK-47 with the attached flashlight. The Miyamoto wanted to avoid eye contact with the raven haired adult she was still traumatized for what happened this morning in the shower. The teen kept those thoughts away not wanting to remember the embarrassing moment of staring at a naked man and him staring at her naked body. She tried not to blush but she failed admitting that his body was more build than Takashi's she remained calm not to lose control.

"Don't stay behind" Daisuke turned to her.

She nodded as she continued following him.

"We should get going" Ishida noticed everyone else has left.

"Alice-chan whatever happen stay close to me and Ishida-san, okay?"

"Okay."

"I forgot to give you this" the special OPS soldier handed the blond nurse a 9mm handgun.

"Is this…." She kept her eyes on the weapon.

"Yes it's chief Minami's."

"This used to be Rika's" she took the gun holding it firmly in her hands.

"_Rika…."_

"You need it just in case. I will offer my assistance to protect you and Alice, but you can also do that too."

"But I've never used one before."

"I'll teach you along the way, let's go."

"Stay close to us Alice-chan."

"I feel safe with you guys" she smiled.

* * *

(Scene change)

Saya and Kohta kept their guard up using their flashlights to light the way. So fat it has been the same trees, grass, gravestones and more of the same. This graveyard was probably among the biggest one in the country and coming here at night wasn't a good idea. But what other choice they have? When time was not on their side, they needed to see Dr. Saotome for the sake of getting their hands on the cure and stop the virus. It was getting tired seeing the same things over and over again and still no sign of an exit. Yep they were right of being here for a while, maybe they'll be here the entire night. Suddenly they saw in the sky a flare shot making the same loud noise, this time it was closer to their position. The young Takagi stood in thought not liking this because it wasn't the only flare shot they have seen.

"Another one…How many flares are they going to fire? It's like they were calling for an entire battalion" asked the chubby teen.

"Until we're dead…."

"What are you talking about Takagi-san?"

"They're not firing those flares to call for aerial support. The noise from it will attract" them" they have fired enough flares to make an army of those undead freaks to come here."

"Shit if that's true then-"

"If we don't leave this place we're in for one hell of a fight. Whoever are these guys they don't want us leaving alive."

"Then we have to prepare for the worst."

"Exactly, better prepare our weapons."

"Don't worry Takagi-san I will protect you."

"You just worry about yourself!" the pink haired teen with glass blushed at his comment.

"Wait what was that?" Kohta pointed his weapon with attached flashlight to one of the gravestones only to see a cat running away.

"Way to go Hirano you scared a poor defenseless kitty" the young Takagi frowned at him.

"Wait do you hear that?"

"Don't start again let's keep going, this place gives me the creeps."

Saya started walking off but stopped quickly on her tracks. Kohta was right behind her, but he has stopped too. But teens turned to the other looks like they have heard that last sound before walking out. The young Takagi has tightened her hold on her MP5SFK trying to remain calm while the chubby teen did the same thing holding to his AR-10. The reason the young Takagi as nervous was the place, along in a dark and spooky graveyard who wouldn't be scare? But she hasn't forgotten Kohta was beside her so she wasn't that lonely. They stood quiet in thought as they heard another sound of soft footsteps not too far, both have pointed the flashlight but they spotted nothing. As the footsteps got closer the teens were certain who or what was causing the sounds. They readied their guns not going to back down holding their ground.

"Takagi-san let's give "them" hell."

"Right try not to overdo it."

"Can't guarantee anything" the chubby teen with glasses gave a grin.

* * *

(Scene change)

Takashi and Saeko were searching around only Komuro was using a flashlight. Because Saeko didn't have an actual firearm weapon, her handgun was too small to be used as a flashlight attachment. That was the reason why the Busujima was close to him, or maybe a little too close for comfort. He didn't mind having her, this close to him he will always be happy to have her at such close proximity. Always admiring her beauty, he paused his thinking this wasn't the time for such thoughts. For crying out loud they were in a dark graveyard with the need to find a way to reach the other side so they can be on schedule. The teen kept his eyes on the front checking on the path and the surroundings if it weren't for the flashlight, they would have gotten lost in the darkness. Both of them reacting hearing a sound, only to see an owl hooting as it stood in one of the gravestones.

"Not your favorite place to spend the night?"

"Definitely no, might as well spend the night at a haunted house" he smiled at his own comment.

"Is it better than sleeping out here?" she gave a smile.

"At least in the haunted house you'll have a roof above your head, and it's not so cold."

"True."

"Say…Saeko-san?"

"Hm…."

"You haven't told me more about your parents."

The purple haired teen was a bit surprise of his comment but eventually she gave a small smile, happy that he was curious to know about her family. In truth she didn't mind telling him I he was that interested in knowing, and then she wasn't going to hold it against him. Besides she didn't saw it wrong of telling him about his parents it makes her happy he wanted to know. Clearly she could tell he wanted to get closer to her or maybe get to know her better. That said she had no problem whatsoever because she would love to get closer to him too and know him even better than now. Her heart started beating a little faster but she kept her calm, she was always cool and collected.

"I hope it doesn't bother you, if so I will stay quiet."

"No I see no problem at all. I did told you a little of my father."

"You told me he's a skillful swordsman and very honorable."

"He is the most honorable person you will ever meet. My father honors our family code and what it stands for. Just like our ancestors he took an oath to protect Japan from any threat, sadly he couldn't prevent all of this from happening."

"Do you think he's all right?"

"Yes I believe so. I wouldn't be surprise if he's out there fighting" them" it's his duty to defend the country from any kind of evil."

"Alone….?" Komuro was shocked that he'll be on his own taking on the infected.

"That…I do not know. But I'm sure mother will be fighting by his side."

"Your mom….?"

"She's not skilled with a sword unlike father. But she's very good in archery, her aim is flawless. She's a wonderful person, she can be very stubborn sometimes and also…." her blue eyes softened.

"What is it?"

"She…."

The Busujima gave a soft sigh walking up to one of the gravestones. Takashi followed her still pointing the flashlight wrapped on his shotgun. He followed her getting seated next to her on the gravestone. Her expression was clear something was wrong, behind her eyes there stood concern. Something he was able to tell quickly not expecting to react this way. Whatever was wrong with her it was related to her parents, or maybe it was too personal for him to be sticking his nose into. He wasn't going to pressure her in tell him, he chose not to say another word. The next thing in his mind is that he probably screwed up with asking her about her parents, his curiosity got the best of him. For a long time he's been wanted to know about who her family is. The teen gave a sigh not feeling better if he did make a mistake.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't feel like talking about it."

"It's not that, my mother always looks like she's happy. But I can tell that she's been hiding some anguish for a while."

"Is she sick?"

"It's not a sickness I can see it in her eyes. There's some pain and sorrow, I can't seem to understand her sometimes. What she feels is probably more of an emotional pain, I tried asking her but she will avoid the topic."

"Maybe it has to be related with something she did in the past, something she might have regretted in doing. Anyway it's just my guess."

"….."

"What's wrong?"

"No…it's nothing, you may be right Komuro-kun. Thank you I appreciate your concern."

"No problem, always happy to help" he felt embarrassed.

"_But I wonder if it's true. There aren't supposed to be any secrets kept within the Busujima family."_

"Saeko-san…?" Komuro pointed his shot the flashlight showed there was nothing.

"I heard it too, we're probably not alone."

"This must be related to those flares we've been seeing. Someone is calling" them" to us."

"You think it could be the same organization that created the virus?"

"Maybe, one can never be too sure."

"Over there!" the Busujima unsheathed her katana.

"Yeah I saw it too, we got company."

* * *

(Scene change)

Daisuke was too focused on checking the graveyard path. The flashlight brought enough light to lite the path, yet it wasn't enough to saw it in it's entirely. Ever since he separated from the others he has been ignoring the fact that Rei was way behind him not wanting to be too close to him. It was getting tiresome he knew she was still feeling embarrassed for what happened in the shower, but for crying out loud this was a moment that they needed to stick together. By now he has gotten over the embarrassment, it wasn't his first time he has seen a girl naked. But obviously the Miyamoto hasn't making him believe that she hasn't a boy naked before, other than himself. Then there was the possibility that she hasn't been intimate when she was together with Takashi, it made him wonder why he will think that. The raven haired adult stopped walking giving a sigh he was done with her behavior.

"Hey how long are you going to keep your distance from me?"

"…." the teen girl slowly walked to him without making eye contact.

"We have to keep our eyes open, you saw those flares. I have a bad feeling about them, the infected are attracted by sound so all those flares will bring their attention."

"…."

"Are you listening?"

"I am…."

"Look at me!" he made her gaze into his eyes.

"Would you stop that already?"

"I…."

"Look I know you're still shaken up for what happened this morning. But this isn't the time to be worrying about that I…I know it was my fault."

"No it was my fault."

"What?"

"I should have knocked before entering."

"And I should have locked the door and even if you did knock I wasn't going to hear you. I have a bad habit with listening to music when I'm showering. So you don't have to blame yourself for what happened, it's my fault…."

"You're right, I'm sorry if I was avoiding you."

"I don't blame you for acting the way you did, you've been through a lot. The shower, the outbreak, Takashi and who knows what else will be facing for us."

"Takashi…What do you mean?"

"I-"

"Daisuke….?" She stared at him seriously she suspected he knew something about her ex-boyfriend.

"I shouldn't bring this up you're still trying to get over it."

"Bring what up?" she got closer putting her hands on her waist.

"I…fine you're not going to stop until I answer you. Saeko told me about you and Takashi being in a relationship, I know you broke up with him for his best friend."

"Really…She told you?" the Miyamoto frowned mentally at the Busujima for telling him something personal.

"Actually I was curious I was the one that asked her just so you know. It's not like she wanted to tell me, don't take it out on her. I can tell she cares for you and Takashi."

"_More for Takashi than for me" _she knew very well the sword mistress likes her ex.

"It must be so hard for you. I know you still like him."

"How do you know? Did Saeko-san tell you that too?" she was shocked.

"No she didn't I just figure it out on my own" he gave a soft sigh.

"But how would you…."

The raven haired adult gave another sigh he got seated at one of the graveyards while Rei waited for an answer.

"Rei I know exactly what you're going through, I know the pain you're feeling right now."

"But how….?" hearing the tone of his voice broke her heart.

"I went through the same thing too. I used to be in a relationship with this girl, I really like her so much. She was the best thing that ever happened to me, she's amazing…."

Rei was shocked hearing his words were enough to believe in him. She quickly felt a connection to the young man he was feeling the same thing she was feeling, both we're in the same situation. She thought no one from the group understands how she feels because none of them were in a relationship. Hell not even Shizuka who is twenty six, she was still single and a virgin with that body of hers. The Miyamoto couldn't be any wrong finally there was someone who knows exactly what's she's going through, she had a feeling she will be able to understand him. The important thing he was in a relationship, or maybe he is or was she still didn't know. But just looking into his blue eyes she had a feeling he was no longer together with whoever it was, the thought came to her that the woman who was with him was very lucky.

"What happened?" she said in a whisper afraid what will be his answer, though she was expecting what will be.

"Long story short things were getting complicated there was hardly any communication between us. She didn't wanted to let me in she was refusing my help, I couldn't take it anymore. I had no choice but to leave her…."

"You…You broke up with her" now she knew he was the same as herself when she left Takashi.

"Worse mistake of my entire fucking life-wait second mistake" his eyes softened at a certain memory.

"Do you…still like her?" she got seated next to him.

"I do just like you with Takashi. I know exactly what you're going through Rei, in my case I have to let her go. I'm too late to do anything."

"What are you talking about? Didn't you talk to her of returning with you?"

"Before this whole shit happened, she found someone else. I was devastated but that's how life is, there was nothing I could do but to let her be happy with that person."

"But you still like her, you can't give up."

"I have to. Now don't get me wrong I would be pissed and fought to get her back if the guy was an asshole. But I was wrong, I met the guy and he isn't such a bad person after all. Now the only thing I can do is to move on and learn to live without her. That's part of my fucked up life."

"Daisuke you…." The teen was speechless after listening to his story with his girlfriend.

"It's too late for me but maybe it isn't for you. Maybe you still have time to patch things up with Takashi."

"I…"

"_**Because I don't want to…."**_

"_**Takashi do you love me?"**_

"…_**.."**_

"Maybe it's too late for me too" her red eyes softened at the memory of her recent conversation with Komuro.

"You can't be too sure unless you talk to him."

"But I already did and it didn't turn out well."

"Well then talk to him again."

"But I-"

"Rei listen" he got closer to her she felt herself turning a little red.

"Talk to Takashi one more time, I don't care what you have to do to get his attention. Just make sure you talk to him, and this time tell him exactly how you feel."

"I…you're right I'll talk to him. Thanks Daisuke."

"Anytime, now how about if we continue our journey? Who knows if the others have already found the way out…?"

"By the way Daisuke" the Miyamoto started watching him get up from the gravestone.

"Hm what….?"

"I was wondering…." She started acting shy which it was unlikely of her.

"What is it? If there's something on your mind don't be afraid to speak."

"Since you saw me naked, I would like your personal opinion on something" she blushed.

"Say what?" he was blown away not expecting that she will bring the embarrassing moment, at the same time he felt like blushing at the topic of seeing the teen naked from her head to toe.

"I was wondering…What do you think of my breasts?"

"What….?" He felt like a second head has grown.

"What do you think of my breasts?" she was embarrassed asking the question again.

"What do I think of them?" he blushed taking a glance the teen's chest.

"Yes" she frowned she has repeated herself twice that should be enough to make him understand.

"Why in all that is sane are you asking me this? Shouldn't you ask Takashi that?"

"He's not here" pouted the Miyamoto.

"Can you wait until we regroup with the others so you can to ask him?"

"Daisuke!" she shouted getting annoyed.

"Okay fine don't yell…um okay. What exactly do you want to know?"

"I just want to know if you like them, I mean…about their size are they too small or too big" she started touching her chest.

"_She's insecure of her body, go figure" _he sweat dropped.

"I think they're fine."

"That's not good enough do they really stand out that much, I know I'm an E cup but I'm not sure if they're right or if they go well with my body" she was fondling them making Daisuke blushed.

"Rei…."

"I mean look at them."

"Rei…."

"I just don't know-"

"Rei!"

"What?"

He sighed with a smile putting his hands on her shoulder.

"Don't worry your breasts are fine the way they are. They're not that big or small, in fact they're perfect size very nice if I do say so myself" the last part made him blushed.

"Really…thanks" she smiled blushing.

"_He actually answered my question, Takashi would never answer it."_

"Sure most guys will go for a woman with big breasts but hey that's not my style. I like a girl who isn't afraid of being herself."

"You mean big like Shizuka sensei's?"

"Yeah like that, those are inhumanly way out of proportions" he remember the blond nurse's chest which anyone can notice their immense size.

Rei giggled at his comment aware that he was right remembering how big Shizuka's breasts are. She has seen them when they were bathing together the blond nurse even used the size of her chest to spray her with water. Tonight she has gained some respect for Daisuke he wasn't the average guy who would go for a woman's physical she remembered very well back at the academy. She has some of the male students who attended the nurse's office they only had their eyes on Shizuka's breasts like they were hypnotized by the large twins. He wasn't such a bad person and maybe she was wrong for not trusting him in the beginning. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy fire from far away.

"What's that?"

"That sounds like Hirano's A-10 they must have encountered" them"."

"So they're here?"

"We better stay on our guard too" he prepared his AK-47.

"Daisuke look out!" Rei pointed her rifle spotting something on the young man's back.

"What?" he turned around looking shock.

* * *

(Scene change)

Ishida and Shizuka stood their ground they have also heard the gun fire. It could only mean one thing, they were here the infected have infiltrated the graveyard. Of all places it has to be the creepiest and at night to make it worse. Alice was trembling because it was dark and the sound of weapon fire meant the undead people that took her father were here too. She got closer to the blond nurse not wanting to let go of her, while Zeke remained loyal and stood by the little girl's side. The special OPS soldier pointed the flashlight attached to his M-16 there was nothing in the vicinity so far, but he knew the others we're probably in trouble. He took a glance at the blond woman and the pink haired girl holding onto her, nothing was going to happen to them he will make sure to protect them putting his life on the line. The blond nurse was holding Rika's 9mm ready to shoot any infected that appears.

"Don't be afraid Shizuka I'm here with you."

"I know, you gave me those quick lessons to use a gun. I will do my best."

"Remember to keep calm, losing panic will unsure defeat."

"I will, Alice-chan stay by my side and don't move."

"Okay."

It suddenly has become quiet and that wasn't a good sign. Usually they were hearing the chirping from the crickets or even the hooting from an owl. It has become too quiet which meant nothing good something bad was going to happen. Both Shizuka and Ishida heard soft footsteps, there were various meaning it was more than one. Both turned to each other and nodded giving the signal to make their move soon. Moving the flashlight he caught a glimpse making their suspicions to be true, it was an infected. The soldier sent it packing firing his weapon, not realizing there was another one behind them, ready to attack the pink haired girl.

"Shizukane-chan!"

"Alice-chan!" she turned pointing her handgun at the incoming undead.

She fired hitting it dead center on its head killing it instantly she went to the little girl checking that she was all right.

"Nice shot for your first time" Ishida gave a smile at her quick learning.

She smiled as she hugged the little girl worried sick about her.

"We're not done yet" the soldier saw more infected heading their way, only this time they were holding weapons.

"_These are the ones from the gas station."_

"We must be careful, these ones are different."

"Right, Alice-chan stay with me…."

"Okay" she tried to calm Zeke down who was barking violently at the armed infected.

"Here they come!"

(Music: **Releasing the demons **by **Godsmack**)

Both fired their weapons without any holding back, they watched them fall down dead as a pool of blood followed. The ones who got close to them swung their weapons and they were blocked by Ishida as he countered with his fists or his combat knife. They were followed getting shot by Shizuka who kept firing Rika's handgun, she only aimed and fire as the soldier taught her. But the more they killed the more emerged, their numbers seemed to increase by the amount they were taking down. It couldn't be helped because of the noises caused by all of the flares that were fired. It wasn't getting out of hands if this keeps up they might not make it. This fight was impossible to win with the odds against them. The special OPS solder has taken a flashbang from one of his vest's pockets. This was the kind of emergency to use it.

"We have to run and get to safety!"

"Let's go Alice-chan!"

"Run now!"

As they started running Ishida threw the flashbang causing a bright white light to hit the undead. They all screamed in agony at the brightness while the loud noise drove them crazy. They have lowered their guard giving the two the time needed to escape from the amount of infected. They were already far from them but they weren't safe until they reached the exit of the graveyard. Their next move is to find the others and regroup it wasn't so bad Shizuka has proven to be good using a gun. With the more practice she might become a top shot in the group. He gazed behind and noticed they were being followed they have managed to get away safely, his only concern were the others who probably had their hands full at the moment.

"_It's not over yet."_

* * *

(Scene change)

"Shit there's too many of them!"

"We can't outnumber them!"

"No kidding genius!"

Saya and Kohta were running while firing their weapons at the horde of infected behind them. Worse that most of" them" were the ones holding weapons as things couldn't worse for the two teens. Aware that they couldn't take them on all on their own because it was completely insane and suicidal too, they did whatever means necessary to escape the undead. They kept firing their weapons while keeping an eye ahead until reaching another path to cross, unfortunately there were more of" them" waiting their arrival. They spotted some children infected by the virus as well the sight was too sickening for whoever did this to the innocent people. Kohta continued firing while noticing that Saya was out of ammo, he quickly acted giving her a mag for her weapon. But the situation looked terrible, been completely surrounded by massive numbers. It looked like they weren't going to make it, as things stands now.

"Takagi-san we'll have to cut through them by force."

"You're kidding that's crazy."

"If we don't were done for."

They didn't have to make another action they saw infected getting killed along the way. The heavy fire that belonged to a machine gun was firing away leaving a body of undead, releasing so much blood. It looks like miracles do exist they spotted Daisuke and Rei heading their way firing their weapons at the horde of undead. Both teens coming to their rescue knew how dangerous the situation is and they needed to help them, otherwise they won't be so lucky. The Miyamoto used her bayonet on the infected that were too close to her, using the weapon as some sort of spear due to its length. Daisuke did the same but using his AK-47 as a bat when they were very close to him. They got reunited with the other two joining forces and their fire power, which it will be enough to handle the massive numbers.

"Hope you guys need some help" said Daisuke.

"Talk about been on time" replied Saya.

"Be careful with the ones with weapons" said Rei.

"There's more heading our way!" said Kohta.

"In that case, we need stronger fire power" the former college student took some frag grenades.

The others covered him as the raven haired male dodged an attack from one of" them" swinging a sledgehammer. He shoved the grenade on its mouth he quickly shoved him to a mass of undead. The teens took cover running as fast as they could shoot any infected that got in their way. An explosion followed as so many of the undead were brought down, the teens managed to escape safe and sound. However there were still many more around, it wasn't over yet not by a long shot. Daisuke loaded another mag to his weapon the same with Rei while Saya and Kohta stood by their side, ready for the next round. They opened fire once more while the former college student prepared to use another grenade, they will get through the mass of the infected by any means necessary. He did the same thing shoving an explosive in the mouth of one of" them" pushing it back to the rest. They ran again as another explosion consumed the infected.

"Looks like we have the upper hand here…."

"Now's our chance to run!" said Rei.

"All right!" followed Kohta.

"We'll go this way. We haven't explored that part of the graveyard" Saya pointed to the path away from" them".

"Let's go!"

(Music end)

* * *

(Scene change)

"Shit this is worse than the other times fighting" them"!" shouted Takashi shooting his new mini Uzi.

"Is it because of the ones who can use weapons?" Saeko blocked an axe wielding infected with her katana.

"They shouldn't be this smart to use them anyway."

"Komuro-kun more are heading our way."

"Great…."

(Music: **Army of the Dead **by **Glamour of the Kill**)

Takashi kept on firing his mini Uzi making sure that the armed infected didn't get close to him. Saeko had her sadistic grin as she dashed" them" slicing and dicing as she was in a cutting frenzy. She already got her uniform soaked in their blood she cut so many body parts from arms to head and torso's. When Komuro lost ammunition to his new weapon he quickly switched to his shot gun to save time from reloading the mini machine gun. They didn't let the numbers took over their fears each confident to hold their own and help each other when necessary. The ones that the Busujima failed to kill they were brought down by the male teen firing away, once they decreased their numbers he got next to her. It wasn't over they saw more infected heading their bringing along more armed undead, their numbers doubled cutting their chances to survive in half.

"This isn't good…."

"Now it's getting exciting" the sword mistress panted while keeping her grin.

"We may have to retreat just the two of us won't be enough to take them on."

"That's all they have numbers, not even the ones with weapons can't even fight their skills are poor."

"Even so, falling back will be our best option."

"No, I will kill them all."

"Saeko-san…." he turned to her noticing her expression she was no longer herself.

"You will all feel the wrath of my blade!"

"Saeko-san we have to go now!"

The sound of a chainsaw roaring stopped both teens in what was going to be turn into an argument. Their eyes widened spotting a masked infected holding a bloodied covered chainsaw, the sight could make anyone crap their pants from the fear. It was the first time they have seen one of" them" holding such a dangerous tool that can be easily use as weapon to commit bloody murder. The new infected joined the army as it charged straight at the teens, the chainsaw gave another roaring cry. Saeko however got back to her sadistic nature grinning at the new opponent maybe he will be a challenge after all. Her sword against his chainsaw she was looking forward to cut him up and let its blood fall to the ground. As she was about to charge at the menacing opponent she was stopped in her tracks by Komuro, who was looking at her with the expression that she has lost her senses.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Let go of me!"

"Are you insane Saeko-san? That thing has a fucking chainsaw he'll cut you up faster than you can do it with your sword!"

"I will kill them all!"

"_Shit she has completely lost it."_

"Come on let's see if you can use that thing the right way!"

"Saeko-san snap out of it!"

The Busujima ignored his request as she broke away from his hold, she charged at the infected tightly holding her katana. The group of undead charge at her as they were cut in half by the sword mistress, her eyes was on the one with the chainsaw. Before she made another move Takashi got in front of her and he has slapped her so hard that he left his hand printed on her face. That was enough to snapped the purpled haired teen back to reality as she gazed at the one person she holds strong feelings. Her blue eyes widened as she saw the undead with the chainsaw behind them ready to strike Komuro and cut him up like a piece of meat. She tried pushing him aside so it should be her the one to get slice, it was her fault for losing control of herself. However the infected was stopped of its movements by heavy fire coming from behind them.

They turned to see Ishida firing his M16 and Shizuka, to their surprise firing a 9mm handgun. Takashi got over his shock as he reloaded his mini Uzi and fire away joining the barrage.

"Saeko-san take care of the others, we'll handle this one!"

"I…yes" she nodded getting over her guilt that she was about to lose him because of her carelessness.

This time she focused on attacking the enemy head on, rather than enjoy the thrill to kill and spill blood. The Busujima has quickly sliced off the other undead while the others were firing away on the chainsaw infected. There was guilt in her hear for letting her other self to take the best of her, she almost got Takashi hurt. He wouldn't have made it if Ishida and Shizuka didn't arrive in time to help. There will be time to blame herself but right now she needed to do her part to help. They didn't showed mercy to the chainsaw undead as it was filled with holes from all the bullets it received. Takashi changed weapon to his shot gun and blasted away blowing its head off. The body fell while the Busujima has decreased the numbers of the other infected they were a couple of them left. Ishida took a grenade giving the signal to everyone to run for it. As they all run the special OPS soldier threw the grenade on the remaining undead, the results the explosion took them all.

(Music Ends)

"That takes care of "them"" said Komuro.

"For now perhaps" replied Ishida.

"Are there more on the way?" asked Shizuka.

"Most likely that is why we shouldn't be here for too long" said Saeko.

"Agreed, I saw a path that we haven't taken going south from here" said the soldier.

"Are you okay Alice-chan?" asked the male teen.

"Yeah I am thanks to Shizukane-chan and daddy Ishida!"

"…."

Shizuka giggled at her comment though she didn't mind if he was called that.

"Anyway we should proceed" the soldier felt embarrassed by the little girl's comment.

"Right" Takashi gave a smirk at how Alice was calling him now.

* * *

(Time skip)

Everyone has reunited and they were standing outside of the graveyard. Looking at the different buildings on the street they could tell they have managed to reach the other side. They were finally making some progress in getting to the laboratory where Dr. Saotome is supposed to be. The group looked behind making sure they weren't any infected following them, they managed to escape a large horde of" them". Some checked their weapons if they had enough ammunition if they needed to reload, it was still unsure if they were safe from the undead. Rei stood in thought staring at Takashi remembering Daisuke's words about talking to him again. She did needed to talk to him, but thinking things as they were it wasn't the best time to have the conversation with her ex. Saya and Kohta were checking on Alice making sure she was all right, they were one of the people that have grown fond of the little girl.

"Everyone okay?" asked Komuro.

"We all are" said Daisuke.

"Looks like we made it out" said Rei.

"Those infected came to us because of the flares being fired" said Ishida.

"That was my conclusion too, they were only firing them just to let the noise to bring" them" here" said Saya.

"Someone was behind those flares, they were probably aware of" them" being attracted to sound" said Saeko.

"Ishida-san do you think the members of your squad fired those flares?" asked Shizuka.

"I don't think so. The captain wouldn't use flares, especially more than once. Like Saeko said the ones who fired those flares knew of the infected being attracted to the sound and most likely attracting them to our location. That was probably their intention in the first place."

"So there are people who want us out of the way?" asked the Miyamoto.

"In other words they're people who want us dead" followed Daisuke.

"Anyway we should get going, I don't want to stay and find out if there are still more of" them" around here" said Takashi.

"Guys!" Kohta called to the group.

"What is it Hirano?" asked Saya.

"I've been thinking that after everything we've been through, all the fights and even if we have a collection of awesome arsenal. We don't have a name for our group."

"A name….?" said Komuro.

"What are you getting at?" said the pink haired teen with glasses.

"I'm saying we should give our group an official name like…I don't know team nightmare."

"That sounds lame" said Daisuke.

"Agreed" followed the young Takagi.

"Come on we need a name so that other survivors we might meet can see who we are. We'll strike fear into those infected and save the people around us. What do you guys say? We need a team name right?."

"I believe he's right. My squad has their code names to distinguish themselves from other squads. The captain also assigns codenames to be able to tell one from the other" said the special OPS soldier.

"You see that's why our group needs a name."

"Well I guess we can go for a name" said Komuro.

"Do you have one in mind Hirano? And it better not be that team nightmare thing because we don't like it" said Saya.

The chubby teen with glasses stood in deep thought before a light bulb lit on his head.

"I got it, the Dead Squad!"

The group looked at each other before he got a couple of smirks and grins meaning they were approving the name. Among were Takashi, Daisuke, Rei, Saeko and Ishida. Saya and Shizuka didn't show a reaction but they looked like they could go for it too.

"All right Dead squad it is."

* * *

(Scene change)

"Kyo we have an emergency!" Yurika entered one of the chambers of the research facility where her partner was seated still watching over Takashi's group through one of the large holographic screens.

"Why so panicked?"

"Project A8501 is missing!"

"Of course it's missing I gave the order to release it on Tokonosu city."

"You what….?"

"I release it on the city we must test its potential. And what better way to test it by unleashing it on our potential human targets?"

"Are you crazy? That weapon is no zombie infected under Genesis. That is a powerful bioweapon, which I may remind you it doesn't have obedience whatsoever. It lacks any control of will; it will attack anything or anyone in its path."

"Then we're lucky that it's no longer here. You must not forget that weapon has one of the new developed viruses so it must be put to the test. Don't forget our mission here is to test the entire viruses that have been developed by our organization."

"But still…."

"May I also remind you we'll be unleashing the other weapons too, once they have finished with the necessary preparations the boss has waited too long as it is."

"So you sent it after those kids from Fujimi academy?" she walked next to him.

"Indeed I want to see how fare they will do against project A8501."

"You might be disappointed with the results."

"Only one way to find out my dear Yurika, just seat tight and enjoy the show, the only thing we're missing is the popcorn."

"I thought you said it was like reading a history book."

"If I'm watching then it's not really reading something, it's more like a movie. I am dying of anticipation which side will win."

"Kyo sometimes you scare me."

"Sometimes I scare myself" he gave a chuckle.

* * *

**HOTD season 2 Act 6: DEAD squad END**

**To be continued**

**It's finally done people please tell me what you think so far with your reviews. Thank you once again for marking the story to your story alerts and favorite list. That will be all I will see you all next time farewell.**

****Be aware here's the list of some bands that will be brought throughout the story, please note that the order they appear is random I won't be putting them in the order as they will be brought up.**

**-Killswitch Engage**

**-Black Veil Brides**

**-Lacuna Coil**

**-Atreyu**

**-Avenged Sevenfold**

**-In this moment**

**-Firewind**

**-Helloween**

**-Arch Enemy**

**-Metallica**

**-Antrax**

**-Pantera**

**-Dark Tranquility**

**That's all the bands I have so far.**

Next time Act 7: Assailant of the DEAD

This chapter's bands were:

**Army of the Dead **by **Glamour of the kill **is from their album **The Summoning.**

**Releasing the demons **by **Godsmack **is from their album **Faceless**.


	7. Act 7 Assailant of the DEAD

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD it is the rightful property of Shoji Sato no need to get upset and sue me lol.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through phones and radio

* * *

Act 7 Assailant of the DEAD

(Location: somewhere in the urban district Tokonosu city Japan)

Souichiro Takagi had all a man would desire power, wealth, a beautiful wife, a luxurious home and the perfect family. He was once a powerful man with high political influences in the government of Japan, probably one of the most powerful man in Tokonosu and the Japanese continent. That was all before the outbreak hit the country by storm and everything was turned upside down, or for the worse. His life forever changed when probably a large half of the population has been turned into" them" everything wasn't the same anymore. His manor at the Takagi estate was one of the few places were the was fully control of water and electricity but it didn't lasted long as sooner or later, it wasn't going to be a safe place to shelter him and his people from the infected. Eventually the undead managed to break through the barricade and entered the manor it became a fight for survival.

And fought he did he took one of his many collected katanas and slice through them, cutting one undead after the other. They weren't a match against his amazing swords skills after all he was trained by the skilled master Busujima also as Saeko's father. He killed so many he lost count there was blood everywhere, he fought long and hard. Though he wasn't alone his wife Yuriko and his men who worked at the manor have also aided him. There was just too many of" them" to be fought by a single individual. Some were able to escape the estate but the rest weren't so lucky, they were probably bitten by the undead and we're now among" them". Everything was over for his career and after this he will surely lose power, and to be honest he could care less if he becomes broke. There was only one thing or more precise, one person in this world that matters to him more than his wealth or tittle.

His thoughts we're only on his daughter Saya, the only daughter he has. The last time he saw her she left the estate with her friends from the academy while he and his wife we're fighting off the infected giving the group the time they needed to escape hopefully she was still safe, that was his only concern. He trusted Takashi and Kohta's word that they will protect his daughter in his place but it didn't stop him from worrying about her safety. Admitting that his relationship with Saya was never the best they didn't had that communication or that father/daughter bond that was the reason why the young Takagi hated him. But he was willing to give it another chance and for once put his family before his work, he would fix his relationship with the young Takagi. Start from scratch and be the best father he can be, no more hiding or not spending enough time with her. The older Takagi have always had her in his mind since she escaped the estate, he pray that he will see her again.

The Don was currently seated in a vehicle a Ford pickup truck that they were able to take to make their escape from the manor. His wife Yuriko was driving into the streets none had a clue where to go. Behind them stood a van where their mechanic Matsudo and Souichiro's right hand man Yoshioka were aboard following the pickup truck. For now everyone was enjoying the fact that they managed to escape with their lives from the Takagi estate. It was maybe a miracle that they survived because they were so many of" them" at the manor, it was impossible for anyone to get away. Apparently they were lucky to leave, however they were now homeless with nowhere else to go. Not having a clue their next destination with half of the city almost with no electricity or water, the electricity was out because of the EMP surge but maybe there still places with said power source. He was lost in deep thought, his daughter his only primary concern.

"I think our best option right now will be to search for any survivors" Yuriko finally spoke.

"…."

"The government is probably in ruins, contacting them will be a waste of time."

"…"

"But first searching for supplies is our primary option. Though we we're able to grab what we can back at the estate it won't be enough to last us for a while. We have to be prepared for the worst to come."

"…"

"Souichiro are you listening?" she turned to him for a moment.

The older Takagi gave a soft nod still in thought of the only thing that could matter to him more that the rest of the city. Yuriko was able to see it clearly she knew how he feels especially when they lacked the bonding and understanding with their daughter. But after she left with her friends they were able to quickly patch the holes in their relationship, a relief for both Takagi. These were the moments she was able to read him so predictably, the side of Souichiro Takagi that he always hides behind his mask of tolerance and seriousness. He was no longer showing his coldness but the caring part of him where he's worrying about his family and though she read him like an open book, she knows exactly how he feels. As his wife she felt the need to make him feel better she didn't like to see him this depressed.

"We will find Saya, so you can stop mopping around."

"I really fucked up Yuriko" the Don gave a sigh.

"I should have let her in my life more, or talk to her more. Always too damn caught up with business to even focus my life to my daughter. Just what the hell I was doing when this mess started? Instead of ensuring her safety by calling to the academy I was calling for a meeting with the Japanese ambassador. Fucking perfect to be discussing politics over the chances that my only daughter could still be alive or maybe turned into one of those undead things. I should earn the title of worst father ever."

"This isn't the time to be blaming yourself. It's not just you I'm much to blame for failing in letting our daughter into our lives more. She had every right to be angry at us, what kind of parents put their business first over their own child? I understand Souichiro we have made a mistake and it can be fixed at the right time. Besides you remember her last words before she escape the manor…."

"_**Mama Papa! I love you both! Please take care!"**_

The Don gave another nod as his wife turned to him with a small smile. Everything seems to have been fixed in that short moment. It's like after hearing her words that everything was going to be all right between them and their relationship. It looked like Saya wasn't angry at them anymore more like acknowledging them as her parents and proud to have them after all. Yes he and his wife were so proud of her she was truly their blood, a Takagi and neither of them regretted not having her as part of their family. Yet it wasn't enough for the older Takagi he wanted more, a long conversation with her to prove that he wants to start from scratch. This time the right way where he will pay more attention to his daughter and have better communication with her, there was determination in his orange eyes. Things will be different between him and his family or his name isn't Souichiro Takagi.

"Yuriko I promise. When we find her, it will be different. I promise it will…."

"That's a promise I will take for consideration, its funny. I'm supposed to be the best as a stockbroker but when it comes to looking after my daughter I turned out to be a failure. Am I really a genius? I can't no longer find an answer to that question."

"That's why when we find her it will be different. We'll be there for her from now on."

"Yes it will. I'm sure she's out there with her friends fighting."

"_Saya just you wait." _

Yuriko gasped stopping the vehicle at the sight ahead. There has been accident a car has crashed on an electric post luckily it wasn't in the way of the road. They will be able to move on but the sight was a sign that there was probably danger close the car was empty so the driver has probably left but the possibilities were low if he was still alive badly wounded was obvious. Souichiro glared at the situation the accident made it clear that there could be more of" them" ahead. They just escaped a horde of the undead and now they will possibly see more of" them" not on his watch. This time he will make sure to be ready for" them". Looking from the rear view mirror the van has obviously stopped and someone has gotten off the vehicle, it was his right hand man Yoshioka. He expected nothing less from him he will always be prepared for anything. Yoshioka thought the same thing too of the possible danger that infected could be nearby.

"Yuriko wait here" he took his katana opening the passenger door.

"Be careful…."

He got off the vehicle meeting up with his right hand man. Yoshioka was armed with an MP5SD3 he was the only person the Don will take for probably a dangerous task. His right hand man was very skilled in both firearms and hand to hand combat he was enough to bring to fight the infected. The Takagi spotted his mechanic Matsuo showing his face from the driver window wanting to see the situation.

"Souichiro-sama-"

"I know there may be more of those undead things up ahead, we're cleaning up the streets."

"As you wish…."

"Matsudo watched over Yuriko and the vehicles too!"

"Yes sir!" replied the mechanic.

They left walking over to the crashed car on the electric post, taking a closer look inside. There was some blood on the front of the car but nothing inside, like on the seats or the floor. It may looked like the driver has ran over someone and maybe it wasn't the work of the undead, but maybe just plain regular murder. The sounds of gun shots brought their attention Souichiro took the lead as Yoshioka followed him. They followed the source of the fire running straight on the street the murderer was probably killing another innocent victim. The gun shots were getting louder as they were getting closer to the person firing the firer arm weapon. The sounds led them to an alley where they were surprised to see infected, their first guess for the cause of the accident. Behind the group of" them" they spotted two survivors.

One of them was a woman looking in her early thirties with short light brownish hair and brownish eyes. The other was a man also looking in his early thirties with dark brown hair and chestnut eyes. Both we're wearing formal clothing so they didn't looked like they were police or soldiers from the military. However both we're armed, the woman had a 9mm model handgun while the man had a Colt 80 Gold Cup model. Both fired their weapons until bad luck fell on them as they seemed to have run out of ammo. The infected we're getting closer to them as the woman punched one straight at his face but now enough to knock it to the ground. The man hit an undead with the handle of his gun it wasn't as nearly as effective from shooting it obviously. Souichiro gave the order to clear the path and Yoshioka replied firing his automatic MP5SD3.

The infected we're falling one by one getting hit by the powerful weapon. As the numbers decreases the Don charged unsheathing his katana cutting up the remaining undead, he sliced" them" off in half while decapitating others. The ground has been stained by a pool of their blood they have all be taken out in a matter of minutes. Yoshioka reloaded his weapon walking to his boss while Souichiro cleaned his sword from the blood. His orange eyes fell on the dead bodies of the infected that was one group out of the way to worry about. Sadly he knew there were more of" them" probably an army that has infected the entire city and the country. Once he was done cleaning the katana he sheathed it back turning to the two survivors. As he took a closer look at the two they reminded him of someone he recently met back at his manor.

"Thank you very much for your help, we appreciate it" said the woman.

"We owe you a great debt, we could have been goners if you didn't show up-hey wait" the man gazed over at the male Takagi.

"You're...Don Souichiro Takagi what are you doing here?"

"There will be time for explanations later, are you two the only people here?"

"Yes, we we're driving when one of those things jumped on us and we ended up crashing on the post not too far from here. Thank goodness none of us were harmed" replied the woman.

"If you don't have anywhere in particular to go, you're welcome to come with me."

"Well actually. We're looking for our daughter I think it's a waste of time to check at the school. She probably escaped by now" said the man.

"I see…."

"Where are our manners Takagi-sama? I'm Kiriko Miyamoto and this is my husband Tadashi Miyamoto."

"It's an honor to finally make your acquaintance Souichiro-sama."

"Miyamoto….? Is Rei Miyamoto your daughter?"

Both Miyamotos were shocked as a smile spread on their lips. Their eyes filled with hope that their daughter might still be alive and well. It felt like a huge weight has been taken away from them to hear that the Don might know of her.

"Yes she is! Have you seen her?" Kiriko was the one to ask.

"Come with me. I'll explain everything on the way."

As they walked back to the vehicles Souichiro everything that has happened. Ever since his daughter and their daughter arrived at the Takagi estate and the two Miyamotos stood listening carefully to every one of his words. Every bit of detail that led to their escape from the manor and how he and Yuriko gave them the chance to leave with their lives while they chose to stay behind, fighting the horde of infected. Kiriko and Tadashi stood in deep thought only thinking of their daughter, wondering if she was safe and alive. By hearing the Don's words of how safe she was with Takashi's group along with Saya, then maybe there was nothing to worry about. Still as parents they couldn't stop but worrying for Rei's safety especially when they haven't seen or heard from her since the outbreak began. They arrived to the two vehicles where Yuriko and Matsudo were waiting for their return.

"Survivors….?" Yuriko smiled at the new faces.

"They're Rei-san's parents, Kiriko Miyamoto and Tadashi Miyamoto."

"Pleased to meet you" said Kiriko.

"Same here, we've heard from your daughter Takagi-san from Takashi."

"I guess we will get along just fine if our daughters know each other."

"Likewise" replied the female Miyamoto with a smile.

"Get to the van with Matsudo and Yoshioka. We're going to search for supplies and more survivors."

Both nodded following his right hand man as they got into the van. Souichiro went back to the pickup with Yuriko starting the vehicle, ready to move out. The Don stood in deep thought if they will be this lucky to find more survivors like the Miyamoto family. If things could get easier for them but it was impossible, it was just the beginning. In fact it will get harder and worse for them and next time it might turned out like what happened at the manor. They might even face even greater numbers that the ones they faced from before, the thought gave him the creeps. Even he had his limits and the fact of facing so many of the infected in masses of numbers was nothing but suicide. One thing was certain he already knew his future plans, and there was no time to waste. The Don gave a sigh what will he do to have a cigar right about now?

"We must make haste. There are matters I must attend to."

"Aside from our priorities….?" Yuriko turned to him what else could be important than find more people along with their daughter.

"I must check on the government if there's still exists one, I have to contact the Japanese ambassador to hear his explanation regarding this situation."

"If he hasn't left the country by now, he is supposed to go to an upcoming conference with the United Nations."

"Hopefully he hasn't left yet. I must speak to him in urgency."

* * *

(Scene change)

Takashi's group has reached a spot to stop for some supplies. Well not exactly supplies they were in a general clothing store that it wasn't as big and expensive as an official one from a mall. It wasn't as big as one from a mall either, they were lucky to find this. They were still on their journey to reach the laboratory where Dr. Saotome was working on the cure for the virus that turned people into" them". This was only a quick stop before heading out looking like some members of the group wants to try some new get ups. Or it was more precise the members of the codename" Dead Squad" named by Kohta who has been dying to give them an official name since the outbreak started. Most of the members went along with it like they have nothing to lose maybe they'll be able to scare away the infected with just their group name.

The ones outside of the store were Saeko, Rei, Kohta, Ishida, Shizuka, Alice and Zeke. It seems Takashi, Daisuke and Saya were the only ones interested in doing some changings to their clothing. Rei did gave it a thought to change her wardrobe from her school uniform, though if she does she'll be for a while choosing the perfect clothes. She can be such a closet freak sometimes so she wasn't going to bother. Saeko didn't think about it she was pretty comfortable with her school uniform and her black skirt with stockings. Shizuka was in the same boat happy with her clothing right now, the same with Alice. It has been several minutes since the three members of the Dead Squad left to look for new clothing and they were starting to get a bit inpatient. Every second they waste it was another second gone in their journey because they were taking a big gamble in finding the doctor. Neither of them knew if he was alive after all that was the risk, that their journey to find him was for nothing or in vain.

Finally all three members left the store making the rest of the gang to gaze over at their friends. First was Takashi changing from his usual attire to a gray silk jacket with a white shirt, jeans and a pair of black sneakers along with black fingerless gloves, elbow pads similar to the ones Rei and Saeko wears. His Mini Uzi was hanging from his left shoulder and he was holding his shot gun, his ammo/supply bag was hanging from his right shoulder and his combat knife was sheathed on his right ankle with a special sheath for said body part.

Saya was the second to come out wearing a red sweater openly with a black blouse. A short white skirt openly in both ways revealing a pair of black shorts slightly below her knees with some white sneakers, the young Takagi was also wearing black fingerless they were more womanly like. Her MP5SFK was strapped on her right shoulder, her ammo bag was strapped on her left shoulder and her Kiku Crest Luger P08 was sheathed in its holster on the left side of her waist. Needless to say that she was ready to take on an army of" them" because she was dressed to kick some ass, or just plain to kill any infected in her path.

Lastly Daisuke was the last to emerge fully from the store. His clothing was unique compared to the other teens. He was wearing a long black trench coat with short sleeves, a blue shirt with black cargo pants and black combat boots. His AK-47 was wrapped on his right shoulder his ammo/gear bag was strapped on his left shoulder, his magnum revolver was sheathed on its holster in his right side of his waist and his knife was sheathed on its holster on the left side of his back. Like Takashi he was wearing elbow pads which it was the design as Saeko and Rei's. He was also ready to kick some undead ass he was probably in first place next to Saya of wearing bad asses' outfits. The reaction from the rest group regarding the three was pretty much clear.

Rei and Saeko were blushing at Takashi's outfit, yet it didn't stop the Miyamoto from taking a glance at Daisuke. The former college student looked a bit gothic but it went well with, the black and blue colors along with the blue color of his eyes and his well build body. She blushed as a sudden perverted thought came to her mind of both Komuro and Ishiwatari doing her, she erased it immediately but it was pleasant. The Busujima were also in the same boat regarding perverted thoughts she intensely gazed over at Takashi, the sword mistress was lost in her own little pervy world. Kohta was going gaga at Saya's change of wardrobe giving a whole new definition to the word" eye candy" fighting hard not to get a nose bleed but eventually blushed crimson red. Even with the sweater her F cup breasts were quite noticeable, in front of the rest of the girls the young Takagi was always number one in his heart.

"You look great Takagi-san!" Kohta went fan boy on her.

"Yeah yeah whatever" yet the pink haired teen couldn't help but blushed at his compliment.

"That's nice Komuro-kun" Saeko smiled at his new choice of clothing.

"_I'm wet" _her perverted side kicked in.

"You look really good Takashi" said the Miyamoto.

"Thanks you two" smiled Komuro.

"Hey what about me…?" Daisuke showed his new attire.

"Not good enough."

"Oh come on!" he face faulted at Rei's harsh comment but he failed to notice some teasing in her voice.

"It's no big deal" she resumed while looking at him from the corner of her eyes smiling a bit.

"That's really cold you know that?"

"I think it suits you Daisuke-san" said the sword mistress.

"Thank you Saeko I appreciate some honesty."

"I'll say Daisuke you look like Blade" said Hirano.

"Blade….?"

"Yeah the Vampire hunter…."

"Not following you."

"What is Kohta referring to is that your outfit has some similarity with the vampire hunter from the Marvel comics" said Ishida.

"Oh him...Thanks dude really appreciate it" he smiled.

"_Of course Takagi-san's clothes are way better than Daisuke's" _Kohta blushed again while Saya raised an eyebrow at him.

"_He better not be having any perverted thoughts about me or I'll swear I'll smack him" _the pink haired teen with glasses blushed part of her didn't seem to mind at all while she was ignoring that fact.

"Let's head out everyone. We're close to the subway station" said Takashi.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: research facility unknown location)

Yurika watched the entire group of teens leaving the shop as they were taking a corner in the street. They were on their way to the subway station to take a trip using the train. She admitted it was rather amusing to watch people trying to survive an epidemic they have unleash in their city and the rest of the country. Now she knew what Kyo feels from being the watcher of events from this specific group. It was more amusing watching them fight the infected and getting killed in the process, or better yet to get infected by the undead. It was like watching a horror movie that is based on the real life, watching an apocalypse was entertaining. No doubt this will be better than being out there doing missions, she could use some relaxation. Not that she liked being locked in this place but she would enjoy the time has free watching the video surveillance while her partner hasn't said a word he was only watching in thought.

"This is getting boring, when it will be the part when they will all die?"

"Be patient Yurika I guarantee the best part will come soon."

"Hm…Whatever I am interested this is the kind of job that you're having so much fun with."

"It's all thanks to you for suggesting me to have fun. Seeing these people surviving the horror of the virus is the best fun anyone can have."

"Where are they going anyway?"

"Apparently they are going to take the subway I'm still trying to figure out their destination."

"Their destination….? They're only kids most likely they're trying to find their families. Though Itadaka is here under his captain's orders, the mission must be looking for survivors and neutralizing any infected."

"Your knowledge from your time at the STRB serves you well."

"The experience I guess…." her thoughts were on a certain soldier.

"Finally they have made it to the subway station, now it's getting exciting" a grin has crossed his features watching as Takashi's group took the stair case leading down.

"What so exciting about it? You're forgetting as powerful as the camera from our satellite is it doesn't have any see through technology. It can't see underground, this might be as far as we can watch them."

"True. But you're forgetting one thing. Project A8501 has a small camera placed to keep tabs on its movements. It doesn't matter if it's not obedient, everything it will see we will see it."

"So you'll use its camera to keep an eye on those kids? It's starting to get interesting."

"I already activated it and I also have its coordinates. Hm…Well it seems our weapon has started to have its fun."

"That grin on your face have must mean it's getting good."

"See for yourself…."

Yurika gazed over at the new screen that popped in revealing the camera placed on the weapon. Her eyes widened seeing so many people getting killed, basically they were been torn to shreds by its claws. There was so much blood and both men women and even children were getting slaughtered. Suddenly she felt the rush and excitement that Kyo has been feeling since he started watching over the group of teens. Now she perfectly knew what it felt and it was truly a fun experience watching people getting killed before her eyes, not exactly as she was there reliving it. She did felt sorry for those people but they were all in the wrong place at the wrong time, it was clear to her what will happen to the teens now. She felt sorrier if the weapon actually finds them, they weren't going to stand a chance against because this wasn't an undead.

"I'm going to enjoy this more than you Kyo. Too bad your favorite survival group won't live to see another day."

"Care to make a wager on that?" the man with shades gave a grin.

"A bet…? You want to make a bet now?"

"You have nothing to lose. I'll bet a thousand ryou if they encounter project A8501 they will survive."

"You're putting too much confidence on those kids, even if Itadaka is with them. All right I'll accept your wager. I bet eight hundred ryou they will die if they encounter it, I'm confident the bio weapon developed under the new Elysian virus will not lose."

"Then the bet has been made."

"You're on I want to savor the moment when you lose so I can rub it in your face."

"Now who's putting too much confidence on whom, you have to learn a very important lesson about this."

"You have that backwards."

"Do I….?" he was still grinning confident that he wasn't going to lose.

"Hphm…."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Tokonosu Subway station city district)

The group walked the empty halls only hearing the echoes of their footsteps from each step they take. The sound was creepy but compared to seeing so many undead, the sound wasn't so bad. Everyone was keeping their hopes up because the lights were on, meaning there was electricity. Now they need to make sure that the subway train was working in order to take it to get to Shibuya. If it wasn't then they will have to do it the hard way and take the long way to get there by walking the path of the subway. After traveling on foot for so long and going through infected after infected, they deserved the luxury to take some transportation. They reached where the booth that sells the tickets and the security passages to take to get further ahead. They were almost there and with luck on their side not encountering any of" them" while they were here so far.

"Kohta go buy us some tickets" said Daisuke.

"Sure thing" the chubby teen went to the booth before he stopped on his tracks hearing everyone chuckling.

"Hey wait a minute!" he finally realized that he's been fooled by the former college student.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm sure they must be selling tickets even with the outbreak going on."

"Stop messing with me!"

The glass of the ticket booth broke revealing an undead ready to charge in at the chubby teen. Kohta reacted quick firing his rifle at the infected killing it on the spot, leaving a bloody mess. Everyone sweat dropped at the sigh while the chubby teen adjusted his glasses and pointed to Daisuke and then back at what was once the subway ticket salesman.

"You buy them!"

"Ever heard of sarcasm?"

"He's right Hirano you should have realize it sooner. Who's going to be worrying about selling subway tickets when the entire city has been overtaken by the Genesis virus?" said Saya.

"_Daisuke can really be funny, his humor can lighten the mood of everyone" _Rei smiled giving a glance at the raven haired male.

"Let's get going" Takashi chuckle too but got over it.

Since they didn't bought tickets they had to cross the security passages by going above them, it was rather easy. Of course if they have done so with no outbreak going on they can get arrested and thrown into jail with probably an expensive fee. But what the heck the country was on the verge to end so they can screw with buying tickets, besides that they were short on money and such didn't matter now. After crossing they went down through the escalators leading to the subway stop. Walking they smell such a smell which it was familiar they have smell it before it was the smell of blood. Takashi nodded to the group they could be infected ahead so it wasn't just the one Kohta killed at the ticket booth. Everyone has stopped completely in their tracks when they saw the sight before, shortly after reaching the stop.

The place of the stop was surrounded by dead bodies, the blood was everywhere. However none of the bodies looked like they were infected they were regular people. They looked like they were survivors who thought like the group, in using the subway train to travel somewhere safe. The sight was too much for the teens to bear, it was still hard to stare at death especially in such massive numbers as well as so much blood. The worst thing of all that among those survivors there were children, boys and girls alike some looked like they were the same age as Alice. Others looked like they were younger which it made it more heartbreaking and difficult for the teens to keep their eyes on the bodies. Shizuka shielded Alice form such a horrible view, this was definitely not meant to be seen by a seven year old, while pink haired girl hide behind her. Slowly the shock was being erased from the group but it was still an impact on them.

"Oh my-what the..." Rei was still shocked.

"These people were all massacred" said Takashi softly he couldn't keep his eyes away from so many dead people.

Ishida knelt down touching the blood he was in deep thought he felt the liquid through his fingerless gloves.

"The blood is still fresh, this happened just recently."

"Then maybe we could have made it in time to help them" said Kohta.

"It's too late to be thinking about that now" followed Daisuke.

"Whoever was responsible these people didn't stand a chance, no one was spared not even the children" said Saeko.

"Was it" them"?" asked Saya.

"I doubt it, the way they were all killed they all seem to have been tear to pieces" said the Busujima.

"For all we know it could be" them", we can't forget that we already fought some of those infected that can use weapons like a chainsaw. Maybe they were all cut by it?" said Komuro.

The Miyamoto's eyes widened in pure shock at what she was gazing her lips tremble as she managed to say a couple of words.

"I don't think it was" them"….." she pointed to a direction making the group to gaze at her direction.

They were at a concrete wall filled with large claw marks all over. They went to all kinds of directions the sight was impressive to see claws strong enough that can cut through solid concrete. Dozens of thoughts ran through their heads so far they haven't encountered an undead that has sharp claws that can possibly do something like this. When doubt was planted, fear followed at the possibilities of who could have done something so inhuman. It was clear it wasn't human but that was enough to bring them to the edge of their seat. Some were already scared thinking what thing would do this, and others thought if there something out there besides" them". Shizuka was also lost in thought before she felt someone squeezing her hand. The blond nurse turned to see Alice, the little girl seemed to be scared she was obviously uncomfortable been here. She didn't blame her no children would want to be in a placed filled with blood and dead bodies.

"Shizukane-chan I don't want to be here."

"Of course Alice-chan, everyone let's get on the train. Alice-chan is scared."

"Right that's the reason why we came here" Takashi saw the subway train not too far from the stop.

"No complaints from me. I really don't want to stay here and find out what did this to all these people" said Saya.

They started walking to the train not realizing they were being watched from the dark depths of the subway tunnel. They entered the train when Kohta heard an inhuman like growl in the distance. The chubby teen pointed his AR-10 at that direction where he heard it there was nothing but pitch blackness. He glared swearing that there was something out there after a couple of seconds he lowered the rifle, as he entered one of the subway carts he saw Ishida who was still outside. The special OPS soldier was in deep thought more than Hirano his gaze went back to all the dead bodies at the stop.

"Sorry Ishida-san I thought I heard something. Must be my imagination…."

"I see…."

The chubby teen went inside following the rest of the group while the soldier stood in thought again.

"_I heard it too…."_

The soldier entered walking through the carts. He already planned to go to the conductor's cart. As the oldest of the group he felt it was his responsibility to take control of the train, he doubted the others could do it. Takashi and the others were just high school students so they didn't have a clue how to drive a subway train. Truth be told he was in the same boat but it shouldn't be too hard to do so. He watched as the teens got seated, he proceed to conductor's cart which it was the next cart to the ones where they were staying. Alice was already seated too the pink haired girl was holding Zeke she looked like she was feeling better from seeing the sight of the many dead bodies. Entering the main cart he saw Shizuka, the blond nurse seems to have been waiting for him like expecting he will come here. But it didn't bother him to have her company.

"Can you operate it?"

"I can try, it shouldn't be too difficult."

"I hope, the others have no idea how" she gave a small giggle.

"Only one way to find out…."

Taking a long look at the train controls it was relief that it was in good shape, meaning it was operational. Checking the buttons and levers he already had an idea of how to operate the underground vehicle. First he pressed the button to close all the doors in the carts, pressing the right buttons the subway started running. It soon went fast speed leaving the stop speeding through the dark tunnels. So far everything was going according to their schedule they left Tokonosu station and their next stop was Shibuya station. If everything goes well then they might reach the laboratory before the end of the day. It was a big" if" depending if they don't encounter anymore undead, then the rest of the trip will be easy. It was still a gamble going to Shibuya without contacting his superior he still hasn't given his report to captain Akeshi yet, regarding the virus and his journey with the teens. He noticed that Shizuka was stealing glances at him back and forth.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No it's nothing. I'm just happy that you chose to look after everyone. I admit as the adult of the group I wasn't doing a good job, I haven't done anything useful since all of this happened" she replied in her ditsy self while giving a silly smile.

"As I recall you've been taking care of Alice, always looking after her. The rest are teenagers and they have shown they can take care of themselves, though they need some adult supervision every now and then. However you've done a good job taking care of the one person who needs supervision the most."

"Alice-chan…."

"She's only seven just a kid who has her entire life ahead of her. I will guess her parents are gone, victims of the outbreak perhaps?"

The blond nurse only gave a soft nod feeling sorry for the little girl. Admitting that she has grown so close to her more than the rest of the group she cares a lot for the pink haired girl. She wouldn't imagine herself what would become of her if something happens to Alice. She was devastated when she found out Rika was gone, she didn't want to lose another precious person it hurts too much. Losing the little girl will tear her apart, no she wasn't going to let anything happen to her as long as she was standing and breathing.

"You probably don't know but that girl needs you more than you can ever imagine. Anyone can tell she has grown quite attach to you. Right now, you're the only person she has close to a mother."

"Really…a mother me?" the blond gave a smile at the thought.

"I guess I'm only good at looking after Alice-chan."

"You're wrong. I remember you were quite useful back at the graveyard. You adapted quickly in learning to use a gun and you also confirmed some kills to the infected."

"It's not so hard once you get used to it" she gave another goofy smile.

"I will also add that you're the only person with medical experience on this group. As a nurse you have the responsibility to look after any wounded member, your role is more important than the one in charge to lead the group. Without a medic present a group's chances of survival are cut in half, and likely they don't survive at all. A nurse's role just as a doctor's is to save lives but I believe you already know that. Don't ever underestimate yourself Shizuka you're more useful to this group than you may ever know."

The busty blond has blushed at his speech as she felt her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't understand what she was feeling right now as the only thing she could do is to stare into Ishida's emerald eyes. She has never felt like this before, it was an entire new feeling very alien to her. A smile spread her lips feeling so grateful that his words have lifted her spirit all doubts that she was being useless to the group were erased. In all her life she has never met anyone who can give her so much confidence and make her believe in herself, once that was Rika's job. This person felt like he can become someone close to her and maybe, someone very precious in her life. She gazed at him he went back to pay attention ahead making sure that everything was going all right.

"I really hope you fulfill your mission, Ishida-san" she replied as she was still blushing.

"My mission has become more complicated than I could even anticipate. Fulfilling it will be a hard task."

"I wish you do, I'm sure you want to return to your wife and kids."

The soldier gave a small chuckle while the blond thought she has said something wrong.

"My apologies Shizuka, perhaps I should have said something about it. I'm not married nor do I have kids, I'm single."

"Oh…." She blinked in astonishment not believing that someone as handsome as him was available.

"My job I'm always too preoccupied with what I do, it's been hard for me to be on a commitment relationship."

"That's okay, I'm single too there's no harm in being one. Welcome to the club!" she said cheery giving a victory sign.

"Yes I'm supposed we can celebrate that none of us is in a committed relationship" he smiled at her cheeriness though it was hard to believe she was single with her looks and body.

"Ishida-san….?" She started giving him a smile.

"Thank you."

"For telling you I'm single?" he chuckled.

"No silly, for telling me that I'm useful to everyone. I feel so much better now I'm not worried anymore. I'm going to try my best to help everyone and Alice-chan too."

"I'm pleased to hear that, I know you'll do a great job."

The blond nurse nodded smiling before her cheeks blushed staring at him while her brown eyes were shining and her heart started beating faster.

"_Why am I feeling nervous around Ishida-san?"_

* * *

(Time skip)

The group was still sitting on their seats on the cart behind the conductor's cart. They have taken the time to relax for a while and the trip has become very silently. Alice was cuddling Zeke and yet she was quiet not feeling like saying a word since she was having fun with the small dog. The sight was enough to make everyone smiled like Saya, Kohta, Takashi and Saeko. Daisuke was in thought as he was doing nothing in particular but rolling the barrel of his magnum just for the fun of it. Figuring the sound of the barrel rolling can get annoying he stopped before he sheathed the gun back. His eyes fell on Rei the poor teen was still trying to deal with the possibility that she might experience heartbreak. Though he encouraged the Miyamoto that she should talk again with Takashi he felt like he has made a mistake. Because his choice will probably bring her bad news and the heartbreak he feared she will receive.

"_Last thing I want is for her to feel the same as me. It's a pain in the ass." _

His blue eyes left the Miyamoto and into the Busujima. Staring at Saeko he started to feel worse than before he didn't want to think about it so he dropped it. It wasn't healthy to think about things that will only make him feel miserable. Rei was staring at Takashi who was in deep thought the teen figured that this was the perfect time to finally talk to him about the future of their relationship. After Daisuke told her his story with breaking up she felt closer to him than with anyone. Now he has given her the courage to talk to her ex-boyfriend once more, she was determined to give it another shot. She wants to get back together with him and maybe back at the gas station he wasn't in the move to talk which she understood how he feels. She will try and this time she wasn't going to take no for answer, love is supposed to conquer all.

Takashi hasn't said a word since he got on the train he was lost in his thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about all those dead bodies at the stop. It would have been different if they were all undead, but they were all regular people who were trying to survive but never made it. It was also the first time he has seen so many innocent people dead before his eyes it was probably the first time for the rest of the group too. It was the same with the blood he has seen more blood from killing" them" than normal people. His thoughts followed with whatever was responsible for the massacre of so many innocent lives, he erased the thought glancing around the cart. He felt like he was being watched turning to the direction he noticed Saeko staring at him. Her blue eyes seemed to have read his mind and have figured out what was keeping him so quiet.

"_No point in thinking what could have done it nothing will bring all those people back."_

The door to the cart slid opened as Shizuka enter smiling at the group.

"Good news everyone, Ishida-san said that we'll reach Shibuya station in one hour."

"Those are really good news!" said Rei.

"I'll say, maybe we can get to the laboratory faster than we thought" said Saya.

"_Finally we're so close. Dr. Saotome I hope he's all right we need his help to stop the virus" _Daisuke gave a soft sigh.

The group was suddenly shaken up as they heard a loud bang from far away. It sounded like it came from the top of the train.

"What was that?" asked Kohta.

"That sounded like it came from above us" said Takashi.

"It sounds like it came from the last cart" Saeko followed.

"Is there something up there?" asked Daisuke.

"Maybe, we should check it out. Hirano, Daisuke, Saeko-san and I will investigate the noise. The rest of you wait here."

"Be careful" said Alice.

"Don't worry it's probably nothing serious, we'll be back before you know it" said the raven haired male.

* * *

(Scene change)

"This is better than watching a horror movie" Yurika was grinning watching the camera's view from the bio weapon which it showed the view from the top of the subway train.

"Now you're having more fun than me. But after all this is still business, time to give our survivors another test."

"It will be more fun when you lose the bet Kyo."

"You're too sure of yourself, don't get too overconfident. The interesting part is about to begin."

"_Don't disappoint me Takashi Komuro."_

* * *

(Scene change)

They have reached the last cart of the train nothing unusual. Just another empty cart all four members of the Dead Squad were holding their weapons. Takashi was holding his mini Uzi while Daisuke was holding his AK-47, Kohta his AR-10 and Saeko her katana. They were all aware that the sound came from above and it wasn't normal to hear such a loud banging noise. There was definitely something up there and each had the idea that it may not be human. The first thought that came to their mind is the dead bodies from the Tokonosu stop, each were feeling nervous. Another sound was heard making them point their weapons above, it was getting louder. None have said a word but it was clear that whatever it was making that sound, it wasn't an infected. Judging from the sound it was something quite heavy, and then suddenly the noise stopped. It felt like there was nothing there in the first place, only for a minute.

"What's going on up there?" asked Komuro.

"Maybe we should go up there and check it out" said Kohta.

"That is reckless, it's too dangerous outside" said Saeko.

"There is something up there and we have to see what it is" said Daisuke.

"Right get ready, Daisuke you and I are going-"

Takashi was interrupted by the loud sound of the roof of the train being destroyed. They gasped from the shock but they were more shocked when they laid eyes at the one responsible for the destruction. Their eyes have widened in terror at the thing before them, their instinct was right after all. It wasn't one of" them" in fact they had no clue what it was. The physical of the being was colored dark green its face was twisted resembling some sort of crab with sharp teeth, with bright yellow eyes. The skin that covered its body looked like it was made of a hard shell like substance giving the idea that bullets might not penetrate it. Its arms were long but they weren't covered by its hard shell skin, its claws were sharp as a sword that has recently been forged. Its legs it had four of them with a sharp needles for feet needless to say it was one ugly son of a bitch. The four members stood in shock at the sight of the monster and in return it have a high screech that could destroy anyone's hearing.

"Holy shit!" Kohta was the first to react.

"Just what the hell is that thing?" Daisuke followed.

"It's one big ugly motherfucker!" said Takashi

"Looks like we know what killed all those people at the stop" Saeko readied her katana to attack the creature.

"Shoot the hell out of it!" Komuro started firing his mini Uzi.

(Music: **Meet the monster **by **Five Finger Dead Punch**)

They went all out firing their weapons to their surprise the creature didn't looked like it was getting harm at all. It was a bit of a shock at first but they resumed shooting at it. Saeko took the chance to charge at it she made a couple of attacks with her sword. Her eyes widened she was able to scratched the shell like part of its body, but not damage enough to actually hurt it. The creature gave another high screech charging at them even if it was caught in the heavy fire. They realized this thing wasn't going to go down easily like" them" with all the bullets it has taken. It has charged at the four so fast, while Takashi reacted changing his weapon taking his shot gun. It shot the monster straight on its face an even it was a shot gun blast it was still standing strong. Though it wasn't bad it started bleeding from all the fire it has taken.

"What the hell is with this thing?" asked Daisuke.

"Everyone run! We won't be able to kill it like" them"!" said Takashi.

"We can't win like this" Saeko agreed.

"Shit it's coming back!" Kohta shouted.

"Hurry to the next cart!"

They ran seeing it as their option this thing wasn't going to be beaten with ease. Exactly after it was able to take so many bullets and it didn't looked like it was slowing down a bit. As they got to the next cart they resumed with their fire but it felt like they were just wasting ammo. It was having the same results on the creature it was truly stubborn. It charged at them grabbing Takashi by his throat ready to squeeze the living hell out of the teen. Saeko glared at the thing lunging at it with katana in hand. The Busujima used all her strength in the attack, and managed to give it a cut on its right arm. The one arm holding Komuro it eventually let him go because of the injury it received. The sword mistress went to her leader's side checking if he was all right while Kohta and Daisuke were shooting on the monster.

"Are you all right Komuro-kun?"

"I am thanks to you Saeko-san."

"This is annoying just how many bullets do we need to kill this freak?"

"Using grenades is out of the question, too dangerous" said Kohta knowing the great risk of using an explosive on the train.

"Aim for the part of its body where it's not covered by the hard shell armor" said the Busujima.

"Its arms and head" Komuro already figured it out.

They knew they couldn't stay here the monster was destroying the cart like it was made of paper. Going to the next cart was the best option and it was so shocking to see something with such strength. Saeko has sheathed her katana deciding to use her handgun even if it won't make damage like the guys weapons. The creature used its insane strength to destroy the surroundings of the cart. They ran to the next cart but there wasn't any time to fire their weapons, it was now destroying everything its path a lot faster than regular. They couldn't believe something so big can be so fast on its feet they have no choice to keep on running from one cart to another. If this keeps up they won't have a train to take them to Shibuya at all. The four we're able to outrun the monster as they reached the cart where the rest of the group stood. They all looked worried seeing that they were all panting from running so much.

(Music end)

"What is going on? We heard gun fire and other loud noises" Rei said panicked.

"No time, we have a really big problem on our hands" said Takashi.

"Like what?" asked Saya.

At that instant the door behind them was sent flying as the creature giving a high screech. Alice was terrified at the sight of the monster she got behind Shizuka who was equally afraid. Rei and Saya stood in complete shock neither have seen something so ugly and frightening but it was enough to tell them this was the thing responsible for killing all of those people at the stop. As they thought it was horrible to see so many of the undead now they see something completely off the level of" them" something that was definitely not human. A real monster the sight of it was freaking them out as they were trembling holding their weapons. Being scared by undead was one thing but this thing was the definition of pure terror. They hesitated because of their fear it was hard to open fire at the thing, it was understandable staring at something never thought it will actually exist.

"What is that thing?" said the panicked Saya.

"Why don't you go ask it?" countered Daisuke.

"Everyone open fire and don't stop!" shouted Komuro.

(Music: **Attack **by **System of a Down**)

The heavy rain of fire didn't stop the creature from charging at them. It unleashed one of its sharp claws. Saeko countered with her sword blocking the powerful blow, she flinch feeling the strength behind the creature's attack. It was too much for her to bear as she fell off to the ground lowering her guard. As the monster was about to attack her Takashi got in front of it, giving a shot gun blast to the face. Daisuke has changed weapons to his magnum revolver, while Rei, Saya and Kohta were firing away nonstop reloading when necessary. Shizuka stood back near the door that leads to the conductor's room she was protecting Alice who was frightened at the creature. The monster unleashed its claws even if it was caught in such heavy fire that a human will be killed long ago. Takashi ordered to aim at its head just like the undead which it was their most effective weak spot they followed his command shooting at one of the parts where it wasn't covered from its hard shell.

Ishida came from the conductor's room firing his weapon while the creature was covered in blood it was still standing. It used its claws to tear down above the train and escaped outside the group looked up no sign of the monster. The possibilities that it got away were high it was been obliterated by the heavy fire and it was probably losing strength too. They waited for a couple of minutes if it was planning to emerge for s surprise attack, but there was nothing. Letting their guard down only for a moment can be lethal they all knew that. Takashi reloaded his shot gun and checked if his mini Uzi needed the same, but there was still plenty of ammunition left. After a couple of minutes more they lowered their weapons seeing that the creature was probably long gone by now. Taking this moment to take a short rest, but it was the last thing in their mind.

(Music end)

"Looks like it won't come back" said Rei.

"I want to make sure it's really gone, whatever the hell is. We'll check on the other carts for any sign of it."

"It will be best if Alice and Shizuka stay here, the train is no longer safe. Thankfully we'll reach Shibuya station in thirty minutes" said the special OPS soldier.

"Right, Ishida-san stay here with them. The rest of us will go checking the carts one by one" said Komuro.

"Very well…."

They left the cart as Ishida got near the pink haired girl who was still frightened at what happened.

"Don't worry Alice I will protect you, try to relax we're here for you."

"He's right we won't let anything happen to you" replied blond nurse.

She only nodded holding Zeke the small dog was licking her cheek trying to cheer her up.

Without warning the creature has emerged from the hole it made above the train. Ishida's eyes widened it has happened so suddenly, the thing as has charged at Shizuka and Alice. The blond nurse was shocked but she did the best she could to protect the little girl. She fired her handgun the bullets weren't doing that much to hurt it. Just like that the soldier has jumped in front of them pointing his old model M16 aiming at its bloody head the monster gave a cry of pain. It countered using its claws hitting his rifle Ishida countered taking his combat knife. He charged stabbing his head to his shocked it was still standing. They heard heavy fire from behind them turning to see the rest of the group. They resumed firing until finally the monster gave another painful screech. It has fell down the ground looking dead. Everyone went to the trio their eyes fell on the body of the dead creature.

"You guys okay?" asked Takashi.

"We are now" replied Ishida.

"We came as soon as we heard the fire" said Saeko.

"Is it dead?" asked Kohta.

Daisuke replied firing at the creature's head twice with his magnum.

"It is now…."

"That was one tough son of a bitch" said the chubby teen.

"Wait! Something's happening to the monster" said Saya.

Slowly the creature started shrinking in size getting smaller. Another thing they noticed that it was changing shape not looking like a monster. Their eyes widened from the shock as it was showing a naked human being, the thing just like the undead was human from the start. It became worse when the group from Fujimi Academy recognized the individual who used to be the monster. They stood in shock like they were speechless even if his body was covered in blood from all the bullets he took, they can still recognize him. They felt crushed to have actually killed one of their own though some has experience such pain like Takashi and Kohta, but this was different because none of them knew it was a person to begin with.

"No way…." Takashi snapped back to reality.

"It's…." Saya gave a pause.

"Yamada" finished Rei for the pink haired teen.

"I don't believe it" Shizuka followed.

"You're familiar with him?" asked Ishida.

"He was a student from our school. The last time we saw him he was with Shido and other students on a school bus, we don't know their whereabouts since" Saeko explained to the soldier.

_"I haven't seen Shido since the Takagi estate, I don't care about his whereabouts"_ growled the Miyamoto thinking of the evil sadistic teacher.

"Who could have done this?" asked Kohta.

"Same people that are behind Genesis, it should be obvious. Looks like" them" is the least of our worries now" said Daisuke.

"What does this mean? Is there another virus besides Genesis?" asked the young Takagi.

"Oh no Ishida-san" the chubby teen saw the soldier's weapon.

"I know it is no longer operational" the soldier was staring at his damaged M16 which it was destroyed by the monster's claws.

"Yep it's busted all right it won't work anymore. I'm sorry Ishida-san I know you like that weapon very much."

"Thank you for your concern Kohta, asides from being an old model I have some sentimental value to it" his green eyes softened holding the broken rifle.

"_I'm sorry father…."_

"If this is the work of a new virus, does this mean that there could be more of these things out there?" asked Komuro.

"…"

"No need to think about it now. We should be making our stop at Shibuya station any minute now" said the special OPS soldier.

* * *

(Scene change)

Yurika was staring at the blank screen obviously meaning that the camera from the bio weapon has been destroyed. The only explanation that it has been taken out she was still staring at it looking in shock. The young woman couldn't believe what she has just seen one of their weapons under the development of one of the new viruses has been defeated by a group of teenagers. It was impossible to believe, in fact she would have never believe it if she didn't see it with her own eyes. Kyo on the other hand has been grinning since the camera went blank looking like he has enjoyed the confrontation between the two forces a lot. He glanced at her while she glared at him in return, but he remained his grin like he expected this was going to happen. The man with shades turned off the screen there was no need to keep it activated anymore since their weapon has been put to rest.

"Well that was quite the horror movie wasn't it?"

"I'll be damned, they actually did it. Those kids defeated project A8501, but how?"

"I told you to never underestimate man. Though I am pleased with the results of the project, it was able to take quite the amount of damage thanks to its shell armor. It wasn't a complete failure nevertheless the Elysian virus needs some modifications."

"You knew this was going to happen" she turned to him looking angry.

"Now don't come giving me that look. I was confident enough that they will be successful these" kids" as you refer them have been through a lot. They have accustomed themselves to survival and have earned the experience in fighting those infected by Genesis. They are more prepared than the ones who are roaming around looking for a place to hide."

"I still can't believe they managed to do it. Either they're lucky or just plain talented."

"Luck has nothing to do with it, as I already pin pointed they're experienced."

"I hate when you're right."

He chuckle as he heard his cell phone rang, gazing at the number which it was unknown he answered it knowing who will be the caller.

"Yes…Yes everything is going according to plan the experiment is coming in rather smoothly. We have acquired important data regarding the experiment…Hm yes she's here."

Yurika frowned hearing that having a bad feeling behind it. She had the feeling that before this day ends she'll be leaving to another assignment.

"I see…Of course sir not a problem there aren't any delays…Understood" he finally ended the call.

"I have another mission for you Yurika."

"I'm starting to get tire of you ordering me around."

"This one can't be help it comes from the boss himself."

"What is it?"

"You are to infiltrate the Shibuya Laboratory and search for your target Dr. Hajime Saotome."

"Saotome…isn't he working for us?"

"Not anymore. About a year ago he left our organization and has moved in to Japan to start his research…A research that puts us all under jeopardy."

"What kind of research?"

"He's been working on a cure for Genesis. Now you understand he has become a thorn in our side. If he finishes this cure it will be a threat to all of our plans and our vision. You will find him and retrieve the cure at all cost, as for Saotome he's no longer useful to us. We don't tolerate traitors, kill him."

"Fine, this mission does sound like it suits me so I won't complain this time."

"One more thing, from the looks of things I have a feeling that Takashi and his group are heading to the laboratory to pay Saotome a visit."

"How would you know that? Those kids don't have a clue about Genesis or any of our plans."

"Call it intuition, I may be wrong but for now I will go with my intuition. If I'm right then I suggest you leave at once and do whatever it takes to get there before they do. No matter what happens Takashi and his group must never meet Saotome, because if it they do he will tell them" everything." "

"You're being paranoid those kids don't have a clue of what's happening around them. But I won't press the matter anymore. I'll be on my way then" she started walking out.

"By the way Yurika, you own me a thousand ryou" Kyo gave a grin he hasn't forgotten the bet.

"Smartass" she growled hating to have lost the bet.

"That I am" he was still grinning.

* * *

(Scene change)

The group has finally arrived at Shibuya station with the subway train looking like wreck. It looked like it was attacked by an earthquake. They were lucky it was still operational enough to bring them to their destination and even so, there was no celebration for their arrival. As they left the train they haven't said a word since they have discovered the shocking truth regarding the monster that almost killed them. Finding out the creature was one of their classmates from Fujimi wasn't easy to swallow, but they have witnessed when it change into his human form. Yamada was another victim of the outbreak who probably exposed to some kind of virus that wasn't Genesis, the ones who turned people into undead. Aside from being in deep thought they looked like they could use a small rest.

"Let's take a break before heading out again. At least we're in Shibuya" said Komuro.

"Agreed it doesn't hurt that we get some rest after we have experienced" replied Ishida.

"After escaping with our lives to a giant-I don't even know what the hell it was. Only that it used to be one of our classmates" said Saya.

"Hey there's a vending machine here" Kohta spotted the machine in the corner of the stop.

"I can sure use a nice soda right about now" said Daisuke.

The former college student went to the machine. Instead of using money he used his magnum to destroy the machine. The result ended with releasing all of the soda cans he smiled grabbing more than one he was always thinking about others, so he picked a few for the others. When he returned with a pack of soda cans everyone sweat dropped at his action.

"What? I don't have change."

"You have to shoot the machine" sweat dropped Rei.

"Who's going to worry about some stupid vending machine? It's not like the zombie police is going to arrest me."

The Miyamoto sighed while Daisuke started giving everyone a soda can. She did smile at him for giving her one this was nice and well needed after fighting the giant creature. She didn't even thought of opening the can as her eyes fell on Takashi they were taking a break. This was her perfect chance to follow with Daisuke's words and talk to him again. She slowly gazed over at the raven haired male and their eyes met, it felt like he was reading her mind. The teen girl gave a nod telling him she was going to give it a shot and he gave a nod in return. She went to her ex-boyfriend gathering a lot of courage to go through with this. She wasn't afraid the first time she wanted to talk to him but now it was different after hearing his opinion the last time. There was nothing to lose at least that's what she thinks.

"Takashi can we talk….?"

"Um…sure."

He followed her away from the group heading further into the station. Saeko stared at the two teens while holding her can she wasn't in the mood to take a sip. Daisuke got next to her putting a friendly arm on her shoulder like he was trying to cheer her up somehow.

"They're going to have that talk."

"…"

"I'm sorry I feel responsible, I kind of talked to Rei to have another talk with Takashi."

"No need to apologize, you're only doing what's right as a friend Daisuke-san" she smiled.

"I…I wish I could do the same for you too."

"Why is that?" she was taken back by his comment.

"Because…you're my friend too, I know how you feel about him but you don't let it bother you. I bet you're not even considering in telling him."

"….." she kept her smile as she gazed over her soda can.

"When I get the chance I just might."

"Really…? So you're really planning to-"

"Maybe, when the time is right I guess."

"You better be right, don't want to see you in giving up in the fight."

The Busujima couldn't help but chuckle at his comment.

"So you're not angry at me?"

"Why should I be?"

"I…I thought you we're-"

"You're only helping a friend in need. I have nothing against that I honored people who are willing to put his own personal affairs aside over others. There's nothing wrong with being selfless I respect that."

"Saeko…you're a good friend. Your family must be proud of you" his eyes softened.

"…" she stared back at him not knowing why he will bring her parents.

* * *

(Scene change)

Takashi had an idea what Rei wanted to talk to him about. The obvious feeling of déjà vu hit him, this has happened before. The topic was already in his head about their broken relationship it was still too soon to talk about it. Quite honestly he didn't felt bringing in the subject when the last time it didn't went well. Yet there was part of him that needed to discuss it with his ex-girlfriend, one way or other sooner or later. He took a sip of his soda trying to calm down thinking the last time this conversation was brought. He wasn't in the mood and snapped at her but it has given the Miyamoto the idea that he wasn't interested in fixing their relationship. The hardest part was breaking it to her hurting the teen in the process. But this was the only way and he knew there was no running away from it, knowing how stubborn Rei can be. The teen slowly turned to his ex-girlfriend making contact with her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Please don't get angry okay?"

"Fine…."

"I really have to talk to you-"

"About us….?" He finished for her.

"Yeah…."

"_This again…."_

"Please listen to me Takashi I really want to give" us" another chance. I know it's not the time with what's happening. I don't want to leave any regrets if it comes that we might not make it, and I'm not saying we're going to die don't get the wrong idea. I just want to enjoy this life with the person I love."

"Rei I-"

"I know I did wrong in breaking up with you, I know that. But please let me fix it, please Takashi let me in one more time. I promise you there will be no more mistakes or walls between us."

"…"

"Say yes, I will do my best to make you happy. Your happiness will be my top priority please…." Her speech has touched her as tears were emerging.

"Rei…."

"Accept me back, accept my love Takashi. I will fix our relationship for the better."

"Th-…There was never nothing to fix in the first place."

"What?"

"There was nothing to fix in our relationship to begin with Rei. I have time to think and even if I was confused at first I finally understood why I was feeling this way. Our relationship wasn't as real as you might think it was nice and I was happy, but…It didn't felt right."

"What are you saying? Of course our relationship was real we we're together we love each other. We hold hands, we kissed what can there be for you to say it wasn't real?"

"That's not what it's all about. I'm not the smartest when it comes to this thing called" love" but I figure it out what defines the love part. It's not holding hands, kissing, or touching or even the sex. It's about trust, mutual understanding, confidence and most important mutual feelings."

It was hard to believe that Rei was actually taking love lessons from Takashi of all people. The one person who was hardhead when it came to love or relationships, it was ironic she will be the one to get the lessons. Who the table has turned indeed when she used to be the expert in the topic, now it felt like she was an apprentice learning a lesson from her teacher.

"You're right about everything. But our relationship had all those elements we we're-"

"No it didn't, there were things missing from our relationship. I don't think I had those feelings one would cherish so much. It's true when you broke up with me I was devastated and hurt. But during our break up I gave myself so much time to think, and even while all of this shit was going on I thought long and hard. It pissed me off I didn't understood at first and it probably took me days to realized what it was missing Rei."

"Was our relationship really fake to you?" she should give herself a medal for not breaking down sobbing till no end.

"I do, I've known you my entire life and I care for you so much more than you can ever know. But the love is not the same to what you feel for me, the feelings-"

"Are different…You love me but you don't love me like that."

"I don't want to lose you Rei, I don't want you hating me for this. I want to keep our friendship, what we forged since we've known each other in kinder garden. I don't want to lose that, the bond the keeps together. I want that to stay, I don't want our bond to end."

"Takashi…." His speech has really touched her heart it moved but it wasn't enough to heal the pain she was feeling.

"Let's stay together and continue to fight together."

"Together but not together as a couple…."

Komuro only gave a nod.

"I guess you made up your mind, you don't want to go back together with me."

"It wasn't easy for me to make this decision I thought about it for so long. I don't feel that way but I still want you as my friend, a close friend."

"I see…I understand. In the end you chose her."

"Her…?"

"You already know who, it's okay I'm not angry with you. When we first talked at the gas station I kind have the idea of what you feel. But now I finally understand of how things are between us."

"Rei I'm sorry…."

"It's okay don't be, this needed to be done. This conversation has to be discussed it couldn't be avoided. I'm glad you told me how you really feel, better to say the truth than live in complete regret right? The pinky promise I made to you on that day, it wasn't real at all."

Rei finally left with no more words to say he was cleared enough what he told her. Takashi stood in thought feeling terrible for his words but he needed to be honest with her, hiding it will be much worst on her. He meant what he said about caring for the Miyamoto very much and it will destroy him if he loses her friendship that was very important to him. If he made the right decision he was sure he did but only time will tell if it was. He knew she was hurt and it hurt him but there was no other way to avoid this because he knew her too well and she will continue to bring the topic forever. At least that was a huge burden he has taken off from him, the weight has been lifted and he did felt better. Apologizing is the only thing he can do, yet the Miyamoto didn't hold it against him saying it was fine. That was one problem out of the way, now if he could solve the other one he has when it comes to a certain purple haired sword mistress.

"_The story of my fucking life, Rei I'm really sorry…."_

* * *

(Time skip)

If there was one thing Daisuke hated is being nervous. After all the shit that happened since the outbreak started he hasn't been nervous not even once. It was all arranged when he encouraged Rei to talk to Takashi again, that was the reason why he was nervous. One thing he hated being in such condition is because his bad habit of smoking will kick in. The former college student was near the escalators of the station with cigarette in mouth. Now he hated smoking but couldn't help it when he gets nervous. He got the smoke from Ishida who is actually a smoker not the kind who is always smoking 24/7 but he still smoke. Though the special OPS soldier was surprised to find out he smokes, yet he didn't told him about his condition when he's nervous. He removed the cigarette exhaling the smoke he hated it so much and soon he started pacing around thinking he made a mistake. He was afraid the Miyamoto will get rejected and will have to go through the same hellish pain he's been going through.

Finally he saw Rei climbing down the escalator. The first thing he did is throw the smoke and squash it with delight. He took some gun from his pocket hoping it will get rid of the bad breath from smoking, quickly he chewed it. Happy to be ready to talk to her and his smile fade away as he took a glance at her. The Miyamoto's expression was so solemn and just by looking at her he got the clear picture. The results didn't go well or in her favor it didn't happened as she wanted things to go. Watching her like this has hurt him his fear came true, convincing her to talk to Takashi was a mistake after all. Her expression had rejection written all over it. Now he felt bad with himself for talking her into it in the first place, this was literally his fault alone. It was time he did the right thing as a friend concerned for another, being there for her through the rejection process.

(Music: **My Heart is Broken **by **Evanescence**)

"Hey…."

"…."

"It didn't go well did it?"

The teen girl only shook her head.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. I shouldn't have encouraged you to talk-"

"No it's okay you didn't do nothing wrong. I'm glad you talked me over to go through with it I needed to hear Takashi's true feelings and I did. It's not what I was expecting but I had a bad feeling that it wasn't going to go my way…."

"I'm sorry" he felt so stupid that was the only thing he could say to her.

"You know…It doesn't hurt that much I thought it will be worst but I-"her tears we're falling she slowly fell into silent sobs.

She slowly went into his arms and Daisuke accepted the embrace it was the least he can do. Rei has buried her head looking from the comfort she needed from the person who has experienced the same pain of rejection. The same person who made the same mistake in leaving the person he loves. Both made the mistake that great fully both regretted in making and now both paying for it with heart break. The raven haired male wrapped his arms around her giving her the comfort she needed, but it wasn't enough. A hug would never heal a broken heart it will only calm it for a bit. But for the Miyamoto it will be enough if it can calm that pain for just only a little it will be worth it. He caressed her light brown hair feeling terrible with himself cursing the thought of someone else going through this emotional hell. She slowly broke the hug thought she wanted to stay in his arms for a little longer.

"If there's anything I can do don't hesitate to ask okay?"

She nodded but she didn't staring into his blue eyes, she felt his warm touch as he dried her tears and the incoming ones.

"Tell me…Please Daisuke tell me how do you get rid of this pain?"

"I…I don't know. I've been going through the same pain and it's been a year since then."

"It's horrible I want it to end now."

"It won't end now trust me. This pain is going to stay for a while take it from me. It won't be easy to forget and let it rest. It's too late for both of us now we're pretty stubborn in letting go aren't we?"

The Miyamoto smiled a little finding it funny.

"We have to face the truth it's over. There's no going back we have no choice but to find the path to move on."

"Move on…."

"I'm willing to take that path, it's been a year I can't stay living in the past forever. I know you just recently got rejected but you don't have to-"

"I want to" she met his eyes again.

"What?"

"I want to take that path too. I can't return from what has happened I heard Takashi's words he made up his mind. I know him once he decides something it stays forever. I have to let go too and move on too."

"But it's too soon for you-"

"It's too soon I know, but the sooner the less I will feel this pain. I don't want to become like you Daisuke, stuck in the past heartbroken for a year living with regret. I don't want this pain to stay that long. I want to walk with my own feet and move on with no regrets."

"You sure….?"

"Yes" she smiled as she dried another tear.

"You're strong Rei…I could never do that. I could never do it so soon."

"It's because I'm not alone. I have my friends who support me and you too."

"Okay" he smiled.

"Let's move on together then. Also let's make it an official promise don't want you chicken out or anything" he gave a smirk.

"Yeah right like I'm going to back out from something this serious" she frowned a little but kept a smile.

"Let's seal this promise" he showed her his pinky finger.

"Huh…you want to make it a pinky promise?" she was surprised.

"Yeah, is there something wrong? I don't see it childish so deal with it okay?" he sweat dropped.

"No I don't see it childish I think it's cute" she smiled at the irony.

She showed her pinky finger as they touched making the promise official.

"It's done then, a promise to move on."

"I think a promise to new beginnings is more appropriate."

"New beginnings then…."

"To new beginnings" both replied in unison.

The irony that she made a pinky promise to Takashi to marry him when they were at kinder garden and now she made another one, this time to live a new beginning with no regrets.

(Music end)

* * *

**HOTD season 2: Act 7 Assailant of the DEAD**

**END**

**To be continued**

**If you're wondering what the bio creature looked like. Think Predator combine with a Skitter from the hit sci-fi series "Falling Skies" on TNT there you have it. On a side note I really feel bad for Takashi to reject Rei like that but I don't have anything against her character. Most people actually hate her and bash her but not me. I like her character and I see a lot of potential when I saw her in the anime as well as reading the manga. In this story she will have her development quite nicely done and she will have plenty of spot light since she's the heroine of the series. However my favorite character of the series stands its Saeko I LOVE Saeko. Thank you for all the reviews keep them coming now don't forget to watch Falling Skies Sundays on TNT watch it WATCH IT WATCH IT it's an awesome series about aliens taking over the world. I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time: Act 8 Origin of the DEAD

**Music: I don't own any of the artists feature in this story just the CD's. Thought I say a disclaimer about it people can easily get sue these days. **

**Meet the Monster **by **Five Finger Dead Punch **is from their debut album **The way of the fist.**

**Attack **by **System of a Down **is from their **Hypnotize **album.

**My Heart is Broken **by **Evanescence **is from their latest self title album **Evanescence.**


	8. Act 8 Origin of the DEAD

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD it is the rightful property of Shoji Sato.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

** Communication through phones and radio.

* * *

Act 8: Origin of the DEAD

(Location: weapons shop city district Shibuya Japan)

After leaving the station the Dead Squad head out into the streets of Shibuya. It wasn't any different than what Tokonosu looked like. The city was empty, the streets filled with crashed cars some with bloodies corpses of people. They were probably got caught trying to escape but most likely they got bitten by the infected. No sign of survivors making some think that this place was worse than their city everything leads to the fact that there may not be any people. That they were all taken by the Genesis virus and humanity was pretty much lost. They encountered some of" them" but they had no trouble disposing a few undead because they were the regular ones that don't use weapons. After facing the bio creature back at the subway train they were ready for anything. It did make them worried, the possibility that there were more monsters like that one here. The thought was fearful like facing the monster.

As they resumed their journey to the laboratory luck was on their side. They've come across a weapons shop on their way to one of the city streets. They were even luckier to see the shop was still standing in one piece. It hasn't been raided by survivors this was the one place anyone will go to defend themselves against the infected. The glass hasn't been broken, thought it was closed tightly it was nothing they could handle. Only concern was the alarmed that went off when they broke through the glass that was eventually taken care off when Daisuke blew the alarm off with one of his hand made grenades. Entering the shop was the perfect chance to find a new weapon for Ishida to replace his M16 that got busted while fighting the bio monster. They might as well find other weapons too just in case, one can never have enough. It will also be a chance to look at some models that could be useful to the group if they were available.

The girls were outside they weren't that interested in getting more weapons. They were pretty comfortable with the ones they had, the boys were the ones inside of the shop. Takashi was on his own checking some of the new models of shot guns and machine guns, while Daisuke was checking the different models for handguns. Kohta was showing Ishida around as the expert in firearms he was helping the special OPS soldier to find the perfect assault rifle for him to use. It will be the replacement for his old model M16 that was destroyed by the bio creature. Reaching the area where the rifles were on display there were quite a nice collection of models. The chubby teen's eyes lit up going into full otaku mode as he was staring at a peculiar weapon. His eyes shined like he has found the holy grail of all firearms. No doubt this will be the perfect weapon for the soldier it will be very useful against the infected.

"Ishida-san over here!"

"Any luck?"

The chubby teen adjusted his glasses giving a grin.

"You're going to like this one."

The soldier saw the weapon he was pointing at in one the shelves. It was colored black like most of the other models of assault rifles. As a soldier with experience in the battlefield Ishida recognized the model immediately. He has seen it before it will be a good replacement for his old weapons, though it wasn't going to his feelings for the broken weapon. The model is one of the most famous rifles that it is used today by the US military it will be enough for him. But as a replacement for his M16 that was impossible, the weapon was too important for him. The soldier picked up the rifle feeling its weight as he pointed the weapon checking its view range.

"Not bad…."

"I'm surprised they have this model here."

"An FN SCAR."

"That's right the rifle used today by the US SOCOM recon forces. This bad boy gives a whole new meaning to the words" bad ass" this will do perfect to replace your M16 model."

"Judging from the weight I will guess it's the lightweight model" he took the rifle in his hands.

"Yep there are two model types for the FN SCAR. The lightweight or FN SCAR-L model is chambered with 5.56x45mm NATO cartridge and then there's the heavy weight or FN SCAR-H it fires 7.62x51mm NATO. Both types are designed to be used in long range and close range combat."

"You've done your homework well Kohta" the soldier gave a chuckle taking the rifle with some ammo cartridges.

"It's what I do best."

"Hirano Ishida-san! Are you guys done? We need to get moving!" Takashi arrived.

"I'm done here."

"Same with me, but I would like to stay a little longer to look at all the models available."

"We don't have time for that" scolded Komuro.

"I'm done shopping too" Daisuke arrived holding something.

"What's that?" asked Takashi.

"Just a small gift to someone who might need it…."

"That's a Beretta M9 semi-automatic 9mm pistol is a 9x19mm Parabellum pistol of the United States. It is essentially a military specification from the Beretta 92FS" Kohta saw the silver colored pistol that sheathed in a gun sheath wrapped by a short collar it was probably something that will fit on a leg.

"Thank you for the explanation Dr. Hirano gun expert, though it wasn't necessary for me to know all of that. I know it's a gun and it fires bullet that eventually kills any living thing that gets hit by them."

"You're making fun of me?' sweat dropped the chubby teen.

"Sarcasm again" Daisuke gave a smirk.

"Right right I forgot about that."

"If we're done here then let's get going. I really want to get to the laboratory tonight" said Takashi.

Like Kohta said he wanted to continue looking around the shop for more weapons. But they didn't know they couldn't waste more time, just when they were close in reaching the laboratory. They were close to meet Dr. Saotome the man who is the key in saving what remains of humanity in their country against the virus. The gun otaku was really dying to see more but he knew how important their journey to the laboratory is, for the cure to the virus so he will have to put his passion for firearms aside. At least he was able to lay eyes on the FN SCAR which it was one of the best assault rifles that have ever been made so far, it will be even better to see it in action. That was the best part because Ishida will eventually use it another best thing will be for him to be the one to fire the weapon. He will still prefer his AR-10 over the new rifle. They went outside of the shop reuniting with the girls, among them Saya was the one with the bore expression.

"About time you guys arrive, I thought Hirano was going to stay forever in there" complained the young Takagi.

"I was planning to" the chubby teen gave a grin.

"He knows we have more important business than sightseeing for weapons" replied Ishida.

"But it's still tempting."

"Rei look what I have for you?" Daisuke handed her the Beretta handgun.

"For me….? Why are you giving me this?"

"Ishida said we need at least another weapon and it's true. As I can see all of us have a second weapon except you. I figure you should have this, it might save you when you're in a tight pinch."

"Correct a secondary weapon is as useful as your first weapon. Especially if it's a handgun, even the smallest of weapons can save someone's life" said the special OPS soldier.

"Take it Miyamoto-san it's a good gun" said Kohta giving his two cents on the Beretta M9.

"Okay I will, thanks" she smiled taking the sheath she already knew that it was meant to be wrapped around her leg, now she had a handgun in the same place as Saeko keeps her secondary weapon only difference the Miyamoto had it wrapped in her left thigh.

"How far till we reach the laboratory?" asked Saeko.

"Not too far now, we're almost there" Takashi has given a quick peek on the map.

"We can finally get some answers once we reach the laboratory" said Daisuke.

"_At least that's what I think…."_

Everyone nodded in approval they agreed that they needed more answers and maybe Dr. Saotome will be able give them such. Most importantly it was the cure that they needed in order to stand a chance against the virus that it was a complete threat to their city and the rest of the country. As they resumed their walking Saya stood in deep thought she wasn't that sure in meeting the doctor. Maybe because she was the only one who wasn't being positive thinking that the laboratory has been taken over by" them". Maybe the doctor was already gone and maybe he was walking among the infected. If that was true then their journey will be for nothing and their hopes for saving the rest of the human kind will be gone. The pink haired teen erased those thoughts aside, nothing good will come from thinking negatively. She will believe just like her friends that everything was going to be all right.

"_From double checking the file from Daisuke's parents report, it looks like Dr. Saotome might hold more than just the possibility of the cure to Genesis. I hope he's safe we need his help."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Yurika was speeding through the highway to reach the laboratory as her destination. She was going quite fast because of her choice of vehicle which it was red colored Ferrari. She needed something fast to get there, thought she saw it a waste to be get to the laboratory. Kyo was desperate for her to arrive in time thinking that the group of teens who defeated the bio creature will be there to pay a visit to the doctor. The young woman was comfortable that they didn't have a clue of their plans or the virus. No one in the Japanese country knew of Genesis, except for Saotome who was involved in their organization. She kept her focus on the mission at hand killing the doctor behind the cure of the virus and the cure itself it finished already. Yet there was something else that took her mind away from the mission, it was the reason why she had a grin on her lips.

"_This mission will be easy. If Kyo is right then maybe I might see Itadaka again for old time sake…this mission won't be so bad." _

She got annoyed as she got an incoming transmission in her communication. Of course she knew who it was, the only person she knew who would contact her. The former soldier gave a sigh as she accepted the transmission, she will curse Kyo if he calls to remind her of the money she owns him for the bet they made. A bet she regretted in making regarding the bio monster the teenagers from Fujimi academy defeated.

"What is it now?"

*It seems my intuition was correct after all. Takashi and his group are heading to the laboratory no doubt they're planning to see Saotome."

"Good for you for being right."

"_I will see Itadaka after all" _she gave a grin.

*You better get there now. They're getting closer to reaching the laboratory.*

"Calm down, I'm going as fast as I can" she saw the speed meter from the vehicle she was going at 200 mph.

*It is quite difficult to be calm in this situation. They can't meet Saotome, this is a serious matter Yurika.*

"Is it really that bad for them to meet him?"

*It is, Saotome knows too much of our organization and our plans. If he tells Takashi and his group what he knows it will put us in a tight spot.*

"I understand we must keep our existence a secret from the world…."

*Lately that has become quite the pain. It's enough that we have the FBI and the HIA sniffing around our backs. If Takashi's group finds out about our organization and our plan they will immediately take action against us. Worst case scenario the survivors will find out and they might spread the word throughout the world, everyone will know of our plan. This will trigger and all-out war with the entire world.*

"Calm down already I get it. I'll be at the laboratory shortly."

*Remember kill Saotome and retrieve the cure. I will prefer if you kill him before he meets Takashi's group.*

"Got it, this mission will be easy" she gave a sigh of relief finally cutting her communication with Kyo.

*Don't get confident, you know they're not to be underestimated.*

"They're just kids."

*I told you not to underestimate them! Those" kids" have killed more infected with Genesis than any military, those kids defeated project A8501! Don't ever forget the great threat they represent.*

"Fine I won't underestimate them. It's not the first time I have done an assassination mission before."

*Just do the mission bring me the cure and kill Saotome. Also avoid contact with Takashi's group, there's no need to get involve with them yet. Right now they are irrelevant to our plans the mission is our top priority.*

"Roger, over and out" she gave a sigh of relief finally cutting her communication with her partner.

"_He can get so uptight sometimes. Whatever, no contact with the kiddies but Kyo didn't say anything of no contact with Itadaka…."_

* * *

(Time skip)

Through a not so easy journey since they set on back at Tokonosu and experiencing more confrontation against infected and a giant bio monster. The group from Fujimi academy has finally arrived at the laboratory. They were far away from the tall building with the sing that gave away the obvious information. They were no signs of" them" anywhere making the scenery too suspicious and also it was too quiet. The possibilities risen with one being that they were probably too late and the building has been overtaken by the undead. Everything seemed to look normal the building was in perfect shape and there weren't any signs that it was a victim of the outbreak. From their location they noticed the parking lot completely empty without one single vehicle in sight, making it too suspicious. They needed to get a closer look at the place.

As a soldier Ishida was always prepared for anything. He has taken his small binoculars and took a closer look at the building. Most of the rooms were empty and other windows were tint, preventing him to look inside. It was really strange for the special OPS soldier just by giving a quick glance it looked like the building hasn't suffered anything at all from the outbreak. Things seemed to be quiet or maybe the people who worked there managed to evacuate successfully, or it was the other way around. That the infected might have already attacked and have bitten of the employees, again the chances were high that Saotome was a victim of the virus. If that was true their hopes of beating Genesis will go down the drain. When he had enough he removed the binoculars this mission was starting to get complicated.

"Well Ishida-san what did you see?" asked Takashi.

"It's hard to tell. The building seems to be empty not many people from the looks of it and there's also power running. It's unlikely to tell if it's safe to infiltrate."

"Maybe everyone made it out to safety" Saya pointed out.

"That's what I thought too, but one can't be too certain."

"We should be cautious" said Saeko.

"Everyone stay together, we'll go the same direction and no side trips" said Komuro.

"Do you think there's any security?" asked Rei.

"If the building is empty there won't be anything to worry about that is why it's important to be careful" said the soldier.

"For all we know it could be filled with" them"" said the pink haired teen.

"We'll stay close and travel simultaneously" said Komuro.

Slowly and swiftly the group left their spot walking over to the building. As they got close to the security cabin it was empty, they eventually crossed over. Takashi lead the group as the double doors of the entrance slid opened. Once it was clear he gave the signal to the rest of the group to proceed. They have noticed some security surveillance cameras making them wonder if they building were completely empty as they thought. It was most likely that they were being watched and whoever was watching them knew of their presence in the area. Walking a corridor their eyes fell on the many rooms where much machinery was available, yet there was no one in any of the rooms. They were empty like the halls of the building they were still in the floor aware there were more floors available. Their next move will be to take the elevator up after searching through this floor.

It was surprising not see anyone and maybe Saya was correct that the employees evacuated, at least the ones from the first floor. The elevator was ahead realizing from the beginning there was power they all entered as they pressed the button that leads to the second floor. There was another surveillance camera in the elevator they were being watched, probably it wouldn't have been better to take stairs instead. It stopped right on the second floor as Takashi has nodded to the group to prepare their weapons for the worst to come. Expecting the doors will opened showing a mass of infected to face, and when they opened they raised their weapons ready to bring hell to any undead. They all sweat dropped only to find another empty hall once the doors opened. The room rooms in the floor from giving a quick view they were the same as the room from previous floor. They left walking hall and gazing through the windows of the room, same environment brought in the first floor.

"Okay this is starting to get weird" Kohta was the first to speak.

"I'll say what the heck happened here?" Daisuke followed.

"No sign of infected, no traces of blood or minor destruction everything is in order" said Ishida.

"This is probably one of the few places where evacuation was successful. As I said before" Saya pointed.

"Or it can simply be the only place" Saeko added.

"No kidding" Takashi added remembering how they escaped their school and it was anything but a successful evacuation.

"You think they're all safe?" asked Rei.

"Hard to say, but judging with how empty this city is I say they did. Shibuya could be the only city that evacuated the threat of the outbreak successfully. That is what I think at least" said the special OPS soldier.

"Everyone!" Alice shouted to the group.

"What is it Alice-chan?" asked Shizuka.

"Zeke is picking something up" the little girl saw the dog sniffing the ground.

"Good job boy, he must have found survivors here" said Komuro.

"Maybe its Dr. Saotome" said Daisuke.

"Follow Zeke!" Saya saw the dog leaving sniffing the trail he has caught.

Following the dog it was running all the way, turning a corner. Zeke has entered a room where the doors slid opened and the rest of the group was close behind him. The small dog stopped he barked behind some laboratory equipment telling the gang he has found what he was sniffing. They got the idea that there was someone here the group prepared their weapons just in case it might turned out what they expect. Soon two people has emerged from the equipment as the group took a glance at them, relief filled their faces that they weren't undead. They were just regular people and each we're wearing lab coats. One of them was an older man looking in his middle fifties with a white bear, white hair and dark eyes. The other a woman in her early fifties with slight grey hair, chestnut eyes, she had her hair in a small bun. They already knew it wasn't the person they were looking for because they have memorized his face from Daisuke's parents' investigation report.

"At least we know there are people here" said Rei.

"Who are you? What business do you have here?" spoke the older man.

"We're here for Dr. Saotome, is he here?" Takashi got straight to the point.

Both lab researchers looked at each other looking a bit alarmed at his question.

"What do you want with him?" asked the older woman.

"We came because we found out he's been creating a cure to the Genesis virus" said Daisuke.

"How do you know about Genesis?" the older man got alarmed at how much they knew already.

"My adoptive parents work for the government they have been investigating the organization behind the virus for years" said the former college student.

"Adoptive….?" Rei was the first to notice the truth.

"_Damn it I let it slipped."_

"I see then you're all aware what happened to every city in this country?"

"Pretty much" replied Saya.

"But you still haven't answered the question. What do you want with him?" the older woman pressed on.

"If he's really creating a cure for the virus, then we would like to give him our support. We can offer him protection. It's not safe outside with" them" roaming around. We need the cure, it might be our only hope in stopping the virus from spreading more" said Takashi.

"You want to protect him?" the older man raised an eyebrow.

Both stood in deep thought looking at each other it was because mostly they didn't believe the group's intentions. It was of their weapons, they were quite armed for such occasion. But then again with the situation of the outbreak caused by Genesis it was quite understandable why they will be prepare like they were ready to fight like it was going to be another world war. The members of the Dead Squad stood waiting for any comments from them they might know where the doctor may be. They started whispering things to the other discussing what to do it was hard to trust people who came here all of the sudden carrying weapons. Both knew how important Saotome is and knew people will come after him, claiming his life because he was very important due that he was the only person capable of getting rid of the virus.

"Is this wise?" whispered the woman.

"They're wearing school uniforms, they're just kids. I don't see them as a threat."

"But what if they're lying and they want to eliminate Hajime? You know how paranoid he has become since he arrived here to start his research."

"It will be risk we will have to take. You know very well it's not safe and we can sure use some protection even if they're just kids."

"How can you trust them so highly?"

"I don't I'm risking the chance of believing their intentions."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Hey are you guys listening?" Komuro said.

"My apologies, I am Dr. Toru Mishiko and this is my partner Dr. Karin Inoue. We are researchers from this institute and yes Dr. Hajime Saotome is here. He is currently working on the vaccine as we speak in the third floor. If you like we will take you to him."

"That will be great let's go everyone!"

"_I hope you know what you're doing Toru" _Karin shook her head thinking he made a mistake.

* * *

(Time skip)

The doors of the elevator opened revealing the Dead Squad gang along with the two newly met researchers. They were so happy that their journey wasn't for nothing and after what they've been through to get here. Everything was worth it in the end, everyone was following the researchers. It wasn't such a happy for Toru and Karin they just meet these people and distrust was high in the air. Hearing their intentions was enough to let them meet up with Saotome, but it still hard to trust them. His life was in danger and just like they came nicely armed, to increased their suspicion. Hearing their words there was a lot of honesty and maybe it was worth to give them the chance, at least that's what Toru believed. The doors slid opened as the researchers lead the group to a new room with different looking machinery equipment.

"This is where Hajime has been developing the vaccine. That door over there leads to the experiment room, he's still there."

"Is he planning to leave any time soon?" asked a curious Shizuka.

"Supposedly he should" replied Karin before she gazed down shaking her head.

"Most of the times he will stay locked in the room until he has done some breakthrough progress in his research. He will rarely leave without taking a rest."

"That's crazy he can't expect to continue his research without rest or eating something" said Saya.

"He has rested but not enough to bring back his energy and the two of us made sure he consumed food. After hours of persuading him to eat something, he eventually gave up. It hasn't been easy keeping up with him but he realized he needed the rest and the food" said Toru.

"Sounds like he has been over pushing himself to the limit" said Ishida.

"You have no idea" said the female researcher.

"If he pushes himself so hard he will collapse from exhaustion. Doesn't he realize he's putting himself in danger if he keeps it up?" said Rei.

"Yes we have told him the same thing but he will shrug it aside and resume his research. It seems you don't understand the importance for Hajime to finish his research, it's more important than his own life" said the older man.

"It means everything to him especially when he-"

"Karin that is enough" Toru stopped her from finishing her sentence she almost let something important slip.

"Yes…I'm sorry."

"We might have an idea how important it must be for him to finish the cure. Outside things are becoming worse every day. More of" them" are appearing due that they have bitten other people and numbers of survivors are decreasing by the day. I don't even want to know how many of us are still left?" said Takashi.

"By the way, while coming here we realized that his city is very quiet. Compared to Tokonosu which is infested by the undead, you guys have any idea what happened here?" asked Daisuke.

"My guess will be that they all evacuated to safety. Everyone from this institute evacuated as soon as they saw the broadcast regarding the outbreak of Genesis. They must be stationed in one of the shelters of Shibuya" said Karin.

"So there's a chance that they could still be all right?' said Saeko feeling relief at lest they weren't all gone or taken by" them".

"Perhaps, if the police and the military are keeping a high guard on those people then yes I believe they might be safe" added Toru.

"For how long…? We certainly don't know" finished the female researcher.

The door of the experiment room has slid opened as everyone turned their attention to the direction. A man has emerged wearing a pair of laboratory goggles and a lab coat just like Toru and Karin. The gang saw his face and it wasn't the same person from Daisuke's parents investigation report. It was the same man they were all looking for, the same man why they chose to come to Shibuya and find him. The researcher that was currently working on the cure to the virus that has infested their city and country, they have finally found him. The environment seemed to have change when the older man looking in his middle fifties took a glance at the armed group of teens. The man's eyes widened in terror as his heart beat fast from the fear he quickly took a step back feeling so afraid. Toru and Karin had a feeling this was going to happen remembering how paranoid he has been, fearing for his life. They need to clear his mind that he wasn't in danger, at least that's what they believe still not trusting the group.

"It's really him" Saya was the first to react gazing at the older man.

"Hajime wait!"

"Toru, Karin what is the meaning of this?"

"Calm down Hajime these people are not going to hurt you-"

"How can you bring them here? I'm almost done with finishing my research and you bring terrorist here!"

"We are not terrorist!" Rei felt insulted.

"Dr. Saotome we're glad to finally meet you-"Takashi started.

"Stay away!" the older man has pulled a handgun from one of his lab coats pockets.

"Whoa easy doc listen to your friends. We're not here to hurt you" Daisuke raised his arms.

"Please doctor calm down, we mean you no harm. We have a common goal" Saeko tried reasoning with him.

"Listen to us Hajime there is no need to act this way. Most of these people are just teenagers they're armed because they have been constantly fighting the threat of the outbreak caused by the Genesis virus. Trust us they have no intention in harming you" said Toru.

"How can you be so sure? For all I know they could be undercover, admit it EDEN sent you here to get rid of me!" he was trembling from the fear pointing the gun at the gang.

"_EDEN…." _Saya was in deep thought.

"We don't want to hurt you we want to protect you and the cure you're trying to make! That's why we came here, we know all about Genesis and the cure. We want to save everyone from the virus!" said Komuro.

"We're from Tokonosu city we're from Fujimi academy, not from some terrorist organization" said Rei.

"I am Ishida Itadaka special OPS STRB Japanese division. I am under direct orders of Captain Anagima Akeshi to search for civilians and neutralize infected."

"That's right we're good people, he's with the military but he has no intention to hurt you. And the rest of us are from high school."

"Daisuke you're from college" the Miyamoto reminded him.

"I'm hanging with you guys might as well make it up that I have to retake the third year?"

His comment made her rolled her eyes but she found it funny.

"You're not here to take my life or steal my research?"

"That is correct Hajime they want to protect you from anyone that might be a threat to you" Toru followed the group's lead.

"We managed to put our trust in them maybe you should do the same. What do you say Hajime?" said Karin.

"Everyone lowered your weapons" Takashi ordered to the group and they followed.

"See they're not planning in using their weapons on you, come on Hajime stop this now" said the older man.

"Easy doc, give me the gun, no need to hurt anyone if you don't have to. We're all on the same side here" Daisuke slowly went to him.

Saotome stood calm once he saw that the group has lowered their weapons. They weren't planning in killing him after all leaving believe that they were being honest. Daisuke has taken the gun from him and kept it he gave a sigh as Toru and Karin followed. The older man felt better that nothing was going to happen to him. Thinking about the teen's words maybe it will be better if he had a group armed taking care of him and his cure, he knew he wasn't safe alone in this laboratory. The older man took a deep breath calming down at the situation getting it together that he wasn't in danger. The rest relaxed too there was no more danger, everything was fine. They were glad nothing bad happened like the older man opening fire on them leading to having a wounded member. Toru and Karin tried to calm him down the last thing they wanted is for him to get another paranoid attack against his life.

"There Hajime, you see? These people came here to offer you their assistance, not to have you dead" said Toru.

"I'm…I'm sorry for not trusting you please forgive me for my behavior."

"No need to apologize, as Daisuke said we're on the same side" said Takashi.

"I would have put your lives in danger if you hadn't convinced me otherwise."

"That's okay doc. I don't think you were planning in killing anyone with this" the former college student showed them the part of the handgun where the magazines is supposed to go, it was empty.

"It's not loaded."

The group sweat dropped at the revelation to think they were being threatened by a unloaded weapon.

"I'm a researcher not a gunsmith."

"You don't have to be one to know how to handle a weapon, take it from us doc" the raven haired male gave a grin.

"Have you finally calmed down Hajime?" asked Karin.

"Yes I am feeling better now, I'm sorry to all of you. I still don't understand why you've come here?"

"Like we said we know about Genesis and that you're making a cure for the virus. We want to keep you safe until you finish with the cure. Most of us are from Fujimi academy, I am Takashi Komuro I used to be a second year student."

"I'm from Fujimi too, Rei Miyamoto I'm also used to be a second year student" the light brownish teen smiled at the older researcher.

"Likewise here. Saeko Busujima I used to be a third year student" the purple haired sword mistress gave a polite bow.

"From Fujimi too, Saya Takagi used to be a first year student" the pink haired teen with glasses gave a slight bow not as polite as the Busujima though.

"Me too, Kohta Hirano used to be first year student as well."

"I used to be the school nurse from Fujimi, Shizuka Marikawa pleased to meet you Dr. Saotome!" the busty blond gave a cheery salute.

"I'm just a student from Shintoko elementary school my name is Alice Maresato and this is my dog Zeke!"

"How cute!" Karin seemed to have a linking to the little girl and her dog.

"I already introduced myself doctor" Ishida reminded him.

"Yes the soldier from special OPS."

"I am Daisuke Ishiwatari and I have to retake the third year" he smiled happily.

"Ignore him doctor he's" supposed" to be from college but he's a bit brain damage" Rei was smirking.

"That was really mean you know" sweat dropped the raven haired male.

"Thank you for the introductions. Now I know none of you are planning to kill me, I'm sorry if I acted this way I have feared for my life for so long."

"You said something about us being with EDEN…who is EDEN anyway?" asked Saya.

"You see-"

"Hajime are you certain you want to tell them?" asked Karin.

"Yes I feel I must make up for my mistake, aside from my biggest one. You see EDEN is a very powerful organization whose existence has been kept from the world in secrecy. They have quite the income capital and they undergo different kinds of research."

"Research….? Wait are you saying they're the ones who created Genesis?" Takashi was in shock as the rest of the group.

"I'm afraid so…."

"So they want to kill you because you're creating a cure for the virus and that goes against their plans?" Daisuke followed.

"More or less…" the older man gave a sigh.

"I will guess that you were involved with EDEN."

Everyone turned to Saya.

"That can't be true…." Rei looked back at the male researcher.

"Hajime….?" Toru started.

"I have to do this, I must tell them. I have lived my life in regret enough. I'm curious to know how you knew young lady….?"

"I double checked an investigation report on EDEN collaboration between the FBI and HIA. Your name is mentioned only as a researcher who was developing the cure to Genesis. I have my suspicion that someone who will have the knowledge to create the cure might also have the knowledge to create the virus itself."

"You're quite clever young lady, and you're correct indeed. I was part of the research team that created Genesis…."

"So it's true" Daisuke was shocked.

"You're involved with its creation….?" Takashi followed.

"It is something I have come to regret dearly. At the beginning when EDEN was founded, their original goal was to cure the many diseases that have affected mankind throughout history. They also wanted to find a way so that people can live longer than they usually do. However their true intentions were kept hidden from the people that chose to work for them and fulfill those goals. I have no idea what I have gotten myself into until it was too late…."

"So just like that you created Genesis? Why didn't you stop its process? Why did you approve it?" Komuro got upset as tension were slowly rising in the room.

"When I found out what my team and I created, we we're overjoyed. That is until we tested what became of the virus. When I saw the results it was nothing but a mistake, I was against this development and wanted to put a stop it."

"Then why you didn't stop it?" said Daisuke.

"I wish I could but I didn't have the authority to make such order. You see, I wasn't the research team's head director. I did tell him my thoughts and opinion regarding our creation he only listened but never made an action to halt the development process. His only words regarding the subject that volunteered to have the virus injected, I will never forget them."

"_**Sacrifices must be made for the safety of mankind. There will always be setbacks in this project, back to square one until our research will come to fruition."**_

"Things started changing drastically when the head director approved of our first sample. The thing that will become Genesis and this cities plague. Our team started developing more copies of the virus, I tried reasoning with him but he wouldn't listen. I even conducted my own research to come up with something that favors EDEN's original goals, and yet he disapproved of my thinking saying I was being selfish and careless. Because of my actions I was kicked off from the main research team, I was aware of the horror the team and I created and I knew what to do. That is why without saying a word I parted ways with the organization. I knew once I leave my life will be in danger and I didn't care. I came to Japan in hopes to fix my mistake I came to his laboratory to start my research for a vaccine to put an end to Genesis….."

"We have volunteered to assist Hajime in any way we could. We understood his situation so we didn't hesitate to aid him" said Toru.

"We we're the only ones who volunteered because the other researchers we're too busy developing their own medicines. They weren't in the least interested with Hajime's work" followed Karin.

"It has been a year since I have left the EDEN and after dozens of trial and error searching theory through theory, developing one hypothesis after the other. I have finally come to create the vaccine that will cure the effects done by the Genesis virus, now the vaccine is in its final stages to being completed. I know nothing can make up for what I have done, but this is the least I can do to make up for that mistake."

"….." Takashi has lowered his head not knowing what to think.

The rest of the group stood in deep thought but their expressions had a lot of mixed emotions. Rei stood shock but her eyes showed some pity for the older man, she was able to understand how he feels. Daisuke was in the same boat and although there was some anger at the make researcher, it wasn't completely his fault. Saya couldn't put all the blame to him she only admired his courage to realized his mistake and now trying to fix it, even if it was too late to do so. Kohta felt sympathy for him and admire he was doing the right thing in creating a cure for the virus. Shizuka thought the same thing as the chubby teen, having the courage to push himself in creating a cure there was no anger in her brown eyes. Alice stood next to the blond nurse understanding what was going, she was only a kid so there was no hatred in her she actually like what the doctor was doing.

"Dr. Saotome…." Komuro slowly raised his head.

"Did EDEN unleash the virus here because they were looking for you?"

"If that was the case, then wouldn't it be easier to just send an assassin after me?"

"I guess…Then why did they unleash the virus here?"

"…."

"Hajime" Karin tried to comfort the older man.

"It's all right. Once the development on Genesis was finished they needed to test its potential. They chose Japan out of pure coincidence from the rest of the world to test the virus. In less than twenty four hours Japan became the field experiment to test Genesis."

The revelation has shocked everyone so much their expressions reached the limit of being speechless. Takashi, Rei, Daisuke, Saeko, Kohta, Saya, Ishida, Shizuka and even Alice were in complete dumbfound shock. At first they couldn't believe the words said by Saotome for the reason that their city and country has been overtaken by the virus. They have processed the words carefully understanding what he was talking about. Eventually one of them has reacted fully in anger and it was none other than Takashi. The leader of the Dead Squad knew the truth now and it only meant that he wasn't in the least happy with the older man's words. His brown eyes glared at the male researcher, he was to blame for everything that has happened here and now he was to make himself looked like a hero in front of them. His anger has reached its limit he fist tightened until they turned red it wasn't anything good.

"That's it! That's the reason why they unleashed the virus here? They wanted to test what it was capable off! Well fucking great for them because it they wanted to see an entire country filled with undead freaks then guess what? It fucking works!"

"Takashi…." Rei got scared this was the first time she has seen him so angry.

"They wanted to turned all of us into their little guinea pigs, they got it. They can write it down in their little notebooks that the virus works just fine, successful experiment. They don't give a fuck if millions of people have been turned into" them" or that most of the people killed themselves for not wanting to become like" them" no all they want is the results, well the results are out there!"

"Komuro-kun calm down" Saeko tried to get through to him but it felt on deaf ears.

"I'm not going to calm down! It's this guy's fault that this entire country is fucked up! It's his fault that so many innocent people are dead men, women and children even younger than Alice-chan are dead or they have become infected! Everything is his fault!"

"Takashi come on man take a deep breath and calm down" Daisuke followed.

"Hey doctor! You want to fix your mistake? Then start by going out there and try to apologize to all the victims that have lost their love ones because of the virus! Thousands and even millions are gone!"

"Enough! I am not going to stand here and let you insult and belittle to Hajime!" Karin got in front of the older man.

"No Karin it's all right, he's right. It is my fault this country is suffering."

"But you went against the idea of finishing the development of Genesis. You event tried to create the right virus that will go with EDEN's original goals. You left the organization and chose to create a cure for the virus, this is clearly not your fault. Do not let him insult you, nothing will be gained by letting him take his anger on you."

"Do you know that before coming here we have to kill a fucking giant cockroach created by the same organization, probably a new virus oh and also the cockroach was one of our classmates from school?"

"It looked more like a spider crab to me" Daisuke whispered making Rei and Saeko sweat dropped.

"If it's a new virus then Hajime has nothing to do with it. Your reason to unleash your anger on him is irrelevant" Toru was also defending the male researcher.

Komuro couldn't control himself anymore as he lunged at Saotome but he was quickly stopped by Ishida holding the teen firmly.

"That is enough Takashi!"

"Let me at him!"

"You certainly will not lay a hand on him, he is the key to creating the cure we need it to stop Genesis. Control yourself you're supposed to be the leader. You of all people should be the one with the most restrain, don't let your emotions get the better of you. Take a deep breath and calm down, now do it slowly."

The teen nodded as he started taking deep breaths. Once Ishida felt that his muscles have relaxed he let him go. Komuro gazed over at Saotome who was still being protected by Toru and Karin they were willing to protect him that much. He turned to look at the rest of the group and they were all looking at him with a mix of shock and fear. Alice was behind Shizuka she has never seen him so angry before. Ishida's words got through him and he was right, he was acting wrong. Everyone was awry of him except Saeko she looked at him with so much concern and pity, part of her wanted to counsel him. The teen got frustrated as he left the room probably to get some fresh air, or get some steam off his system. He didn't want to stay here anymore because he has screwed up and his behavior wasn't the appropriate one.

"Takashi" Rei felt worried for him.

"I think he needs some time alone, let him think thighs through" said Daisuke assuring the Miyamoto he'll be fine.

"It will be best for him, he needs to cool off. Though I apologize Dr. Saotome for his behavior" said Ishida.

"It's all right I expected that kind of reaction, at least from all of you not just him."

"Are you done with the cure?" Saya finally asked.

"Well it's in its final preparations, it won't be long now. I will return to my research Toru, Karin I will call on you if I need your assistance."

"Of course Hajime" replied Karin.

"You can always count on us."

The older researcher finally left entering the experiment room once more.

"Everyone please try to understand Hajime's situation. Because he was part of Genesis's creation he has a strong responsibility to stop it no matter what. He has been pushing himself so hard in making the vaccine, not caring that he might collapse or risk his health. The burden he's been carrying has affected him greatly we chose to aid him because he's our friend" said Karin.

"Whether you hate him or not, you should realize that he's doing everything he can to save everyone" added Toru.

"If this keeps up there won't be anyone to save" said Daisuke.

"Alas the only thing we can do right now is stay here and provide the doctor his protection. Kohta, your weapon model has a snipping unit correct?" said Ishida.

"Yeah it does" replied the chubby teen.

"Then you're coming with me to the roof for some sniper watch."

"It's been a while since I last use the snipping unit, this will be fun" he gave a grin.

"The rest of you stay here and keep close eye on the doctor, let's get going" he walked out with Hirano following him.

"Saeko….?" He called to the thoughtful teen.

"Let Takashi be, he needs some time alone" it felt like the special OPS soldier has read her mind.

"…" The Busujima stared at the parting duo she gave a soft sigh in return.

"If you want to give Takashi your support, I see nothing wrong with it" Daisuke smiled encouraging her.

"You're motivating me to disobey Ishida-san's orders" she gave him a slight smile.

"If you want to put it that way, then yeah" he gave a smirk.

"Go ahead Saeko-san."

"Rei-san….?" The sword mistress was surprised to hear" her supposed rival for Komuro's affections" supporting her.

"Why are you-"

"Just go to Takashi okay? Don't let him be on his own, he's going to start sulking."

"All right thank you" she finally left.

"Was it okay to let her go like that?" the former college student turned to the Miyamoto.

"Takashi needs her and I'm fine with it. I'm still hurting for what happened, but I gave a promise to move on and start a new beginning."

"Hang in there then, you're not the only one."

"I know…." She stared back at him with a smile.

* * *

(Scene change)

"God damn it!"

Takashi hit a wall with his fist because of his frustration. He has come to admit that he screwed up back there with how he reacted towards the reason for the spreading of the virus. He did wrong in snapping and releasing his anger towards Dr. Saotome, but he couldn't help it letting his emotions get the best of him. Hearing that Genesis was unleashed in their country was nothing but for the purpose of an experiment really angered him. So many people killed just for the sake of a successful insane research, he was completely against such logic. But there was no need snapped at someone who was trying to make a difference just like his group. The teen stood near the elevator entrance he placed his head on the concrete wall. It didn't took long before he started sulking Ishida's words were very much true, he was the leader he was supposed to be the one to have more control over his emotions than the others. The rest of the group well behaved than him, in his eyes he saw himself as a failure.

"_Damn it, damn it, damn it why did I have to act like that everyone else was calm except me, I lose my cool back there. Some leader I turned out to be…." _

He banged his fist again on the concrete not caring if it hurt like hell, after what he did he deserves all the pain in the world.

"Way to go…I pretty much fucked up back there…."

"Komuro-kun…."

The teen turned to see Saeko not too far from him concern was written in her blue eyes. This was the last thing he needed. After his behavior and the words he said he didn't deserve to be comforted by no one, especially the sword mistress. The girl he has developed such an attraction and strong feelings, he didn't need such comfort or counseling for acting like an ass. He was lost as he stared into her blue orbs, her eyes were gorgeous, her hair was gorgeous, and screw it all her face was beautiful. Everything about the Busujima fascinated him and he could give a crap if she had a sadistic side, she was perfect in his eyes. The way she was staring at him made him feel worse for his big screw up, pretty obvious that she was worried. The teen thought he deserved a beating for screwing up again for making the sword mistress worried, he was sure feeling like crap right now.

"Saeko-san…."

"There's no need for you to be punishing yourself for what happened."

"It's my fault I fucked up back there."

"You're reaction was quite normal. You had every right to get angry Dr. Saotome did contributed in creating the virus, it wasn't wrong to anger towards."

"But still, it wasn't right. It's just like Ishida-san said I shouldn't have snapped like that, I should have been able to control my emotions. I'm in charge of the Dead Squad everyone else was calm and didn't burst out in anger like I did. I did wrong…."

"I didn't take the news well, neither did everyone else. I among you and the others was pretty upset that everyone was consumed by the virus as the result of an experiment. Maybe I did wrong in hiding my emotions I should have given that Saotome a piece of my mind."

"You don't mean that, I felt terrible acting like that. Toru and Karin were right, Saotome may have been responsible for the virus's creation but he admitted his mistake and tried to fix it. He left the organization of EDEN putting his life in danger in order to come up with a cure. I should be more considerable and instead I acted inappropriate in front of the group, Dr. Saotome, Toru and Karin too. My behavior was uncalled for and I'm going to apologize to him."

The Busujima has chuckled giving a smile.

"What?"

"You're strong Komuro-kun. If I were you I would have never reconsider my actions towards Saotome or even thinking of apologizing. I would have snapped at him without any regret in my heart."

"But you didn't snap at him, it was me. You can control your emotions better than me."

"Which is why you are more fitted to be our leader Komuro-kun when you acted that way you obviously spoke for all of us every word you said was probably going around in our minds you spoke in our behalf to be able to understand what your team feels is a good quality for a leader?"

"Really…? You think I read everyone's mind when I snapped at Saotome?"

"At least you read my mine" she smiled.

"I wouldn't have imagined you snapping at him."

"And its better not think about it. I can't have guarantee what would have happened if I didn't control myself" her eyes softened thinking that she could have ended up killing him.

She walked to him until she was close enough for intense eye contact, admiring his brown eyes.

"Don't ever think you're not fit to be a leader. When we chose you to be our leader it was because we all trusted you and believed in you. To this day we all still believe and trust you. You have done a great you in leading us to survive I don't think any of us would have been alive if we didn't have a leader like you."

Takashi smiled feeling so much better, his worries we're watched away after hearing the Busujima's words. Just like that she has put any of his doubts to rest. No doubt that she was truly perfect beauty, brains, body and one hell of comforting person. The kind of person that will fill anyone with positive energy and make you feel like you can do anything. He admitted that Rei didn't give him the positive feeling, though he cares for very much it wasn't the same with her then talking to the Busujima. Somehow the way he smiled at her Saeko felt nervous, her heart started beating faster and she felt slightly embarrassed. Although she loves seeing that sly cocky smile of his, he was handsome and his attitude turned her on so much that most of the times she will get wet. His new attire only made her impure thoughts to resurface and have hot intimate fantasies with him. Luckily had so much control over her lustful side that she erased the thoughts.

"Saeko-san thank you for the words. I'm always happy when I'm with you."

The sword mistress blushed at his comment as she felt embarrassed but she gave him a smile.

"I'm glad I was able to help you Komuro-kun."

"I'm glad I was sulking that you came to cheer me up" he smiled in a silly way that made her chuckle.

* * *

(Scene change)

Kohta and Ishida has stationed at the roof of the laboratory building. Each has knelt at the border to get a better view of the city of Shibuya. Ishida was now his sniper rifle that was once belonged to Rika Minami while Hirano has changed his AR-10 into sniper mode. The chubby teen was actually excited because he hasn't used this mode in a while. He was looking forward to spot any infected so he can test his favorite weapon in sniper mode. The special OPS soldier took a glance at the view of the city it wasn't that high enough but it will have to do. They have stationed at the top of the building in order to spot any threat that might make their way. He also had his binoculars with him nothing was going to get inside especially when Saotome's life was in danger. They were prepared that the organization EDEN will send someone to take the doctor out of the picture. This was the best way to see any enemy in the distance.

"Let's keep our eyes open, if Dr. Saotome is really in danger most likely they will send an assassin."

"I have a perfect view of the city if anyone is coming I will have it in my sight."

"A sniper's job is to wait nothing else. He waits until the target appears in his view, you wait ready for the perfect opportunity to strike. You stay still and calm, you become one with your surroundings. The ones who wait the longest are the ones to get the perfect shot."

"Thanks for the advice Ishida-san."

"You're holding your weapon firmly and straight. I must say you're holding it in the correct form one should."

"I told you, this is what I do best."

"I'm curious Kohta to know how did you learned about weapons and how to use them? I don't think reading from a magazine about weapons will be so effective, perhaps you undergo training of the sort."

"I did" the chubby teen smiled.

"You did have military training….?"

"It was a month ago. My family visited America and I was taken to trained under a former Delta Force soldier who works for the US military contractor Blackwater. He was a good friend of my dad that's why he chose to give me some training. He taught me the basics, weapons training, history of every model that exists in the world. That was the best time in my entire life I really enjoyed my time there."

"Trained under a retired Delta Force soldier who is now working for the private military company, it is no wonder why you're so skilled in weapons. You should consider yourself lucky to get such honor to being trained by a professional."

"I know, maybe one day I will return to America and visit him."

"I see…You seemed to have become a soldier in under such short time. Must be a new record for anyone to become a full blooded soldier in one month…."

"Well, I don't consider myself a soldier yet. Though it's been a dream of mine to become one and serve the United States. And maybe just maybe…."

Ishida saw him with his eyes shining like starts raising fist to the air looking so determined.

"Someday I will earn the medal of honor!"

"A medal…That's quite a high dream that takes time."

"I know I have ways to go, but I want to earn it working hard. After we escaped from this I will start chasing my dream."

"Never lose sight of it, I believe you have what it take to fulfill it."

"Thanks Ishida-san…er-Is it all right if I ask you a question, it's rather personal?"

"Go ahead I see nothing wrong with it."

"Why that M16 model was so important to you?"

"You're that curious to ask me that. Very well it wasn't just because it was an old reliable model. But rather it was very precious to me it used to belong to my father. He was a veteran from Vietnam."

"Your dad was a Vietnam veteran! That's awesome! I mean not awesome in the way that he might have suffered some trauma or something."

"The Vietnam syndrome, yes he suffered from it he eventually became ill until he passed away. That M16 model was the only thing I have left from him."

"I'm sorry to hear that Ishida-san, and now it's been destroyed."

"The weapon may be gone but his memory will always live forever within me. To me he will always be a hero."

"Of course! He US may have lost that war but they're still heroes to me, they all fought hard and served their country proudly."

"Thank you Kohta it means a lot to me to hear that."

"It's the truth."

"Is it all right if I ask you a question too?"

"Sure go ahead."

"You and that girl with the pink hair seem close."

"Oh…You mean Takagi-san? I don't know about that."

"She seems to have a lot of respect for you with the way she acts around you."

"I guess hehe…Although she didn't used to be like that. Before all of this mess started she used to be very mean to me, she will always call me names like stupid and fat ass. But while we've been trying to survive" them" she has changed and she even called me by my last time, which I don't mind at all I called her by her last name too. I still don't know what made her changed."

The soldier has chuckled while still looking through the binoculars.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't know the explanation of her sudden change. It's quite simple, it's because you have softened her up."

"Softened her up….?"

"Judging her by a first glance I will say she's proud and stubborn."

"Oh yeah that's Takagi-san all right."

"Then I was correct. Feeling proud of herself and with the way she used to treat you I believe she's hiding the regret of treating you such. She has changed for gaining some respect for you and her feeling stubborn…then it must be because she…."

"She what?" the chubby got so curious all of the sudden.

"Perhaps it will be best if you find out on your own, it's not my place to speak. My only recommendation to you is, keep softening her up. You might be rewarded someday."

"Softening her up, I really don't get it but thanks anyway Ishida-san."

"_I guess…."_

"You're welcome" the soldier chuckle again because he didn't understood his message.

* * *

(Scene change)

"_So predictable of you Itadaka, the eagle will lay in his nest waiting for the prey to enter his sights." _

Yurika was grinning as she was watching through a pair of binoculars her sights were on the roof of the building. She kept her sights on the special OPS soldier, staring at him brought some nice memories. Most of them were happy times, yet she couldn't let it get to her. She was here for a reason and it wasn't to catch up to old times. She had a mission to fulfill and she was planning to fulfill it at all cost. Getting inside wasn't going to be easy with Ishida doing the sniper watch, she could take a few steps and just like that she will get shot. The young woman sighed she had enough with the trouble she got into before coming here, the next thing that will annoyed is Kyo calling her to hear her progress on the mission. Her bad luck has strike hearing her communicator go off having an incoming transmission this was the last thing she needed. She gave a sigh not wanting to take transmission but she still did.

"_I swear if this is about that bet I am going to be pissed at him." _

"What….?"

*You surely took your time to get there. You're late, Takashi and his group are already inside the laboratory and they have probably met Saotome by now.*

"I have some problems getting here, so deal with it."

*Such as….?*

"The Ferrari ran out of gas."

*I did tell you to refill the tank, what else?*

"I have a run with test subjects infected with Genesis on the way. It seems there's a massive group of them in the sewers. Nothing to worry about, I saved enough ammo for Saotome."

*Then you better infiltrate the laboratory now. Just in case you might be in trouble I send a few friends, they should be heading there right about now.*

"I didn't know you care."

*I don't, I only want the mission to be successful. So you better not fail.*

"_He can be such a pain in the ass sometimes…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

"What the-"Ishida was gazing through his binoculars spotting something.

"What do you see Ishida-san?"

"We got company at twelve o' clock they're bats and lots of them."

"Bats….?" Kohta gazed through the scope of his weapon he saw a massive group of bats flying their way.

"Something's wrong with them, they don't look like regular bats. I have a bad feeling about this, stay on your guard."

"Their physical looks gross they looked like-Ishidan-san they're infected!" the chubby teen realized the truth of the flying creatures.

"Genesis infected bats, quite original."

"They pose a threat should we neutralize them?"

"If they're infected then no doubt they're coming at us. Open fire!"

Kohta was the first to fired killing one Ishida followed killing two with one bullet. They were going all out emptying one cartridge after the other and more bats were falling dead. In less than ten minutes both have killed over fifteen of the infected creatures. They kept on firing killing more but there was no end to this, it was starting to look like a suicide fight.

"_This isn't good, there's too many of them. I don't think Kohta and I will be able to handle all of them."_

* * *

(Scene change)

"_Not bad Kyo for the strategy. Itadaka will be too focused with the bats that he won't notice me passing by. Time to go…."_

Yurika grinned as she ran through the security checkpoint all the way to the entrance of the building. With one thing in mind, her mission she was sent here to do. Though she was looking forward to reunite with Ishida but it still wasn't clear, first she will take care of Saotome and the cure then maybe if there's time she might pay him a visit. Her priorities were first so her reunion will be put aside, now she'll be lucky if she finds her target without getting her hands messy than she already got them when she took on some of the infected. She has already prepared her handgun equipped with a silencer a Colt45 M1911 pistol model. She saved enough ammo to fire a couple on her target and she wasn't planning in leaving empty handed, with the cure and with a dead doctor.

* * *

(Scene change)

The rest of the Dead Squad members stood waiting in the room where they first met Saotome. The doctor was still inside the experiment room finishing the cure and Karin was with him assisting him. Shizuka was with Alice and Zeke just doing her usual watching over the pink haired girl. Rei, Daisuke and Saeko were quiet probably on the verge of boredom and hoping that the doctor was done already. Takashi went with Toru to the surveillance room to watch over the cameras keeping a look out that no unwanted visitors arrive, and then there was Saya. The young Takagi was with the rest of the group in the room but she was in deep thought, not looking bore in the slightest. It has to do with everything she heard from Saotome regarding the virus and the organization behind it, the one named EDEN. She chuckle in sarcasm at the name of the paradise that God created to Adam and Even the first borne humans.

"I spy something with my little eye."

"Oh we're not playing that game" Rei sighed at Daisuke's way to kill boredom.

"Come on, is it better than waiting here doing nothing."

"I think it's a fun game!" Shizuka replied.

"We'll I'm not playing it."

"I see something with my little eye, and it's a spider on your hair Rei."

"What? Where?" the Miyamoto freaked out checking on her hair for any sign of the small insect.

"See you decided to play the game after all" he was smirking devilish.

"That wasn't funny!" she scolded her face red from the anger.

"Lighten up would you."

"It's not so bad to have some fun to kill the mood we knew we we're going to wait while Dr. Saotome finishes the cure" said Saeko.

"I spy something with my little and holy shit Takashi why are you naked?"

"What where?" both Rei and Saeko have turned to the direction he was pointing.

"Alice-chan don't look!" the blond nurse covered her eyes from watching the inappropriate sight.

"Shizukane-chan I can't see!"

"Where is…." Rei glared at the former college student he was obviously laughing.

"I can't believe you guys would fell for that. Honestly you guys are" that" desperate. Oh well, being a teenager it's a normal part of life when hormones are going crazy I guess."

"So it was just a joke thank goodness" Shizuka released Alice enabling her to see again.

"You…." the Miyamoto looked like she was ready to unleash her wrath for the rude joke.

She has put him in a headlock giving him a mean comical expression with her eyes filled with fire.

"Cut it out!"

"How dare you trick me with such an obvious trick?"

"It's not my fault your hormones are going over drive."

"That has nothing to do with it!" she tightened her hold on him.

"Rei-san hold him still" Saeko glared at him wanting a piece of him too.

"Um…Saeko what are you doing with your sword? He sweat dropped.

WHAM!

The Busujima has hit him with her sheathed katana making a lump to appear on the young man's poor head.

"Hope you learned your lesson" Rei was smirking at him.

"That was uncalled for!" he got up looking pissed.

"Would you three shut up?" Saya snapped at the group.

"How the hell can I think when you three are causing so much noise?"

"Sorry" the trio apologized to the pink haired teen.

"I'm thinking really hard here and I can't concentrate with all of you talking."

The doors of the experiment opened Saotome and Karin have emerged. Saya saw it as the perfect opportunity to answer a question she's been thinking long and hard for a while.

"How is everything going doctor?" asked Shizuka.

"Good news, I'm almost done with the vaccine it won't be long now. I think I might finish it before this night is over."

"Those are great news" said Rei.

"We left to get some ingredients that we're missing out" replied Karin.

"Dr. Saotome, I need to ask you something important. I've been thinking about this since we arrived here" said the young Takagi.

"What is it?"

"Do you know how EDEN spread Genesis throughout the country?"

"How the virus was spread….?" The older man stood in thought.

"The virus is supposed to be taken through an injection right? I doubt they will inject every single citizen, that will take too much time and it's ludicrous."

"Yes agreed, it will take so many days and weeks to infect millions of people through an injection process. The outbreak happened so suddenly and nobody expected such, thus the way for the spread of Genesis must have been done rather in quick way that no one will see it coming."

"If there's a way to spread the virus rapidly….?"

"That child…. I don't know. If there is a way it will explain so much, EDEN is full of secrets that not even myself knows about."

"Okay thanks anyway" the pink haired teen removed her glasses to clean them.

The door to the entrance slid opened Takashi and Toru ran to them looking frantic.

"What's wrong?" asked Daisuke.

"We got trouble its" them" they're here!" said Komuro.

"It appears the infected have come from the sewerage system and now they're in the basement floor in massive numbers. If this keeps up they might fill the entire building" replied Toru.

"We must take care of" them" now" said Saeko.

"Right, we'll go to the basement floor and try to keep things under control."

"You guys go. I'll stay with the doctor until he finishes with the cure" said Daisuke.

"All right, the rest of us will go" said Takashi.

"Alice-chan I want you to stay here with Daisuke-san all right" the blond nurse smiled to the little girl.

"Okay!"

"Let's go!"

They left while the raven haired male turned to the three doctors.

"Better get those ingredients and finish that cure doc. We might have to leave this place sooner than we thought."

* * *

**HOTD season 2 Act 8: Origin of the DEAD**

**END**

**To be continued**

**Yay a bit of a cliffhanger but not biggie already got the next chapter planned out nicely. I guarantee it will be action pack, lots of drama that you will cry your tears out bad. Also more kick ass music that will make you bang your head so hard that your head will fall off from your body lol. Anyway thank you so much for the reviews and putting the story to your story alerts and favorite list, again thank you. I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next time Act 9 Sorrow for the DEAD

* * *

****Special AN: this note is apart from the story and everything else related to fan fiction. I want to give my condolences and regards to all the people, families and friends that lost their loved ones at the Aurora Colorado theater massacre. To all the 12 people that tragically lost their lives and the 58 wounded who are still being attended at the hospital you all have my deepest condolences for something so inhuman that should have never happened or taken place in the first place. Also I want to thank Warner Bros studios, the same studios behind the movie" The Dark Knight Rises" for volunteering to make donations to all the victims of the massacre and to the families of such. This goes to show you that even movie studios can't put business aside and show their human side for the right cause. Thank you for the wonderful act of kindness Warner Bros. Adding more to the note in the last minute I want to give my special thanks to actor Christian Bale for visiting the wounded victims of the massacre and attending the funeral of the ones who lost their lives. Thank you very much Christian you have become a true hero outside of the silver screen in front of our eyes.

Best wishes and regards to everyone and may God bless you all, best of luck from me.

**-Gravenimage-**


	9. Act 9 Sorrow for the DEAD

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD it is the rightful property of Shoji Sato and Daisuke Sato, yeah I didn't there were more than one author involved in the series go figure.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

** Communications through phones and radio.

* * *

Act 9: Sorrow for the DEAD

(Location: Laboratory city district Shibuya Japan)

Another bullet was fired from Ishida's sniper rifle killing another infected bat. Kohta was in the same boat, the chubby teen kept on aiming and firing at the flying creatures. Both have taken position at the roof of the building of the laboratory, assuming the sniper watch in order to provide protection to Dr. Saotome. Eventually they have asked for more than they could chew as they were engaging a new threat. A sworn of infected bats under the virus Genesis have appeared and they were currently fighting with everything they had. There were too many of them in numbers and only two members of the Dead Squad taking the creatures on. Aware that they were outnumbered they resumed firing and hitting target after target. They fired and reload killing more bats that were in their sight, aiming with perfect accuracy something that caught the special OPS soldier from gazing at Kohta. He made a mental note that the chubby teen was also a good sniper.

Soon the bats arrived to their position, even if they have decreased their numbers by almost half. Their numbers we're too great but they have made quite a difference to their original numbers. At one time Ishida had to attack a bat with his weapon then shooting at it because it got very close to his proximity. At some point Hirano had to do the same thing and firing from their weapons was now out of the question. The soldier has taken his combat knife to battle the infected winged creatures and shortly the chubby teen did the same thing, now both were relying in close combat. In the teen's case he didn't had time to change his AR-10 to the standard rifle mode because there were too many of the bats to give him such time. More creatures were killed this time because of their knives as the blood flows through their dead bodies. It wasn't long they realized this fight was out of their control and it was too dangerous to be here.

"_We can't stay here anymore. There's still too many of them, plus we might get bitten by them getting infected in the process…."_

He killed another winged creature that tried to stab its fangs in him. The soldier's eyes widened in realization as he took a long look at the large numbers they were facing. It has suddenly hit him the truth of the existence of these things he couldn't believe it took him so long to realize the situation.

"_I should have seen this before…."_

"Kohta we're falling back!"

The chubby teen nodded as they ran towards the entrance, Ishida closed the door shut preventing the bats from entering. Both took a break to catch their breath from the dangerous fight they were just in. By now Hirano has switched her weapon back to rifle mode just in case if they encounter any of" them" his experience fighting the undead has given him the idea of the dangers ahead. Besides if just now he was killing infected bats it will be quite obvious if a regular infected will charge at them. While he was in thought the special OPS soldier made sure the door was locked tightly, thought he had a feeling that they were going to enter the building one way or the other. He was worried about the others not wanting to think the worse.

"We better hurry we wasted too much time here. We both felt for such a trick."

"Wait…So those bats we're decoys?"

"A distraction, I'm afraid so. Let's regroup with the others I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Scene change)

(Music: **Few against many **by **Firewind**)

Quickly Takashi and the rest of the group took the stairs to reach the basement floor of the building. Taking the elevator might be dangerous so to be safe they chose to take the other way. They were clear what they needed to do, take care of the infected and give enough for Saotome to finish the cure. After they were planning in leaving the laboratory, their next destination was still unknown. Following their leader Rei, Saeko, Saya and Shizuka were holding their weapon expecting the worst situation of the worst. They were a little surprised to see Shizuka coming along for the fight with her job as the group's nurse, though that was before she was taught to use a weapon. The blond has shown to be a valuable aid to the group thanks to Ishida in these emergencies she has shown quite the courage to through with this. Taking the last set of stairs they arrived at the floor, their eyes widened from the sight.

There were so many undead before them men, women, children all kinds of" them" They also noticed some armed infected too, except for one with a chainsaw so it wasn't that bad after all. Their numbers were enough to fill the entire room, it was worse than they thought. They quickly opened fire staying together getting separated will be a fatal mistake that can cost them their lives. Takashi used his mini Uzi for long medium range and obviously his shot gun for close combat where the weapon's fire power was very effective. Rei used her rifle and bayonet in close range the weapon was long enough to use as a spear the type of weapon she was very good at. Saya used the weapon Kohta has given her as a recommendation since she wasn't good at using one. The suppressed MP5 SFK was the kind of weapon that will make it easier for anyone to use, at least that was what the gun otaku told her. Saeko charged with quick speed killing undead with her preferred weapon of choice the katana while Shizuka backed her up firing her black colored Colt M1911A pistol.

One infected fell after the other, large numbers were filled with led or cut to pieces by Saeko's sword. They made sure that they didn't get too close or it will be over, as their number decreases more of" them" were emerging from a hole on the ground that leads to the sewers, it looked like there was no end to their rampage. When the infected got close enough Takashi blast" them" off with his shot gun while Saya reloaded getting covered by Rei and Shizuka. They didn't look comfortable that they weren't doing a difference there were just too many to take" them" all on just the four of them. Saeke cut another her katana filled with blood she jumped cutting another undead this she cut it in half. By now they realized that it was a waste of time to lower their numbers if more we're going to appear. The sword mistress jumped high reuniting with the members of the Dead Squad group.

(Music end)

"They're still coming!" said Rei.

"It doesn't look like we'll be able to do anything about it" Saya was still firing her weapon.

"This is getting us nowhere, their numbers are too greater" said Saeko.

"Damn it, we don't have a choice. At this rate we'll be only wasting ammo" said Komuro.

"Maybe Dr. Saotome has finished with the cure by now" said Shizuka.

"That seems to be our only solution. Let's hope he has finished with the cure, we have to leave this place now."

"Agree it's not safe here anymore" replied the Busujima.

"Everyone fall back!"

They head back to the entrance. Takashi has quickly closed the door locking it they took a step back hoping it will be safe. The door started being pounded hard by the undead wanting to break it down and escape. The sight of it made them wonder, it looked like it could hold on a while but they weren't sure. Komuro reloaded his shot gun taking another look at the door they couldn't risk the chance of being brought down by" them". It was closed tight but with so many infected pounding on it, it wasn't going to last long. The male teen motioned to female members to head back, climbing the stairs. He took one last glance at the door turning the other way. They didn't have much time so they needed to make the most of it while they still can. They already thought the worst happening, the infected destroying the door and eventually turning the entire building into an undead prison.

"It's time for us to go" said Komuro.

"We have to go back to Daisuke and Alice-chan!" said Rei.

"I hope Dr. Saotome has finished with the cure, we can't stay here any longer" said Saya.

"It has become too dangerous" followed Saeko.

"I wonder if Ishida-san and Hirano-san are all right" said Shizuka.

"They're probably on their way back from the scouting" said the male teen.

* * *

(Scene change)

Daisuke stood on the research room still waiting for Saotome to finish making the preparations for the cure. He was starting to get inpatient, it felt like an eternity since Takashi and the others left to the basement floor. Ishida and Kohta were still in the roof doing their scouting, he still had that feeling. Of course he was worried there was the potential that infected will infiltrate this place. They were already in the basement and if the others can't hold them off long enough for the doctor to finish with the cure then things were going to get complicated. They knew how important he is to stopping the virus nothing couldn't happen to him, protecting him was their top priority. That is why they needed to leave this place immediately, they'll be safe once the leave the laboratory. But while he was waiting here he was truly wasting time compared to the other Dead Squad members. He taps his foot rapidly how he wished time could go faster.

It wasn't so bad he turned to see Alice who was cuddling Zeke. The pink haired girl was happily giving some tenderly love to the small dog. At least there was someone who was happy and enjoying life in the middle of a country that has become an apocalyptic hell on earth. She was so innocent even when she has inspired true tragedy with losing both of her parents. It was up to him and everyone to look after and protect the young girl, for the sake that she can live another day and give another smile. The door to the experiment slid opened making the raven haired male to gaze over the direction. Saotome emerged with Karin and Toru his eyes fell on what the older man was holding. It was a small platinum suit case. His thoughts were positive thinking that whatever it was in the case then please let it be the cure completed. It was urgent that they leave the building and find a better place to take shelter. He got his answer when the three researchers approached him with an approved smile.

"Are there good news?"

"Yes you can say that" said Toru.

"After so long it has come down to a success" Karin gave a nod of approval.

"Well…not a complete success yet" followed Saotome.

"What do you mean? Did you finish the cure? Because we really have to get going."

"Yes the sample of the vaccine has been completed, I've never felt so relief in my entire life. However, although it's completed I…I haven't fully tested yet. We don't know if it will truly work."

"Test the cure used it on someone that has been infected by Genesis. That won't be easy, unless if someone does get infected now."

"Also I am certain the vaccine has its limits. Even without been tested yet, it won't be effective if the person got infected more than an hour. According to my theory it will work less than said time."

"That's enough for us doc. There's no time to test it, we have to leave this place now."

"But where should we go?" asked Toru.

"We don't know, but far away from here. I don't want to stay a minute longer to see this building filled with" them". Gear up any supplies you might need, all of you are coming with us."

"Toru, Karin let's do as he says. I have come to trust these people and I believe they can help us in creating more samples of the vaccine."

"We will need a bigger facility and more equipment, not to mention more personal to assist us in the research" said Karin.

"We can worry about that later, right now what matters the most is leaving this building" said the former college student.

"Agreed let's start packing what will need the most."

"Come on Alice we're leaving."

"Okay Daisuke-kun!"

"Nobody is leaving this room!"

Everyone gasped as someone has entered the room their eyes fell on the stranger. Somehow staring at this person it wasn't a good sign, at least Daisuke had a bad feeling about her. Staring at a young with short dark blond hair and hazel eyes, the white lab coat she was wearing made him think she could be another researcher from the laboratory. But there was doubt when he gave a glance to the three researchers it was enough that they didn't know her. There was this strange dark aura surrounding her, this woman was someone not to trust in the least. The first thing Saotome did is hide the platinum suit case behind him, protecting his research with his life. Something about this woman isn't right and he was in the same boat as Daisuke of not trusting her. Even if there was more than one person Yurika only grinned staring at the older man who created the cure for Genesis. The rest weren't important thought she was amused seeing a member of Takashi's group, the one she dug more information than the rest.

"We finally meet Dr. Saotome."

"Who are you?" asked Daisuke while getting in front of Alice protecting her.

"It doesn't concern you, my business is with Saotome."

"What do you want with Hajime?" asked Karin.

"Mind your own business. Doctor let's get right down to it shall we? It was a mistake for you to leave us you should know better not to betray the organization that took you in when you needed a job."

"I see…you have come for me. You're working for EDEN."

"Very good doctor you deserve a medal for your clever guess."

"_She's with EDEN" _Daisuke glared at her she was working for the organization that created the virus.

"Did you come to take the vaccine?" Toru glared at the young woman.

"Another clever guess, yes now hand it over. Or things are going to get dirty" she pointed her M1911 with silencer at the four.

"Don't do it doc!" shouted the raven haired male.

"Hajime isn't handing you anything!" shouted Karin.

"We shall see, I'm the one holding the gun. Depending on your next answer I might have to fire it or not."

She noticed Daisuke was reaching for his magnum in one of pockets.

"And don't even think of taking that hidden weapon of yours dear. That AK-47 isn't playing nice put it on the ground now!"

"_Shit, she's very observant" _he did as told putting the heavy fire automatic weapon on the floor.

"Now where was I? Oh yes doctor, hand over the cure or I will kill your research buddies and the kid too."

"Don't do it Hajime" said Toru.

"Forget about us, you can't hand her your life work. You worked so hard developing the vaccine to let it fall into the wrong hands."

"Toru, Karin forgive me. I can't risk your safety over my research too many lives have been taken because of me I won't let more lives get sacrifice for my own doing" he tightly hold the platinum case.

"Doc don't do this. If you do then you will have to start over again with making another cure, everyone is counting on you. Don't give in to her demands!" said Daisuke.

"My mind is made up, you want the vaccine. I will give it to you, just as long you don't harm these people."

"Wise choice doctor. Don't worry you have my word I won't hurt them" Yurika gave a satisfactory grin.

"Very well then…."

"Hajime please reconsider! Don't give her the symbol of your redemption you have pushed yourself too hard to create that vaccine just to hand it over to the enemy just like that."

"Karin that's enough, I told you I must do this. I won't be able to live with myself if I let more people get killed."

"You should be glad he's doing this. He's saving your life, all of you."

"_Damn it I have to do something" _the former college slowly gazed at the AK-47 on the ground he couldn't risk it without getting shot first.

Saotome didn't hesitate in handling the small case to the young woman. As the case fell on Yurika's hand she kept her gun pointed at the four of them. She made a quick move to open the case and take a small peek at the content. Another grin has formed on her lips seeing a small test tube with a strange red gel liquid, not doubt it was the cure for Genesis. There was also a steel high tech style needle to place the test tube with cure, to be used as a shot for an infected person. Victory tasted so sweet probably even sweeter than revenge, she had the cure that was all that matter. Obviously as payment she will keep her word since she was in a good mood because of her recent win. She saw Saotome backing out with Toru and Karin while Daisuke was stealing glances at the ground, waiting for the perfect chance to take his weapon.

"_This will please Kyo. Maybe with this he will forget all about that stupid bet."_

"You did the right thing doctor. My first mission is complete…."

"_First…then she's after something else" _thought the Ishiwatari.

"I have a good guess what else could you be after" the older man lowered his gaze.

Yurika chuckle in return she shot Saotome as he fell to the ground.

"No Hajime!" shouted Karin.

"You bitch!" Daisuke charged at her in anger.

He launched a fist only for the young woman to dodge it with ease, she countered with a punch to his gut. The raven haired male groaned falling to his knees the gun was now being pointed to his head.

"Daisuke-kun!" Alice shouted in horror while Zeke was barking at the woman.

"_Fuck…she's good who is she?" _

"Stay calm I never said anything about not hurting Saotome. Killing him was my second mission. I will keep my word and not harm you three. So be grateful and don't do anything idiotic."

"You fucking bitch!"

"Insulting me is pointless, Daisuke Ishiwatari."

"What….?" How…How do you know me?" he was shocked that she knew him without introducing himself.

"Oh I know a lot about you, more than you might even know about yourself. Hm…But then again Daisuke Ishiwatari isn't really your real name is it?"

"What….?" He has turned pale.

"I know Daisuke…I know your little secret."

"How….?" Was the only word that escaped from his mouth he stood still from the shock?

"As I said I know more than you might know about yourself. Such a secret I must say so myself."

"Shut up…."

She gave him a grin as she was enjoying torturing his mind using psychology.

"Saeko Busujima…."

"_She does know! But how….?" _

"You…."

"What a secret, all this time you've been keeping it from her. These kinds of secret are not nice to keep hidden."

"I said shut up!"

"_A secret from Saeko-chan…." _thought Alice looking curious.

"Poor Saeko, what will be her reaction when she finds out that all along you're-"

"Shut the hell up!"

"I will, because your secret is not my business. I just like watching you struggle falling into the different possibilities of how it will turn out."

"Bitch…."

"Say what you will, my business here is done" she grinned seeing Karin sobbing over Saotome's fallen body.

"Time for me to go, farewell Daisuke we might meet again oh and stop keeping that secret from her" she quickly ran leaving the room without looking back.

Daisuke stood in thought once she was gone he tightened his fist in anger. So many things ran his mind other that the mysterious intruder from EDEN knew him well, even his secret. He went to check on Alice once he knew that the pink haired girl was all right, he went to Toru and Karin's side. The two researchers stood over the fallen Saotome who was bleeding a lot and was on the brink of death. There was no time to heal his wound they knew he didn't had enough time. He was angry first they lose the cure, then the man who created it and now the same murderer knows about him and what he's been keeping for himself. Now they had nothing, no cure and the doctor was about to die. Even if Shizuka were here there would be little she could do with the kind of wound, which looked very deep. It seems all hope for saving this country from the Genesis virus are about to die with Saotome dying too. The former college student was upset with himself for failing Takashi and everyone.

"Hajime please hang in there!" shouted Karin.

"It's too late for me I feared this is how it was going to end."

"Don't talk…."

"I'm sorry doc, I should have done something" Daisuke lowered his gaze while Alice got behind him with Zeke.

"Do not blame yourself if I hadn't done what I have to do all of you would have been killed."

"But she took the cure…."

"You're incorrect" said Toru.

"What?"

The older man has taken a smaller platinum case from one of his lab coats pockets. He opened it showing a small test tube but this time the liquid was light blue. Like the other case it was accompanied a high tech injection. Then the young man realized that this was the real cure to the virus and the one Saotome gave the mysterious woman was probably a fake. He mentally grinned at the doctor's cleverness expecting something like this to happen. Even better that he fooled the mysterious woman that made his mental grin to grew wider, enjoying the fact that she has been fooled. This was definitely good news, the cure was still with them they might have a chance in stopping the virus after all. Yet things weren't all right with the doctor wounded and losing a lot of blood. Looks like the price to pay is too high in order to retain the cure at the cost of someone's life, it was one life over hundreds or thousands.

"This is the real cure. What that woman took is anything but the cure."

"You really outdone yourself doc."

Even if he was wounded and his life fading Saotome gave a chuckle.

"I knew EDEN was coming for me, I was already prepared for this."

"Hajime…." Karin gave another sob.

"Do not cry I was able to finish my research there are no regrets. I would only wish that someone finish what I started and use the vaccine to stop Genesis."

The former college student knelt beside him.

"Don't worry doc. I will make sure we use the cure to stop the virus, you have my word."

"Toru give him the vaccine and also…."

The wounded researcher has taken an USB flash drive from one of his lab coat pockets. He handed the flash drive to the young man. Toru did as told and gave the small case containing the cure.

"All of my research data regarding the vaccine is in here. Give it to someone who has the knowledge and experience in the field."

"Got it" he gladly took the small device putting it in one of his pockets.

"Please…Save us…Save us from Genesis …Save us from EDEN…."

"We will…I promise."

"Thank you…."

With unable to say another word Saotome has closed his eyes his pulse was gone. He has passed away while the young man shook his head and felt Alice hugging him from behind feeling uncomfortable to someone else die again it was enough to see her father die protecting her. Karin resumed her sobbing over his fallen body as the young man tightened his fist he was determined to fulfill his last request no matter the cost. He knew what to do next, first it was to leave the laboratory then find a place to look at the research data. There was nothing else to do about Saotome he lived his life to the fullest, and in the end he managed to finish the cure there were no regrets indeed. He went to pick his AK-47 ready to go no more use to stay here.

"Come on Alice we're leaving now."

"Okay…." She replied sadly staring at the dead doctor.

"Get going you two" said Toru.

"What are you talking about? You guys are coming with us too."

"Our place is with Hajime, we will remain by our friend's side until the end."

"It's not safe here. This building might get overtaken by infected any time soon."

"We know. We have dedicated our lives to aid Hajime in his research, and now that he has completed it we would like to remain by his side."

"But you guys, you might not make it…."

"We're aware but it doesn't matter none of us have any regrets. Serving Hajime was an honor and that it's over our purpose has been fulfilled" Toru gazed down at the sobbing Karin.

"Hajime you have chosen to take the blame for everything that happened. You chose to bear the heavy burden of EDEN's sin on your own it was never your fault. You did everything you could to stop Genesis from being created. Thank you for letting us help you in your research, I have no regrets whatsoever" said the sobbing woman.

"You better go Daisuke, no need in staying here. Hajime has trusted you and your companions with the vaccine and its research data, do not disappoint him. Please I ask of you for the sake of everyone in the country and for Hajime…Save us all from this virus. If you don't then I'm afraid the entire world will be caught in Genesis's destructive grasp."

"That will never happen" he tightened his fist before he took a frag grenade.

"Here, use it if necessary" he gave him the explosive.

"Thank you but do not get concern for us. Now get going, if things go out of hand I suggest taking the fire exit located in the back of the first floor."

"Got it, let's go Alice!"

He took the little girl's hand leaving the room as he took one last glance at the two researchers. Judging from the way they spoke they were really planning in staying. Worst if the undead we're to overtake the entire building than the chances of them surviving were very slim. Maybe they already knew they're not going to make it and they still chose to stay with Saotome even till his death. They wanted to die staying by his side that was exactly what true friendship is all about. Toru and Karin seemed to have developed a strong friendship with Saotome during his stay at the laboratory. He smiled they were truly good friends and he felt the same way about Takashi and everyone else. Suddenly his thoughts were on a certain purple haired teen, he glared mentally remembering the woman's young man erased those thoughts now it wasn't the time to be thinking of such things, even if it was killing him of not revealing it to said girl.

"_**I know your little secret…." **_

"_**All this time you've been keeping it from her…."**_

"_This secret is my burden…maybe one day I can finally tell her. But not now, I'm not ready yet. Saeko…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Takashi and the others would have gotten to the floor where Daisuke and the researchers were, if they didn't have some trouble along the way. The infected bats that we're giving Ishida and Kohta a handful earlier have managed to enter the building, breaking through the windows. The group was able to kill some of the winged creatures but there were enough of them to make the teens run. They ran while firing their weapons they couldn't seem to get away from the infected bats, but it was impossible. Fighting was the only option they had, they already knew they weren't regular bats and that they could be infected with Genesis just like the dogs they ran to a while back. They had enough with the undead they were facing earlier and now this, it was starting to become hard to try and regroup with Daisuke. Their best strategy will probably lie in escaping the building without him, Alice and the researchers.

Takashi fired away his mini Uzi being aided with Rei and Saya in cover fire. Just when they thought it couldn't get worse, it did more bats has broken to another glass window. Their numbers have increased and they still haven't reached the stairs or the elevator. They saw as more of the winged creatures were breaking to the many research rooms like, spreading like wildfire. They weren't sure if they will make it in time, all the heavy fire wasn't doing much. It didn't decrease their numbers and by now Saeko has taken her M92 Vertec model to aid the fire, the Busujima was aware that fighting the bats in close combat is complete suicide. Takashi felt relief spotting the elevator which meant, the stairs weren't too far away. The doors of the elevator opened and to the group's nightmare more bats emerged, leaving them surrounded by the infected creatures.

"_You got to be shitting me!"_

"They're everywhere!" shouted Rei.

"We can't take them on!" followed Shizuka.

"We will have to try and get pass them!" said Saya.

"Come on hurry don't stop firing!" said Komuro.

The bats that came from the elevator were all killed from heavy fire coming from the other side. Reaching the elevator they the other two members of the Dead Squad. Shizuka smiled spotting the special OPS soldier while Saya frowned spotting the chubby teen, though she hide it that she was glad to see him. Ishida gave the signal to everyone to climb the stairs while showing a flash bang. They got the idea as they walked out taking the stairs the soldier threw the flash bang being very effective on the infected bats. While they were stun the group took the chance to escape climbing the stairs all the way to the first floor. After a minute from climbing the stairs reaching their destined floor Ishida was caught surprised as Shizuka hugged him so suddenly, and he blushed as soon as he felt her massive breasts pressing on his chest.

"Ishida-san you're okay!"

"Of course I will be fine, there is no need to get too concern" he coughed to prevent any stuttering while the busty blond broke the embrace.

"It's about time you showed up Hirano" the pink haired Takagi crossed her arms.

"We we're busy trying to exterminate some infected bats" replied the chubby teen.

"You did a great job" she sweat dropped being sarcastic.

"We checked the entrance of the first floor it's filled with infected. They have already overtaken half of the building" said the special OPS soldier.

"Damn it if there's anything we can do?" asked Takashi.

"We can take the fire exit it's probably the only area free from" them"."

"But wait, what about Daisuke and Alice-chan?" asked Rei.

"We can't forget Dr. Saotome, Toru and Karin too" followed Shizuka.

"We will have to risk that they have already left and they're heading here."

"Maybe Dr. Saotome finished the cure" said Saya.

"All right we'll take the fire exit, where is it?" said Komuro.

"It's in the far back of this floor."

"Let's go! kill any of" them" that gets in the way."

(Music: **Reckoning **by **Killswitch Engage**)

They ran through the hallways only to find great numbers of undead waiting for them. They fired away their weapons as Saeko charged cutting with her sword, the others covered her along the way. Ishida got to test his new main weapon the FN SCAR-L model its rapid fire killed infected than he expected. Together as a team they cut through the massive horde of undead, eventually where they were going has become filled with" them". It made the group believed that the location of the fire exit has been invaded by infected too it won't be long before the entire building is consumed by" them". They were close they could feel it the emergency exit was near maybe that was the reason for the sudden increase of undead. Ishida used another flash bang to give them enough time to get away because their numbers were too greater than they thought. Any minute longer than the laboratory will become an area impossible to escape because of the army of infected that was forming.

As they continued running some of the Dead Squad members have grown worried for the safety of the remaining members. Shizuka had her face full of concern thinking about Alice, she has grown much attached the pink haired girl to point thinking she was her own child. Saya was in the same boat for the same reason of becoming attached to seven year old along with Kohta he was also worried for her. Rei was worried for Alice too but she was also worried for Daisuke they were on their own and seeing so many of" them" in the building didn't helped to calm their nerves. Basically everyone was worried of their team members they will eventually have to get through the infected, but they didn't know if they were planning in leaving through the fire exit. Many questions ran through their head one if they'll be able to make it.

(Music end)

"I think we lost them" said Shizuka.

"Let's keep it that way" replied Takashi.

"The fire exit is this way" Ishida saw the sing of the exit with an arrow pointing to the left part of the hallway.

They left while Rei stood behind looking in deep thought to have realized that the others have gone ahead. The teen was still thinking about Daisuke and Alice and even Zeke she was always worrying and caring for everyone on the team. She had her doubts that they were fine or that they will make it safely, even more thoughts emerged if they were in trouble. Too lost in thought she has forgotten of her surroundings completely, not realizing that something was walking straight to her. She even thought of going back to look for the two members because she didn't wanted to leave without them. Not by a single second she hasn't noticed something behind her, she didn't even feel the cold chill as she was still thinking about their missing members. Lowering her guard there was an infected behind her ready to devour her.

"Rei watch out!" Takashi shouted in shock while the other looked in horror.

The Miyamoto has finally been awakened from her deep thinking, but it was too late. The undead has reached her and has bitten her on her left arm, she gave a painful cry. Takashi and the others immediately opened fire killing the infected they have walked over to the bitten teen. They were all shocked probably lost in thought at the horror that she has been bitten by one of" them". The shocking truth has hit them hard that their friend and team member has been infected by the Genesis virus she will eventually become an undead. Komuro was still in the shock that this has really happened, his friend and former girlfriend has been bitten. She was going to suffer the same fate as Hisashi and all the innocent people, thought he wished he was having a horrible nightmare. The only that came to his mind is to fell on his knees and burst to tears.

Rei has realized what has happened to her, letting her guard down thinking of the wellbeing of her friends has caused her life. The undead bit her it was all over for her, she was infected by the virus. Soon she was going to become like" them", just like her boyfriend Hisashi. She was aware that the only solution to save herself the process of transforming into an undead is to die now while she was still herself. Tears have already forming realizing that her life was over for good, either becoming one of" them" or dying now those were her choices. By now the girls were in tears knowing what was going to happen to their friend and Takashi soon followed with the tears. Kohta and Ishida were the only ones who weren't shedding tears but their expressions said a lot, both were deeply saddened by this tragedy of one of their comrades. Shizuka, though she was tears she went to the Miyamoto's side maybe there was a way to help her as a nurse.

"Rei-san are you all right?" it was a stupid question coming from the blond nurse she just didn't wanted to believe it was true, she checked the wound made from the bite mark.

"She's…." Saya started as she was in tears not wanting to believe that she was actually infected.

"This can't be happening" Takashi tried hard to hold his tears but he failed.

"She got bitten" Ishida whispered while Kohta gave a nod.

"Everyone it's all right" the Miyamoto kept a strong smile facing her friends.

"But Rei-san-"Shizuka started.

"I'll be fine Shizuka-sensei, everyone go."

"But you…." The young Takagi whispered.

"We're not leaving you, you're coming with us!" Komuro shouted.

"It's okay Takashi-"

"No damn it it's not you're-"

"Komuro-kun stop!" Saeko hold him from freaking out.

The young leader turned to her. The Busujima was in tears just like the rest this wasn't easier on her either. This was also a friend of her, even if there were times where she saw her as a rival for Takashi's affections. But aside of that she has come to cherish the Miyamoto's friendship like everyone else she cared for her very much. As a proud student and successor of her father she followed her family code with true loyalty and among it, there code mentions to hold your companions in high regards and that's exactly what she has done. The sword mistress has come to see everyone one from the Dead Squad as her precious friends and she will lay her sword to protect them all. Yet she was more in pain and grief because above everyone else, Takashi was the one suffering the most. Rei was someone so close to him he has known her since they were in kinder garden his entire life. His pain was greater than all of them combined.

"Enough Komuro-kun…We should obey Rei-san, we have to go."

"I'm not leaving her fuck everything I'm not leaving her!"

"We can't stay here. More infected might come. Though I would like to wait for Daisuke and everyone else, it will be wise to wait outside of the building" said Ishida.

"Takashi get going, don't worry about me" Rei assured him that she'll be fine with another strong smile.

"I'm not leaving!"

"These are the times when you must act according to your judgment as leader, not what you're heart desires" said the special OPS soldier.

"I'm not-"

"Takashi we know!" Saya shouted showing that she didn't wanted to leave her side either.

"We know okay, but Rei has assured she'll be fine" the pink haired Takashi was clever than this but she didn't needed to be smart to know that was a big lie.

"_She's infected there's nothing we can do…." _She felt like shedding more tears.

"No Rei-san" Shizuka released more tears while Ishida tried to comfort her.

"Takashi be a good leader and listen to your team" the Miyamoto has scolded him.

"Let's obey her request" said the Busujima.

"Saeko-san….?" started the teen.

"Yes….?"

"Can you come a little closer?"

It was strange but the purple hared teen obeyed the Miyamoto's request. She got close enough to be in direct eye contact with her while she smiled at her. Finally after choosing to move on from her love for Takashi she has break down all walls between her rivalry with the Busujima. She has heard the truth from her ex-boyfriend she knew there was no fixing her broken relationship with him she has come to accept those terms. But no longer was she staring at the sword mistress as a rival but as a good friend. Instead of hating her with every fiber of her being or putting the blame for taking her ex-boyfriend from her, there was respect in her eyes for the Busujima. She smiled knowing that the tears she was shedding they weren't fake they were much real because she knew of her loyalty to her companions. She got close reaching her ear she was planning to whisper something that the others didn't hear.

"Take care of Takashi…."

Saeko's blue eyes widened in shock not believing she heard right. Oh she was well aware that she has seen Rei as a rival for Komuro's affections but to actually hear her say something like that. It has brought her to more tears, of course she knew her time was ticking and she won't be herself if she got infected. But it hurt her that she was leaving taking care of her ex-boyfriend to her, her rival. Now she perfectly knew this wasn't about a rivalry but as a last request from someone who was about to die. She had so much respect for the Miyamoto and this has proved it, putting any feelings she might have for Komuro over letting her step in and claim him. More tears were released she was a person who will keep her word it was part of who she is, this one was more important than any kind of promise.

"You have my word, but he'll be crushed without you. He needs you…."

"He needs you more, please never leave his side. Don't abandon him in his time of need okay?" she whispered back.

"You have my word under my family's name I promise…."

"Thank you Saeko-san…."

"I will forever honor your memory Rei-san" she finished with a soft sob as she walked away.

"What are you guys waiting for? Go ahead and leave already" she smiled to them.

Takashi stood in his place not wanting to leave, not wanting to take one step away from the Miyamoto. As much as it was hurting him, Ishida was right he couldn't stay here. Her fate was sealed the moment she got bitten by" them". He needed to calm himself and start acting like a leader, even if he hated being one right now. They important thing is to escape the building and wait for the others, there was nothing he can do to save the teen. It was killing him but needed to properly though it wasn't the easiest choice to make, letting someone he has known for so long was very hard. He has known Rei his entire life to just let her go and walk away, what other choice he has? She was bitten, infected with the virus he knew of her fate. He took a deep breath, turning his gaze away from the Miyamoto his eyes were on the rest of the group. Admitting that she was being very brave facing her own demise, he will never forget her for the rest of his life.

"Let's go…."

Taking another glance at the teen they all turned and starting walking away. Once they were out of sight Rei let more tears fall finally letting go all the anguish and sorrow she's been holding since she got bitten. The Miyamoto walked to a wall and got seated on the floor clutching to her infected wound, soon she will be one of" them" the same things she's been fighting with her friends since day one of the outbreak. But she wasn't going to let that happen, she'll be damned before turning into an undead and start chasing her friends. The teen has lay side her rifle and she reached for her M9 Berreta the handgun Daisuke gave her for a secondary weapon ironically it will be the one that will end it all. Tears were now falling endlessly as she sobbed trying to gather courage to go through with it. But she did putting the pistol aiming at her head, she sobbed again unable to pull the trigger.

"_This is it…The end of my life I never thought it will end like this."_

Her eyes widened as she was seeing her entire life passing before her. The day she was born and help in her mother's arms, she could picture Kiriko's smiling face as she held her for the first time. More images came when she started taking her first steps all the way to her first days in kinder garden where she met Takashi and they developed their friendship. The day she made the pinky promise of one day marrying him, as the memories flow she released more tears. Cherished memories from elementary school to junior high school and eventually her days at Fujimi Academy, the sad memory of leaving Takashi and her happiness getting together with Hisashi till the day he was bitten and became one of them, with Komuro being the one to killed him. The final image is with the group fighting the infected and the times she spent with the leader, all the way to meeting Daisuke and Ishida and finally when she made the new promise.

"_Daisuke…."_

"_**I think a promise to new beginnings is more appropriate."**_

"_**New beginnings then…."**_

"_**To new beginnings…."**_

"_I'm sorry looks like that promise ended a little too soon than I thought." _

"_But I…I don't want it to end I…I'm not ready to say goodbye."_

Her hand holding the handgun was trembling her finger index finger unable to reach the trigger. But she has made her decision for the sake of her friends, and to not become one of" them". She will never forgive herself if she attacks them as an undead. She closed her eyes and let instinct take over erasing all of her emotions and thoughts. Doing so her finger reached the trigger a moment of silence where time seems to stand still occurred. Erasing her emotions has helped her calm down she was no longer afraid, the moment where time stood still pure calmness reached her. The only expression that has shown in her features is a smile that it wasn't fake, a smile that means that she has been so grateful to live this life until the end.

"_I will live on…In everyone's memories, in their hearts…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

BANG!

Takashi slammed his fist to a wall letting more tears fall. The group has reached the exit of the laboratory but it wasn't a moment to rejoice. Everyone heard the gun shot meaning that Rei has shot herself in order to prevent herself from becoming one of" them". By now the girls were all devastated to have lost someone so close and dear, someone who has become one of their best friends. Saeko was still shedding tears deep inside she knew the Miyamoto was planning to take her own life because she knew none of them we're going to go through with shooting her. Saya was crying too Rei became a close friend of hers and Shizuka was sobbing louder than the rest. Not even Ishida's comfort was enough to calm her heart while Kohta did his best to comfort the pink haired Takagi. The one who was the most emotionally destroyed was Komuro, he was banging his fist on the steel door. Saeko tried her best to bring him some comfort but it wasn't enough, it didn't stop her from trying.

"Goddamn it Rei, I'm sorry I'm really sorry. I couldn't do a damn thing to…Save you I'm sorry."

"Komuro-kun…." The Busujima has failed to make him feel better.

"I can't believe she's really gone" Saya gave another sob while Hirano patted her shoulder.

"No please tell me this isn't happening, Rei-san can't be…No Ishida-san she's gone" Shizuka has gone to the soldier's arms, she first lost her best friend Rika and now another good friend.

"She was truly courageous to be able to go through with that. We will never forget her" he embraced the blond nurse.

They heard barking in the distance obviously belonging to a dog. The group knew it was Zeke they saw the small dog barking again happy to see them, easily could be tell with his tail moving rapidly.

"Everyone!" Alice shouted happily heading to the group.

"Alice-chan" Shizuka was feeling worse because the little girl will have to know the horrible news that Rei was gone.

The rest were in the same boat too. They will have to break the bad news to the pink haired girl, that the Miyamoto was no longer with them. It was bad enough that she lost her parents because of the outbreak, and now they have to tell her that another precious person has been taken from her. Yet the small pink haired girl kept her usual bright smile, she happily ran to them looking more cheery than usual. Like she was sharing Zeke does attitude while the others stood quiet not know what to say to her, or who will be the one to bring her the news. Nobody wanted to volunteered and just remained quiet, Takashi was about to opened his mouth but held his tongue thinking things through of ever telling her.

"Alice-chan-"

"Daisuke-kun helped Rei-chan!"

"What….?"

Everyone saw someone heading their way. They smiled seeing Daisuke walking to them, not alone. The raven haired male was carrying Rei on his back at first they thought he was just carrying her dead body. That will only complicate things to everyone, especially Alice. However the little girl's words got through them and also, they noticed the Miyamoto was alive. They went to his side before he reached the exit everyone was overjoyed to see that she was still alive and well, at least believing Alice's words. Gazing at her she was sobbing while looking at Daisuke he was smiling at them. Though he sure took his time to get regroup with them, they were worried sick enough for him and Alice.

"Daisuke-san…." Saeko was the first to speak.

"Rei she got bitten-"Takashi started.

"I know but she'll be fine now, I gave her the cure" the former college student kept his smile.

"The cure…." Shizuka smiled meaning that everything was going to be all right.

"Then she's not going to-"

"Nope though the doc hasn't tested the cure yet, we will have to take our chances if it will help her."

"What about Dr. Saotome and the other researchers?" asked Saya.

The young man only shook his head giving the group the idea that they probably didn't make it. But things weren't so bad even without the doctor or the researchers Rei was safe from becoming an undead. They will take their chances if the cure doesn't work for now everyone was putting their trust in Saotome's work. Things were different at least in the end Takashi apologized to him and was able to forgive him for his involvement with EDEN. Finally realizing that he has regretted his actions with the creation of the Genesis virus by risking his life and dedicate himself to create the cure to stop it, he wished he could see him one more time and gave him his thanks and his gratitude.

Daisuke has taken something from one of his pockets and he gave it to Saya.

"Here, the doc's research data on the cure is in it. I think you should take a look at it."

"His research data…I will once we find a computer" the pink haired teen adjusted her glasses taking the USB flash drive.

"What happened to the researchers?" asked Ishida.

"I'll explain on the way, right now let's get going. Don't want" them" finding us."

"Right we're not safe yet" replied Komuro.

As they left, they were all being watched from a far distance. Yurika was watching them leave through her binoculars. Obviously she has no idea that they have the real cure she fulfilled her mission and there was no reason for her to stay here anymore. However her choice was clear as her eyes were on a specific member of the group, staring at the special OPS soldier. She felt a bit disappointed she didn't got to have her reunion with him, but she was always patient no need to rush things. The young woman gave one last glance at the soldier before taking her leave holding the platinum case that supposedly holds the cure to the virus.

"_Next time Itadaka…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Karin was still holding onto the dead Saotome she was still sobbing for his loss. Toru was in thought before he noticed that they weren't alone. Sadly for the two researchers the infected have reached their floor and they were standing on the entrance of the research room. There were so many of" them" it was impossible for either of them to escape the room. Quite frankly neither of the two was thinking in escaping knowing very well what was going to be their fate when they chose to stay. They were getting closer and it wouldn't be long before they will get caught, bitten and become one among" them". Toru reached for the female researchers still grieving for the loss of their friend.

"At ease Karin, Hajime has no regrets. He finished the vaccine and has put his hopes on Takashi's group."

"I know but I will miss him."

"And so will I, but we don't have much time it seems" he gazed at the army of infected walking to their direction.

"I don't regret helping him, I did the right thing."

"Agreed there are no regrets between us, our hopes now lies in a group of teenagers and adults" he smiled as he unhook the pin from the frag grenade Daisuke gave him.

"What was the name of their team again Toru?"

"Daisuke said they're called the Dead Squad. Appropriate name for a group to bring fear to EDEN, they are the only ones to stop Genesis and the organization behind the virus."

"I believe in them…."

"I believe in them as well, my only regret I won't get the chance to see the new world safe from EDEN's madness" by now the horde of undead were a mere a feet away from their position.

"They will win…."

"Yes it's in their eyes the fire of their determination burns bright. It is more powerful than any virus created. Takashi, Daisuke everyone good luck…."

One of the infected lunged to bite Toru but it never happened.

BOOM!

The explosion killed everything in the room destroying any equipment available the only thing left from it was a large fire, smoke and debris.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: Shibuya general Hospital)

Rei stood seated in a bed in a doctor checkup office. They group was lucky to find a hospital a few miles away from the laboratory and spend the night there. And it was hard for any of the members of the Dead Squad to sleep comfortably even if they had a warm bed from the patient's rooms. Not when they feared that the cure wasn't going to work and the Miyamoto will eventually become an undead. But she was still herself and they started wondering that the cure was a success and Saotome has really done it. Now they just needed to make sure that the cure is one hundred percent accurate and their friend is truly all right. Everyone else stood in the room, minus Daisuke waiting for the results to come clean. And the only way to do that is by giving the teen a full checkup. The only person that can do that was a professional nurse, they already have one available.

Shizuka was smiling happily to finally back to doing what she does best. Checking on the Miyamoto brought her memories when she attended students back at Fujimi Academy. Doing her job as a nurse has really pleased her she hasn't done so since the outbreak started. But the most important thing is that she was doing her part as a member of the group, she was being more useful for her role as the nurse. She has checked her eyes, her mouth, and her ears along with her pressure, her temperature, her bandaged arm from the bite she got from the infected and her weight. The process took a while, almost an hour since the blond wanted to give her a full checkup to make sure she was in good health. Everyone was still waiting eagerly for the results while others were getting a bit inpatient like Takashi. He's been waiting for almost an hour he only wanted to hear the nurse's comment on his ex-girlfriend condition.

"Okay…There we go, that's all there is to it. I'm done!" replied the bubbly nurse.

"Well Shizuka-sensei is she all right? She's not going to become one of" them" right?" asked the semi-nervous Komuro.

"Well finishing the entire checkup, in my opinion…."

"….." they all waited eagerly.

The busty blond gave them a big smile in return.

"Rei-san is perfectly fine!"

A strong wave of relief has fallen on the members of the group happy to hear the great news. Their journey to the laboratory wasn't for nothing the cure works, Dr. Saotome succeeded in his research after all leading that his sacrifice wasn't in vain. Also it was proven the investigation report from Daisuke's parents was correct too, that's what they all went to Saotome for his help. Even if the doctor was gone there was still hope that they can stop the virus. The most important thing Rei was all right and she won't meet the same fate as Hisashi or the rest of their classmates. Some were in tears like Saya and Saeko, this time there were tears of joy and soon Shizuka joined them. Takashi smiled as some tears escaped he was like the rest overjoyed to know that she will be fine, thank to Saotome and Daisuke without them Rei would have been dead.

"So the cure does work?" said Saya.

"That's what it looks like" replied Shizuka.

"Thank goodness" smiled Saeko.

"But still, Dr. Saotome didn't made it" said Komuro.

"That is why we must not let his sacrifice be in vain, we must fulfill his last wishes" said Ishida.

"It was no sacrifice, we now know he was murdered" said the leader of the group.

"Yes, according to Daisuke. Someone from the organization EDEN murdered him. This is must troublesome, the fact they sent an assassin after him reveals they didn't wanted him to finish the cure indeed" said the soldier.

"Too bad for them he did finished it in time" followed the young Takagi.

"This also clears that EDEN is really behind the Genesis virus and responsible for the outbreak" said the Busujima.

"No doubt about that, we have enough evidence already" replied Takashi.

"Everyone" Rei finally spoke as everyone turned to her.

"I'm sorry for making you all worry."

"Don't apologize it wasn't your fault" said Komuro.

"But because of me the cure was used and-"

"It's not like that was the last one, with the right people we can make many more of it" the pink haired teen has taken the USB flash drive Daisuke gave her.

"I really want to take a look at the research data from Dr. Saotome. I'm heading to the computer at the reception desk."

"I want to go too!" Shizuka followed the Takagi out of the room curious to know more of the research.

"There is something I want to do. I've been wanting to design our own team flag and insignia because we're officially now the Dead Squad" Kohta gave a thoughtful look.

"That sounds great I might be able to help" said Takashi.

"You're the leader."

"Oh I want to go see! Can I Takashi-kun?" chirped Alice.

"Sure you can" he smiled as he left with Hirano, the little girl and Zeke.

"I'm heading to the roof for some sniper watch" Ishida was already gone.

"Rei….?" Komuro emerged from the door.

"Hm…."

"I'm happy to know that you're okay" he smiled to her before he left again.

"Thanks…." She smiled noticing that Saeko was the only one left in the room.

"He really means it you know…."

"I know, but I can't stop feeling sorry for making all of you worried like that."

"I see nothing wrong with it. You're always worrying about all of us it's natural that we feel the same way when you were in danger."

"Saeko-san….?"

"Yes…."

"I…I meant what I said back at the laboratory. Take care of Takashi."

"That won't be necessary, your life is no longer in danger-"

"I should tell you now that we're alone. We had a serious talk at the Shibuya station and I found out his true feelings. Takashi is not interested in returning with me, he doesn't love me like that."

"I see…." She was in thought not expecting to hear this.

"I'm sorry to hear that Rei-san. It must be very painful for you to know the truth."

"Yeah…It still hurts but I have to get over it, I know now I will never return with Takashi. I always wondered if things between us were going to return to the way things were, before all of this happened. But deep inside I knew it was just but a silly fantasy of mine" she gave a sad smile.

"The reason I left him is because I wasn't sure what he feels for me. I know he likes being with me and spending time with me, but he was never honest with me. I feel like he was unsure of what he feels for me and he never made up his mind about it. Now it makes sense, all this time he's been thinking hard the limit of his feelings for me. If they were that strong or not enough for him to let me in completely, I dumped him thinking I made the right choice. I let Hisashi in and I didn't regret he was such a great person and I love him too, maybe it was stronger to what I feel for Takashi. I still don't know I haven't had the time to think it through."

"I was happy with Hisashi and there were times I thought Takashi didn't care, I was wrong I know he was hurt. Then the outbreak started and I lost Hisashi, I was so angry with him for doing something so cruel, but I knew he had to do that because he had no choice. Of course he was devastated Hisashi was his best friend, I never took his feelings into consideration. I was upset, confused all of this craziness with" them" and now the virus and EDEN. I fell into grief I didn't know what I wanted in my life, with the city in ruins and so many people dead I couldn't think straight to know what I want for happiness. Takashi was the only person in my mind because Hisashi was gone."

She gave a couple of sobs realizing she was in tears before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Saeko smiled to her she has gotten seated next to her, hearing the story of her life. She smiled the Busujima was willing to hear everything though she felt silly that she ended telling her part of her life that resolves her romantic life.

"When I realized Takashi was the only person I have that I love very much I knew I couldn't let him slip away. I couldn't lose him the same way I lost Hisashi, not him. I wanted to make him mine so badly like he was some sort of item that needs labeling, can you believe it? I failed for never noticing what he really wanted, it wasn't me but my friendship instead. I hate myself for being so selfish and shallow I can understand now why he stopped loving me."

"Your life is more complicated than I thought Rei-san. Makes me think that my life is a luxury compare to yours, I don't have your dilemma when it comes to love. I used to believe that it was better to have a boyfriend, but after hearing your love life maybe it will be better if I stay single."

"Don't say that, I'm sure you can find someone that can love you for who you are."

The Busujima smiled feeling like she was having a conversation with a close friend. It was different when they used to have a rivalry in winning over Takashi's affections she enjoyed the competition but she never took it so seriously. The Miyamoto was her companion in fighting the outbreak she was her friend and as part of her family code she will honor her too. She wasn't the jealous type to get all violent for having her as a rival, but after having this conversation she felt like she can have her as a good friend. Maybe this was something she can get used to, since she has never had a close friend to best friend before.

"Rei-san there's no hatred among us is there?"

"There never was I…I never hated you. I was angry at you because I knew you like Takashi. But now that I lost him I guess there's nothing I can do. I have to accept it, I lost him to you fair and square" she gave a silly smile.

"Lost him to me….?" She blinked.

"Well yeah, you have a shot at him now. Don't tell me you're going to waste the chance? I won't let you."

"I-really don't know what to say" it was so hard for her to hear the Miyamoto say that, the same stubborn Rei Miyamoto who loves Komuro very much and will get in any kind of competition with her to earn his affections.

"Just say you'll give it a shot and tell him how you feel, do it while you still can. You never know when another girl might come to steal him away it could be Takagi-san."

"That is a possibility, but the again she won't try to hit on Komuro-kun because she hasn't admitted yet she likes Hirano-san" the sword mistress gave a chuckle.

"You really got her there" she laughed a little they already knew the young Takagi's feelings for the chubby teen.

"What about Shizuka-sensei?" the Busujima had a wide smile.

"No way, I had no idea she likes Takashi. I didn't even know she was into cougar dating."

The two girls shared a laugh it felt like they were the best of friends. It was strange for Saeko she was the never the kind of person to always talking about boys and potential love interest for them.

"But seriously not Takashi we know that. But you know I think she looks better with Ishida-san."

"Ishida-san…." She was a bit surprised.

"I've kind of notice they looked cute together. Ishida-san is looking like he's trying to make her feel better about herself and always been there for her. Those are obvious signs that he might like her more than just a friend. And there are times that Shizuka-sensei will looked a bit lost whenever she's talking to him, like she's admiring his looks. If I have to make a bet I'll say he's the perfect candidate for her, we both know she's single."

"You already have that figure out….?"

"Not going to make a bet on that one. But I'm sure those two will get together before we managed to put an end to this whole situation with EDEN."

"What about you?"

"Not me I finally know what I need after so much thinking. First Takashi, then Hisashi and then trying to force myself on Takashi to win him over again that failed miserably. I think I need some time off from dating, some space to cool off and time to do some serious reflecting on myself. The person I am it's not enough…I want to change for the better."

"I know you'll do just fine, you have started to change yourself for the better already."

"Thanks Saeko-san I want to start now with fixing our relationship."

"Fixing….?"

"I want to put an end to our rivalry and if it's all right with you, we can become friends."

"I thought we were friends already…."

"You know what I mean I don't want us to be arguing of who is going to get into Takashi's pants first or who is going to stare at his crotch. What do you say Saeko-san?" she extended her hand to her.

"Will you let me be your friend?"

"If this is your choice…Then I won't argue. I accept your proposal to fix our relationship" she smiled taking her hand.

"Thanks Saeko-san I have to start changing myself if I want to live a new beginning, it's part of my promise to Daisuke."

"I see you did all of this for just him" this time the Busujima have given a small grin.

"It's a promise I took into consideration about moving on and starting a new. And speaking of Daisuke where he is anyway? He saved my life and he didn't show up here to check up on me."

"He's been outside since this morning."

"He better have a good explanation for not being here with everyone, I'll see you later Saeko-san" she left the room.

"_Friends for real this time…Rei-san I have gained more respect for you" _she smiled.

* * *

(Scene change)

Daisuke have remained outside of the building since they woke up to give Rei the big checkup on her condition. Honesty he didn't assisted with the rest of the group because of his fear that the cure didn't work and the last thing he wanted to see is an infected Rei attacking everyone. He was worried and most of all he was nervous, and that only meant that he was obviously smoking again. How he wanted to stopped this bad habit from kicking in, he hated the whole thing so why he keep on doing in it when he didn't like it? He sighed taking a look at the ground there were over ten squashed cigarettes he's been smoking for a while. Not realizing that the Miyamoto was right behind him with her arms crossed not looking happy. She wanted him to be there for her checkup and here he was sightseeing, the teen didn't realize that he was smoking because he was already done with the smoke he had shortly.

"There you are!" her tone was a scolding one.

"_Shit!" _he quickly turned around to see an angry Miyamoto.

"Oh hey Rei and you don't look like you're one of" them", you looked angry but you're not an infected that's good right?"

"Hmph of course I'm not one of" them" you gave me the cure."

"Yeah sure, never doubted the doc's cure for a second" he sweat dropped because he did.

"You don't sound honest" she sweat dropped before she took a small sniff.

"Were you smoking?"

"I-I…Well you see I felt like having a smoke but it's no big deal."

"A smoke, then what about all those cigarettes" the teen pointed to the collection of destroyed cigarette's on the ground.

"Okay maybe I smoked a couple but I can't help it. I have this really bad habit of smoking whenever I'm nervous…Or worried sick" he whispered the last part.

Rei heard him and smiled feeling embarrassed as she lowered her gaze.

"You were worried about me….?"

"Yeah…I guess I was."

"Then why weren't you there for my checkup? Everyone was there while Shizuka-sensei checked on me except you why? I mean besides you being here smoking which is bad for your health, your lungs and your teeth."

"I know! I know smoking is bad okay but I can't help it when I'm nervous. I'm sorry for not being there, I lied I wasn't expecting the doc's cure to work and that you might turn into one of" them". I should have put my trust on his research, but I-"

"I know what you're trying to say Daisuke but it means a lot to me if you were there. I mean you're the one that saved me" she stuttered not knowing why.

"I'm sorry I have no idea how much it will mean to you for me to be present…."

"Of course it will mean a lot to me" she stared into his eyes.

_**She reached for the trigger feeling in complete calm releasing her last tears. Suddenly the gun pushed aside violently but she ended up firing it and luckily she wasn't hit, it hit a wall. Rei turned to see Daisuke standing there with Alice and Zeke. She was surprised to see them, they were able to catch up to her just before she was about to finish herself. But she didn't wanted this for them to find out that she's been bitten by" them". It will only make things worse for her to be able to go through with it. Alice looked worried when she saw the blood coming out from her left arm while she heard Daisuke sighing. The raven haired male knelt next to her taking a glance at her wound yet there was a lot of concern in her blue eyes.**_

"_**Daisuke…."**_

"_**Look at you, I find you and here you are about to shoot yourself." **_

"_**But I must I've been bitten by" them" I'm infected with the virus." **_

"_**Then maybe I can fix that" her eyes were on a small platinum case he opened.**_

"_**What's that?" **_

"_**It's the doc's cure. He told me he hasn't tested it yet, this is the perfect chance to test it now." **_

"_**The cure…?" Her eyes widened at the shocking truth that maybe she can be saved.**_

"_**How long was it when you got bitten?" **_

"_**I…I don't know exactly a while ago like ten or fifteen minutes." **_

"_**That's good to know, then there's the chance it will work after all just hang in there" he prepare the shot.**_

_**He injected her right in the wound while she was in tears and this time they were tears of joy. Daisuke was done quickly before he took her in his back carrying her this made her blushed from the embarrassment. There was no need to do that, her legs were perfectly fine she can walk with no problem. Yet she didn't protest because she too lost in thought getting over the fact that he saved her from taking her life. This person, the same young man she didn't trusted when she first met him. Now thanks to him she was eternally grateful, she started sobbing of pure joy that she was still alive and maybe she has been saved from the Genesis virus. She slowly turned to Alice, the pink haired girl smiled brightly as she left running ahead with Zeke following her she could never stay still. **_

"_**Daisuke…thank you."**_

"_**Don't thank me I wasn't going to let you turn into one of" them." Besides we made a promise to move on and start a new beginning, you can't start a new beginning if you're dead right?" **_

"It's because of you that I'm still standing here today, breathing and living another day. That's why it meant a lot to me for you to be present at my checkup."

"I'm sorry Rei I'm really am…."

"Back then, I wasn't sure if I'll be able to pull the trigger" she touched her M9 Berreta from her thigh.

Tears were forming before she slowly approached him and gave him another embrace the raven haired male accepted it. He was truly lucky to have arrived in time, because if he has come a second later it would have been too late for the Miyamoto. He was thankful Saotome's cure came through in the end and it the reason she was all right, now they needed to find people researchers the experience so they can created more of it. He heard her sobs as she buried her head on his chest, the teen girl he was holding was probably the strongest person he has ever met in his entire life. Anyone else who has experienced what she has would have been broken and probably insane, never being the same person again. Once she has calm down a bit she broke the hug while he happily dried her tears, they have shared enough hugs more than a couple would and they were just friends.

"It's okay Rei just let it out."

"I was so scared, I didn't want to die. I thought my life was over when I got bitten, I thought I wasn't going to see everyone again…."

"Well now you know you were wrong. And it's all right to feel scare when you're about to die, nobody wants to die that's why we fear it."

"Thank you Daisuke."

"Again…I told you not to thank me I wasn't planning in letting you become one of" them" so enough already."

"I'm trying to be nice!"

"And I'm trying to be reasonable here."

"Fine, but it doesn't change anything to how I feel. I have so much gratitude for you, you gave me another chance to live and I will never forget it."

"Okay now you're just embarrassing me."

"I'm being serious!"

"I'm not kidding honest" the former college student raised his arms in the air.

"You just saved my life of course I will feel grateful to you."

"Right…." He was blushing from the embarrassment.

* * *

(Scene change)

Yurika was pacing around impatiently in Kyo's room waiting for her partner to finish analyzing the cure she stole from Saotome. Usually she could care less because it was just another job but this time she wanted to know what was so special about it. She had to cut through so many infected before arriving to the laboratory, though her mission was quite easy it was the road to get there that was the tough job. Finally after what it seems like hours the doors slid opened as her partner emerged and it was strange when she took a first glance. Kyo was holding the small test tube with the cure but he was also holding a piece of bread, she paid no attention to it thinking he went for a quick snack.

"Well did you analyze it?"

"I certainly did and after analyzing it I come to the conclusion. The only thing this substance is good for is…."

He took a butter knife and starting spreading it on his piece of bread while Yurika sweat dropped.

"To go on bread…."

"What….?"

"This is strawberry jam."

"You got to be fucking kidding me! I risked my ass crossing through dozens of infected just to retrieve jam!" she was really pissed.

"Calm down Yurika this is clearly not the cure."

"But how…I took-wait that son of a bitch!" she finally realized the truth.

"Yes it seems Saotome has pulled a fast one on you before you killed him" Kyo grinned as he took a bite on the bread with the jam in it.

"Now I'm glad I killed him, bastard…."

"Takashi and his group probably have the cure. So the mission was half a failure."

"Go ahead aren't you going to get pissed at me for messing up?"

"Don't be ridiculous, the most important thing is that you took Saotome out of the picture he was too much of a threat for us to be left out alive. As for the cure, it's true that is a disappointment for not retrieving it. However even with the cure in their possession Takashi and his group are going to have a tough time finding a researcher with Saotome's knowledge and experience, I ask you where will do they find one in an apocalyptic city over run by a massive virus?"

"I'm taking a long break don't call on me for a while."

"Go ahead you have earned it, oh this jam taste lovely would you like a bite?"

Yurika glared at him before she rudely left his office.

"_She can be quite grumpy sometimes" _he took another bite enjoying the sweet flavor.

"This is good jam."

* * *

(Time skip)

The Dead Squad stood outside of the hospital building ready to head out. They have refilled on supplies especially in the medical department. Shizuka was now carrying a medic bag with many medicines and among other things she will need when attending any types of wounds, except those made by infected. Kohta was still in deep thought of designing their official flag while he had some help from Takashi and Alice, he still needed more time to think. Rei and Daisuke were talking normally like they were good friends while Saeko smiled at the sight they have gotten close since they first met. Ishida was talking to Shizuka mostly it was about the medic bag he gave her while searching through the building. The blond nurse smiled happily at him for giving her the bag, she was going to put it to good use.

"Takagi-san did you checked the flash drive?" asked Takashi.

"I did and it turns out its true. Every single detail regarding Dr. Saotome's research on the cure is in it, we even found his side notes, and everything is really in here" she showed them the USB storage device.

"Well we have the cure, we know it works" Daisuke turned to Rei who smiled at him.

"So now what….?"

"We have to make plans for our next move" said Ishida.

"Right we will continue searching for our parents, and also we have to find people that can come up with a cure. We have the data we only need the people that have the knowledge to make it."

"Agreed, it might take us a while to find people like Dr. Saotome but we have gone too far since we started this fight" said Saeko.

"And we can go even further than before if we stick together" said Komuro.

"I agree we're not falling behind now!" said Rei.

"We have a small problem we're running a little low on supplies. We get medical supplies but we need the regular supplies" said Saya.

"Our first priority will be to gather supplies then" said the soldier.

"Where should we go?" asked Shizuka.

"We'll have to travel this city to find out. I've never been to Shibuya before" said the leader of the group.

"There is one place where we can go."

Everyone turned to the Busujima.

"You know a place Saeko-san?"

"I do. If we go east from here we'll reach the port. We can take a boat from there."

"A boat….? Why take a boat?" asked the Miyamoto.

"My father owns a dojo overseas it's located on an island between Shibuya and Tokonosu. We can go there and use it as shelter. I'm sure my parents must be there as well."

"So we're going to meet your parents Saeko-san? That's great!" said Takashi.

_What….? Her parents were going to see them" _Daisuke stood in shock.

"What's wrong Daisuke-kun?" Alice saw the young man looking worried.

"It's…its nothing I'm fine" he snapped back to reality.

"All right we'll do as you say and head to the port. Our best option right now is to get to your father's dojo."

"I was born in Shibuya before moving out to Tokonosu, I know a bit of this city."

"That's even better let's go."

As they started walking Daisuke stood in deep thought as his eyes fell on the Busujima. He was worried where they were going their destination is one that will make him uncomfortable. He had such a bad feeling that things were going to get wrong, yet he kept walking with the group. Rei was the only one who noticed his expression and she thought of talking to him later, maybe he will open up and tell her if he's having some sort of problem. After all this time the one he didn't wanted to happen, was going to happen after all.

"_I guess this is what they mean when they say fate is a pain in the ass."_

* * *

**HOTD season 2 Act 9: Sorrow for the DEAD**

**END**

**To be continued**

**Looks like Daisuke is hiding something from Saeko and also I cried in the scene was planning to kill herself for getting bitten by" them". Anyway keep sending your reviews and marking the story to favorites and alerts.**

Next time Act 10: DEAD blood is thicker than water

Music:

-**Few Against Many **by **Firewind **is from their self title album.

-**Reckoning **by **Killswitch Engage **is from their self title album.

Now I have an important announcement to make. I decided I want to add new characters to the story however I have chosen to let you people the readers bring them to me. But I want to set some rules for the OC's request before sending them in:

-I want two survivors (1 male and 1 female)

-Between the ages of 14-19

-I will accept if they are brother and sister or siblings this is optional if you feel like it.

-They can have a pet of sort like a dog or any kind of bird like an owl or an eagle.

-They HAVE to be straight I DON'T like yaoi and yuri.

Here's the general information for the characters:

**Name: (nickname optional)**

**Age: **

**Sex:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Body type: (skinny, slender, build you get the idea).**

**In the female's case (breast size I will accept from a C cup to a DD I will not have another Shizuka among the characters with insane J cup breasts).**

**Main weapon:**

**Sub weapon: **

**Personality: (a brief description will help).**

**Family: (name of parents and status if they're dead or alive, though I would prefer if they're dead but whether if they are alive it's optional).**

**Usual clothing: the obvious attire he/she will wear.**

**Accessories like scars or tattoos: (optional).**

**That will be all.**

Now I will also add two new bad guys to the story and here are my rules for them:

-1 male and 1 female.

-Between the ages of 24 to 42.

-Again they have to be straight.

-Do he/she knows Yurika or Kyo (this part will be optional if you feel like making them like they know the two antagonists).

Now for general information:

**Name: (again nickname is optional).**

**Age:**

**Sex:**

**Height:**

**Weight: **

**Eye color: **

**Hair color:**

**Body type:**

**Breasts size: (same as above).**

**Family: (this section for the OC antagonist can be optional unlike the survivors above, it's up to you).**

**Main weapon:**

**Sub weapon: **

**Personality: (again brief description).**

**Usual clothing: **

**Any accessories like scars or tattoos: (this is also optional).**

**If they have a pet companion: (also optional).**

That will be all review to send me your OC information I still don't know the limit date for accepting OC's so you will have plenty of time to send them.


	10. Act 10 DEAD blood is thicker than water

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD it is the rightful property of Shoji Sato and Daisuke Sato.

_Italics are thoughts _

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through phones and radio.

* * *

Act 10: DEAD blood is thicker than water

(Location: boat rental house port harbor urban district Shibuya Japan)

The Dead Squad has finally arrived to their destination, just as Saeko has stated. To their surprise it didn't take them that long to reach the harbor all they needed is to find a boat to take them to their next destination. The Busujima has stated that her father owns a dojo overseas in an island, taking a boat from here will help them get there. Going to the dojo will give them so shelter and possibly the chance to restock supplies. There was also the possibility that the Busujima's parents were at the dojo taking shelter, at least that's what she believes. The area of the port was wide making the group having some trouble finding a good boat to get them to the island. There were plenty of boats but there was a great variety that seemed to be damage and unable to be used for transportation. They weren't going to proceed like this it might take them longer than they thought to depart.

Takashi has given orders for the team to split up in order to make the search more effective. He and Kohta took one way, while Saya, Shizuka and Ishida took another route through the port and Daisuke and Rei took another. Alice chose to stay the little girl was at one of the docks with Zeke. She was staring at the clear crystal water enjoying her reflection on the clean liquid. Saeko has stayed too because she wanted to stay by the girl's side, it was necessary for someone to stay behind and keep an eye on her. She remained by her side in order to provide her protection, aware that it wasn't safe to leave a little girl alone. Usually that was either Shizuka or Saya's job since both female were the ones more attached to Alice. This time it was different and she stayed by her side, to protect her just in case any of" them" showed up. Though it was already shown that Shibuya was one of the cities were evacuation was successful.

"Alice-chan please don't go too far."

"I won't Saeko-chan!"

"The water is so pretty, so clean."

"Yes it does" she smiled walking to her.

"I'm happy that we can make the medicine that will cure anyone who gets sick."

The Busujima gave a nod she knew exactly what she was talking about. They have Dr. Saotome's research data if they find someone with knowledge and experience as a field researcher they might create more of the cure the doctor developed. But finding someone like that wasn't going to be easy, so far they were still trying to find their families and still no luck with exception of finding Saya's parents once. Even back then they had no choice but to escape and leave both Takasgi's to find off against a horde of infected. She even wondered if they'll be successful in finding all of their parents. She has noticed the pink haired girl has stopped smiling and she was looking thoughtful at the water. She didn't needed to be her mother or her sister to tell that something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?"

"…."

"Alice-chan….?" She knelt in front of the little girl she was still petting Zeke.

"I'm scared Saeko-chan…."

"It's all right to be scared, but as long as you're with us nothing bad will happen to you. I will protect you and everyone else too."

"It's not that…."

"Then what is it? You can tell me…."

"I….."

"You can trust me" she smiled to her.

"It's about that scary lady…."

"Scary lady….?"

"The scary lady that shot the good doctor…."

"I see…." the Busujima knew she was talking about the assassin from EDEN that killed Saotome, according to what Daisuke said when he encountered her.

"What about her?"

"She said something about Daisuke-kun."

"About Daisuke-san….?"

"What did she said?" the she felt like pushing the little girl to talk.

"That Daisuke-kun is keeping a secret from you."

"What….?" She was a bit shock.

"What do you mean Alice-chan?"

"That's what the scary lady said. That Daisuke-kun is keeping a secret from you, he looked very nervous when she said that."

"_A secret from me….?" _

"Alice-chan do you know what is the secret?"

"No, Daisuke-kun didn't let the scary lady say it. Maybe it's very important."

"I see…." The sword mistress looked in deep thought.

"Am I going to get in trouble?" the pink haired girl looked nervous.

"No you won't get in trouble Alice-chan. But I would like for you to stay quiet about this matter, all right?"

"Okay!"

"_A secret from me….Daisuke-san…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Daisuke was doing his best to stay calm and help Rei with the search of a boat in good conditions. He's been in thought and looking nervous since finding out they were going to an island where Saeko's parents might be taking refuge. The thought was enough to scare him right now he wished he would have gone with Ishida so he can take another smoke. This shouldn't be happening and trying to control himself from not freaking out was really difficult. Yet he could imagine the face of the mysterious assassin who killed Saotome giving him an evil grin like she was responsible for this happening. He cursed for not giving a suggestion to go somewhere else, now he was regretting not saying a word. This wasn't easy for him, this couldn't be happening at such a bad time when he wasn't ready. Lady luck was definitely not on his side.

Rei was focusing on searching for a boat though it wasn't easy. The Miyamoto was keeping an eye on her friend who looked in thought and a bit nervous, this behavior was worrying her. It wasn't like him to be like this, they were just searching for a boat it wasn't that hard. It made her think that it was something else that was troubling him and she felt like a responsibility to help him. After what he has done for her it was impossible not to help him. The young man has saved her life from becoming an undead and he has helped her get through the pain of heart break. He has done enough for her and she needed to repay him, maybe it wasn't as big as what he did for her but it might be enough for now. The teen has had enough of his silent attitude he's been always talkative, it gave her more reason to believe that there was something wrong.

"Daisuke you okay?"

"…"

"Daisuke, are you listening?" she turned to him looking a bit annoyed that he wasn't paying attention to her.

"Hm….?"

"You okay? You've been very quiet since we left the hospital."

"I'm fine, it's nothing."

"You don't sound so sure."

"I'm fine I'm just tire that's all…."

"But you sound like you're not being honest" the Miyamoto can even hear his dishonest tone.

"I'm only tired I can't wait until I get some rest. Stop worrying so much."

"I worry because I care" she frowned at his slight harsh tone.

"Well maybe you're over worrying too much, I'm fine…."

"I've been thinking. Maybe you're like this because you're an orphan."

"What….?"

"You let it slip back at the laboratory."

"Yeah I did…."

"It doesn't matter if you're an orphan. You don't know about your real parents?"

"I don't know about my birth parents" his blue eyes softened.

"But at least you got adopted and those parents care for you right?"

"Look Rei I'm glad you're worried but I'm fine, it has nothing to do with my adoptive parents or that I'm an orphan. There's nothing wrong with me."

"But-"

"Come on let's keep going, we're here to find a boat."

The Miyamoto watched him leave knowing for certain that there was something wrong with him. He wasn't acting like himself there was something different about him. It hurt that she couldn't do a thing to help him because he didn't want to open up to her, even after everything he has done for her. Maybe he didn't trust her enough to tell her his problem, and maybe he had a good point to keep it from her. She wasn't the best person to listen to someone's problems but she always did her best to care and help her friends. She felt helpless not able to do a thing about it, but part of it was his fault for not letting her in. Even if she might not understand his problem it was better for him to tell her so she can decide whether she can help him or not. The teen followed him still having that hurting feeling with the thought that she was useless to aid him in his troubles.

Minutes later they met up with Takashi and Kohta, both teens managed to find a boat. Taking a closer look at the boat it was a regular one without a motor. Its conditions were enough to be used to sail over the island. Ishida, Shizuka, Saya arrived shortly to check the chosen boat none seemed to disagree they didn't need one with a motor at all. Saeko, Alice and Zeke were the last one to arrive they followed the others reaching the other side of the port. The Busujima saw the boat of their choice and she didn't seem to mind, after all she was the one who knows how far the island was located. It wasn't that far her father has always enjoyed a nice view it was no surprise why he will want to have a dojo in an island. She made sure that there weren't any cracks to it, the boat looked to be in the perfect conditions to be used so no complaints from her.

"This will do."

"Everyone get on board!" said Takashi.

"How far until we reach that island?" asked Ishida?

"If we hurry now we might reach it in forty minutes or an hour. It's not that far and we'll be able to see it if we keep going east" said the Busujima.

"Then let's not waste time."

The group boarded the boat while Ishida removed the rope. They picked up the available paddles which were four as the guys volunteered to roam the boat. Daisuke was still in deep thought and not feeling well one bit while Rei was still keeping an eye on him, looking concern for the young male. She wasn't the only person keeping an eye, Saeko stood on a corner of the boat gazing at the raven haired male. The Busujima has been staring at her since she met up with him and the rest of the group. Because what Alice told her and no doubt she was going to believe the word of a seven year old child, she would never come up with something like that. She thought about it and maybe there was something he was keeping from her and it filled her with curiosity what kind of secret will be, whether it's good or bad. She was still wanted to know it must be something important if he will keep it from her, and it was hard not to ask him now.

"Hey Ishida….?"

"If you're asking for another cigarette then I'm afraid I can't help you anymore. You took every last one from my pack" the special OPS soldier wasn't happy while he was roaming with his paddle.

"_Damn no smoking today I guess, that's good but bad too…."_

"You shouldn't smoke Daisuke-san it's not healthy for your body" said Shizuka.

"I already told him that" reminded Rei.

Kohta smiled while roaming he spotted Alice who was happily smiling enjoying the ride. Suddenly inspiration hit him feeling like singing his parody song because it's been so long since he last sang it. It was also the perfect moment to sing it because he was roaming a boat, he knew the pink haired girl will like it and find it funny. Another reason to sing it he will probably be feel more inspired to continue working on the design of the Dead Squad's insignia to put it in their official flag. Maybe his singing will put everyone in a good mood at least he has notice Daisuke's silent mood too aside from Rei. The chubby teen grinned preparing his voice for his big number wanting to catch everyone off guard.

"Shoot shoot shoot your gun kill them all now! Bang bang bang life's but a dream-"

WHACK!

Saya has hit Kohta with the paddle she took from Takashi while everyone sweat dropped at the sight. The pink haired Takagi glared at the downed teen with a lump bigger than his head.

"Didn't I tell you to stop singing that song in front of Alice-chan?"

"But this is a perfect moment to sing it."

"I don't care if it's the perfect moment or the worst, you can't sign such song in front of a child it's inappropriate, now get back to your roaming Hirano" she handed Komuro's paddle back.

"Yes mam!" the chubby teen picked up his paddle without questioning her.

"Now that is a perfect example of a woman controlling her man" Ishida has whispered to Shizuka while the busty blond giggle in return.

"Did you say something Ishida-san" Saya turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"It is nothing, just stating my opinion of our current situation to Shizuka" the blond nurse nodded taking his side.

"Sure, whatever you say daddy Ishida" the pink haired teen has smirked.

"Pardon me?"

"Yay daddy ishida!" Alice cheered while some members shared a laugh at the cute way to refer the soldier as the girl's father.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Convention center city district Tokonosu)

The convention center was the tallest building with two floors in the entire city. Its wide space is the perfect spot to shelter hundreds of survivors that managed to escape to safety throughout the duration of the outbreak. Men, women and children were all present some safe with their families, other not so lucky. Their children were missing or it was their parents missing, most of them were worried sick that they haven't seen their loved ones since all of this happened. This was one of the few shelter areas where they can be safe from the infected, for now. Members of the Japanese military and the police department have volunteered to join forces to offer their protection to the survivors. So far they haven't been any attack by undead and everything was doing good, most we're sharing some supplies like food and clothing.

Souichiro, Yuriko, Kiriko and Tadashi along with Matsudo and Yoshioka arrived shortly. They were lucky they were driving through the streets when they spotted armed soldiers heavily guarding the entrance to the building. They walked to take a better look at the situation and found out that the situation here we're going better here than they imagined. They have salvaged enough to last them but it was still uncertain how long it will last before they run out. The situation was clear to the visitors that they couldn't stay here for too long and a solution will be evacuate to another area that will offer them a better quality of supplies. At least things were under control here, they won't have to worry if any of the infected arrived with all the armed protection from both parties in the area. This was the best place to start searching for their children they could be here with the rest teenagers who are taking shelter.

"Yuriko look for Saya."

The purple haired woman nodded leaving with Kiriko and Tadashi following her they were also in the search for their daughter. The older Takagi knew what to do what he was planning since he arrived, though searching for his daughter is important he left the priority to his wife. Ever since the outbreak started he's wanted to get in contact with the government to hear their perspective of this situation. This was a crisis that concerns the safety of every citizen in Japan and it has to be handled gently. Who knows how many innocent lives have been taken because of this threat and he didn't want more people to get involve. The only people that might have a clue of the government were the members of the military they might know any whereabouts of the law enforcers of the country. The Don approached one of the soldiers standing on watch in one of the corners of the building.

"What's the situation with the government?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the authority to tell you sir."

"I am Souichiro Takagi I have connections with the ambassador and prime minister. I would like to hear what you know regarding any functions with the country's government."

"Takagi, Don Souichiro…."

"I know you're doing what you were order to do but I really need to know the situation. It's urgent I have a word with the ambassador."

"We only know our orders with the civilians and the situation regarding the zombies. However I'm unfamiliar what is going on with internal affairs. We don't know the situation with the emperor, prime minister or the ambassador."

"You should have told me that from the start soldier. Any way I can get in contact with them?"

"Before we head out here, we lost all our communications due to an EMP surge. We don't know how long our system will remain offline."

"_Damn it, nothing's going right." _

The upset Souichiro left the soldier not happy with the news. There was no way to get in communication with anyone from the government leaving him with the only option to go to the capital and meet them personally. Yet the matter of searching for his daughter was more important he learned the hard way of caring more for his family than business. He can probably go on his own and let his wife resume the search but he was too worried about Saya and he wasn't planning in abandoning her. He was putting his priority on her and only her he will join his wife in the search. He saw Yuriko heading his way with both Kiriko and Tadashi and Matsudo and Yoshioka, he hoped she will bring him good news that she has found their daughter. Until he saw her expression, it didn't reflect any joy or happiness meaning she wasn't going to bring any good news.

"Any luck….?"

"No, we search everywhere but there's no sign of them. Neither Saya or Rei-san are here" replied the Takagi female.

"I'm sorry Souichiro-sama" said Yoshioka.

"I thought they were going to be here. This is the safest shelter in the city" said Kiriko.

"We can't give up yet, there are other shelters we haven't checked yet" replied Tadashi.

"If they're not here, then we'll have to resume searching the city" said the Don.

"We'll have to risk it, if they do come here after we leave" replied Yuriko.

"We know how to get here, it won't be a problem."

"Please let us go!"

"We want to find our son!"

"My son is out there along with those things!"

"We're all trying to find our sons you can't keep us here while our children are out there!"

They turned to see four parents arguing with one of the soldiers. One was a woman in her early thirties with short auburn hair and dark eyes wearing a regular attire for a housewife. Next to her was a man also looking in his early thirties a little bit overweight with glasses dark hair and dark eyes wearing a construction uniform, the other were also a man and a woman. The second man had brown hair in a clean cut with brown eyes looking in his early thirties wearing a grey business suit. The second woman had light brown hair tied in a ponytail looking in her late twenties she was wearing a business attire looking like a secretary. As Souichiro and Yuriko gazed at them there was something oddly familiar about their physical like they have seen them before. Kiriko and Tadashi felt so relief to see a couple of familiar faces they seemed to recognize two of the four people arguing with the soldier.

"Dear look its Mika and Hideki!"

"It is them!"

"Mika Hideki over here!"

Both Takagis followed the Miyamoto couple as they went to the two people they seemed to know. They got reunited with them and pretty clear the Miyamoto knew them and vice versa, all four of them seem to be parents too. While the other two were still arguing with the soldier they didn't looked in the least happy with his decision in not letting them go outside of the shelter. It was a nice reunion that it wasn't going to last under the circumstances they were in. The Miyamoto had a feeling that they were obviously looking for their son just like they were looking for their daughter. However they didn't recognize the other parents arguing with the soldier.

"Kiriko, Tadashi is that you….?" questioned the woman.

"Hey glad to see you guys here!" replied the man happy.

"You're looking for your son too?" asked the female Miyamoto.

"I'm worried sick about him, you know Takashi? He can be a bit of a troublemaker but he's still a good boy" said Mika.

"We're looking for Rei I know how you feel."

"They're Takashi Komuro's parents?" Souichiro figured it out.

"Yes this is Mika Komuro and her husband Hideki Komuro. We know them as long as their son knows our Rei" said KIriko.

"Pleased to meet you sir!" said Hideki with a handshake.

"The honor is mine, you can say your son have done enough for me" the Don remember Komuro's promise to protect his daughter.

"You know Takashi….?"

"More or less..."

"Please you have to let us go, I have to find my Kohta!" screamed the second woman.

"I'm sorry but I can't let any of you leave this shelter. It's too dangerous outside and I have my orders to protect any civilians from falling into danger."

"Soldier I'm warning you" Souichiro got closer to him.

"Don't try to keep us from searching for our children. As their parents we have the responsibility to search for them, so move aside and let us pass I'm not in a good mood right now."

The older Takagis glare was enough to give anyone cold chills to their spine. His orange eyes looked like sharp knives that could cut into anything. His sharp gaze was always so menacing it could scare anyone it was one of the reasons why he was feared as a powerful political figure. Only difference this has nothing to do with business or political issues, this was the life of his only daughter. He made a promise to his wife that things will be different that he will be a true father, to be there for her when she needs him. Yuriko smiled at his short speech while the soldier was pale ready to crap in his pants at his cold glare. It was enough to freeze anything, his expression said a lot not to mess with this man. The soldier though he was armed he wasn't going to be stupid enough to mess with him, so he simply step aside from his path.

"Thank you we appreciate it" Yuriko smiled at him.

"Let's go all of you we have some missing children to find."

They walked out from the scared but clever soldier heading to the entrance of the building. The other parents who still haven't introduced themselves were glad of the Don's performance. They can finally leave and start searching for their son, even if they had no idea where to start looking. There was also the great danger because the undead were all over the city. But the thought that their children were in trouble because of the infected was enough to bring fear to all the worried parents. They were all out there with those things roaming around, they feared for their lives and safety. At least Souichiro and Yuriko weren't that worried since they know their daughter was in good hands. But still they wanted to find Saya and held her in their arms, each with a resolve to be better parents. They noticed that other soldiers weren't planning in stopping them from leaving the shelter which it was a good sign, they must've kept an eye on the soldier that was about to crap his pants because of the Don's warning.

"Thank you very much for your help. My name is Makoto Hirano and this is my husband Genji Hirano, although he's not worried at all if we don't find our son."

"I never said anything like that! Of course I want to find him I'm only telling you that he's all right. He's been trained for these kinds of situations, don't you remember? Former lieutenant Johnson gave him enough training to prepare him for any kind of danger."

"You think some short time training will prepare him for this? This entire city is filled with those things, I fear our Kohta is in grave danger and here you are not worried for his wellbeing."

"You're Hirano-san's parents….?" Yuriko smiled at the irony.

"Yes I got worried sick when he didn't return home from school. At first I thought he was in trouble always being picked by bullies."

"Trust me Ms. Hirano your son is all right. The same with yours Ms. Komuro" said the Don.

"You seem to know more about this than us" said Hideki.

"Your sons are traveling together with our daughter so none of them are alone. The chances are high that they're doing fine."

"Calm down Mika you know Takashi is tougher than he looks" assured Kiriko.

"See I told you he'll be fine" Genji said to his wife never doubting the safety of his son.

"Matsudo check the gas on the vehicles we'll need plenty of it if we want to do a full search in the city."

"Yes sir!" replied the mechanic leaving outside of the building.

"Yoshioka give him a hand."

"Yes Souichiro-sama" the tall man gave a bow before leaving.

"Let's wait a while before they finished with preparations. I don't care if we have to search every corner of this city, we will find them."

"Thank you-"

"Souichiro Takagi and my wife Yuriko Takagi…."

"Pleased to meet you…."

"_He's Don Souichiro Takagi" _thought the parents in unison.

* * *

(Time skip)

The group can see in the distance something coming to their view. They've been roaming their boat and it's been exactly forty minutes and Saeko seems to be right. They an island straight ahead it wasn't that big, but then again it was bigger than the island where they spent their break that turned into an embarrassing nightmare. The guys increased their roaming using all of their strength and energy to get there faster. They were able to see a dock that took the gang ten minutes to get to, the trip wasn't as long as they thought. Ishida took the rope tightening it around one of the docks poles shortly they all left the boat taking a look around. The dock was long enough reaching the end but the view was quite pretty, the vegetation was vivid and it looked like the best place to spend a vacation. Some were starting to question how wealthy the Busujima's father really is, maybe in the same level as Saya's father.

"We're here" replied the sword mistress.

"This is it….?" Takashi was in awe.

"It's beautiful Saeko-san. Your father owns this island?" asked Rei.

"It's very nice!" chirped Shizuka.

"And pretty too!" added Alice.

"I don't mind spending the night here" Saya smiled at the area.

"Indeed I find it quite relaxing" said Ishida.

"The dojo isn't too far from here" said the Busujima.

"Okay lead the way Saeko-san" said Komuro.

"I'm staying…."

Everyone turned to Daisuke who hasn't moved from his spot since he left the boat.

"You're staying….?" Rei got a little worried.

"Somebody has to stay and watch over the boat, you never know when infected might show up."

"I don't think they're going to follow us all the way here" stated the pink haired Takagi.

"That's what you think, we already seen that they can use weapons. Who knows if there are ones that can swim, they might have fish scales and fins too."

For a moment the group thought of" them" and imagining what young man has said. The thought of the undead with fish scales, fins and a fish face was enough to freak them out. They sweat dropped not wanting to ever see such thing, something that appeared in horror movies.

"That wasn't a nice thought" said Kohta.

"Fish monsters, definitely not wanting to see that" said Takashi.

"Too gross" followed Saya.

"And stinky too" added Rei.

"You made your point Daisuke, wait here and watch over the boat right Takashi?" said the special OPS soldier.

"Right, we won't be long."

"That's okay you guys take your time."

"You sure?" said the worried Miyamoto.

"Yeah go on ahead…."

"…." Saeko hasn't stop looking at him, seeing his behavior rather odd.

They have walked out of the dock while the young man sighed wishing they will just hurry up and leave the island already. The longer he was staying here the more nervous he was getting cursing there weren't any cigarettes here. It was going to get worse and he knew it for now he will have to hold on and be strong, but without smoking it was going to be impossible. Something to get him preoccupied will be to have a fishing rod and start fishing here, that was the one thing he needed the most but he didn't had any. Back to square one the former college student gave another sigh and started thinking of another thing to keep himself busy. He rubbed his forehead and felt like smashing his head on the floor but that wasn't healthy, no longer an option it was back to the drawing board for the young man.

"_I'm going to die of boredom or from being too nervous. Or maybe I will die from both…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Saeko lead the rest of the group through a straight path after they left the dock. It wasn't the first time she has been here before she has come, a couple of times to spend a vacation with her parents. The sight and beauty of the island was the perfect spot for relaxation, it was already pin pointed out by Ishida and the others agreed with him. However she wasn't focusing too much in walking the path but rather about a certain college student. Ever since Alice told her of the possibility of Daisuke keeping a secret from her has put her in serious deep thought. His behavior at the dock raised her suspicions, his tone he sounded like he didn't want to come with them from the start. She knew something was odd about him, just like Rei she was aware of his silent attitude since they left the Shibuya hospital. If he was hiding something she will find out what it is, especially if his secret has her involve.

"This way…." She pointed to the set of stairs made of stone leading up.

"Oh that's a lot of stairs, do we have to climb them?" Kohta made the dumb question.

"Of course we have to, the dojo is ahead" said Saya.

"But there's too many of them" seeing so many stairs he will eventually grow tired from the exercise.

"You wouldn't be whining if you weren't overweight. You should really go on a diet Hirano."

"_Takagi-san is always so mean but she always points out the truth…."_

"Do not feel discourage Kohta. She only acts this way because deep inside she cares for you" Ishida whispered to him.

"She does….?"

"Remember what we talked about?"

"Oh right, softening her up" he gave a grin.

"What are you two talking about? We're leaving you behind" the pink haired teen saw that they were the last while the others have gone ahead.

It was easy for everyone except Kohta to climb the many stairs and reached the top. Saeko, Takashi, Rei and Saya were the first to reach it. Once Shizuka, Alice, Zeke, Ishida and Hirano arrived they were for a quite sight. They took a long glance at the large structure before them it was an ancient time Japanese house and it looked like it was more than just a dojo. Seeing its size it was definitely something that will cost quite the money and maybe the Busujima had a wealthy family like Saya. Only difference they were more into the old historic stuff than the modern stuff. It wasn't that much of a surprised they knew of Saeko's family that they were direct descendants of a samurai lineage. It should be quite obvious that the Busujima family will live in ancient Japanese houses. The sword mistress walked a few steps while Takashi spotted someone charging at her from the air, an incoming attack.

"Saeko-san look out!"

The Busujima was already ready because she saw the attack coming at her rather quickly. She has rapidly unsheathed her katana blocking the attack from the mysterious character. The others were shocked at how fast it happened, but they still took out their weapons ready to protect their friend.

"Don't interfere!" she shouted not wanting them to get in the way.

"But-"Komuro started.

"He's mine!"

(Music: **shinobi vs. dragon **by **Lost Prophets**)

He nodded as he gave the order to the group to stand down and lowered their weapons. This fight will be a one on one between the Busujima and the mysterious man. He seemed to look in his early forties with long dark raven haired tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. He was wearing a traditional male style yukata colored dark blue, clearly he lives here. They already got the idea this was probably a big misunderstanding since he was definitely not an infected just a regular person. The mysterious man was holding a bokken it was his weapon of choice, however the group saw a big disadvantage since Saeko has a real sword. The outcome will be that she might end up cutting the wooden sword depending how strong her attacks will be. The fight resume as both charged at fast speed clashing their weapons it looked like both we're even in strength from a first glance.

Everyone was stunned at the way they were moving both showing their skills to another level. Saeko has proven once again why she's the president of the kendo club however the man she was fighting was very skilled too. Both clashed their weapons looking to find an opening to perform a perfect strike but that was easier said than done. Both will go to the offensive and defensive when it was necessary these two have shown that they weren't regular sword fighters. Even Saya thought that they were better than her father and Souichiro was a top notch swords man. They have crossed swords keeping an eye on the others but neither let their guard down it looked like this was a fight to the death. After what it seems to be an hour but it has been nothing but ten minutes but attacked at the same time. Saeko jumped backwards once her attack was blocked while the older man stood his ground holding his wooden sword. Both stood staring at each other not looking like they were going to back out.

"_This guy, he's very good even if he's using a bokken" _Takashi stood with his eyes wide.

Without warning they charged again going for another final attack, this time Saeko has charged with all the speed her legs can give her. The attacks collided as her opponent didn't looked like he was hit, bit he has given a warm smile. The purple haired teen stood holding her katana she gave a soft pant, fighting him was definitely a challenge that can exhaust her. The man has lowered his weapon after noticing a crack done by her sword his bokken looked like it was ready to break any minute. The match was already decided who was the victor of this confrontation.

(Music end)

"As expected of you Saeko…."

She smiled sheathing the sword back her smile was as warm as his.

"I was taught by the best."

"That sword, you met Souichiro-san?"

"_How does he know papa?" _thought Saya in wonder.

"He gave it to me to protect myself from" them" once he found out who I am."

"Ironic he will give you the sword I gave him when he graduated from my class."

"Um…what's going on?" asked Rei not having a clue of what was happening.

"Yeah, one minute they were fighting like they wanted to kill each other and the next this is happening" followed Takashi.

"Everyone this is Shiro Busujima my sensei and my father" she happily introduce the member of her family.

"He's Saeko-san's father" the Miyamoto was shocked not seeing that coming.

"That explains why he knows papa" the pink haired teen figured it out quickly because her father was taught to use the sword by the head of the Busujima family.

"Father these are my friends from school" she turned to the group expecting their introduction.

"Rei Miyamoto happy to meet you Shiro-sama."

"Kohta Hirano."

"Saya Takagi."

"I see your Souichiro-san's daughter."

"Shizuka Marikawa I was the school's nurse."

"Alice Maresato nice to meet you!"

"Ishida Itadaka it's good to meet you."

"I'm Takashi Komuro it's a pleasure to meet you sir-er I mean Shiro-sama."

"Takashi Komuro…." He turned to his daughter who gave him a nod while blushing giving him the idea he was the boy she has talked to him about, though he wasn't trouble that his daughter likes someone.

"It is an honor to meet you all I believe it was my daughter who brought you all here?"

"Yes Shiro-sama. She told us we can use your dojo for shelter and restock on supplies. If it's all right with you, we will understand if you don't want to."

"Not at all I don't see a problem in helping you, you're all welcome to stay as long as you like. With the situation at hand the only choice left to do is to survive. Our beautiful country has turned into a wasteland filled with those undead beings."

"We know exactly what you mean…."

"Shiro what's wrong? I heard noises are we under attack?"

From the house came a new person. It was a woman in her late thirties with purple haired and blue eyes she looked very beautiful just like Saeko. She was wearing a dark red kimono with sandals. The group's guess with her physical identical to the sword mistress it was obvious she was her mother. The woman gasped as soon as she saw the purple haired teen, she went into tears happy to see her. She quickly went to hug her while sobbing she was worried sick that she hasn't seen her since the outbreak started. The sigh was quite tender as the group smiled and most started thinking about their parents. Takashi, Rei, Kohta and Saya were in that boat thinking of their family wanting to hug them because they missed them so much. After a minute of holding the teen in her arms she broke the embrace still in tears.

"Saeko my dear you're here I was so worried."

"I'm glad to see you too mother."

"Kagami we have visitors. Saeko's friends from school, they are fighting this crisis that has taken over the city" said Shiro.

"Please to meet you all, I'm Kagami Busujima."

"How about if we all go inside and say your introductions to Kagami there. You all must be tired after coming here."

"That will be great thank you Shiro-sama" said Rei.

"Komuro-kun….?" Saeko went to him.

"I think we should take this opportunity in telling my parents about everything we know."

"Right, I was planning in telling them anyway."

* * *

(Time skip)

Once they got inside the shelter home they have removed their shoes like tradition when entering a Japanese home. They got seated on their knees in the home's main home and it was hard to believe that was supposed to be home. Saeko kind of forgot to mention it was also a house to be used as a vacation spot. It only took an hour for the members of the Dead Squad to explain the whole thing to the Busujima family, they told them everything. The Genesis virus the main cause for the people turning into" them", the organization behind it EDEN, the cure for the virus and their newest discovery that they were probably people working for the organization here after finding out the death of Dr. Saotome. It was hard to think them alone have been able to discover so much and they were the only ones who knew of such important information. With this kind of information they were the biggest chance the city had in saving the people from this terror.

Shiro and Kagami stood listening to every word said and every detail explained. Both in deep thought while neither of them looked shock of the revelation, concern was clear in their eyes. Both never expected the situation to be so complicated than they could ever imagine. To think something so tragic for many innocent people to lose their lives is behind an organization that our only using their country for an experiment. It was inhuman, too cruel for anyone to do it made them wonder the kind of people they were. They were impressed with their progressed everything they've been through and also proud of their daughter for holding her own against the undead. Some of the things have worried Shiro hearing about Souichiro when the group escaped the Takagi estate letting him fight with his wife helping him a horde of infected. But he still had faith in his student he knew he wasn't going to be beaten that easily.

"Most troubling news indeed, I wasn't expecting the cause of the people turning into undead beings is the result of some virus. And there are people responsible behind the creation of this virus, this situation has turned far from worse than we could ever believe."

"It's not as bad as you might think. At least we have the data that contains the cure, we only need to find someone with the knowledge to make it" said Komuro.

"We've come too far to let it end here, we're going to give it a try and search for someone who can help us" said Saeko who was seated next to her father.

"I'm not planning in giving up, I really want to see this all the way" said Rei.

"Same with me, if we create dozens of copies of the cure then we can save the people from turning into" them"" said Saya.

"I think it's pretty clear of our intentions in saving the people of our city from Genesis. And perhaps we can also do something with the people from other cities throughout the country" said Ishida.

"Yes helping the people from the virus is a priority, but before that is finding someone who can aid you in creating it is our top priority. Well any ideas where to start searching?" asked the master Busujima.

"We have no idea where to start searching, it was just recently we found out about EDEN and the cure" said the pink haired Takagi.

"I'm thinking that maybe we should start searching in Shibuya since we we're recently there. It's one of the cities that is safe from" them" it's perfect to start looking there" said Takashi.

"Shibuya first, its way safer than Tokonosu it's better to start there" said the Miyamoto.

"Takashi's the leader so we will head back to Shibuya to investigate the city fully after we're done restocking here" replied the special OPS soldier.

"If you have made up your minds then please I would appreciate if you spend the evening here. We would enjoy the company of friends and family" Shiro turned to his daughter.

"You seem to have read our minds, we did think of staying here before leaving" Komuro gave a silly smile.

"I don't see a problem we can sure use some rest after what we've been through" said Saeko.

"Then please make yourselves at home. We have a bathhouse if any of you want to freshen up first while I make some dinner" Kagami smiled very happy to have guest.

"That will be great!" Shizuka cheered.

"Food is great too!" followed Kohta.

"Should have known you'll be excited for the food" Saya sweat dropped.

* * *

(Time skip)

After both male and females have taken a nice hot bath they have gathered at the dinner table. Neither minded to be living in an ancient Japanese house because they didn't live in those kinds of homes anymore, but they didn't seem to mind. Sitting on your knees and removing your shoes before entering the household was no trouble to any of the members of the squad. They were seated at the table and it didn't take them long for Kagami to arrive with the food. It was pretty clear that Shiro and Kagami made the perfect example of the ancient Japanese couple they seem to value old family traditions. As soon as the Busujima set the food on the table everyone was in awe at the exquisite sight. They picked up their chopsticks of course they waited for the head of the household to take the first bite. Once Shiro was done they resume with eating, immediately their taste buds reacted.

Takashi was in heaven tasting the amazing dish now he knew where Saeko's cooking skills came from. It was no wonder she was skilled in cooking as she was skilled using a sword, she got it all from her mother. The teen controlled himself from losing his mind and shoving the delicious food into his throat because he was in front of the Busujima family, he showed them some nice manners which he hardly used. He noticed Saeko was staring at him with a sly smile placed on her lips like she could read his mind, but he didn't know why she looking at him like that. He was a man after all and it was important to show people he has met for the first time that he was well mannered. Obviously it was all bullshit from him because he wanted to be accepted in the Busujima family, not knowing why or maybe so he can have their daughter in the future. Maybe that was the reason behind the sword mistress smile.

The others were also enjoying the meal not trying hard to be accepted by the head Busujim like Takashi was doing. Rei took a couple of bites smiling at the great taste Ishida was pleased enjoying the flavor, the same with Shizuka and Alice while the pink haired gave some to Zeke every now and then. Hirano took a couple of bites while Saya was eyeing him making sure he doesn't eats too much or orders second's. He was already overweight she didn't want him to get even fatter that he won't be able to walk or stand. She was going to wait until the moment to scold him someone needs to put him on a leash. The Miyamoto has taken another bite while she was in thought she remembers gazing outside of the household and it was going to get dark soon. She grew worried that Daisuke was still out there and hasn't eaten anything yet, or taken a bath. He has stayed outside long enough and she wants him to be here with everyone.

"Oh this is delicious best meal I've ever had" Kohta was truly savoring the flavor.

"Try not to eat too much, don't want you becoming a giant balloon" as always Saya tried to control him from stuffing his face.

"I can see now why Saeko-san's cooking is exceptional" Takashi stopped eating realizing he has thought out loud.

"Why thank you Takashi-san" Kagami smiled at his compliment while Saeko was blushing because it was more directed at her.

"What I mean is great that you learned from your mother Saeko-san" he was blushing at the sudden embarrassing and awkward moment.

"Thank you Komuro-kun" replied the sword mistress with a small blush.

"I admit it's very good Kagami-sama" Rei took another bite trying to get over her concern for Daisuke.

"Oh stop it enough with the compliments" now she was feeling embarrassed.

"No complaints from me" Kohta took another bite finishing his plate putting down the chopsticks and raised his bowl.

"Seconds please!"

"Oh no you don't, you had enough Hirano" scolded the pink haired Takagi.

"But Takagi-san I'm still hungry."

"Be tough and endure, you have to stop eating too much."

"That's all right Saya-san I don't mind if he eats seconds" replied the older Busujima.

"Kagami-sama" the chubby teen's eyes were sparkling.

"Well I do mind and I can't let you eat too much because you'll get fatter and then you won't be able to walk becoming a burden to the team. I'm doing this for your own good Hirano."

Kohta gave a sigh swallowing part of his pride he really wanted to eat seconds but Saya was right. He has trouble running like the rest of the group because of his weight he did put it a lot of thought in trying to lose some weight. Diet was the word he hated the most but the pink haired teen wanted him to stop over eating, maybe he should give it a chance. Then again he might end up dying of hunger it was hard to resist not eating seconds, gathering his strength he shook his head to Kagami not wanting to eat a second time. Everyone was shocked to see Hirano not wanting to eat again along with Saya too. The young Takagi changed her expression to a small smile, happy he has listened to her. He can be obedient and it's not like she wanted to annoy him but she was right and grows worry for his wellbeing, but there was more than just concern for him but some strange feelings she didn't understood.

"I'll be fine I ate enough."

"Good" she kept her smile.

"_They already act like they're married" _thought Ishida.

"What's wrong Rei?" Takashi noticed the Miyamoto's expression.

"Hm…Oh I'm okay."

"You don't look like you're okay."

The teen sighed she didn't like to lie might as well come clean and say the truth.

"I guess I'm worried, it's getting dark and Daisuke still out there. Maybe we should go and get him to join us."

Kagami was about picked up some empty plates back to the kitchen until she heard Daisuke's name. The older woman has thrown the dishes as they broke hitting the ground. She was in shock from hearing the name, her eyes have widened as many memories from the past came back to haunt her. Memories she wanted to erase forever, same image of the past that have come to destroy her emotionally for years. Everyone stood staring at her looking worried her expression was one of shock and sorrow, like she was about to cry. Saeko got worried for her mother's behavior she has never seen her like this before, but there times she has acted somewhat familiar not to an extent as she was doing now. Shiro acted he went to her making sure she was all right, he was well aware what was happening to his wife unknown to his daughter. He never wanted this topic to be brought or the name, it was the first time hearing it and she was already about to get emotionally broken.

"Daisuke…." She was still in shock.

"Kagami-sama are you okay?" asked Rei.

"She'll be fine, she's only suffering from some exhaustion" replied Shiro.

"Are you sure Kagami-san? I can check up on you I'm a nurse" said Shizuka.

"No I'm fine thank you for your concern."

"Mother…." Saeko knew something was wrong with her and she got a feeling it has something to do with a certain young man.

"_Is it possible…Daisuke?" _

"Kagami…."

"Saeko can you go and ask your friend to come and join us?" asked the older woman.

"All right I'll go get him."

"Escort him to the dojo when you do" finished the head Busujima.

"_The dojo why there?" _the sword mistress knew something was up since it should be obvious to escort here to join everyone for the meal she left while still in deep thought.

"I wonder…."

"Kagami please I don't want you deluding yourself over this matter" Shiro whispered so softly so the others didn't hear.

"I must know…."

"Have you ever considered that it is nothing but a mere coincidence? How many people are out there with the same name?"

"We will find out soon won't we?" she has given him such a soft smile.

"Please Kagami I beg of you, do not lift your hopes up. I've been there with you since" that day" I have been by your side experiencing that pain you have been shouldering for the last twenty years. I will not tolerate to see you suffering another minute longer."

"Shiro I will beg nothing of you than just be by my side."

"Forever and always…."

* * *

(Scene change)

Another stone has hit the water and Daisuke wasn't feeling a bit cheery. The former college student has been throwing stones trying to make them skip the water more than once, but so far he has failed miserably. He was bored out of his mind it's been probably hours since everyone left to the dojo and he wasn't feeling any better. The sun was about to hide away welcoming the dark night to stay in its place, he could tell he's been here for a while. Though his excuse to watch over the boat was a success because none of the group grew suspicious of him, it was truly dumb to think there were fish like infected. But he had no idea how long he'll be able to stay here for various reasons that he won't resist to remain in this spot. He sighed maybe dying of boredom was a bad idea after all, he was starting to get sick staying here another minute.

He threw another stone at the water his reasons for leaving we're clear. First it was getting cold, second he was bore out of his mind, third he was feeling lonely for remaining here for too long, fourth he was dirty and he was starting to smell and now he was starting to get hungry. Those weren't good signs soon he will want to go to the dojo and join the others, he was already at his limit. But was it worth it? To go there and face the truth, face people he wasn't ready to meet everything will lead that he will have to reveal his secret. The same secret he was keeping as a burden and wasn't ready to say it, to him it was still too soon. This was the reason why he was hesitant to come here in the first place. He turned around hearing footsteps to his surprise it was Saeko and somehow just by looking at her face that he had a bad feeling about her visit. Not that he was being paranoid but he could feel it, something was wrong.

"Saeko hey, nice of you to drop by" he felt stupid for saying the comment.

"Daisuke-san" the Busujima hesitated at first.

"What's wrong?"

"…"

"_**Daisuke…." **_

"_Mother acted so shocked when she heard his name and also…." _

"_**Daisuke-kun is keeping a secret from you…."**_

"_**That's what the scary lady said…."**_

"_**Daisuke-kun was so nervous when she said that…." **_

"_**Daisuke-kun didn't let the scary lady finish…." **_

"_It's time that I get some answers." _

"Daisuke-san…."

"What? You're acting strange you okay?" he got worried seeing her expression.

"There's something I would like to know from you. I hope you can tell me."

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that."

"Good…."

She walked next to him while the young man was starting to feel nervous for reasons he didn't know. As he gazed at her blue eyes there was something hiding behind them that made him feel with such emotion. His bad feeling was kicking in again and it wasn't good it felt like there was some tension rising in the air. Or maybe it was all coming from her this feeling was getting stronger. He remained calm there was nothing to fear or worry about this must be his intuition trying to warn him, warn him from what? Something he didn't like. He ran a hand through his hair cooling down from this tension it was getting worse like pretending everything was going to be just fine.

"What is it?" he finally asked.

"Daisuke-san I see you as a friend and a good companion. I trust everyone from our group, including you."

"Okay, I think I already have the idea about it."

"I'm sure you feel the same way too" she turned to him there was that gleam in her eyes that was suspecting him.

"Yeah sure I do, I trust all of you. Why are you asking?"

"There are no secrets between us is there?"

"What?" he has turned pale the bad feeling became stronger.

"Daisuke-san are you keeping something from me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Alice-chan told me that the woman who killed Dr. Saotome said you're keeping a secret from me."

"Alice told you…Come on she's just a kid maybe she was just hearing things" he remained calm maybe he can get away with telling her such excuse.

"Children never lie and I will believe her word for it. Is it true? Are you keeping a secret from me?"

"That woman who said that is working for EDEN! The same organization behind Genesis why should you believe her…."

The sword mistress got closer to him and there was some frustration and even anger in her blue eyes.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I said so and…You trust me right?" he was getting desperate what else could he do but keep hiding the secret which it was getting ever harder.

"Do I trust you now? I'm having a hard time."

"…"

"Can you at least promise me that you're not keeping anything from me?"

"I…"

"Promise me…."

"Yeah I promise I'm not keeping a thing from you honest" he felt horrible with himself as he said those words.

Saeko gave a sigh walking away she stopped having her back turned to the young man. Daisuke saw her tightening her fists she started shaking them like she was angry about something. He didn't needed to be a genius to know that she figured it out he was lying, in all honesty he was a terrible liar. Now it was impossible to keep it hidden she already suspected too much from him, sooner or later he will have to tell her. But it was a lot sooner than he imagined yet he wasn't ready yet the moment didn't felt right. But it wasn't right either to keep the secret from her especially when trusts him, or at least when she used to trust him. The Busujima was his friend and he trusted her just like the rest of the members of the Dead Squad. Also telling was the right thing to do, he thought long and hard about going through with it.

"Daisuke-san I would like for you to join us at dinner."

"I see…Okay I am feeling hungry I won't mind. Lead the way."

She nodded as they walked out of the dock while the young man sighed mentally now he knew he couldn't hide it anymore. It was better to face things with a straight face than with one filled with regret though he couldn't guarantee everything was going to go his way. He followed her to the home without arguing although he wanted to walk very slowly to let time take its toll in getting there. But eventually he will get there no matter how fast or slow, it's bound to happen. He followed her climbing a long stair case which it felt like he was climbing the stairs towards his fate, he was pretty sure each step is like a big change in his life. That things weren't going to be the same after this, but then again the outbreak changed the entire country and everyone's lives too. They were so many of the stairs it felt like their purpose is to kill him from the suspense of whatever it was going to happen once her arrive to the household.

"_I guess it's time to face the music, no running from this. I will have to tell her once we arrive. This isn't exactly how I wanted things to go…." _

They finally reached the top which he was glad they did. Climbing so many stairs was enough for someone to actually lose weight. A sudden grin was formed on his lips thinking sarcastically Kohta having a field trip climbing the stairs. At least he brought some humor before telling Saeko his secret, chuckling at his thought he didn't realized the Busujima has brought him to the dojo area of the home. Entering he was surprised not to see no one but the walked from the dock has really opened his appetite. Maybe having a quick meal before going through with the secret it's the best chance to go. He saw Saeko walking in front of him like she was waiting for someone else it got his curiosity working.

"Hey Saeko listen I was thinking if I could get something-"

"Daisuke-san are you sure you're being honest with me?" she interrupted him.

"Of course I am" it took him a lot of guts and courage to answer her question, and to answer with enough truth.

The sword mistress knew it wasn't the truth and it upset her he was really hiding something from her after all. It angered her because it looks like he didn't trust her enough with whatever secret he's hiding from her. Then there was her mother her reaction and her expression hearing his name really made her wonder it looked like she knows him. Taking another glance at the young man tonight it will end she find out for good one way or the other. What kind of secret will he keep from her? Was it related to her mother? These question among others we're in her head will she have the answers? She was about to find out. She saw her mother arriving at the dojo taking a good look at her expression, her eyes were that of shock. The sword mistress was right about getting her answers now.

"Daisuke….?"

The former college student turned to the source of the voice. He was quite surprised to see a beautiful woman with the same appearance as Saeko. That was enough for him to tell that this woman is her mother which it only meant he will definitely end up revealing his secret. And here he was expecting to eat something before getting to business it was better now to face this, than to do it later. He was here better to let it out now and judging from the woman's expression it looked like she knew him. Seeing this woman he felt some emotion this was the person that raised Saeko but it wasn't over as someone else entered the dojo. An older man entered meeting his gaze now he was really nervous his physical was uncanny with his physical. The man was a bit surprised but remained his serious gaze over the young man and by now they were no longer alone. Takashi and the rest of the group were present not having a clue what was going, but they were able to feel some tension rising within the dojo.

"Takashi what's going on?" Rei asked a little worried.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"I have a feeling that we shouldn't be here, we may be intruding in this matter" said Ishida.

"I think so too" Shizuka replied looking unsure at the situation.

"Did any of you notice? Daisuke's resembles Saeko's father a lot" said Saya.

"You're right" Takashi was shocked.

"What does this mean?" the Miyamoto kept her gaze at the young man.

"_Daisuke…."_

"Hey…Hi" it was the only thing that escaped from his lips as he gazes at the Busujima family.

"Can it really be you Daisuke….?" Kagami walked closer to him.

"…" Saeko was only watching everything unfold.

"I…Heh-"that's all he could say the words were escaping from his head he was feeling too emotional to say anything.

"What is your name?" asked Shiro.

"Daisuke sir…Daisuke Ishiwatari….."

"Ishiwatari is that your real name?"

"No sir…It's the name of my adoptive parents, I'm an orphan."

"Which orphanage….?"

"Tokonosu orphanage…."

"What is your birthday?"

"April 8 1990…."

"That makes you twenty years old today" the head Busujima was shocked.

"Enough Shiro I know it's him" Kagami got closer again as her hands reached for his face.

"Mother, father what is going on?" Saeko has finally had enough of the secrets.

"Explain yourself both of you! How do you know Daisuke?"

"…" Shiro was at a loss of words truly believing the identity of the young man before him.

Kagami smiled as a couple tears have fallen touching the cheeks of the young man. Daisuke stood staring at her with some grief and sorrow in his blue eyes.

"I know him…A mother will always remember her own child."

"What….?" The sword mistress gasped along with the rest of the Dead Squad group.

"_Daisuke is…." _Rei was shocked at the revelation.

"He's your son...?" the purple haired teen didn't saw that coming.

"That's my secret Saeko" Daisuke whispered.

"Is this true?' Takashi was stunned.

"They're related" followed Rei.

"Let's take our leave, it's not our place to be here" said Ishida and the group agreed with because the situation was very personal.

Everyone agreed with the soldier this was too personal for any of them to be present. As they all left the dojo Daisuke turned to his mother who was looking like she was filled with grief along with her teary eyes. She was in pain but there was some joy in her for being reunited with her son after so long. He followed with gazing at Shiro who was in deep thought but didn't doubt anymore his identity he knew it was the son that he lost when he was sent to the orphanage. Then there was Saeko the young man gazed at her seeing her shocking expression like she was trying to process all the information in her mind. He couldn't blame her, what she was feeling right now, she just found out he was part of the Busujima family. The sword mistress stood in deep thought she stared at all three of them she wanted answers and she was going to get them now. She didn't care how long it will take she wanted to know now.

"How….? How can this be? Father, mother explain, I don't know how is this possible?"

"You're reaction is quite understandable and we both apologize for keeping such secret from you. But it was necessary to keep this from you" said Shiro.

"How it will be necessary for me not to know?" she turned to her father then back at Daisuke.

"Saeko my dear please it wasn't your father's fault, it was mine. I made him promise me not to tell you. I just didn't wanted you to know that all along you have an older brother, because I was afraid you might hate me for what I did" Kagami shed more tears.

"Mother I'm not planning in hating you before or now but I must know why, why did you send Daisuke to the orphanage?"

"Kagami-"

"No it's all right Shiro she wants to know and I will tell her. I have kept this secret as a burden for far too long, I have to break the silence…."

"….." Daisuke has remained quiet his eyes looked like he was thinking to his early days at the orphanage.

"As you know, I married your father when I was young exactly when I turned eighteen. Back then things were bad in economic terms. We managed a little and we were able to live a comfort life, but everything changed when I gave birth to Daisuke."

"When he was born we started having problems, we didn't had enough money to buy food or to keep the house we we're living. Your father wasn't earning enough teaching kendo lessons, neither did I giving archery lessons. There wasn't enough money to provide for our newborn if we didn't do something quick he wouldn't make it. It was impossible to take care of an infant with our economic problems…."

Daisuke knew where this was going and so did Saeko, it made perfect sense. The sword mistress knew what her mother was talking about she was told before of their economic crisis. Until her father won different kendo championship that he gained a lot of popularity that people wanted to kendo lessons from him. That was when he earned quite the amount needed to sustain the rest of the family, just because they were descendants from an ancient samurai that protected Japan it didn't meant they were wealthy like the Takagi family. Neither of the two seemed to be upset while Shiro was in thought talking about this was really harmful for his wife. This is a pain she's been living for years and now she finally talking about it for the first time since that painful day. It looked like some of the tension has died down since she started giving her explanation.

"I made the choice myself to send Daisuke to the orphanage. I knew he'll be taken care off there and someday a family will adopt him. It was the only way he could see another day alive. It was a mistake to abandon you but what else could I have done? I wasn't going to let you die of hunger you were just a baby…."

"Even if Kagami made the choice on her own free will I also feel responsible because I failed to convince her in going with her choice. There was nothing I could but to let her gave up our child to be taken care off with the chances that another family will took him in. And eventually we we're right."

Shiro was trying to calm down Kagami while she was already in tears giving soft sobs. But the woman couldn't control herself because of the pain she has been hiding for so long. Saeko was also in tears hearing her mother's sorrowful story she knew there was nothing to blame her for trying to do what she thought it was the right thing to do at the time. The only person that needed a respond to her story is Daisuke they have turned to gaze over at the young man. He hasn't said a single word since the revelation was made he looked in thought with a mix expression of grief and frustration. His usual outburst will be to snap at the woman who is his mother and the man who is his father and yell at them for leaving him. That should be right but in his eyes there was no anger in them, there was just sorrow and pain no description for rage in his blue orbs. The former college student rubbed his forehead while giving a sigh.

"Once Shiro and I have earned enough money to sustain ourselves and a household, I immediately return to the orphanage to get you. But I was too late, they told me you got adopted" she gave another sob.

"I was five when I got adopted" he finally replied softly.

"Daisuke it's my fault there is no need to blame your father. If there is someone you should hate it's me but leave Shiro out of this, he didn't wanted me to give you up. Let you hatred out and blame me for everything that has happened to you since I put you on the orphanage."

"_Mother I didn't know all this time you've been hiding so much pain and guilt" _Saeko let more tears out.

"Stop talking this nonsense Kagami, I am to blame as much as you. As the head of the Busujima family I should have prevented you from making such a choice that will be harmful for both of us for the rest of our lives. I have failed too…."

"But it's the truth…."

"Blame you for everything that happened to me since you left me at the orphanage? You mean blame you that I got adopted by wonderful people? You mean blame you that I was given a new chance to live a happy life? You mean blame you that I'm alive today because you made that painful decision? No mom I won't blame you for giving me a chance to live my life, you did what you thought it was right and destroyed you but there's no need to keep blaming yourself or looking for me to blame you for your actions. I won't do something so stupid than to hate you for doing the right thing to prevent me from dying when you and dad were on the brink of living on the streets."

"But Daisuke I-"

"No more okay I don't want you feeling sorry anymore I'm not going to hate you, so stop feeling guilty for what you did. I have a feeling that I already knew your intentions for what you did, and once I had to think long enough I realized that I'm not angry at you. But I…I wanted to meet you all I wonder what will be to meet my real parents, I already met your daughter and she's one hell of a woman wouldn't want it any other way to have a sister like her."

Even if she was in tears Saeko chuckle at his comment, although she was a little upset with him for keeping the secret from her?

"I missed you and I've wanted to ask you if you're interested in accepting me as your son. I will understand if you don't want to I-"

He didn't finish as Kagami has rushed to him and has embraced him tightly sobbing as she hold him in her arms. She has caught him in surprise and the hug has made him released his tears no longer unable to hold them. Daisuke gave a couple of sobs before he saw Shiro embracing them both, the head of the Busujima family looked like he was ready to cry. He smiled at the older man happy to have him accepting him. It didn't took long for Saeko to join the family hug as she was accepting him too, she already care for him as a friend and might be ready to accept him as her family too. Finally after being separated by being sent to the orphanage Daisuke has been reunited with his birth parents and the family he couldn't present when he was sent away. They broke the hug looking at their son after not seeing him for twenty years they didn't want this moment to end.

"Of course we will accept you Daisuke you're our son" Kagami was still sobbing she was now releasing tears of joy.

"Your part of this family, you are a Busujima too" said Shiro.

"That's why we have to stick together" Saeko walked to him with a small smile.

"Saeko I-"

"It doesn't change anything that you lied to me. You knew all along I was your sister, I'm not happy you kept that secret from me."

"I swear Saeko I was planning in telling you honest."

"How long did you know?"

"Since we first met, when you introduced yourself I knew right away…."

"That is why you reacted when you heard my last name."

"Please both of you we're back together as a whole family let's enjoy the moment" said Kagami.

"Though it doesn't explain how you know we are your parents?" said the head Busujima.

"My adoptive parents work for the government. I have the necessary resources to conduct a full investigation to find out about my birth parents. I spent a year investigating on the case and the results lead that my parents are Shiro Busujima and Kagami Busujima. Can't forget my little sister too" he smiled at Saeko while she grinned at his ways to find out.

"I must say I'm impressed" said Shiro.

"I'm so happy for you Daisuke. Look at you all grown up, your adoptive parents did a good job."

"Yeah they're great, a bit strict but they're still good parents…." his eyes softened thinking about them he was concerned he hasn't seen them in a long time.

"How about if we continue our catching up somewhere else, we have so much to discuss" said the head Busujima.

"Why don't you and mother go on ahead of us?" said Saeko.

"Very well let's go Kagami."

They left while Kagami smiled at both happy to have her children here. Daisuke felt a little nervous there was a reason why the sword mistress wanted to talk to him alone. Obviously she must be angry with him for keeping his secret and lying to her about it. He thought that everything was fixed when he was accepted into the Busujima family, but maybe not fully accepted by the young Busujima. He really hoped it wasn't anything serious just when he was happy to be together with his real parents. But knowing her maybe it wasn't such a big deal, her expression didn't show any anger. There was that calmness in her blue eyes that made him relaxed a bit he wasn't in trouble at all, or in danger.

"Are you angry at me?"

"A little, but I'm happy that you didn't hated mother for what she did."

"There was nothing to hate. I thought things through for years and I finally understood why she had to do it, she loved me too much and wanted what was best for me. Sending me to the orphanage might seem like the biggest mistake she ever made but I'm thankful she did. It's because of that choice she made that I'm standing here today alive and well. If she hadn't done what she did, then maybe I wouldn't be alive at all."

"Thank you Daisuke-san, you have no idea of the great weight you have lifted from mother today. That burden she was shouldering since she left you at the orphanage has over taken her life and filled her heart with sorrow, grief and regret. Now that she knows that you don't hold any hatred towards her she can finally be at ease with herself."

"The reason I don't hold such grudge to mom and dad is because of you" he smiled.

"Me….?" Saeko blinked.

"When I met you and got to know you better I realized that mom and dad are great people. You're the person you are today because they raised you to become that person. If they were really careless and uncaring, who knows if you would have been born or even if I wouldn't have been born to begin with?"

"You're absolutely right, that also means you're adoptive parents are great people too."

"Really you think?"

"You're the person you are today because they're the ones who raised you become that person right?" she smiled.

"I guess you're right, it does makes sense" he chuckle.

"Shall we get going and join mother and father?"

"Yeah, all this talking has worsen my appetite."

"Daisuke-san….?"

"Hm….?"

The Busujima gave him a quick hug while giving him a sweet smile while he was surprised by her action.

"Welcome to the family dear brother."

"Glad to be part of it."

"_Yeah….Truly glad to be part of it."_

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

The group was standing on the dock ready to depart from the island. Daisuke and Saeko we're in front of Shiro and Kagami. The hardest part has arrived since they were planning to leave to continue the fight along with their mission in finding their parents and someone that can make a cure using Dr. Saotome's research data. They just met their son after twenty years and just like that he was going to leave again, only this time it won't be for another twenty years. Kagami was already in tears because she was dearly going to miss both of her children and the same with Shiro. Thought the head of the Busujima family wasn't in tears like his wife he was going to miss them both knowing they were planning to fight with everything they had. It was now time to go and everyone has gotten on the boat except for the siblings and Takashi who walked to the rest of the family.

"Thanks for giving us the supplies Shiro-sama."

"No need to thank me Takashi, it is best to be prepared. It is the reason why all of you have survived long enough."

"Well that and also, because we have stay together watching each other's backs."

"Yes teamwork is always essential in a fight, you know very well."

"What will you do now?" asked Komuro.

"We'll stay here a while, we also have to restock on supplies. Afterwards we'll be heading out as well. I haven't forgotten this is our fight too, it's our country and as the head of the Busujima family I have taken an oath to protect it until the bitter end."

"Good luck we'll be aiding you in the fight too."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Takashi Komuro you're a true born leader. You have my blessings."

"Blessings….?" blinked the teen.

Saeko has blushed to the color of an apple, unlike Takashi she knew what her father meant. Daisuke chuckled at his father's comment before he received an elbow jab courtesy of his younger sister.

"Take care both of you, be careful out there" Kagami dried some of her tears as she embrace of her children.

"We will mother…."

"Don't worry mom we have each other and everyone too."

"Take care Saeko and Daisuke. Perhaps someday I might teach you the way of the sword too."

"Teach me how to fight with a sword, I don't know dad it doesn't suit me. But I might take your proposal to consideration, I'll think about it."

"You can start now, you do have a great teacher next to you" he gave a smile.

The young man turned to his sister who smiled at him he chuckle in return.

"Having my sister for a teacher sounds pretty cool, I've seen her using that sword and I wouldn't want to anger her if I value my life."

"Yes you shouldn't" the sword mistress gave a grin.

"Well I guess this it, time to go" Takashi boarded the boat with the Busujima siblings following him.

"Farewell we will see each other again!" said Shiro.

"Everyone please take care! Saeko, Daisuke take care of each other!" followed Kagami.

"We will mom!" shouted the former college student while the male members of the team started roaming the boat leaving the dock.

"Bye Shiro-sama and Kagami-sama!" said Rei.

"Bye bye!" followed Alice.

"Please take care!" said Shizuka.

"Until we meet again!" said Ishida.

"Farewell!" said Saya.

"Shoot shoot shoot your guns! Kill them all now-"

WHACK!

Kohta was hit in the head again by a paddle courtesy of the pink haired Takagi and he had the same over size lump in said body part.

"Leave it to you to ruin this heartwarming moment."

Saeko and Daisuke were gazing at their parents, who they were getting further away as they were leaving the island. They weren't that worried because they knew they will see them again someday, at least they knew they can take care of themselves. Daisuke was feeling so much better before he came to the island just like Kagami he felt like a great weight has been lifted from his shoulders. No longer afraid that he wasn't going to be accepted in the Busujima family, understanding why his mother sent him to the orphanage and getting rid of the guilt and regret she's been holding for years. Looking to the members of the group he noticed Rei was staring at him with such a sweet smile, he admitted she looked very cute looking like that. While for Saeko Takashi was the one gazing at her with a smile, looks like both teen were happy for the siblings now that they know the truth.

"I'm glad for you Daisuke" said the Miyamoto.

"Thanks it means a lot that you care" his comment made the teen blushed slightly.

"Saeko-san are you sure you want to leave your family?" asked Komuro.

"It's too late to be asking that question now, we're already far away from the island. Besides I know they'll be fine, my father knows what he's doing. I'm sure we'll see him and mother again, probably sooner than we think."

"Yeah dad looks like he's a tough one."

"Yes he is we all saw him when Saeko fought him" said Saya.

"Fought him? What are you guys talking about?"

"Daisuke you weren't there when it happened. Both Shiro-sama and Saeko-san fought to test her skills, both we're so fast" said Rei.

"Really….?" He turned to his sister.

"Father is always testing me to make sure I don't lower my guard down, it's better for him to attack me with everything he has."

"I noticed when you were fighting him. You were supposed to have the advantage over him because you were using a real sword. But it looked like he was the one who had the advantage and he was using a bokken" said Takashi.

"You noticed too? Yes very much true my father is the most skilled swordsman in the city. Probably the entire country, I was able to handle him because of his weapon. But if he was using a real sword, it was clear who will be the victor."

"You can't beat dad?" said Daisuke interested at the match she had.

"So far no, it takes year to become as skilled as the master who wields the sword. I still have ways to go before I can reach his level."

"Someday you'll beat him I mean you're amazing with a sword" Komuro got a little over excited.

Saeko blushed slightly she smiled at the teen while Daisuke was grinning at the sight. It looks like they have gotten closer than ever before.

"Kohta-kun please sing the gun song!" Alice was giving the chubby teen the sad puppy eyes.

"I can't Alice-chan" the chubby teen was still feeling his head pounding from Saya's last attack.

"Look what you did Hirano! Now Alice-chan has grown fond of your stupid gun parody song!"

"Don't hit me Takagi-san!"

"Another lover's quarrel" said Ishida.

"What?!" the pink haired teen has blushed deep.

"It's not true it's nothing like that!" the young Takagi started moving violently pushing Shizuka unintentionally.

The blond nurse has fell on top of Ishida and the special OPS soldier has hit face first into her massive breasts. He quickly got up while touching the J cup beauties his whole face looked redder than a cherry. Obviously he was embarrassed that he has touched a woman's breasts and feeling Shizuka's was quite the experience they were very soft like pillows. Everyone sweat dropped at the embarrassing sight while Takashi gave a sigh.

"Don't worry Ishida-san I understand how you feel, I've been there before" he remembers when he was carrying the drunk blond going through an embarrassing situation.

"Are you all right Shizuka?"

"I'm okay my goodness Ishida-san you face is so red do you have a fever?" she touched his forehead while he sweat dropped.

Saya was grinning he was lucky that the busty nurse can be quite the clueless air head sometimes.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: research facility unknown region)

Kyo received an incoming transmission he was in deep thought. He decided not to spy on Takashi's group for the day knowing that they won't be getting nowhere with finding someone to help them with the cure. He was confident they were going to failed in the search and the only thing they could do is keep him amused until he decides to end the little game. Everything was going on schedule and there was no need to spy on the group, at least for now. He has dedicated in aiding the researchers continued their work on other viruses and test subjects, but that kind of work is tiresome and boring compared to his last job. He stretched his arms before taking the transmission if he was correct he already knew what it was all about.

"Yes….?"

*Sir we have sent the army as scheduled.*

"Good timing, yes we are ready to proceed with the next phase. There's nothing the outside countries can do as well as the United Nations. We will decrease the number of the population by more than half."

*Understood….*

He gave a grin ending the transmission. Getting curious he activated the screen which the satellite camera was pointing to wherever Takashi's group location. His grin became wider spotting the members of the group traveling on a small boat heading back to Shibuya city.

"I'm afraid time is running out for you kiddies. Play time is over" he chuckle evilly.

"It's time to begin Operation Rain Fall!"

* * *

**HOTD season 2: Act 10 DEAD blood is thicker than water **

**END**

**To be continued**

**Bet you weren't expecting Daisuke to be Saeko's brother what a shock. I planned it since the beginning of the story. This chapter was more about the bond of family I've wanted to make a chapter with that emphasis. As always keep sending me your reviews and keep sending me your OC's I already have in mind who are going to be the survivors I'll be adding to the story, now I need the two villains. Keep putting the story to your alerts and favorite list. I might take a break from this story to work on other stories therefore I will give more time to keep sending me your OC's. That will be all I will see you all next time Farewell!**

Next time: Act 11 Rain Fall of DEAD

Music info:

**Shinobi vs Dragon **by **Lost Prophets **is from their album **the fake sound of progress.**


	11. Act 11: Rain Fall of DEAD

`Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD it is the rightful property of Shoji Sato and Daisuke Sato.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

** Communications through phones and radio.

**AN: A few things. First Takashi's and Kohta's parents are indeed outside of the country in the manga I kind of forgot because it's been so long since I have read it. In this story they returned from their trip shortly before the outbreak thank you. Second announcement I have finally chosen the OC survivors the siblings Jackuson Chou and Yuri Chou are the characters I have chosen, so thank you to Rainbow Lily for sending me your characters both have important roles to the plot of the story. To those characters that didn't make it I'm really sorry. But there's still time to send me the OC's villains so keep sending me those characters.**

**WARNING! Slight sexual content near the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Act 11: Rain Fall of DEAD

(Location: Research facility unknown region)

Kyo walked through the corridors while passing one of the researchers he didn't even gave a glance to the person. His mind was sonly focused in the upcoming mission when in reality he could care less about the lives of the researchers in this facility. Their only purpose is to serve EDEN and continued their work in developing more viruses in order to bring the organization to true glory. Their lives were expendable unlike their life's work which it was everything to what they stood for and what they envisioned. Things were going to get more interesting as they were still resuming their experiment with Genesis and other viruses in the country. Now the next phase has been put into motion and he needed to make sure to be ready, but everything has to be done right. He couldn't do this without some aid, one thing has to be done before the mission starts. The only person in his mind is the person who is his partner during the operation.

He stopped entering a door that slid open. As he entered it was a wide holographic training field disguised as a grassy field with numerous mountains, which its designed for shooting practice for long ranger weapons or more precise sniper training. A grin has formed on his lips spotting Yurika doing her usual hobby sharpening her sniper skills. She was crouched on the grassy ground holding her weapon of choice an M82A1 SASR. It's described as a special applications scoped rifle or semi-automatic sniper rifle 50 calibers, to put it simply it is a powerful rifle in the snipping department. Kyo walked to her choosing not to speak, he wasn't rude to interrupt her concentration preferring to wait for her to finish the exercise. She shot a round destroying a target located over 200 meters away from her position, it was a perfect bulls eye. She shot another round destroying another target not too far from the previous one, same results as previous too.

Kyo refrained from whistling as an impressed sign then again he was aware of Yurika's sniper skills. She wasn't second place rank as best sniper in Japan for nothing, she was still in top notch probably in the same level as the top rank sniper eagle eye. He watched as she fired a couple of rounds more destroying more holographic targets, bulls' eye on all. Each of those targets can simply be any type of opponent and just like that they will be shot, headshot is the location of a bull's eye. This showed why she is very important to their organization her shooting skills as well as her combat skills and her experience as a former special OPS soldier to the STRB division. With her status there is no replacement for her, she was too important to have such. Once she stopped firing because all targets were destroyed she gave a quick glance at him and frowned, not happy by his presence in the least. Even after she was done with the exercise she still didn't say a word while Kyo was still grinning.

"Another perfect score…."

"….."

"Why so quiet?"

"What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit you?"

"I'm going to take a guess. If you're here then you probably have a mission for me and I clearly said I was taking a break from taking orders from you."

"You're so upset, is this about the bet?"

"I already forgot about that. Just go, whatever you have for me I'm not interested."

"It's not a mission, more like a favor."

"A favor….?"

"In less than three hours from now, EDEN's special security forces will be arriving commencing Operation Rain Fall."

"Already huh….?"

"The boss is starting to get inpatient and he wants to make sure the experiment runs smoothly without any of our test subjects thinking they can escape the country any time."

"If EDEN's special forces are stepping in, why do you need me?"

"As I said this is more a favor than an official mission."

"I'm listening…."

"I need you to go to Shintoko elementary school and retrieve Shido Koichi."

"Shido….?" She did know who he is.

"The boss has informed me of the location of his whereabouts. He's taking shelter at said school that is why I need you to go there and get him out of there before the Special Forces arrival. They only have their orders anyone in their sights are nothing but living targets, Shido will get caught in the crossfire."

"Why is that bad? I could care less what happens to him."

"Quite frankly I could care less about him too. However, he's very important to EDEN. No harm can come to him the boss will get upset with us. And not just him "you know who" will be pissed at us if we let anything happen to him" his tone was dead serious.

"Right…That will be a shame. All right I'll do it, as long as it's not retrieving more bread to your jam."

"You're still upset about that. I did offer you some."

The young woman ignored him getting up while bringing her sniper rifle. She knew her mission and she wasn't going to complain this time, since it seems to be better than her last one. Her only disappointment that she hasn't reunited with her old friend from the STRB, truly disappointing she didn't met him eye to eye back at the laboratory. This mission will be different because she knew she won't be seeing the special OPS soldier at Shintoko, at least it won't be anything related to jam. She has always been proud of herself as a soldier even till this day due she was a mercenary under the services of EDEN she was angry that she got tricked by Saotome thinking she got the cure for the Genesis virus. She put her rifle on her left shoulder ready to depart she starting walking out while Kyo kept his grin.

"Time's not to waste, I should be preparing to head out as well"

"Wait what?" she turned to him looking surprised.

"I have a mission to fulfill, not a favor."

"You're leaving the facility?" she stood stun because she hasn't seen him leaving the place probably since they first arrived to start the virus experiment.

"I'll be assisting one of the Special Forces squad at the raid to Shibuya. I want to be present as we hunt down a" certain group"" his grin became wider.

"Hm…I see then you'll be having so much fun. I envy you I won't have the same level of enjoyment from retrieving Shido."

"Perhaps you won't have your reunion with your former friend from the STRB after all."

"…."her expression change to a small glare while Kyo was still grinning.

"Just giving you a warning, I am going after Takashi's group and your friend Itadaka is with them. Don't want to see you disappointed when I give you the sad news."

"My my Kyo how confident you have become, you're putting so much faith in a group of soldiers. You don't know Itadaka like I do he's more of a soldier than those muscle heads from EDEN."

"Aw you hold him in such high regards, is it respect or perhaps it's rather affection?"

"Don't go there" she has glared at him with so much anger in her eyes.

"Just kidding Yurika, perhaps I will take him hostage so you can enjoy him yourself."

"Don't get too overconfident. You're the one who warned me not to underestimate those" kids", take your own advice."

"Of course, they were already tested against Genesis infected as well as project A8501. However this time, they'll be facing the best from our special forces. I will see it as another opportunity to see what they're capable off. I'm getting so excited, better get going Yurika" he left the holographic room.

She went to the controls deactivating the hologram. The grassy field and mountains vanished being replaced by the sight of an empty white room. Not happy with Kyo's words she took off exiting the shooting practice field. Anger filled her up that she held the soldier in high regards and what she hated the most that he could be right after all. She did had some history with him but that was all in the past and pretty sure that she has gotten rid of any attachments a long time ago. The young woman has head out with the soldier in her mind thinking that it should be her, the one going after him and not her partner. It didn't change a thing that she was angry with Kyo because of his poor choice of words.

"_He can be quite the asshole, Itadaka won't die so easily. Killing him is my job…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: urban district Shibuya Japan)

Takashi and his group were still traveling the empty city and so far they had luck without making any contact with" them". After leaving the harbor they resumed going west following their map they have come up with a couple of conclusions to find any lead on survivors. Everyone has chosen to start at the police station they might still be people hiding, they were going with the hunch that not all citizens evacuated. Finding people will really help their cause especially if they do find a police officer, he will be very useful in giving them any information on people that live in the city. Their goal if anyone can provide them any information on researchers that work here or information if there was a laboratory in the city. They have double checked the map and they haven't seen a facility of such and maybe there wasn't such here. They will stick with their decision to visit and explore the police station and hopefully luck will be on their side.

Their journey was more comfortable and happier than their previous ones. There was actually joy in the atmosphere pretty clear for one reason. Rei turned looked behind smiling at Daisuke and Saeko both have been talking since arriving back at the harbor. After the sword mistress found out she has an older brother which it's the former college student, she gave him the chance to let him in and open up to him. Daisuke was overjoyed as he was the first to open up her telling her about his life with his adoptive parents. His childhood, first day at elementary school, followed with junior high and high school eventually to his days in college before the outbreak took place. Saeko did the same telling him about her life with her parents from her childhood, her training with her father and everything till her high school days before the outbreak. They seemed to have already bonded as siblings getting closer than before.

Everyone was sure happy about the siblings bonding time. Alice was happily cheering that they were related while Shizuka just giggled at her adorable attitude. Saya smiled at the bonding time but it was more a hot cure the pink haired girl looked as her usual self. Kohta was smiling at both at Alice, and of course at the young Takagi because she looks very pretty when she smiles it made him blushed whenever she was in a good mood. Ishida smiled at the sight happy that they were bonding and still getting along even after Daisuke has kept the secret from her all along. Takashi was also happy for both but most of all for Saeko she deserves to have some happiness after everything that has happened. It matters a lot to him to see the Busujima having a happy moment in her life it was strange why it matters so much to him, of course he cares for her but there was still something he couldn't explain. It made him blushed not knowing why there was something strong he felt for the purple haired beauty for a while but he didn't know what it is.

Walking the streets of a neighborhood Takashi resumed with checking the map and gave a sigh, they were still ways before reaching the police station. Without any transportation it will take them a while to get to their destination, getting there on feel will be harder and of course tiring. Checking on everyone they all looked like they can used a break for walking for a while and he didn't wanted to get them to exhausted that they won't be able to walk. At least Kohta is in such department due to his overweight he will be the first to get tire, having one member of the team down was a disadvantage if they do encounter more of" them". Komuro spotted a bus stop bench near their location, he lead everyone to follow him to the bench. Without the need of ordering around the group got seated, waiting for anything but a bus. Everyone was seated except for Komuro and the Busujima siblings they were still having their conversation.

"_Good for you Daisuke, I'm happy for you" _Rei was still smiling at the talking siblings.

"How long until we reach the police station?" asked Ishida?

"Far…Really far, without a car it will take us a day to get there" Komuro checked the map again.

"We'll be lucky if we do find some transportation here" said Saya.

"It can't be worse than finding" them" instead" added Shizuka.

"Looks like we go on foot" followed the Miyamoto.

"No other choice it seems" said the special OPS soldier.

While everyone was still discussing the situation and taking a small break Daisuke and Saeko were still talking. Hearing their story about how much they have missed out together in so many years, it was a lot of information but they have taken their time to explain everything. They were enjoying listening to their past and their lives were interesting to the other. For Saeko it was interesting to hear about the weapon's training his father taught him as well as creating and deactivating explosives. With his adoptive mother she taught him how to gather more information for any kind of information, he learned well with finding out who were his birth parents. Listening to her training with Shido was no walk in the park expecting the head of the Busujima family will be very strict with her. Maybe that was another reason why she's so cool and collected even when they're facing a tough situation.

"Dad didn't show you any mercy huh?"

"It was necessary for him to act like that. As his daughter I'm the next in line to be his successor and future head of the family. I have to be strong and ready for when the time comes for me to earn the title of head of the Busujima family. In order to do that I must surpass father, but then again it was like that because I was his only child. Now that you're here maybe you can face to the challenge."

"Don't even think about it. I'm not planning in taking your place or stealing your rise to glory. You're the one who became his student and has earn the right to be his successor through all that hard pain the ass training you received. I haven't been put through all that just for me to take the spotlight from you like that."

"I know what you're trying to say Daisukeni-san but you are part of my family too. The kendo sword fighting style is essential within the Busujima family every member must learn it. Mother is an exception because she's not part of the family by blood, but unlike me and you we both have father's blood. Direct descendants of the Busujima we both have to become student in the fighting style."

"I know how much family tradition means to you. Okay I don't mind learning to use a sword, I know I will make a complete jackass of myself but I'm willing to give it a try" he gave a silly grin.

"I will make sure to teach you everything I learned" she smiled glad that he accepted.

"Being trained by my sister can't wait."

"It will take time with our situation, I can't guarantee when I'll be able to teach you. You'll have to be patient."

"That's okay with me our first priorities right now is survived and stop EDEN. Now how about if we move to another personal topic?"

"Another….?"

"When are you planning to tell Takashi you like him?"

The question has made the sword mistress to blush not expecting him to bring such topic. But thinking it clearly he was her brother eventually he was going to bring the subject. Daisuke already knew from first hand of her feelings for Komuro without her telling him. Due to the obvious signs she has shown around the teen leader of the group, that anyone could easily see it she likes him. Quite honestly she didn't know when to tell him, the outbreak has taken away everyone's chances of continuing with their daily lives along with trying to find their happiness. It has been hard to even think about love in this situation in this hell hole that was once their city and country. But with everything that was happening she still wanted to find that special someone, to kiss and fall in love and maybe. The purple haired teen erased the thought thinking about the act of intimacy she blushed imagining herself and Komuro practicing it.

"_I don't want to know what she's thinking" _Daisuke sweat dropped noticing her second blush.

"You told me you were planning to tell him when the right time comes, any ideas when will that be?"

"I honestly don't know…."

"You don't know?" he was expecting to hear this answer.

"Nothing seems to be the right moment or the right place for the matter."

"I don't blame you all of this shit. Who will tell someone how you feel in the middle of a fucking outbreak when a powerful virus has overtaken the entire country? But you have to act now this is something you can't keep forever."

"I should say the same thing about you, you kept your brotherly secret from me until I found out the hard way" she chuckled at his comment.

"Hey that was different okay maybe not so different I know I made a mistake that's why it's up to me make sure you don't make a mistake too."

"What kind of mistake I will do if I don't tell him?" she slowly turned her eyes to the teen who was talking to Ishida and Rei.

"One that you might regret for the rest of your life….?"

"Yes I have an idea, I've been there before" she remember of the boy she used to like but she never got the chance to tell him her feelings and now she was too late to undo her mistake, it has haunt her for a long time.

"No you don't. Tell me what will happen if you never tell him and something happens to him?"

"Something like what?" she suddenly got worried.

"Like him getting bitten by an infected or getting killed-"

"That will never happen" she kept her voice in check not wanting to yell or the others will hear her.

"I will make sure nothing happens to him, I will protect Komuro-kun."

"How can you be so sure that he'll be safe?"

"I told you I will protect him."

"That is not absolute. You might fail in doing so and if he gets turned into one of" them" you will have the choice of killing him without having the cure. You put him down and you never told him the truth."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to realize that this is the best time to tell him more than ever. We don't know what the future holds for us, any of us can get infected and we might die in the process. That's why you can't waste the times we're in this together. I'm only playing devil's advocate of course I don't want nothing to happen to Takashi or any of us but just giving you a warning of making the right choice."

"I…You're right I'm running away from this when clearly I shouldn't do such thing. Like you said, the worst can happen to any of us. We might die today or tomorrow or the day after, I will think of your words ni-san. I will think to tell Komuro-kun thank you."

"Don't take too long I'm always happy to help ne-san."

"Hey you two we're heading out!" Takashi called them he was with the rest of the group ready to leave.

"Time to go" said the sibling Busujima.

Saeko nodded walking to the group while she stole a couple of glance to the teen leader. Daisuke's words have really opened her eyes not to let any moment slip by and perhaps it wasn't the right time but it was important to tell him and get it over with. If anything happens to him without the chance of telling him how she feels then she will regret it for the rest of her life. Just like she once did with that certain boy, this was a chance she couldn't waste. His conversation has really opened her eyes and maybe she will consider it whether to be honest with herself and tell Komuro how she feels. After all there was nothing stopping her, aside from getting turned down by the male teen Rei wasn't going to stop if she does decide to make a move on him. Her romantic relationship with Takashi was over and like she said she was free to ask him if he was interested in forming such with her.

"_Tell him the truth and probably face rejection or just run away and lose the opportunity. Thank you Daisukeni-san I know exactly what to do now…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Tokonosu park downtown district Tokonosu)

The area has been infected by mass of undead and luckily there was no one in plain sight to be caught in such impossible odds. In an area where there was a children's playground groups of those infected by Genesis were getting killed at in large numbers. Their blood has being released to great lengths as more of" them" were getting taken down like a bad habit. They were so many of the undead and yet they were still getting killed, the cause of death it was being cut to pieces. They were all getting sliced and dice by a very sharp weapon, heads were rolling, arms and hands were being cut off, even legs and torsos. A pool of blood has been formed as a silhouette figure was attacking the infected merciless like a heartless animal. The figure's weapon that was causing so many deaths is a long menacing scythe, it sight was truly fearful because the edge of the blade is so sharp it can probably cut the wind in half.

The figure has charged again attack with the scythe slicing more of the undead in half and some were decapitated in a heartbeat. The ray of the sun has managed to hit the shade covering the attacking figure, slowly it has been revealed the appearance of the one killing so many infected. It was a girl shorter than the weapon she was wielding, only 5'4, her body quite slender it looked impossible for someone so lightweight and short to wield such a heavy looking weapon. She looked in her mid-teens her hair was shoulder length colored blond with brown streaks through it. Her eyes were colored crystal with different colors of red, black and lavender. She was wearing a white strap tank top covering her C cup breasts, the tank top had a design from blood splatters all over it with a black skirt reaching her knee, it had a slit going up one side and stopping near the top of her right thigh with white leggings going to her mid-calf. Her whole outfit is blood splattered like she has taken a blood bath. Also she was wearing deep blue ballet flats, with a sandal string attaching it to her feet.

Aside from her almost blood splattered attire she has a butterfly tattoo on her left arm. Its silver colored leaving a trail that looks like it's made out of spirits the wings were made out of silver fire with red, orange and yellow streaks, it looked like a very pretty tattoo. Another thing visible was the small scar she has on the right side of her neck. The young teen prepared her scythe launching at the infected that were heading her way, she sliced one cutting his arm followed by his torso. She killed another one slicing him in half horizontal direction she even killed some of" them" that used to be children. Her eyes were so cold they were filled with so much hatred and anger she looked like she's truly a heartless creature. She was still attacking" them" with no signs that she was ever going to stop, she killed one after the other like mad animal going on a killing rampage. The teen resumed her killing while the blood of the undead fell on her and she didn't care at all that her outfit might catch more blood.

"_No mercy…."_

She sliced another infected cutting his head, then she followed with slicing another in half more blood was being released.

"_They're not human, they deserve death!" _

The teen spin her scythe rapidly with both hands unleashing a powerful swing killing four undead with one strike.

"_These things just like mom and dad…I will kill them all!"_

The teen girl was still killing endlessly the infected even on her own she has taken down so many of" them". It was like she was possessed by pure hatred with the way she wasn't showing mercy to the undead, and even she has decreased their numbers they were still too many for just her to fight them alone. In her face her expression was clear that she could care less how many was still standing she was going to kill them all, until there was not a single one left standing she was very sure of herself. An arrow came straight hitting a head of an infected and the teen was still resuming her killing, like not a care in the world. A white wolf came rushing to them it had a metal mask that was covered with iron teeth along with its paws and feet they had small armor covering said parts with iron sharp claws and feet. More arrows we're shot killing a couple of undead while the white wolf joined her in the killing, another arrows was fired as someone was running to the two.

"Yuri!"

The person got closer to her as he fired another arrow using a heavy custom bow with a laser sight. It was a teen in his late teens very tall reaching six feet his hair was colored brown with blond streaks going through his front bangs. His eyes were colored crystal blue, his body type is build. He was wearing a dark blue sweater vest covered in blood on top of a long sleeve yellow shirt, bloodied long pants with belt and bloody converse. Aside from his heavy custom bow he had two gun sheathed on his knees they looked to be the model type USP Elite 45 colored silver with the handle and the tip colored black. His quiver for his arrows was obviously sheathed on his back. The teen picked another arrow and with the laser sight making it easier to aim, he shot the arrow hitting an infected in the head. He shot another one making a perfect hit once he got closer he sheathed his bow and immediately took his USP Elite twin pistols.

"Yuri how many times must I tell you not to run off on me like that?!"

The teen girl has ignored him resuming her killing with the white wolf helping her in the carnage. Now the odds seem to be even or maybe not because they were outnumbered completely. The teen boy was firing his USP Elite 45 pistols killing infected easily the bullets penetrated their skin like sharp knives hitting paper. Most of the shots he fired were headshots so it was an instant kill to the undead he already headshots are permanent death to" them". One after another they fell Yuri kept on killing like there was no tomorrow, slicing and dicing with her scythe their companion wolf was also on a killing spree using its iron fangs and claws. The teen boy was in the same boat firing his pistols but unlike the girl he knew that this was a waste of time, their immense numbers is too much for just the three of them. He knew better than to take" them" all on it was pure suicide to take on large numbers, the obvious choice will be to retreat and fight another day.

"Yuri we have to go!"

"…"

"There's too many of" them" we can't take them on like this!"

"No we're not done yet!" she sliced another undead in half.

"This is pointless, we have to go I'm only wasting ammo and you're already looking exhausted!"

"I can still fight! I will leave not a single one standing."

"Yuri this is suicide Goddamn it if you keep this up we might get infected and end up like mom and dad! Is that what you want?"

"Mom...Dad" her eyes widened at the thought of their parents.

"We're leaving now!" he grabbed her hand.

"Kana let's go!" he called out to their wolf companion.

The white wolf followed the two siblings as the infected slowly followed them but with their running it was plenty enough to get away from" them" to safety.

"No let me go! I have to kill them all!"

"Yuri calm down! You can't fight all of those things on your own!"

"I will kill them all! No mercy! I will kill I will kill I will kill I will kill-"

SLAP!

Her brother has hoped that slapping her was a good idea and hopefully it will wake her up. It looked like it did as her eyes widened like she has snapped from her previous trance. She stood in thought as she gazed around her she spotted Kana, the white wolf was staring at her wagging her tail. She finally turned to her older brother who looked like he was worried sick about her. His eyes they were probably on the brink to shed tears, finally she was woken up back to reality. The teen girl felt terrible with herself she lost it back there and almost lost complete control of herself. She endangered her own life as well as her brother, if he hasn't shown up when he did then she might have not made it. She had the upper hand and she has killed a lot of the undead, but she thought hard and realized her choice to fight" them" head on was too reckless. Going by her path she would have become infected like her parents, slowly she started sobbing.

"It's okay" he pulled her to an embrace.

"Jackusonni-san…."

"There there I'm here, I will always be here to protect you."

"I'm sorry, I know I did wrong. I was so angry at those things."

"I know you are, I'm angry at" them" too."

"They're responsible for mom and dad, it's their fault I hate them all…."

"I hate" them" too you're not the only who is angry. But we have to be cautious from now on you know that very well. This isn't some video game which your objective is to kill as many zombies as possible to get a high score. This is real life and if we get bitten by those things, its game over for us no continue do you understand?"

Yuri answered giving a small nod holding her big brother in her arms she was still sobbing.

"Remember what we we're taught. This is a real life survival situation and you know what the prime objective here is right?"

"Survive" she replied softly.

"That's right we survive in this world, we don't even know if there are more survivors like us. That means we will have to continue relying on each other, I need you to trust me the same way I trust you okay?"

"I have always trust you ni-san."

"Good now why don't we dry those tears "he smiled breaking the hug.

Drying her tears he gave her another smile holding the teen girl though he didn't like that almost all her clothes were blood stained. Someone so young fighting and killing undead wasn't his idea of having a happy bright life. She was only fifteen her entire life ahead of her and she was killing infected with a weapon definitely not meant to be used by a teenage girl. Caught in an outbreak their home and city no longer what it used to be, it has turned into a living nightmare. Their parents we're gone turned into undead and killed too, they have no choice but to continue living and moving on with their lives or more for their survival. There was no longer a life to live with being in this hell hole they were probably the only ones who survived this infestation. Jackuson smiled again caressing her hair and her face it was up to him to keep his sister safe from harm, to protect her with his life. He refused to lose his little sister the same way as his parents.

"Don't forget you're not alone, you have me."

"And Kana too" she added smiling at the white wolf.

"Yes I can't believe I will leave you girl" he smiled at the wolf.

"She's part of our team too."

"Come on, let's return to the hideout and get you all wash up."

"You need to get wash up too Chou-Chou."

A vein popped on the teen's head giving his sister a mean comical expression.

"I told you to never call me that!"

"Chou-chou…."

"Whatever let's get going" he frowned getting annoyed at the nickname yet he was happy with the way she was smiling, it looked like Yuri was back to her normal self.

Yuri nodded she sheathed her scythe in which the weapon can be changed to a small size. The sharp blade was folded and its length was shortened. It looked like the size of a combat knife once the deadly weapon was sheathed she put it on her back it fit enough to one of her pockets. She gave her older brother a warm smile walking with him while Jackuson gave a sad smile, wishing she was still her true self.

"_At least there's still some part of the old Yuri inside, the rest of her was destroyed when mom and dad left us…."_

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Shintoko third grade elementary school)

It has been very quiet and peaceful in the shelter evacuation area. It was a surprise that they haven't been invaded by the infected the survivors were very safe with the police forces and the military. Just recently the special OPS from the STRRB under the command of Sojin Yukishiro arrived to support both police and military providing the civilians with food and other supplies they needed. Everyone was living a comfortable life even with all the people they have what they needed to survive the essential things. Some of them have their family and beyond overjoyed that they were still together, while others weren't so lucky. Most they were on their own without their parents or they were just children no older than ten. The forces watching over them have taken their responsibility to look after them and protect them from any threat. Sadly they haven't gotten any word to move the civilians to an evacuation point it was still unknown whether they'll be taking action soon.

Shido has seen better days in his life he preferred teaching rather than stay seated doing nothing. He has done nothing since arriving at the school though he has eaten and the same with his two followers Yuuki and Tsunoda. Boredom was killing him literally but compared to being out there where it was filled with infected, than being here wasn't so bad after all. Stay and wait it was the only thing he could do since the mysterious person called him telling him of the upcoming events that will take place in the city. He knew the mysterious voice that spoke to him as the boss behind the organization EDEN the entire country was being held in his hands, everything was under his control. The former teacher from Fujima already knew the outcome it was clear as day, nobody was going to survive and everyone will die. This country was field to test Genesis and other viruses this was all part of their plan to test the potency of the virus in order to make their vision come true.

Tsunoda and Yuuki have been silent since they arrived at the school. Neither of the teens has left the side of their teacher and leader, they knew staying was the only thing they could do. They were safe here than being out there with the undead they were eagerly waiting for their teacher's orders. Thanks to the shelter they have eaten but neither of them has thought of seeing their parents again all they care about is to help Shido in rebuilding their city for the better. They still believed in his vision thanks to his manipulative speech in creating the next generation of human beings like Adam or Eve in the paradise of the Garden of Eden. Unlike Koichi both teens didn't looked like they were bore more like they comfortable being here. It hasn't crossed their minds when they will leave but only waiting for the former teacher to make the call. As long as they stood by his side then everything will be fine, nothing else matters.

"_All I can do is wait here while everyone outside dies. This is too reckless for Eden to spread the virus in the entire country. I did my job providing them with the information of all the cities but I never imagined they will take this course of action." _

As much as he was safe he didn't want to stay here forever and his patience was starting to reach his limit. He was dying to escape the city and the country and never come back here since everything was going straight to hell. His thoughts we're on his enemies and his father's enemies Tadashi Miyamoto and his daughter Rei, a grin has formed on his lips. He wanted to crush his foes and his father's but the chances we're high that the teen Miyamoto was no longer alive with a city infested by undead. How he wanted to see the sight of the dead girl covered in blood or becoming one of" them" he will treasure the moment. Sweet dream filled his mind, maybe if she was lucky she can survive long enough for him to meet her one more time. Maybe this time he can finally give her a piece of his mind and teach her not to mess with Shido Koichi. At least he wasn't going to die of boredom if he was thinking happy thoughts.

"_You better be alive Miyamoto we have unfinished business to attend" _he has given his usual sadistic grin.

"Shidom-sama….?" Tsunoda called to him.

"Hm…."

"Excuse me?"

The former teacher turned to see a young woman wearing a cream colored hat that covers her face along with some shades. She was wearing a black business dress looking very elegant but something was off to the young man. He had a bad feeling that this woman wasn't as she seems to be, something about her was screaming a dark aura. This woman was probably not to be trusted and she could be dangerous, but then again he wasn't the kind of person to be trusted and he can be dangerous too. He quite devious like this stranger that is why he kept his cool and demeanor, nothing to be afraid of for all he knew this woman might have come to try and flirt with him. But he doubted greatly who will be flirting with someone during the crisis of an outbreak? There was his follower Yuuki but that was her charm even if he personally considered the teen girl a whore. But she didn't have to know that, it will be his little secret.

"Yes can I help you?" his eyes were on the mysterious woman.

"You're Shido Koichi correct?"

"Yes that is me, but who would like to know?"

"Let's talk elsewhere a little more private."

"I see…."

"You two wait here, I'll be right back" he turned to Tsunoda and Yuuki who nodded in return.

He left the public area until reaching a hallway of the school that it was the least crowded. As he followed her his suspicions of this woman were increasing by the minute. She's not to be trusted but there was something about her that caught his interest, maybe because he could identify himself to her. The first thing strange about her was obviously her choice of clothing, to cover her face like she wanted to make sure nobody recognize her. But who she was trying to hide from? Someone who might know her the former teacher already knew her reason for her attire. Second were her aura the screams deceive and a manipulative nature, just like him. If she was a person not to trust then she was the right person to listen to or worth his time to give some attention. Koichi hide his grin ready to listen to whatever she was going to talk to him about.

"I'm listening Miss…."

"I'm here to get you out of here Koichi."

"How so?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Things are about to get real ugly and staying here isn't the best option. I'm here to take you to a better place."

"Who are you? You seem to know me well."

"Not that well I'm here doing a favor to EDEN."

"EDEN…So they've sent you to get me out of here. Well it's about damn time I leave this place I was getting tire of waiting."

"_He's so annoying" _thought the woman who is obviously Yurika.

"Well are we leaving or not?"

"Calm yourself, what about those kids with you? Aren't you taking them with you?"

Shido stood in thought thinking of Tsunoda and Yuuki. They were just victims of the outbreak like everyone else and probably the only survivors of Fujima aside from himself and possibly Takashi Komuro's group, thought he will prefer that they were all dead. If he does choose to take the two teens with him what will they are good for? He has changed his mind for his plan for his so called plan to rebuild the world when he found out about EDEN's plan sadly they weren't going to be useful to him anymore. It will be better if they stay here they were safe though he didn't know for how long. He only wanted to leave this place and everything behind, bringing the two students with him will be wasting space. Their presence will only remind him of his failure of a teacher and his fraud when he wasn't one to begin with.

"That won't be necessary, but you said that things were going to get ugly. Care to elaborate on that?"

"EDEN's special security forces will be arriving shortly to begin Operation Rain Fall. It might not be long before they arrive to this city to begin their mission."

"So they might come here….?" The former teacher stood in thought.

"We don't have time to waste are you coming with me or not?" Yurika was getting irritated.

"Of course, lead the way. I am done with this place."

"And those kids….?"

"Forget them, they have served their purpose."

"_Better to die by the special forces than being guinea pigs for EDEN."_

"Fine, follow me then…."

"What's with the getup?"

"The STRB is here, I don't want them to see me."

"Why is that?"

"It's none of your business."

Shido followed her and she was right it wasn't his business to know he was only curious. Though he could care less as long as she takes him away from here and into a very safe place and after hearing about Operation Rain Fall commencing, things were really going to get uglier than when the outbreak started. Yurika lead him to the hallways of the school heading for the entrance she was keeping her eyes for any soldiers from the STRB. The police and the local military wasn't the problem at all she knew if the soldiers from her former division spot her they will recognize her immediately. She did spot a couple of police officers and some military soldiers helping a couple of people but none of the special OPS division. Looks like she was safe for the clearing and might be able to pull this off without getting any kind of attention so far, it was as easy as she thought it will be.

That is until she reached the entrance of the school and saw two STRB soldiers guarding it. She cursed mentally how she could have forgotten? She did saw them when she first entered. She hated herself for forgetting, this wasn't going to be easy after all. Yurika knew how the division works from her past experience being a former soldier they weren't going to let her leave the school. It is part of their mission to protect civilians and neutralize infected, they will make her stay as part of her safety for security reasons. She did arrived armed, in one of her pockets is her trusted Colt M1911 equipped with the silencer. This was supposed to be a retrieval mission she wasn't expecting to shoot anyone, or just kill somebody. Though she was hired gun for EDEN she still didn't like to get her hands filthy if she didn't wanted to, looks like this was an exception and she didn't had a choice.

"What's wrong? Why are we stopping?" asked an annoyed Shido.

"Shut up I'm thinking" she snapped at him.

"_Shit I will have to get violent, they won't let us leave. So much for being an easy retrieval favor…."_

"Follow me and stay quiet."

"_Who the hell does she think she is? Giving me orders like I was her slave, this woman is starting to get on my nerves." _

She approached the two soldiers always keeping her guard up she reached for the handle of the door. As expected one of the soldiers has stopped her from making another move, she knew them well.

"Halt! Where do you think you're going?"

"Out" was her only reply.

"I'm afraid we can't allow you to leave. It's dangerous outside this city is under quarantine because of the outbreak. No civilians are allowed to leave this evacuation shelter."

"_Evacuation how deluded, they have no idea that EDEN is pulling the strings behind all" _thought Shido with a mental grin.

"Sorry gentlemen but we're leaving whether you like it or not."

"Nobody is leaving now I suggest you keep your distance from this door" said the other STRB soldier.

"You're making a big mistake" she glared at the two.

"Sorry but it's for your own safety and for security measures you will be safe if you remain here…."

Yurika chuckled this was exactly how she thought it was going to turn out she had no choice.

"Nobody is safe from the incoming rain fall."

In a quick movement she has punched one of the soldiers square at his face she followed with launching a high kick at the other soldier. Shido stood in awe at the woman's speed and her sudden fighting skills he was truly impressed with her performance.

"Let's move!"

He followed her leaving the school while one of the soldiers was getting up.

"Stop!"

Shido followed Yurika as she has gotten inside her Ferrari vehicle he quickly entered the passenger seat. Without giving one thought about it the young woman inserted the keys as she drove off from the parking lot and into the streets leaving the elementary school for good. One of the soldiers head outside and was pointing his weapon at the car in the distance.

"Hold your fire soldier!" another soldier came stopping him and by now the vehicle was long gone.

"Yukishiro sir…."

"Let them go it's their choice if they want to leave. We're not here to shoot civilians."

"Sir!"

* * *

(Scene change)

"Thank goodness I can finally take this thing off" Yurika removed her hat and her shades while keeping her eyes on the road.

Shido was staring at her finally a good look at the young woman who got him out of the school. The first thought that came to his head that she's highly attractive not to mention that she probably looked about his age. Now he knew exactly where this was going admitting that he felt attracted to her, even if she was too demanding and officially she gets on his nerves. But she was still beautiful and he wasn't going to fall into temptation or that silly thing called" love" he didn't need such thing. His staring was put on hold by Yurika who gave him an annoyed expression. He wasn't going to submit to no woman especially this one he was supreme and stronger than an average man.

"What?"

"Nothing" he immediately replied.

She kept on driving it looked like she has read his mind from his constant staring.

"Don't get any ideas Koichi, I eat men for breakfast."

"Excuse me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Just giving you a friendly warning that I'm not interested in you in the least, and because…." She paused suddenly the image of a certain special OPS soldier has appeared in her mind.

"What….?" He got pissed at her comment.

"Never mind…."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: city district Shibuya)

It looks like it's been hours since the group of the Dead Squad has been traveling through the streets. No luck finding any transportation or survivors for the matter. It was a good thing that they haven't encountered any of" them" this city was really a quiet, a true deserted wasteland. Not really a wasteland but to be considered deserted as long as there weren't any loud noises, they'll be safe from meeting any infected. They were still heading to their destination the police station already knowing it was going to be a long ride beforehand. They weren't complaining because they knew it wasn't going to be an easy journey, it wasn't the first time they have traveled on foot before. Now taking a break isn't such a bad idea with all their traveling, but neither of them showing signs of exhaustion. Another thing they still haven't found someone that can look at Saotome's research data to try and create many copies of the Genesis cure.

It has been a quiet journey the group hasn't said a word in a while. Daisuke and Saeko have stopped their bonding conversation for various reasons. The sword mistress was in deep thought after hearing her brother's thoughts and the former college student wanted to give the time and space she needs to think things through. The rest were their normal self not feeling like saying a word. Takashi was in thought hoping to find something at the police station, like for example survivors that might have knowledge in scientific research. Rei was her usual self without realizing that she stole a couple of glances at Daisuke. Kohta was keeping a lookout for any undead while Saya was looking bored hoping to arrive soon. Shizuka and Alice were normal while Ishida was also keeping a lookout for any infected threats.

They have arrived at a bus station and they have probably hit the jackpot. The spotted a couple of buses ahead this was the break they were looking for. Happy to have found potential transportation quite frankly they were starting to get tired from all the walking. Komuro gave the order to split up and check the different buses, for once to see if they have enough fuel to be used and to make sure the keys were there. Ishida has followed the leader of the team to one of the buses the special OPS soldier went to the driver seat no keys, even checking above because sometimes drivers can left the keys in obvious places. Sadly this wasn't the case, while the soldier was still checking around Takashi was in deep thought. The teen looked so focus in his thinking that it was readable in his face anyone was able to see it. In this case it was Ishida who noticed since the others were still checking the other vehicles.

"You seem to have a lot in your mind."

"….."

"Is there something wrong Takashi? You're not usually this quiet."

"I was thinking…."

"Yes I can certainly notice with looking at you. Can I ask the reason for your deep thinking?"

"Ishida-san….?"

"Yes….?"

"Have I….Do you think I've been doing a good job?"

"A more appropriate question will be if you've been doing well as the team's leader so far?"

"Yeah that. Ever since the incident at the laboratory, me snapping at Dr. Saotome I know that wasn't right I didn't acted like a true leader would…."

"In my honest opinion you've been doing well. You have given the necessary judgment and your choices have been the correct ones in the long run. You made the right choice when you chose to find a researcher to resume with Saotome's work on the cure, instead of finding your parents. You have put your personal feelings and desires aside for the common good of the people. You realize the importance of the cure that it must develop at all cost, that is the reason for our search. You also have positive criteria when your team chose to follow your choice without any argument from anyone."

"Hearing that from you makes me feel a whole lot better. I used to think that I wasn't cut off to be a leader I didn't even know why the other chose me to lead them? I don't see myself as a leader. But I realized I was wrong, it has given me time to think, to understand the burden of being a leader."

"I wouldn't call it a burden, more a responsibility. The leader's task is to be responsible for the team's welfare, he ensures everyone working according to how he order it. The importance of being in charge is the responsibility to protect the lives of your team members, their lives are in your hands and any choice you make balance of such. The leader holds the key for the team's survival and in return they entrust their lives to him, that's what being a leader all is about."

"Ishida-san" Komuro was in awe at his explanation.

"Keep walking the right path, your choices are being reflected through your team's actions. That is why they trust you and have put so much faith in you.

"What about my behavior with Dr. Saotome?"

"Your behavior was understandable Takashi, we were all shocked to find out he was part of Genesis's creation. But the important thing is that you found out you did wrong, you made a mistake and learned from it. Even better when you apologized to the doctor, in the end you did the right as expected of a leader."

"_Saeko-san said something similar" _Komuro smiled.

"Thanks Ishida-san. But you never answer my question why you didn't want to take over for me?"

"Two reasons, one you were already chosen to be in charge and second. I no longer feel to be in charge again. My careless actions has caused the life of Shizuka's friend chief Minami. If only I would have been responsible enough to know about those dead bodies coming back to life as infected, then perhaps chief Minami would still be alive today. There would have never been a need for me to shoot her if she would have never got bitten. Her life was taken because I wasn't being responsible enough I feel like I failed my duty as leader on that day. I hope you learn something from this…."

Komuro nodded feeling sorry for him it seems he was a prime example that the responsibility of being a leader became a burden that he started shouldering on his own.

"Everyone!" Shizuka entered the bus meeting both males.

"We found a bus that we can take!"

"Those are good news" smiled Takashi.

"Indeed, show us Shizuka."

The busty blond nodded as her brown eyes turned to the soldier. For a moment Ishida could see that there was some sadness in them, or maybe he was just imagining things. Then it hit him, the possibility that maybe she was eavesdropping on his conversation with Komuro. She has heard him talking about Rika and his fault for letting her get infected and claiming her life. This wasn't the time for any of this he disregarded the thought and followed the team leader out of the bus they were in. They followed the blond nurse to another bus not too far from the one they were recently in. The bus a same design and obviously it was used to give people transportation to places there were too far to reach on foot, like the Shibuya police station for example. They entered meeting the rest of the group if it was true then they have found new transportation to get around the city.

"Take a look, the bus's fuel tank is full we can use it" said Kohta.

"And the key's too" Rei showed them the key.

"Luck must be on our side" said Daisuke.

"This bus must have been kept in standby or something like that" said Saya.

"I don't think it's important to be worrying about that. We have transportation, we can get to the police station faster now" said Saeko.

"Right everyone get on board. Shizuka sensei you drive" said Komuro.

"Okay!" the busty blond cheered happy to be driving another bus.

Everyone has already boarded the vehicle ready to leave. Shizuka closed the door turning the key as the engine roar loudly. At least things were turning good for the group with transportation it will be easy to reach the police station now. They left the station not having a single clue that they were all being watched. In the far distance on top of a building a soldier wearing a midnight black uniform with helmet of the same was watching the bus with a pair advance binoculars. He has seen everything before the group arrived at the station, and he was still watching them through the high tech device. He touched smile device on her ear which it's a communication device.

"This is Vermillion Hawk target has been sighted and is on the move east over."

*Excellent time for pursuit, do not go easy on them. But I want them alive understood?* it was obviously Kyo's voice.

"Copy that. This is Vermillion Hawk requesting barricade at interception from highway 15 that leads to Shibuya police station over."

*Copy that I'm on pursuit of target over.*

* * *

(Time skip)

Everyone stood seated as the bus was turning another corner that will lead them to the highway. Shizuka who was driving was following Takashi's instructions from the map in order to get to the police station. Taking said highway will help them get there even faster maybe their luck will continue to flourish as they keep moving on. Everyone was relaxing some taking a chance to get some rest while they were heading to their destination. Kohta was resting his eyes, next to him Alice was in the same boat with Zeke cuddle in her arms. Saya smiled at the little girl she looks so adorable sleeping but she frowned staring at the chubby teen, yet she has given a hidden smile because he's always working hard for the team he did deserved the rest. Ishida chose to be standing next to the driver, he didn't felt like getting seated but he was feeling better to be next to Shizuka. Daisuke and Rei were talking probably about his new family, both were smiling they were having a conversation between two good friends.

Then there was Saeko coincidence she was seated next to Takashi. The teen leader has yawned like he was about to join Kohta and Alice in dreamland. It looked like he wasn't that happy to have the sword mistress next to him but he was feeling sleepy maybe that was the case. The Busujima stood in thought remembering her conversation with her older brother regarding confessing her feelings to him. He was seated right next to her so maybe this was the perfect time to tell him. Not to mention they still have ways to go before reaching the police station. The only thing bothering her is that Komuro looked like he wanted to rest, she felt like she was being rude by interrupting his sleep. Daisuke's words came back to haunt her she will never forgive herself if she never tells him the truth. That ever since she first laid eyes on him she felt a strong attraction and as she got to know him she developed feelings for him, she has come to accept for whom he is and his flaws and faults. Yet he was perfect in her eyes.

"Komuro-kun….?"

"Hm…I'm up what is it?" he opened his eyes getting close to drift to sleep.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"No it's fine Saeko-san, I wasn't really asleep."

"_Maybe it will be best if I tell him later, he looks like he's exhausted." _

"Saeko-san….?"

"Yes….?"

"Were you going to tell me something?"

"Oh I…."

"If there's something you want to tell me then go ahead, I'm listening" Komuro has finally given her his complete attention.

"I…Yes actually there is something I would like to tell you" she made up her mind, who knows if she might never get another chance like this.

"Okay…."

"Komuro-kun I…I want you to know that I…." she paused her feeling her cheeks reddening she wasn't good at this.

"What?" asked a puzzle Takashi?

"Komuro-kun I…I want to tell you that I lo-"

She was interrupted by the loud sound of assault rifles coming from behind them, everyone started panicking.

(Music: **Panic Attack **by **Dream Theater**)

"What the-"Kohta has awoken started along with Alice.

"What the hell is going on?!" shouted Komuro.

"We have company" Ishida gazed through one of the windows spotting a chopper flying over them.

"We're taking heavy fire from behind!" the chubby teen tried to take a better look from one of the windows.

"Who will be shooting at us?" asked Saya.

"Why would they be firing at us? We're not" them"" said Rei.

"Maybe you'll have better luck if you ask them" said a sarcastic Daisuke.

"Everyone take cover!" shouted the special OPS soldier.

Heavy fire resumed as the group hit the ground getting to safety from the fire. Kohta and Saya took Alice trying to protect the little girl from getting harmed. The many bullets broke through the windows while Ishida prepared his FN SCAR-L he turned to Shizuka who looked very panicked who wouldn't scare in such a situation? Shooting zombies is one thing but being fired by unknown people was another. They didn't have to worry getting or infected, they get shot they die just like that.

"Keep driving!"

"Be careful Ishida-san."

The soldier crouched getting to the back of the bus. Takashi and Kohta has followed him wanting to aid him, they weren't going to stand down while they were shooting at them. They gazed through one of the broken windows at the ones firing at them. It was a black heavy armored truck. The windows were tint black so it was out of the question to see who was shooting at them. Hirano gasped seeing some of the people firing their weapon, from such a distance he was able to recognize the model, and it wasn't good.

"Shit they're using FN SCAR and it looks like it's the Heavyweight type model."

"Those are unfortunate news for us" said the soldier.

"Everyone stay on the ground!" shouted Komuro to the rest of the group.

"Any ideas?" asked Daisuke.

"What about grenades?" asked Rei.

"That's too risky, these are people we still don't know why they're opening fire on us" replied Ishida.

"So it will be better if we let them continuing firing on us" said Saya annoyed.

"Of course not we need a strategy."

"The tires aim for the tires" said the chubby teen.

"Got it!" Takashi took his mini Uzi.

"Let's aim together. I don't know how long the bus is going to hold" said Ishida while Kohta nodded.

The three of them pointed their weapons through one of the windows on the back. Firing simultaneously they only hit the front of the armored van, completely missing their true target. A soldier emerged from the front seat holding a powerful weapon that made them gasped in horror. He was holding a rocket launcher giving the group the idea that these guys whoever they are, they're deadly serious. Ishida acted quickly as he threw one of his frag grenades at the van resulting in an explosion and the soldier didn't get the chance to fire the heavy damage weapon. The vehicle was destroyed killing the people inside of it while they were in thought at what just happened. They have taken the lives of people it was the first time something like this has taken place. Ever since the outbreak started they have only been killing undead, but now taking the life of live humans it really made them think.

"I apologize but it needed to be done. If I haven't done that we could have been killed by that rocket."

"It's okay Ishida-san we understand" said Komuro.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Saeko looking around.

"I'm okay" replied Rei.

"Alice-chan are you okay?" asked the worried Saya removing herself from the pink haired girl.

"I'm okay' she smiled happily.

"That was too close, we could have been in real trouble if he had fire that rocket launcher" said Kohta.

"Glad it's over, but whom the hell was those guys?" asked Daisuke.

"They looked like soldiers but I can't tell which division they were from. They're definitely not with the Japanese military that's for certain" said the special OPS soldier.

Shizuka gasped in shock at the road. The entire highway has been blocked by a barricade and there were more of the armored van that was recently firing at the group. There were over twenty of the vehicles and a large group of the same soldiers with the same uniform were present pointing their weapons which it was the FN SCAR-H model type. The blond nurse it was impossible to get across she didn't have a choice but to make a drastic stop.

"Everyone hold on!"

She pressed the stop pedal with such force as the bus made a complete stop. Everyone heard her warning and did as they were told they managed to hold on from their seats until they were. They thought things couldn't get any worse than being fired by soldiers, it just did.

(Music end)

"Damn it what the hell just happened now?" asked an annoyed Saya.

"We can't go on any further" said the blond nurse.

"Indeed I can see why" Ishida was looking from the driver window staring at the large squadron of unknown soldiers.

"Who are these people?" Takashi was in shock looking at them too.

Ishida's eyes widened in horror when he saw a laser red dot being pointed at Shizuka's forehead, she was going to get killed. Without warning he grabbed the young woman away from the driver seat but there wasn't enough time to dodge the incoming fire himself. The soldier got shot on his right shoulder as he fell on the ground while the blond was still trying to figure out what just happened, everything took place so suddenly. It changed when she saw that blood on her that it didn't belonged to her she knew because she wasn't the one who was wounded. Staring at the soldier her eyes widened in horror his wound and the fact that he saved her life taking her place in getting shot. The soldier has protected her and there was nothing she could do but to let him take a bullet for her.

"Ishida-san!" she starting checking up on him she was very frantic.

"I'll be fine, we're in trouble-"

"Don't talk save your strength you're losing a lot of blood hold on!"

"Ishida-san!" Takashi was shocked as they all went to the side of the fallen soldier.

"He's really wounded Shizuka-sensei do something!" said Rei worried.

"Everyone let's all calm down Shizuka-sensei is doing everything she can to heal him. But we can't lose panic" said Saeko being the voice of reason of the group.

"It's hard not to panic when we're trapped by some soldiers that want us dead" said Saya.

"Daddy Ishida" Alice was in tears seeing the adult with blood coming from his shoulder.

"I can heal him but I will need time" the blond nurse kept her calm this were the times she needed to act like a true professional.

"That's something we don't have" Daisuke was staring at the squadron of soldiers that were eager to open fire.

"We can't stay here they will kill us" said the Miyamoto.

"These guys are serious they're not going to let us escape" Kohta has replied in such a serious tone knowing very well the situation.

*Attention! You are surrounded, there's nowhere to run! Come out of the bus with your hands in the air!*

"What will be the point? If they want us dead they're going to kill us whether we stay here or go outside" said the former college student.

"There's too many of them we won't be able to escape from such numbers" said the sword mistress.

"What do we do? asked Rei.

"We don't have a choice…."

Everyone turned to Takashi who was tightening his fists in anger. Everyone knew the outcome of this situation it wasn't going to be pretty or it will go in their favor. Pretty clear there was nothing they could do, they weren't prepared to face off against soldiers. Their fight was against those infected with Genesis not against people even if they still didn't know who these soldiers were. The situation got even more complicated with Ishida downed that was one less member of the Dead Squad to help them. As a leader he knew the best course of action to take his only hope that this wasn't the end, especially after making it so far. He slowly gazed at the group with sad eyes not wanting to say the word" it's over".

"We'll do what he says. There's not much we can do, Ishida-san is wounded and he has to be treated immediately. I 'm going to try and talk to these guys maybe there's been a misunderstanding in all of this."

"Don't want to sound negative Takashi, but these guys were shooting at us with the point to kill us. I hardly doubt this was just a misunderstanding."

"We have to try let's give this a shot. We'll do as Komuro-kun says and leave the bus" said Saeko.

"Like you said we don't have a choice" replied the young Takagi.

"Ishida-san what are you doing?" Shizuka was surprised to see him struggling.

"I'm coming too…."

"You're wounded, you can't walk like this" she let him wrapped his arm around her shoulder carrying him.

"I must. I'm part of this group wounded or not, don't count me out yet…."

"All right let's go everyone" said Komuro.

They started walking towards the exit while Takashi stood in thought hoping he was doing the right thing. According to Ishida he's been doing a good job as team leader and he didn't want to lose that impression. But it was more than just losing his good status, there was the chance that he might lose his life and everyone else's. This is the last thing he needed to start thinking negatively and prepare for the worst. Realizing everyone else has left he proceed to leave the bus too forgetting that he wasn't the only aboard, he was suddenly stop as Saeko grabbed his hand making him turned to her as their eyes met. There was something about the Busujima as he gazed into her blue eyes there was concern and sadness and he couldn't blame her with their current situation. Instead he just smiled at her assuring everything was going to be all right.

"Let's go Saeko-san."

"Wait Komuro-kun I…I have to tell you something."

"You can tell me after we're out of this mess."

"No you don't understand, I have to tell you I l-"

He put his fingers on her lips silencing her preventing her from speaking another word.

"Once we get through this alive, you can tell me anything okay?"

The sword mistress stood quiet in thought but nevertheless she nodded to him, aware this wasn't the right time. Yet she feared for his safety as well as everyone else their situation was different than being surrounded by infected. She finally followed him out of the bus with the rest of the team, the sight has shocked them. They were facing the great numbers of the soldiers with their heavy armored vehicles, every single one was pointing their FN SCAR-H equipped with laser aim. At least they learned that they weren't completely surrounded because there weren't any soldiers behind them. Still if they try to escape no doubt they will open fire. A bright white light hit the group as they stared at the sky seeing the same chopper that was following them along with the armored van they destroyed. Takashi has taken the front letting the group to stay behind him he went to face the soldiers even if all of them were being covered by their laser pointers.

"We're not your enemies!"

"I think we already are after throwing a grenade to one of their vehicles killing a couple of their members" sweat dropped Daisuke his comment only earned him an elbow on his side by Rei.

"Listen! I know we're in the same side you guys got it all wrong. The real enemy are the undead" them" not us. You guys are supposed to be shooting" them"" Takashi realized they weren't paying attention they were still pointing their weapons at the group.

"They're not listening" said the worried Rei.

"Ishida-san" Shizuka was worried she was carrying the soldier with his arm on her shoulder.

"Please Shizuka do not get concern for me…."

"Try to hold on…."

"_Ishida-san is getting worst not good" _Komuro turned back to the soldiers.

"Listen!"

"You're wasting your time your words are falling into deaf ears."

"What….?"

From the squadron of soldiers a new figure emerged. The group's eyes were on the only person who wasn't wearing their uniform but instead black leather outfit spiky crimson hair with shades. The appearance of the man gave a lot of ideas to the members of the Dead Squad that he was very shady and definitely very creepy. With the way he was grinning at them it gave a whole new meaning to the word" evil" his grin was enough to creep them out. Also they got the idea that he was in charge on the soldiers with his aura screaming that he has high authority. The man kept his grin finally staring at the group he has been keeping an eye for a while it was even better live than watching it from the satellite camera. He was truly going to enjoy this moment, to finally put them to one final test he adjusted his shades gazing only at the leader.

"We finally meet Takashi Komuro."

"How do you know me?"

"Oh I know enough about you, in fact all of you if I might add. I've been watching all of you for a while. I've seen how you've been fighting those infected with Genesis, you even proven yourselves to be worthy adversaries. You even defeated project A850 that was most impressive."

"This guy knows a lot about us" Saya didn't like him one bit.

"Who is this project you mentioned?" asked Rei.

"You all met it back at the subway, the creature you managed to beat" he was still grinning.

"This guy…." Daisuke's was in the same boat as the Takagi there something suspicious about him.

"Are you working for EDEN?" it was Saeko who asked the big question.

"Right on the nose, you catch on quite quick."

"So you're connected with the woman that killed Dr. Saotome?" shouted the former college student.

"Hm…I see so you met Yurika. Yes you are correct she's my partner and a mercenary hired by EDEN."

"_Yurika…it can't be" _the wounded Ishida was shocked hearing her name.

"If you're working for EDEN then these soldiers are working for you right?" asked Komuro.

"Correct Takashi these men represent EDEN's special security forces. Trained with only one objective and that is to fulfill the mission at all cost. To them the mission is everything and the only reason for their existence, you will be quite surprise the lengths they're willing to go to fulfill it."

"It makes sense now why they were firing at us" said Saya.

"Where my manners I still haven't properly introduced myself, I am Kyo Usugi. I am in charge of the experiment project in Japan in order to test the potential of the Genensis virus among others that have been newly developed. They're just prototypes before creating more copies of them."

"You're the one responsible for all of this!" Takashi was angry the rest of the group felt the same way.

"It's nothing personal just business. This was needed in order to test our research we only unleash Genesis in Japan before proceeding with the next phase of our plan."

"And that will be?" Daisuke pressed wanting to know their plan.

"It is no longer your concern, not anymore. I must admit I am fascinated with all of you. You have all given quite the performance for most of you to be only teenagers, and for some that have never used a weapon before. You became the perfect subjects to test the potential of the virus you've given me some nice results. I have taken enough notes to upgrade Genesis as well as the other viruses under development. How can I thank you all for your wonderful cooperation?" he gave another grin while chuckling.

"It wasn't our pleasure to do you the favor" glared Komuro.

"You're one sick son of a bitch" the young Takagi has given an equal glared.

"That makes two of us" followed Daisuke.

"I will have to agree too" said Saeko.

"Don't you feel anything for all the people that have been killed because of the virus?" asked Shizuka holding the wounded Ishida.

"Sacrifices have to be made for the sake of a new world, it was necessary to be done. But why am I wasting my breath on you? Though you have intrigued me with your performances you have reached the end of the line. I'm afraid it ends here for all of you."

"Saya-chan I'm scared" Alice was behind the pink haired teen trying not to cry.

"Don't worry Alice-chan I won't let anything happen to you."

"Me too, I will protect you Alice-chan" said Kohta.

"This is farewell my friends. Men on my mark you will open fire!"

After hearing his command all of the soldiers cocked their FN SCAR-H rifles ready to fire at the group.

"_No it can't end like this it just can't" _growled Komuro.

Everyone stood in shock facing the harsh truth, the cold reality that this was as far as they will get. That it was all over after everything they've been through and after getting so far, it was all going to end right now. They've been fighting for the cause that the remaining survivors will be able to safe from the Genesis virus it was their mission after finding the discovery of such. What became a simple mission to find their families became a mission to save everyone it was all in vain if they were going to die right here. In the end the truth that they failed their mission has hit them so hard that it was still impossible to believe, that was the reality of things. They lost EDEN won their virus won now human kind is going to be sending to their eternal doom. Japan have lost the last light of hope it needed to survive the virus, it was the end of the Dead Squad as they know it.

Takashi turned to his friends seeing how they we're looking in their last moments. Rei was in tears she has taken Daisuke's hands looking for comfort and the young man gave it a squeeze supporting her back. Shizuka has started to treat Ishida's wounds if she was going to die might as well heal him before it was too late. Kohta and Saya were trying to calm down Alice was holding Zeke she was sobbing she kept saying she doesn't want to die both teens looked so depressed not believing it was going to end like this. And Saeko has lowered her gaze the Busujima has walked closer to him, until she was next to him. She raised her head and their eyes met to his surprise she hasn't shed a single tear yet. But her eyes said a lot clearly she wasn't ready to die just like everyone else. Komuro felt like he wanted to hold her and assure her it was going to be all right, but he was starting to doubt such. It was still hard to believe that it was going to end right here that they will die without saving anyone.

"Komuro-kun if we don't make it, I want you to know that meeting you and everyone was the best thing that happened in my life" she whispered softly.

"Somehow I thought you were going to say that" he smiled happy to hear those words.

"Three!" Kyo started the countdown to their demise.

"Komuro-kun there's something else I have to tell you…."

"Don't say anything else Saeko-san…."

"No I have to tell you-"

"Enough Saeko-san" Komuro has lowered his gaze.

"_I failed as a leader I let everyone down Goddamn it…."_

"_**In my honest opinion you've been doing well. You have given the necessary judgment and your choices have been the correct ones in the long run. You made the right choice when you chose to find a researcher to resume with Saotome's work on the cure, instead of finding your parents. You have put your personal feelings and desires aside for the common good of the people. You realize the importance of the cure that it must be develop at all cost, that is the reason for our search. You also have positive criteria when your team chose to follow your choice without any argument from anyone."**_

"_Sorry Ishida-san I failed in the end" _he gazed at the wounded soldier being treated by Shizuka.

"_**The leader's task is to be responsible for the team's welfare, he ensures everyone working according to how he order it. The importance of being in charge is the responsibility to protect the lives of your team members, their lives are in your hands and any choice you make balance of such. The leader holds the key for the team's survival and in return they entrust their lives to him, that's what being a leader all is about."**_

"_I know, you taught me it's a responsibility not a burden…."_

"Two!"

"_**Keep walking the right path, your choices are being reflected through your team's actions. That is why they trust you and have put so much faith in you. **_

"_**When we chose you to be our leader it was because we all trusted you and believed in you. To this day we all still believe and trust you. You have done a great you in leading us to survive I don't think any of us would have been alive if we didn't have a leader like you." **_

"_Saeko-san and Ishida-san both are right…."_ He pictured everyone in his head.

"_I will protect them I will protect everyone it's my responsibility not a burden!"_

"One!" Kyo gave the final countdown.

"Wait!" shouted Takashi getting everyone's attention.

"Hm…."

"Don't shoot, please…."

"I'm afraid I must. You're all a thorn on EDEN's side you must be eliminated."

"You don't have to do this you don't have to kill us to have your way."

"Takashi what are you doing?" asked Rei.

"Hear me out! I have a proposal for you."

"Hm…A proposal you say?" Kyo started to sound a little interested to what the teen could have in mind.

"Let them go unharmed, everyone from this group. If you do…Then I will go with you."

"What?" Saeko was shocked getting the idea what he has in mind.

"What's this? You want to offer yourself as a scapegoat to let your team lives."

"That's right, you let them go without any harm and I will go with you no questions ask. You can do whatever you like with me, if you want to use me as a guinea pig for EDEN's experiment then be my guess. I won't argue…."

"Takashi what the hell are you doing?" shouted an angry Daisuke.

"Stay out of this!" shouted back the teen.

"You're willing to give yourself up in order to save these people….?"

"I do, as long as I'm leader I won't let no harm come to them. My responsibility is their safety I don't care what happens to me as long as they're all right."

"Takashi you…." Rei shed tears touched by his sacrifice.

"He's crazy" muttered Daisuke not happy with his idea.

"Komuro-kun…." by now Saeko was in tears not believe the lengths he was willing to go to protect them.

"Takashi Komuro you're a true leader" Kohta was now in tears proud to have served under his leadership.

"He's an idiot" Saya wasn't happy but deep inside she agreed with the chubby teen she was in tears too.

"Takashi-kun…." Alice was in the same boat.

"Komuro-san" Shizuka was also touched at his words though she was still focusing in treating Ishida's wound.

"_I knew it…Takashi you're willing to give up your life for the safety of your team. They have chosen wisely picking you to be their leader" _Ishida has given a mental smile.

"What do you say Kyo? My life for my team's safety…."

"…" the young man stood in deep thought.

"Komuro-kun don't do this" Saeko feared for his life she refused to lose him.

"For all of you I will…."

"Don't be stupid damn it! You think he's going to give in to your demands and let us go just like that! He's going to kill us either way!"

"Shut up already Daisuke!"

Kyo has suddenly given a grin chuckling in amusement ignoring their argument he gazed at the teen.

"Takashi, you never cease to amuse me. Since I'm in a good mood today very well, we'll do it your way. Men stand down and lower your weapons!"

The soldiers have quickly lowered their FN SCAR-H rifles as soon as he has given the command.

"Now it's your turn. Throw all your weapons on the ground and put your arms behind your head."

With his team safe Komuro obeyed. He threw away his shot gun and mini Uzi along with his combat knife. The entire team watched helplessly as their leader was giving himself up in order to protect them. Slowly he started walking towards Kyo and the soldiers without giving a glance to the group. Not realizing that they were all down and heartbroken for his reckless decision. Saeko was the one who was devastated the most, hating herself for not telling him how she feels. She wanted to run to him, tell him and kiss him. She was doom to forever be alone, to never fall in love, to have never had her first kiss and to never make love the boy she has developed feelings. As he was walking to them Kyo was grinning evilly not believing he was actually doing this because it was just too damn easy. This whole operation has been so much fun to him that he didn't want to let it end here.

"_Oh Takashi you're so predictable. Even if you give yourself up I'm still going to open fire on your friends" _he chuckle softly.

"Not so fast!"

Everyone has caught the attention to Daisuke. The former college student has gotten the attention of the soldiers as they were all pointing their weapons at him he was covered by the laser dots. He has opened up his trench coat showing his entire chest covered in C4 enough to give them the idea that he was a big threat. The Dead Squad were all shocked at the sight never realizing he was carrying explosives that he will wear them like clothing. The young man was holding a small metallic tube with a red button on the top of the device. He was grinning very sadistic resembling his sister's grin whenever she goes on a killing frenzy. Kyo gave a gesture with his hand to the soldiers not to open fire yet, he knew the great danger they were all in.

"What the hell are you doing Daisuke?" shouted the upset Komuro.

"Saving your ass stupid, not get over here and shut up!"

"I will take your against Takashi's proposal?" asked Kyo.

"Damn right I am, truly a very stupid thing to do and he's supposed to be the leader yeah right."

The teen leader was frowning as he got next to Saeko his original position while everyone was still looking nervous at him, seeing the explosives attached to him. Nobody knew what he was doing but whatever he was planning it must be an even crazier plan than Komuro's. The former college student kept his grin while turning his attention to the soldier they looked like they were ready to fire. Rei and Saeko were shocked at his action and behavior they thought what Takashi did was crazy, but this was beyond insanity. He could end up getting killed because all their soldiers were pointing their FN SCAR-H rifles at him. The Miyamoto looked worried sick while giving a mental note to smack him for his crazy ass plan his younger sister was thinking the same thing.

"I have a new proposal to you. You take your little soldiers and get the fuck out of here or boom."

"Boom….?"raised an eyebrow the crimson haired man.

"That's right boom as we'll blow up to pieces. I'm packing enough C4 to blow us all to hell. All I have to do is press this red button" he showed them the circular tube device with the said colored button on the tip.

"And this entire area along with all of us will be blasted off from the face of this planet. It's going to look pretty fucking good with a huge crater, nice way to decorate…."

Kyo laughed at his plan and everyone was looking at him as he was insane.

"You seriously want me to believe that you're going to kill us all? You really think I will believe you will detonate all those explosives?"

"Oh yeah I will. I will fucking do it, truth is I really want to press this button you don't know how badly I want to. My thumb is getting slippery from the excitement I might accidentally press it" he was still showing his sadistic grin.

"I really really want to press it, please let me press it. Let us all go with the explosion, we can all go with a big fucking bang!"

"Crazy son of a bitch" he kept his calm yet he was starting to get nervous the young's man expression clearly said that he meant what he's saying.

"What do you say man? It's up to you if you want me to press this button or not. If you don't want me to all you have to do is take your boys and leave, but then again I want you to stay because I want to press this button. Will you let me do it please?" he was showing the face of a maniac bomber.

"He's fucking insane" Saya was at a loss for words while she was trembling.

"Uh huh" Kohta agreed he suddenly remember when he held him hostage when they first met him.

"_Daisuke-kun looks like one of those villains from the cartoons" _thought Alice.

"_Ni-san what in the world are you doing?" _Saeko was worried for her brother.

"Daisuke…." Rei was feeling the same way worried for his behavior.

"_Daisuke-san is given me enough time to treat Ishida-san's wound. The bullet is still inside of him I will have to take it out" _Shizuka has never looked so focus as she continued to try and heal the wound from the special OPS soldier it has been a while since she has opened her medical kit, though it was still unknown if she approves of his crazy plan.

"Come on man what do you say? I'm losing my patience here and all this waiting is making me press this button even more!" he chuckle in a very sadistic way.

"_He's really serious, what an insane character" _Kyo has changed his expression.

"Time's up! I'm pressing this button without your say in the matter!" Daisuke's words shocked everyone from the Dead Squad group.

"Hold it!" the crimson haired man stopped him in time.

"Well….?"

"Men stand down and fall back!"

"No fucking way" Takashi was shocked he felt like crapping his pants after hearing the second Busujima going insane.

"You got to be kidding me" Saya didn't know what else to say from her shock.

"Fall back now!" he repeated.

The soldiers obeyed his command and they all have returned to the many armored vans. Yet Kyo didn't looked like he was upset taking another look at the group he has given a grin. His eyes were on Daisuke still giving the menacing expression His thumb hasn't let go of the red button looking forward to blow himself up. The young man chuckle never expecting that he will be beaten when he thought that all the cards were on his favor, he was wrong.

"You win…This time."

"You're leaving? Come on let's enjoy this!"

"….." Kyo walked to one of the vans ready to leave.

"_Hm…Perhaps it will be best to let them live a little longer."_

"This isn't over, I guarantee that we will see each other again" he finally got on a van.

"Where you going don't you want to stay and see the fireworks?"

All of the vehicles have left leaving the group alone, the chopper left shortly. Once they were completely out of sight Daisuke has given the biggest sigh of relief along with everyone. They were trying to catch their breath and relax from everything that has taken place. Being chased by EDEN's special forces, Ishida getting shot, being put through a life and death situation and Daisuke's sudden threat of blowing everyone up with C4. After a couple of minutes of trying to relax from the scare, Saya was the first to recover she marched up to the former college student. She gave him a mean comical expression waking him from his thoughts.

"What the hell is your problem?! Are you fucking demented?! You scared the living shit out of me!"

"He scared all of us" Takashi added while everyone nodded.

Yet Daisuke just gave them a silly smile pressing the red button back and forth.

"I was bluffing…."

Everyone sweat dropped finding out that he tricked them all.

"I didn't have time to connect all of the C4 so right now they're pretty much useless."

"You are fucking unbelievable!" snapped the pink haired Takagi.

"Sorry for doing that didn't mean to scare you guys I needed to sound very convincing."

"Oh yeah you sure did sounding like a psychopath was very convincing" said Komuro.

"Well excuse me "fearless leader" you were about to make such a big stupid mistake earlier with offering yourself like that."

"I was trying to save you all!" snapped the teen.

"You still don't get it do you?! That son of a bitch Kyo is evil to the core. The moment you have given yourself up he would have still given the command to kill us he wasn't going to give in to your demands, in other words your choice was nothing but a big fucking mistake!"

"Damn you-"

"Enough both of you!" Saeko got between both males preventing from trying to get into a possible fist fight.

"Takashi it was a stupid mistake of you…But I know you did it with good intentions, you were only thinking about saving us. You have taken the spot of leader very seriously I respect that man" he gave a smile.

"Thanks I guess" Komuro was taken back by his sudden change of attitude.

"But it was still a stupid mistake."

"Are you insulting me or praising me make up your fucking mind already!" he gave him a mean comical expression.

"I'm trolling you man" he was giving him a troll face.

"Whatever…."he finally gave up.

"Daisuke" Rei said in a dark tone walking to him.

The Miyamoto has smacked him at the top of his head afterwards she put him in a headlock giving the same comical expression as Saya.

"I was so scared you demented psycho!"

"Calm down Rei!"

"I will not calm down" she gave him a creepy ass expression.

"You were scared right now you're scaring me with that ugly face."

"What did you say about my face?!" she tightened her hold on him.

"Ah let me go!"

"Yay we're finally safe!" cheered Alice.

"Yes we are" followed Saya.

"Glad that's over, I thought we we're goners" followed Kohta.

"Everyone!" Shizuka finally called out to the group.

"We have to get Ishida-san somewhere else, I managed to stop the bleeding but I need to perform an operation to get the bullet inside of him out!"

"Right let's go" said Takashi.

* * *

(Time skip)

Ishida has slowly opened his eyes only to find himself in a descent looking room. He didn't recognize it the bed is comfortable and the room wasn't that highly decorated but nice enough to have a nice rest. The second thing he noticed that his shoulder where he got shot has been bandaged up nicely done. The special OPS soldier gave a smile having a good idea who has treated the wound and he was proud for the blond nurse for doing such a good job on him. Taking a glance on the small window he saw that it was dark already, meaning that he has been unconscious for hours. He got up getting seated on the wooden side of the bed he has had about enough rest and he wasn't planning to have any more of it. Then his stomach started growling meaning that he was hungry since he has eaten anything for so long, not since they have left from Shiro's island.

He wished for some food and thinking of some tasty dishes, the door opened. Shizuka entered the room smiling at him and it seemed she has read his mind. The young woman was holding a bowl of what it looks like miso soup and just the sight of it made his stomach worse. When the smell hit his nose thrills his hunger worsened, it smelled so good he felt like eating five bowls. He wasn't that hungry until the smell invaded his nose and it was enough to make his mouth watered. The blond nurse gave a giggle hearing the angry shouting that it was coming from the soldier's stomach she made the right call in bringing him some food that Saeko kindly accepted in making. As for Ishida he was blushing from the embarrassment at how loud his stomach was sounding and he expected she has heard it.

"I apologized…."

"That's okay! I figured you will be hungry" she got seated on the best next to him.

"Where are we?"

"An abandoned house that we found while reaching the city, we're not that far from the police station now. We'll be heading out tomorrow I kind of feel bad that we have to break into this house."

"If it's abandoned then it is not considered an official break in" he gave a chuckle.

"That's right" she felt silly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks to you, much better indeed…."

"It didn't take me that long to remove the bullet from you. I'm just glad I have those antibiotics with me to help ease the pain while I was operating you."

"You did a wonderful job Dr. Marikawa."

The busty blond blushed at the compliment feeling embarrassed.

"I was planning to study to become a doctor, but it never happened because of the outbreak. You're the second person to think I can be a good doctor."

"Of course you have a lot of potential I won't be surprise if you can become the best doctor in the country."

"Rika was the first person to encourage me to study for a doctor. She was always supporting me to give it a try and just like you she never stopped believing I can be the best."

"I see…." the soldier lowered his gaze thinking about the purple haired woman.

"Anyway let me help you with the food" she picked the chopsticks and offered to feed him.

Ishida blushed at her move never expecting a woman will feed him but it was for his own good. He was recently operated and he did have some problem moving his right arm. He was right handed so he won't be able to use his left hand to pick the chopsticks. Pretty much he didn't had a choice but to be feed by the busty blond. She will offer him the food with a sweet smile and he carefully ate it, wanting to keep his manners in check. It didn't take that long for him to finish with the bowl he was really hungry, never realizing he ate the bowl so fast not knowing the lengths of his hunger. Sadly his hunger remained not satisfied enough he felt bad with himself and didn't wanted to bother the blond nurse, especially when she has done so much for him. Shizuka set the empty bowl down smiling at the soldier.

"How was it?"

"Delicious thank you Shizuka…."

"Glad you like it Busujima-san really knows how to cook."

"Oh…Saeko made this? I thought it was you…."

"Oh no I was still operating you when she started cooking."

"I see I should thank her when I see her."

"If you want to…." The busty blond was blushing.

"Maybe next time I can cook for you…."

"That will be nice, I'll be honored if you do" he smiled.

"Great!" she cheered still blushing before she lowered her gaze a little.

"Ishida-san….?"

"Yes….?"

"Thank you for protecting me. Back at the bus if you haven't had got me out of the way it would have been me the one who got shot instead."

"No need to thank me, you're very important to the team. Without you who will attend the wounded? As I mentioned as the nurse your role is more important than the leader."

"Oh…." She sounded disappointed lowering her gaze again.

"Is that all….?"

"You misunderstand my intentions your role is important and no harm must come to you because you're the nurse. However I will do the same thing to any of the other members from the group because I care for them and I…." he paused coughing trying to get the words out.

"I care for you too."

"I…." she blushed smiling trying to stop hearing her heart from beating too fast.

"Ishida-san can you promised me something?"

"About what….?"

"That you will stop blaming yourself for what happened to Rika…."

"You overheard me talking to Takashi?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it, but I couldn't help but feel bad. It wasn't your fault you did everything you could, so please Ishida-san don't shoulder that burden anymore."

"Shizuka I-"

"Please promise me" she stared into his green eyes.

"All right, is that what you wish then I will do everything to stop taking the blame on myself."

"Thanks Ishida-san" she smiled feeling so much better.

"Okay I'm going back is there anything else you need?"

"Well I hope I'm not bothering you or anything but I would appreciate if you-"

"Give you another bowl?" she smiled cheery at the soldier.

"Yes that will be much appreciated it."

"Okay! I'll be right back!" she left the room closing the door.

Ishida smiled giving a happy sigh feeling that his heart will beat fast whenever the blond nurse was present his cheeks were taint with pink shade.

"_This feeling…I haven't felt like this in a long time, Shizuka…."_

* * *

(Time skip)

It was hard for Takashi to sleep he was turning in his bed back and forth. The house they crashed had plenty of rooms for the members of the team to take, so he had his own room. The teen was still thinking with what just happened hours ago, the fact he almost made a big mistake. After denying it for a while he realized Daisuke was right his decision to give himself up in order to save the group was really stupid and foolish. Kyo wasn't going to keep his word once he had him he will no doubt order the soldiers to open fire on the group. If it wasn't for Daisuke's quick thinking then who knows what would have happened, the worse he could think of. Everyone would have been dead, including Saeko the thought of all them dead made him shivered in fear. Even if he wanted to save them he still made a foolish move to endanger their lives, he was angry with himself because of that simple mistake.

He got up hearing a soft knock on his door. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Saeko standing wearing her choice of clothing for a pajama. It included a white t-shirt and her black silk panties which it was her usual thong she looked so damn hot and sexy. Komuro tried not to gulp he only blushed at the sight. However his perverted thoughts were put aside gazing at her face. The Busujima looked very angry like she was about to fight" them" he had no idea why she will be like this. It suddenly hit him there was possibly one reason for her to be upset, and it could be with him. Because of what happened regarding his choice to surrender himself and become a test subject in EDEN's experiment. That will be the only reason in his mind for her to be glaring at him and to visit him at such a late hour in the evening. Of course he hoped it wasn't that, something else anything but his stupid idea.

"Saeko-san what's wrong-"

SLAP!

Takashi felt the hard slap on his right cheek leaving the mark of her hand. Gazing at her in shock he noticed in her blue eyes, she looked like she was ready to cry. Now he knew what was going on she wasn't angry at him at all, she was worried sick. Yet he gazed at her with no showing anger towards her for the slap, no he understood how she was feeling. Their eyes met and no words needed to be said to how both of them were feeling. The sword mistress was about to leave but Komuro grabbed her left wrist stopping the teen in her tracks. She stared back at him looking a bit upset but the concern was still being reflected in her eyes. The Busujima tried to break free but he wasn't going to let her leave, not now when he was aware this was the time when she needed him the most. So the male teen did the only thing his mind was screaming at him for, what he wanted to do for so long. He finally made his move.

He pulled the Busujima closer to him his face inches away from hers and their lips they were one inch away from making complete contact. Saeko was feeling stubborn she tried to break free again but Takashi stopped her proving his strength was superior to hers in the occasion. Finally contact was made as he kissed the purple haired beauty so passionately, and rather forceful. The sword mistress gave a moan feeling his lips for the second time, when he kissed her back at the temple it were soft and quick. But this kiss was so strong and filled with passion like he was passing her how much he cares for her. His emotions, his feeling were being sent to her through that single kiss. He wanted to continue this so he brought her inside the room follow by closing and locking the door. Saeko was aware of what was going to happen but she didn't care, by now her anger and concern has been lifted away.

Komuro kissed her again the same forceful passionate way and she accepted with a moan kissing him with the same amount of forceful passion with a mix of lust. Takashi felt like taking this a bit to the next level as his hand roam around her body, her breasts were his first location to explore. He fondle them before sadly the sword mistress broke the kiss and she has removed her white t-shirt revealing to the male teen her D cup breasts. He dived in and started licking and sucking her nipples making her moan in satisfy ecstasy. He devoured her breasts like there was no tomorrow while his hand reached to her crotch and started rubbing the area where she feels the most pleasure. Saeko felt like screaming from all the pleasure she looked like she was about to die. She made him stop while Takashi got scared thinking that maybe he made a mistake, until she started taking his clothes off. The Busujima grinned as she threw him to the bed and she removed her panties.

She jumped on him with lust and desire wanting to make him hers tonight and he didn't argued. After all they had the rest of the evening for themselves.

**HOTD season 2 Act 11: Rain Fall of DEAD**

**END**

* * *

**To be continued**

**Sorry for not making the lemon but I want to keep the story T rated, just enjoy the teasing and you can use your imagination to figure out what happens next. I hope you have all enjoy this chapter which it's the longest I have ever written so far. Send your reviews and keep sending OC's villains. As always thank you for following the story and marking it to favorites. I will see you all next time. **

Next time: Massacre and DEAD

Music information: **Panic Attack **by **Dream Theater **is from their album **Octavarium.**

**AN: I will put the general information of the survivors OC's that Rainbow Lilly sent me. I talked to her deciding to make some changes contrary to the original information she gave me. **

**Name: Yuri Chou**

**Nickname: Rii**

**Sex: female and straight.**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'4**

**Weight: 110 pounds**

**Hair color: (already described it in chapter).**

**Eye color: (same as above).**

**Body type: slender**

**Breast size: C cup**

**Main weapon: scythe (The eclipse scythe from Ninja Gaiden sigma 2 the original version before being upgraded).**

**Sub weapon: electric Taser**

**Personality: shy not very talkative.**

**Family: mother and father both turned into" them" before her eyes, her older brother is still alive and is currently living with her.**

**Usual clothing: (already described it in the chapter when she was first introduced).**

**Accessories like scars or tattoo: (same as above).**

**Specialty: perfect and most recommended for melee close range combat **

**Weakness: not meant to fight in long range combat.**

**Her older brother:**

**Name: Jackuson Chou **

**Nickname: hates to be called Chouchou which his sister calls him such to annoy him sometimes (Chou means butterfly and he doesn't like his last name). But he prefers to be called Jak.**

**Age: 18**

**Sex: male and straight.**

**Height: 6'**

**Weight: 180 pounds**

**Eye color: (already mentioned in chapter of introduction).**

**Hair color: (same as above).**

**Body type: average build**

**Main weapon: USP 45 Elite two pistols.**

**Sub weapon: Customized bow equipped with laser sight with customized steel arrows.**

**Personality: Outgoing and kind.**

**Family: (same as his sister Duh).**

**Usual clothing: (already mentioned in the chapter).**

**Accessories like scars or tattoos: has a green dragon releasing blue colored fire on the left side of his back.**

**Specialty: His perfect and most balance to fight in both close and long range combat because of his weapons.**

**Weakness: his very over protective of his sister Yuri, she's the only family he has left and the only person that matters to him in the world. His over protective nature of her can cloud his judgment not allowing him to think straight. **

**Their pet companion:**

**Name: Kana**

**Type: adult female wolf **

**Age: 10 months**

**Fur color: white**

**Eye color: sapphire blue**

**Weapons: iron mask with iron teeth provides Kana to open and close her jaw quickly and easy, along with iron claws and feet providing Kana to slash and slice enemies more easily than using her own claws and protection from getting bitten by" them".**

****There you have it. Further ahead I will write a flashback chapter retelling the story of Yuri and Jackuson during the week the outbreak has taken place.


	12. Act 12 Massacre and DEAD

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD it is the rightful property of Shoji Sato and Daisuke Sato I only own this story.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks **_

**Communications through phones and radio

* * *

Act 12: Massacre and DEAD

(Location: safe house urban district Tokonosu city Japan)

It was another day of survival in the small house where Jackuson and his sister Yuri were currently living. They were young with so much ahead in their lives and yet they were caught in the outbreak with only one choice to survive against the hordes of infected. They were still resuming their mission to find more survivors like themselves and the results were always the same. Instead of finding people they will find more undead it wasn't problem for the siblings, so far they have done well defending against" them". But it was a mystery if it will remain like this, just the two of them against the army of" them". They might forever be on their own and against the infected, along to fight their own survival. That is why they have trust in each other even more now that their parents we're gone and they could only rely on each other. Maybe it was never going to end it will be an endless fight they might never win, but they can still try without losing hope.

Jackuson was cooking breakfast ready to start the day and hopefully they will have better luck today. Everyday his sister and he will go to search for survivors they have salvaged some supplies but it wasn't going to last forever. Living with each other wasn't as easy as he thought of course with the rest of the city filled with undead. He knew the situation here if they run out of supplies it was all over for them, they won't be able to survive. The thought was haunting him of him failing his sister and his parents. That he wasn't good enough to protect her or keep her alive to survive in this infected apocalyptic world. Failure was his fear rather than being bitten by" them" though he was confident together they can take any of the undead. They have shown their strength and their new highly skills were enough, but even so without food they will eventually die. The training they took is one thing but they still needed the essential need to eat, just like sleep and water.

The teen was done making some omelet with different combinations of meat and vegetables, part of a healthy meal. He always wanted what was best for his sister even when it comes to eating right. But he hasn't forgotten about their companion Kana. He turned to see the white wolf lying in her usual corner resting the elder Chou was prepared. He has already made her food which it was a piece of roasted chicken, it will be better if she was a vegetarian. But then again wolf's aren't vegetarian he made sure too cook it well so she can enjoy it. He has cut the meat in many pieces before setting the plate down next to the creature. Kana wag her tail showing her happiness while he petted her head letting her eat. Now he needed to finish setting things up with their food, he place the plates on the small table he followed with adding some apple juice which it was his sister's favorite. As for him he went with the usual orange juice, it was his favorite drink.

Yuri arrived at the table wearing a white t-shirt that says" Rock Girl" printed in blue letters and a pair of green sports shorts. She has finished with her morning shower she looked calmer and relaxed when she's at the safe house. Compared to her behavior when she's fighting the undead she was pretty much a quiet angel here compared to being a silent demon going on a full rage rampage. Jackuson will always be happy whenever he will see her, especially when she's smiling. That has been hard though the teen hasn't smiled since their parent's tragedy that's why he will try hard to put a smile on her face. The older Chou happily brought her the omelet with little pieces of sausage and bacon with the glass of apple juice. He proceed with setting his plate with his juice and the utensils, at least they can still some normal family time together minus their parents.

"Morning Yuri!"

"Morning" she replied taking a bite from her omelet.

"Good huh….?" He always appreciates when she compliments his cooking.

"Uh huh…."

"You can't say its good or great you know?"

"Okay…."

"Don't start my cooking is very good you even said so once."

"It's really good."

"Now you're giving me the compliment thanks" he smiled taking another bite from his plate.

"Hey ni-san….?"

"Hm….?"

"Will it always be like this?"

"You mean if it will always be just the two of us?"

"And Kana" the teen included the wolf still devouring the roasted chicken.

"Okay just the three of us. I don't know I want to be sure but it still uncertain. I haven't given up that we can find more people like us who are struggling to survive, we're still good though. We still have food and water to last us for weeks but if we find more people than our chances will increase of surviving. The more people we have helping us fight those things the better right?"

Yuri gave a nod resuming her meal however she stopped before taking another bite. She was in thought as her eyes turned to her older brother, the only family she has left and the person who is taking care of her. Sudden images came to her mind from a dream it made her tremble and the visions were so vivid like it was so real, and as its going to happen. The images have frightened her soon she was on the brink to cry she couldn't lose Jackuson, not her brother her only family. Tears have silently felt hitting her plate while her brother was busy finishing his own dish and Kana was already done with her food. But it wasn't long for the older Chou to look back at her noticing she hasn't touched her plate while he was almost done. The sight has broken his heart watching the teen in tears like she was ready to break down completely.

"Yuri what's wrong?"

"Ni-san I…."

"Why are you crying?"

"…"

"Yuri tell me what's wrong? You know you can always trust me."

"I…It's last night, I had a nightmare. You were bitten and turned into of one of those things, and I had no choice but to…."

She didn't finish the sentence there was no need for it. Jackuson already knew what was bothering her it was the same fear he has, losing his sister the same with her of losing him. He has lost count how many times he has had that nightmare too, only difference it was affecting more his younger sister than him. Looking at her it was probably the first time she has seen the horrible dream it was because the only had each other and how much they care for the other, they were having these dreams. It was both their worst fear to lone the other to the infected and to lose one more family member will be the last straw from losing their minds. He knew he won't be able to live anymore if Yuri was gone and the same went with the younger Chou if she ever loses her older brother. The elder Chou got up from the table and went to the teen girl petting her head slightly.

"Listen, I'm not planning in losing to those things or getting bitten by "them". As long as we have a fighting chance and as long as we have each other. Remember what I said-"

"You watch my back and I'll watch yours" she slowly smiled.

"That's right, I won't die and neither will you. And if either us get in trouble Kana will come to our rescue ain't that right girl?" he turned to the white wolf which was wagging her tail happily.

"Yeah Kana is the best" she dried her tears feeling better.

"Finish your plate Yuri. After breakfast we're going on patrol again. We might have better luck if we search around the urban district where the schools are located."

"We're going back out again….?" her tone was of worry.

"You know we have to, our survival lies in finding more people like us. We can't run away from this, we have to continue until reaching what we're looking for. But why are you sounding worried?"

"It's nothing…." She took another bite.

"Are you afraid that you might lose control again?"

"…."

"Then you should stop fighting with your anger and start fighting more with your heart. Remember this is a fight not to kill" them" but to survive to another day."

"I know ni-san…."

"Don't forget I'm here with you, and so is Kana" he smiled watching the wolf getting seated next to her wanting to be pet.

Yuri smiled resuming eating happy to have brother's support. Yet she kept her smile long enough to make it look like it was fake. It wasn't that easy to fight the undead without any angering in her system, to her it was impossible. She couldn't ignore all that hatred she has for the infected she despised them with every fiber in her being. But her older brother didn't know her anger is his greatest weapon, it was the main motivation that keeps her going into battle. It's her strength and it wasn't just survival to her but revenge against the things that took away her parents. As much as she loves her older brother he doesn't understands her, her anger is what has made her strong and the person she is today. Fight to survive is one thing, but fight without her greatest weapon is simply impossible. Soon they were going back out again and she will have to rely on that weapon, it wasn't her site but her main motivation.

"_It's not as easy as you say ni-san, I need anger it feels good. I want more of it…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: research facility unknown region)

Yurika has been having a bad day ever since she retrieved Shido from Shintoko School. She already dislike the former teacher, he was annoying clearly she didn't stand him. Regretting to let him stay at the school before the rain fall hits she meant what she said about caring less for the young man. The second thing that has her annoyed is the fact that Kyo went to hunt down the group of teenagers that Ishida was currently in. Of course she was confident Itadaka was going to be all right but she hated him that her partner went after them. Taking EDEN's Special Forces with him was dangerous the group were going to have their hands full though the raid was over and Kyo has returned to the facility. Honestly she didn't want to know the results rather than feeling stubborn and ask him about. Then she will ask herself for the fifth time why she was heading towards her partner's location, she knew where to find him.

She has entered through a pair of double doors the room was filled with holographic screens. Each screen was displaying every single city of Japan, Kyo stood in the middle with a communication ear piece. The mercenary knew what this is all about her partner wasn't in charge of the virus experiment but in charge of the incoming operation that is about to take place in the entire country. Coming to terms he was essentially important to the organization and what they stand for. His expression was full of concentration she will only see him like this whenever there was something very important to do. This operation is really that important to him it was ordered to him from the boss himself, so failure is not an option. Yurika stood next to him but he hasn't noticed still looking in thought at the screens.

"It's about to begin isn't it?"

"Yes, the special forces have arrived at their proper checkpoints. Soon the operation will spread throughout the country like the same matter Genesis was spread."

"I still think it's a little too soon for the operation."

"Orders are orders. If the boss wishes them to be fulfilled then we must obey. He will not tolerate any delays."

"Once you have an important task at hand you get so focused in fulfilling it no matter what. But I'm curious Kyo, you never told me how things went with your hunting trip on those" kids"."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he gave a small grin he knew very well she wanted to know the results only because of a certain special OPS soldier.

"Tch…I don't have to know since you like to gloat at your triumphant achievements and you have remained quiet about the operation. I'm guessing you failed miserably."

"I admit the situation got a bit complicated and things didn't go my way. None the least I love watching that group helplessly trying to save a city that has already fallen, a country that has already been destroyed. It keeps me amuse that they're trying to do the impossible in stopping Genesis and this organization they will know the hard way the truth. EDEN owns Japan I will enjoy their suffering when they finally come to terms with the reality that there's nothing they can do but to hide and wait to die."

"I other words you failed. Can't beat a bunch of kids from high school, how the mighty have fallen" she chuckle.

"Now who's the one who is gloating? It's better for Takashi and his group to remain alive for the time being, as things are now they're of little concern to me. Operations Rain Fall is more important."

"What a hard way to swallow your pride I know it must be eating you inside that you failed to eliminate them" Yurika was truly enjoying herself of his failure because she knew from the start he was going to failed.

"Perhaps I should tell you Yurika dear. About the hunt I'm afraid that your friend Itadaka got shot" Kyo gave an evil grin feeling like messing with her because of her harsh comments.

"….." she has given him such a glare.

"Yes poor Itadaka one of the soldiers open fire at one of the members of the group but Itadaka wanting to play hero got the person out of the way taking the bullet for her."

"Her….." her rage got worse.

"Yes the blond woman, quite beautiful I must say and she has a pair of tits that will make any man drool. Itadaka seems to be protective of her…."

Her rage went over the edge hearing Ishida got wounded but it increased double finding out he got shot protecting a woman. Judging from Kyo's description she must be a real knockout and the soldier was probably charmed by her looks she has known him for a while and he was already all over her. This sudden anger she was feeling it was more than just hatred to know he got hurt but it was the fact that some woman was already trying to get the chance to have him. Now the big questions running in her mind why the hell she was so angry at such statement? Why the hell did she cares? The STRB soldier is her enemy and she swore to kill him. This anger she was aware what it was, the truth behind it she got like this after hearing about the woman. While Kyo was grinning at her behavior he already knew the reason for her anger to flare up, and it wasn't because the soldier got shot.

"But not to worry, the woman was treating his wounds. So I will guess he's all right, she's obviously the nurse of the group."

"_The nurse of the group…Then she must be Shizuka Marikawa" _Yurika remembered her from reading her profile when she hacked into Fujimi's school records.

"No need to get upset, your friend is probably fine. You can still have your reunion."

"Any ideas where he might be….?"

"Itadaka you mean? Sorry to disappoint you I'm afraid I'm no longer keeping a close watch on them. I'm giving my full attention to Operation Rain Fall therefore I'm using our satellite to watch over the mission."

"Never mind, I might find something if I hack into the STRB communications system."

"Oh no he's here" the young woman saw Shido entering the room she really couldn't stand him.

"I'm out of here, he's all yours" she walked away without giving a glance at the former teacher and left the room.

"Why hello Shido is there anything I can do for you?" Kyo gave his usual grin.

"I need to speak with the boss."

"Wish I could but you know how busy the boss is. You can talk to him once the operation is over."

"I need to speak to him now!"

"Let me remind you Shido. While you're here in this facility you will listen and obey to the one in charge of operations, and that will be me. For now you will remain on standby status. I assure you once Operation Rain Fall is done you will be allowed to communicate with the boss, understood?" he slightly removed his shades revealing his bright red eyes.

"I will not take orders from you! I am in no position to obey-"

With such inhuman speed Kyo has grabbed Shido's left hand and started squeezing it like he wanted to crush it to dust. The former teacher gave a painful cry as he fell on his knees. His dark eyes were showing fear and terror, staring down at the young man's crimson orbs. Koichi was feeling such horrible pain to think he was one who loves to cause pain at anyone. Back at Fujimi he will be thrilled to see anyone struggling in any kind of pain. From seeing Rei's reaction finding out she was held a year in school by him, to ordering bullies to beat up on Kohta with the intention to give them straight A's if they succeeded. Manipulation and any kind of pain was his specialty, but right now he was feeling true pain. He struggle to get back to his feet but the pain was too much to bear, he was at the mercy of the crimson haired man.

"_Such strength…Who the fuck is this guy?" _

"I'll be honest with you Koichi. I don't like you and I don't give a shit about you. I don't care if the boss or the founder of EDEN gets pissed at me for treating you like dog shit. But you need some discipline as long as you're here you will only follow orders from me. Unless the boss makes an exception, for now I own your ass. Your first lesson will be to never question my authority, and second never piss me off. You're well aware the only reason I haven't kill you is because of the founder. Here are your first orders leave now, you're dismissed" he finally let him go.

Shido was groaning from the pain his hand was still feeling, it felt so numb like it was probably broken. It was impossible to glare at him with the menacing expression Kyo was giving him. He has never been so disgraced in his entire life, not since Rei disregarded him from shooting at him her comment that he wasn't worth killing really ticked him off. But he knew better now and angering him furthermore is out of the question, he didn't have a choice. He slowly got up still holding his injured hand and turned away from man with shades. He walked away until he left the room while Kyo went back to watch the many screens, a grin has suddenly formed on his lips.

"_Such shame Yurika wasn't here to witness this. She would have laughed her ass off."_

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Shibuya Police Department Station city district Shibuya)

The group got off the bus once they have reached the building of the police station. They stood in awe for a moment because it looked bigger than the police station at Tokonosu. There was still that feel in environment that everything was quiet because there was no one in sight. Takashi took the lead going to the entrance, he checked the large double doors to his surprise it was open. The team got the hope that there were people here due to the door being opened they hurried inside of the building. The inside of the station looked even bigger than outside, they took the chance to look around. There was a door that leads to the left and another that leads down the hall and a pair of double doors that leads to the right. It was anyone's guess which path to take, but there was also the reception desk which it was empty.

While everyone was still looking around the area Takashi proceed to check the desk. His nose caught the scent as he closer to he was familiar with the smell after fighting in the outbreak for a while. The smell of blood hit his nose thrills he was holding his shot gun just in case anything unpleasant might pop up. His eyes were on the desk and widened spotting blood stains on the counter, it was only a small amount. His eyes were all over the desk until gazing at the floor he found something unpleasant. Komuro stood in deep thought staring at a dead body with a pool of blood this got him thinking that maybe they were too late. His only conclusion is that the station was probably attacked by" them" and the people inside were all caught. There was the possibility that this body has been bitten and now infected. He tightened his fists in anger, if they could have only arrive a little sooner then maybe they would have been able to prevent this from happening.

"Damn it…."

"What's wrong Takashi?" asked Rei.

They followed their leader walking to the desk and soon they found out why he has cursed. The smell of the blood hit their noses as their eyes were on the dead body on the ground. No wonder why Komuro got upset they all thought they were too late. They confirmed there were people at the station, at least they were. Ishida walked to the desk checking on the body, he touched the blood sensing through his fingers it was a bit fresh. Shizuka joined wanting to study the body to search for any wounds that caused the death of the police officers. The first thing the blond nurse did was to check for any biting marks if the person was attacked by" them" and got bitten the chances were very high he has been infected. Not wanting to take any risks the blond carefully looked through the body until she was certain what caused his death.

"It seems he's been dead not too long ago, two hours three tops" replied the special OPS soldier.

"Was it" them"?" asked Saya.

"No, there are no biting marks on the body. Only holes" said Shizuka.

"Wounds made from bullets" followed Ishida.

"So it wasn't" them" he was killed by a fire weapon?" said Saeko.

"And it doesn't look like it was suicide. This officer might have been caught in surprise before getting shot" said the soldier.

"There's a chance that there could be survivors in the building. It might take us a while to search the entire place" said Takashi.

"No kidding this place is big" followed Daisuke.

"Should we split up then?" said Rei.

"Yes that seems to be the most logical thing to do" said Ishida.

"Right, let's split in groups of two. Each will take a door. Hirano and Takagi take the door in the far back. Ishida-san and Shizuka-sensei take the door on the right. Daisuke take Rei and check the doors on the left side."

"Got it what about you and ne-san?" asked the older Busujima.

"There's a door at the end behind the desk" Saeko pointed to the end of the hall.

"We'll go to that door. If any of you find any survivors bring them here, don't take any unnecessary risks if you meet any of" them". This building might be filled with" them"" said Komuro.

"Yes, but I'm more concern for this police office getting shot. I find it unlikely that an infected did this" said Ishida.

"Be careful all of you."

"We get it Takashi we'll be fine" Daisuke assured him though he knew he was worrying over them because that was the job of the leader.

"We'll rendezvous here in two hours."

The group left splitting up with Komuro leading the way to the door in the middle of the reception desk. Saeko nodded walking by his side heading to the door. The male teen gave a nod holding the doorknob while the sword mistress readied her sword just in cases anything unpleasant pops out when they enter. In a swift movement he opened the door and a relief there wasn't anything behind the door, just a room filled with archives and a couple of desks. It looked like a small office they walked gazing around just checking if they do meet another body or more blood. The area looked clean it was only filled with metal archives, papers and more papers. Saeko took a quick glance and the papers were case file records that the police keep, looks like they need to be file up in alphabetical order. They chose to look further ahead.

For a moment the teen leader stopped focusing in searching the area. His eyes were on the sword mistress trying not to blush, it was still clear to him even if it felt like a dream. He was thinking about last night he actually slept with the Busujima he has lost his virginity to her and he didn't wanted any other way. It really happened remembering the images from the intimate night. Everything was still in his head the kisses, the touching, the movement of their bodies in perfect rhythm, the dirty talk coming from Saeko, the moans, the lust, the desire, the passion everything was in it. Komuro stood in thought lost in that wonderful memory it was the happiest thought in his entire life. Now he thought about doing it again with the sword mistress, pretty soon he was blushing silly losing his concentration in the mission.

"I don't think there's anything useful here that can help us" the Busujima checked some of the stack of papers.

"_I have to calm down, I have to calm down but Goddamn it that was one fucking wild night." _

"Komuro-kun are you listening?" she checked the teen getting a little worried she didn't have a reply.

"Hm…oh right yeah of course. Um…What are we doing here?" he snapped back to reality.

"We're searching for any survivors, but this place doesn't look to be the right one to search."

"Right we still haven't checked all the way to end, come on" he got nervous walking ahead.

"Are you okay?" she got worried for his behavior.

"Yeah yeah…I'm perfectly fine" he turned back to her but his eyes were all over her body in sexual hunger, mainly her breasts.

"_What the fuck is wrong with me? This is not the time to get aroused damn it."_

Saeko was really worried, that is until she saw his blushing face. It made sense to her what was bothering him he was thinking about what they shared last night. Of course she would never forget such an intimate night, it has been forged in her mind as the most wonderful memory in her entire life. To think in the middle of a crisis like the outbreak she will find love, have her first kiss and her first sexual act losing her virginity. She was so happy she shared the intimacy with the man she has fallen in love with, there were no regrets because she loves him. It has crossed her mind of doing it again with the teen leader, but it will have to be the perfect time and place. A grin has formed on her lips walking to Komuro who was still blushing like he was in la-la land. She smiled snapping her finger in front of him, bringing him back from his fantasy.

"Saeko-san…."

"Is it about last night?"

"I…well I…."

"You shouldn't be thinking too much about it."

"How can I? I will never forget about it."

"….." the sword mistress blushed.

_**Takashi woke up from the bed realizing what happened last night, aware he was naked. He smiled lovingly as he turned to the naked purple haired beauty that was still sleeping soundly next to him. He was overjoyed after sleeping with her, there was no doubt he was in love with her. Truly he developed feelings for the Busujima not caring about her dark side he has accepted her for who she is. The teen got seated on the edge of the bed not wanting to wake her up, or at least he thought she was sleeping. Komuro has suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapping around his neck, he smiled turning to see the beautiful blue eyes of Saeko. She was smiling so sweetly at him, the most beautiful smile he has ever seen from her. Obviously both felt the same way at the happiness they were feeling to have slept together and being like this. **_

"_**Hey?" she whispered kissing his cheek softly.**_

"_**Hey yourself" he smiled caressing her cheek.**_

"_**Wonderful morning isn't it?"**_

"_**It sure is…."**_

"_**Komuro-kun…I love you" it felt so good to finally say it like a big weight has been removed from her shoulders. **_

"_**Is that what you wanted to tell me all along?" **_

"_**Yes, I've been wanting in telling you but I was waiting for the right time to tell you. Then I realized I was trying to run away, ni-san convinced me that this is the right time. Because we don't know what the future holds for us, we might not survive today or the day after. It's better to say it now that we're here in this moment together." **_

"_**Daisuke huh….?" **_

"_**I'm so glad I took my chance in telling you now."**_

"_**Even if you're a little too late after last night" he chuckled. **_

_**She chuckle wanting to hold him forever then she remembered the reason why she got upset with him.**_

"_**Please Komuro-kun don't do it again." **_

"_**Huh….?"**_

"_**Don't ever sacrifice yourself like that I was devastated when you were willing to give yourself just to save us." **_

"_**It was something I'm willing to do for all of you. You told me everyone chose me to be leader because they all trust me and have faith in me I'm willing to give myself up if it means everyone will be fine." **_

"_**And you think we're going to accept that? Yes it's true what I said but that doesn't mean it's going to be all right when you chose to give up your own life to try and save us. None of us will accept it not ni-san, not Rei-san and certainly not me." **_

"_**I figured that out I know what you're trying to say. If it wasn't for Daisuke's bluff I would have been used as a guinea pig for EDEN and all of you would have been dead. Like he said I made a stupid mistake but I was thinking with my feelings, was it wrong?"**_

"_**It's not wrong to think with your heart it's what a true leader would do. It also makes you human" she smiled proudly to be in love with him.**_

"_**Saeko-san thank you…." **_

"_**I wish we can stay like this forever." **_

"_**It's a pain in the ass that we can't. You know we're heading out soon, we should get dress. I don't want the others catching us like this." **_

"_**Yes it's a shame."**_

_**Both shared a passionate kiss before she poured slightly rubbing her naked body with he's like she wanted to put him in the loving mood.**_

"_**Five more minutes please…." **_

"_**Saeko-san we can't the others might wake up any minute now." **_

"_**Five more minutes" this time she said in a seductive tone.**_

"_**Can we do it in five minutes?" **_

"_**We can try" she smiled.**_

_**He grinned grabbing her kissing the sword mistress putting her in the mood.**_

"Thank you Komuro-kun."

"I was just thinking that it feels like it wasn't real, you and me."

"Are you having second thoughts?" her expression got a little serious.

"No of course not I can't believe is really happening I just…Seako-san we are together right?" he got nervous what if she says no? Or what if it was only a one night stand?

"I thought it became official after last night…."

"Oh so we are together then?"

"If that's what you want" she smiled.

"Of course I want to give this a try."

"The same goes with me."

"It will be a little hard to keep this from the rest."

"You want to keep this a secret from the others?" she was a bit surprised.

"It's not like I don't want to, this sort of thing takes time. I might tell them when the time is right, I also feel like it will be too soon for Rei to know" his brown eyes softened.

"I see you're right" she agreed after all it wasn't that long since Takashi made it official with the Miyamoto concerning her feelings for him.

"Let's continue ahead we won't find anything here."

"Yes…."

* * *

(Scene change)

Daisuke and Rei have entered through the double doors that lead to a long corridor. They were holding their weapons ready to face anything that might appear to be treated as a hostile threat. It was still unsure if there were any infected here so they weren't lowering their guard. Because of the wide space every step they made was met with an echo, it only made the place creepier. It had that eerie feeling not exactly the best place to be all alone, especially when there was an outbreak in the city. Not hearing anything out of the ordinary they resumed walking without making any conversation, obviously each were focus on the mission. At least for Rei she knew what was important right now, since they had have put on hold their plans to search for their parents. Right now the Miyamoto wanted nothing more than just be reunited with her mother father, she missed them very much. She hasn't lost hope that they were out there alive and well.

Daisuke was in thought sure he was trying to focus, but it was a bit hard to do so. The young man remembered his conversation with his younger sister, regarding telling Takashi about her feelings. Knowing Saeko she has probably told him already, or maybe he was wrong. But after convincing her to tell him and get it over with he knew she will tell him eventually. It was great and all because his sister might have a chance with the guy she likes, but the other thing that bothered him will be Rei. He glanced at the Miyamoto she was still hurt for finding out the truth about Komuro's feelings and that he wasn't going to return to her. She was still devastated and was still trying to move on getting over it but he knew it wasn't that easy to do so. It will crush him if she's hurt if she ever sees Saeko and Takashi together, because it will mainly be his fault for talking to his sister. Sometimes it was bad to help your family, at the same time he wanted to help the Miyamoto.

"_I really have to catch a break, come on I'm only one person…." _

"All this silence is really starting to creep me out."

"Hey Rei….?"

"Hm yeah….?"

"Will you feel hurt-I mean what I'm trying to say is how you will feel if you find out. No that's not it sorry…." He felt unable to ask her the question.

"What is it Daisuke? You're not making any sense."

"I'm trying to ask you if…Will you be hurt if Takashi finds happiness with someone else?" he felt relief to finally ask the question.

"What….?" She didn't saw that coming.

"If Takashi does find someone to make him happy, will you be hurt? I know it's a dumb question…."

The Miyamoto stood in deep thought as she gave a soft sad smile.

"I guess I will be a bit hurt, I am still trying to get over loving him. It doesn't hurt that much but I still need time to move on."

"Okay sorry for asking."

"Don't be silly it's okay. Why did you asked?"

"I…I was just curious that's all."

"Really is that all?" she smiled gazing over him.

"I care about you okay."

"Thanks for caring, but you wouldn't be asking me that unless something was up. Do you know that Takashi might have found someone?"

"_No fucking way" _he was stun at how clever the Miyamoto can be.

"Your face says that he might have."

"No I have no idea what you're talking about, I don't even know Takashi's taste on women honest" he moved his hands up and down, she couldn't find out that there was someone who likes Komuro.

"It's okay Daisuke I already know Saeko-san likes Takashi. I already figured it out way before I met you."

"Oh…if that's the case then what a relief" he gave a sigh.

"Saeko-san told you she likes him right? It will be obvious for a sister to talk to her brother about her problems."

"Yeah right on the nose with that one."

"I'm not angry at you if that's why you're nervous. I'm not angry with Saeko-san either, I don't blame her for falling for Takashi. I mean he's a great person and very selfless, I've known him my entire life."

"Sure thing" his blue eyes softened taking a few steps ahead.

"What's wrong?"

"No, nothing I'm just wondering how strong you really are. To be able to hold on and try to move on so soon with that old relationship, it will take longer for me."

"Am I really strong?" she whispered.

"Did you say something?"

"No it's nothing, if I don't move on now I will never be able to move on at all right?"

"That's true…."

"_Must be the reason why it has been so hard for me to forget Hitomi and move on…." _

"But anyway thanks for caring Daisuke" she smiled at him and it was enough to erase all his doubts.

"So you won't get angry at ne-san if she does get together with Takashi?"

"I won't, I already told her that Takashi was free and she was allowed to make her move on him."

"You actually told her that?" he was shocked at her bold statement.

"I sure did."

"Okay…."

They stopped as they finally reached a door at the end of the corridor. Daisuke prepared his AK-47 while Rei did the same with her Springfield M1A1 rifle. The male Busujima grabbed the door handle giving the teen a nod to get ready when he opens it. In a quick movement he opened the door and they both launched inside pointing their weapons, only to find the last thing they expected. Not infected but something more horrible, the room was the office area for all police officers. However every single one of them were dead, their desk was filled blood and there were bodies everywhere. Rei tried not to scream in horror at the scene, it was worse than the sight from all those dead people at the Tokonosu train station. Daisuke thought they were all killed the same way as the officer from the reception desk, by fire weapons. Just by gazing from their distance it looked like they were all dead, no mercy was shown.

"This is horrible…."

"I'll take a closer look you don't have to come with me if you don't want to Rei."

"No it's okay I'll go with you too."

"All right…."

Slowly they walked closer to the desks while watching their step, not like they were in the mood to step in blood. The blood was everywhere in both desks and the floor. They checked the bodies one by one just by a miracle there were any alive, but sadly they found none. After minutes of checking they reached the end where there stood another door, no survivors. Rei was trying not to faint or not to throw up the sight of dead was stronger than the ones she has previously witnessed. The smell of the blood was intoxicating and the expression of the dead officers was enough to give her nightmares for the rest of her life. They reached the end and it was sad none of the officers made it, whoever did this it was responsible to make sure no one survived. The Miyamoto took a couple of steps spotting another body, her eyes widened when she noticed it was moving.

"Daisuke over here!"

The young man followed her reaching the body he also saw it was moving. It was clear he was still alive and he wasn't one of" them" the officer was covered in blood he barely looked like he was alive. He was struggling to get up but has failed unable to have the strength of the energy to do so. Neither of the two were medic experts but they could tell he didn't had much time with the fact he has lost too much blood. This was bad news for both, just when they finally found a survivor he probably wasn't going to make it. Right now saving this man's life was their top priority, Daisuke was quick to check on his. His blue eyes widened hearing his breathing was getting slower their worst fear came true, he didn't had much time left.

"Hold on sir!"

"Quick Rei get Shizuka over here now!"

"Right!" she rapidly left heading back to the reception desk.

"Hang on help is on the way but you have to hold on a little longer.

The downed officer coughed spitting some blood as his eyes opened gazing at the young male next to him.

"It's too late I can feel myself slipping away. I can barely keep my eyes open…."

"Please try to hold on, help is coming. We have a nurse she'll be able to treat your wounds."

"Forget about me, it's all over for me. It all happened so fast we never saw it coming…."

"Who did this? Was it infected?"

"No it wasn't" them" there were too many of them. Soldiers they came and open fire without asking questions. They took down every member of the force."

"Soldiers….?" His eyes widened having an idea who might be.

"_The only soldiers I can think of that are capable of doing something this cruel are EDEN's Special Forces…." _His eyes glared thinking of certain red haired shades man.

"Listen to me, there's something you must know immediately. After those soldiers killed everyone they planted a bomb-"he coughed more blood.

"Sir try not to talk!"

"No you have to listen kid! There's not much time. Those soldiers planted a bomb at the conference room its right through that door. I…I managed to get there but I was unable to deactivate it, I only altered its detonation program to four hours. However it's been three and a half hours since I did that. You get what I'm trying to say, it means you might have less than thirty minutes to take any people here with you and leave this building before it goes off."

"_Shit that's not good…."_

"Here take it…."

Daisuke saw the officer was offering him a weapon, it wasn't a regular weapon. It was an SW500 50 caliber magnum revolver colored shiny silver with the handle colored black the gun looked like it was brand new or maybe the owner was taking good care of it. The barrel is 7.5 inch and the cylinder is quite long. On the side of the cylinder it was inscribed the names" Smith and Wesson" and on the barrel a small name was inscribed called" Hand Cannon" probably the name given to the gun. The former college student stood in awe at the sight of the magnum it was truly beautiful and he knew it was deadly in firepower. If Kohta were here he'll be going full otaku mode right now. He kindly accepted the big weapon.

"Thank you it's amazing."

"Take good care of it I don't need it anymore. It's my favorite gun, you can kill an elephant with it" he gave a smile before he closed his eyes it was too late, he was gone.

"I promise I'll take care of it, funny thing I never asked his name" he got up remembering of the great danger everyone was in.

"Got to get to the conference room…."

He ran to the door opening it. The officer was right it was the conference room with the long table and the many reclining chairs. However his eyes went wide seeing the thing on the table, it was definitely the bomb. It was very big in the form of a cylinder and the countdown was in five minutes which mean he had little time to do whatever it takes to stop it. He removed his backpack filled with ammo and his gear and opened it, he put on his goggles while taking a screw driver and a pair of scissors meant to cut wires. He grinned it's been so long since he has deactivate a bomb, he'll put his skills to the test as he focused on the target.

"_Time to get to work…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Shintoko third grade elementary school urban district Tokonosu city)

It's been almost a day since Shido left to talk to the woman and the two students who were accompanying we're still waiting for his return. Yuuki was seated on the ground her gaze was down she has grown worried since the former teacher left, her hands were shaking slightly. The teen looked like she was ready to freak out it was impossible for two people to be having a conversation for almost an entire day. Then the terrible feeling in her gut was getting worse by the minute, the thought that he wasn't in the school anymore came to her mind. She tried not to think about it maybe he was somewhere else but still in the school. The place is big and there are many survivors taking shelter here. But she couldn't help but think negative with the feeling in her gut telling her that it wasn't good.

Tsunoda arrived shortly as he was holding a can of soda he knew about the teen's behavior since the former teacher left. After an hour waiting for him the teen chose to search for him, so he went to every area of the school and sadly he found nothing. Now he was going to be the bringer of bad news to the teen girl and here she was looking all frantic and worried. He couldn't blame her for feeling like this, Shido was the person that give them hope and a happy future in the infected city caused by the outbreak. He was like a God that has offered them paradise to live in it, but there was no paradise without him. They looked like they were lost children that have separated from their father and neither of them has even worried or thought about their parents in the slightest. It made him feel a little guilt but what was done it's done. He walked over before Yuuki saw him and got up expecting to hear good news.

"Tsunoda did you find Shido-sama?"

"….."

"Well did you?"

"I searched everywhere in the school and I didn't find him…."

"Huh…No…no it can't be…."

"Maybe I haven't searched hard enough. I'll look for him later, I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"How can you be so sure? He went to talk to that woman yesterday and he hasn't returned yet."

"Calm down Yuuki-"

"No admit it, he's not here. He…Shido-sama left us."

"You're wrong he would never do that to us, we believe in his vision he opened our eyes."

"Maybe it's time that we open our eyes to the truth" tears started felling on the teen girl.

"Yuuki…."

"He's gone…He abandoned us the same way he did with Taniuchi and Kawamoto. He probably saw us unfitted to be in his new world, he cast us away from his paradise. But I don't understand what did we do wrong? Why would Shido-sama cast us aside?"

"There's no way he will turn his back on us. We have followed him and obeyed his word from the start, that's why I think you should calm down Yuuki. Here I brought you a drink" he offered her the can.

"I'm not thirsty. It's over for us without Shido-sama we might as well be dead, but I'm not ready to die yet" she sobbed.

"We're not going to die as long as we're here we'll be safe-"

Tsunoda was interrupted by the sudden screams of people while Yuuki got alarmed at the loud noises. The screams were met by the sound of heavy fire both reacted that something bad was happening. The teen girl got scared suddenly her gut feeling has gotten worse, she really had a bad feeling about all of this. First Shido deserts her and Tsunoda and now this, but this couldn't be worse than being abandoned by their leader. Of course it couldn't be worse but her unconscious was screaming at her to run away. The screams of agony and terror resumed along with heavy fire, it was clear to the teens that there was danger ahead. Now they were worried and just when they thought they could be safe here, they couldn't be any more wrong.

"What's going on?"

"Do you think those things made it here?" the teen girl was nervous the last thing they needed we're infected coming here.

"We're not safe staying here."

They ran fearing panic was hitting them why there will be so many screams and the weapon fire. Obviously the Japanese military and the police have encountered a hostile force. They didn't know where to go but it was somewhere safe because they feared that the school is no longer the safest place to take shelter. As they ran through the halls passing the classrooms the screaming got louder, the same with the weapon fire. Yuuki tripped clumsily as Tsunoda helped her up when they reached the main hall their eyes widened, finding out what was really going on. The sight has made their eyes widened in horror. The military was getting massacred along with the police forces and the civilians were fleeing in terror realizing they had to leave or they will die. The ones who had the upper hand and were decreasing the numbers of military and police personal were the same soldiers wearing the same uniform as the ones that were accompanying Kyo when they ambushed Takashi and his group.

"What the fuck is going on? Who're these guys?"

"What do we do?"

"We're leaving, let them kill each other."

"But-"

Tsunoda took her hand as they ran again hearing an explosion. The EDEN Special Forces has thrown a frag grenade killing more police and soldiers. They follow going further in once they have killed half of the personal, they proceed rapidly like a deadly plague spreading through one person to the other. Some of the soldiers spotted the two teens running and they have split up following them. Both Fujimi students knew they were in danger with the way they were killing both police and soldiers so easily, then they will fall easier because they were just civilians and also because they weren't armed. There was nothing they could do but to run away and get to safety. Yuuki was frantic none of this would be happening if Shido we're here, at least that's what she highly believed. Someone has grabbed Tsunoda's hand dragging both teens, he was about to launch a fist when he saw it was one of the soldiers that were protecting the people.

"Don't shoot I'm not infected!"

"Easy kid we're not going to shoot you" said Yukishiro.

"What the hell is going on out there?"

"You saw what those soldiers are doing? They're killing both civilians and personal" replied an STRB soldier.

"And they're well aware none of us are infected. Their objective is pretty clear, kill anyone. An all-out massacre that's their mission" said Yuskishiro.

"We take action right? "

"Right we engage them and neutralize them. We'll try to ambush them. We must not underestimate them, they're large in numbers."

"Sir!"

The squad leader turned to the two teens.

"You two leave this place now, run as fast as you can. We will hold them off."

"Got it but where should we go?" asked Tsunoda.

"The faculty room is just ahead this way. Go through the windows there they will lead straight out of the school."

"Okay let's go Yuuki."

"Please be careful" she replied feeling grateful that they were helping them.

Yukishiro nodded as he turned his attention back to his squad.

"I need a squad to secure any civilians immediately. Time's not to wasting."

"Sir!"

"_I better try to get in contact with the captain." _

Following Yukishiro's advice they ran down the hall, but just as the STRB expected the EDEN soldiers were large in numbers. The soldiers we're like wolfs in a hunting spree, they seemed to find them like they were tracking them with their scent of smell. Neither of the two teens looked back they only focused in heading to the faculty room. Reaching such will guarantee their safe escape but fate was cruel and heartless sometimes, because EDEN soldiers have found them and they were currently chasing the teens. They were almost there seeing the door with the sings that said their location they tried to increase their speed until Yuuki tripped again. As Tsunode helped her up the soldiers opened fire hitting him on his back, Yuuki gasped at the sight. The teen fell to the ground while the young Miku went to his side.

"Tsunoda no!"

"Yuuki get the hell out of here" he replied weakly feeling his life draining away.

She was in tears but nodded running to the faculty room. The soldiers approached him while he was glaring at them. If they weren't so heavily armed he will beating them up just like he did at the academy, beating geeks up. One of them pointed his FN SCAR-H equipped with a laser sight and yet in his last moments Tsunoda kept his hateful glare not showing any fear. He pretty much knew that this was the end of the road for him, he wasn't going to survive. He's only regret that he won't be able to be part of Shido's new world, though he figured out that he has abandoned him and Yuuki by now. He knew all along Yuuki was right now he was going to paying the price still he didn't understood why these soldiers were doing this. No fear death but he felt like he never enjoyed his life to the fullest.

"Just what the fuck you guys want? I'm not infected, none of us are."

None of them gave him a replied, only one fired his weapon killing the teen.

* * *

(Scene change)

Yuuki managed to escape from the school the poor teen was running for her life, not knowing where to go. She ran as fast as her two legs can get her but she was crushed to fear the worst for Tsunoda. As she ran she was still in tears panicked to get away from the building, so afraid the soldiers might catch up to her. She had no idea where she was going as long as it was far away from the massacre area, but she knew she couldn't run forever. Minutes went by and she wasn't keeping her eyes where she was running, she was too concentrated in escaping while fear has taken over her. She wished Shido were here to save her, remembering that he obviously abandoned them he wasn't going to save her at all. Exhaustion finally kicked and she couldn't run anymore, she finally collapsed her face filled with tears. The teen was praying, hoping that she has too far from the school because she couldn't run anymore.

"_I don't want to die…I don't want to die…I don't want to die. Please I don't want to die" _she kept repeating the same thing over again until she closed her eyes drifting to conscious from her exhaustion.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Shibuya Police Department Station city district Shibuya)

The group has reunited back at the reception desk minus Daisuke and Rei. Takashi and Saeko the looks on Kohta's face knowing right away why he looked like he has hit the jackpot. The chubby teen was holding an RPG-7 in one hand and a rocket launcher in the other with his AR-10 strapped on his right shoulder. While Saya was holding another new type of weapon different from the previous two which it was a grenade launcher, aside from her weapon main weapon the MP5SFK. Saeko was the only one who was paying attention to Ishida and Shizuka, their expressions were serious while the blond nurse looked in thought with a hint of concern while Alice was her usual self looking all cheery with Zeke in her arms. Unlike Kohta and Saya whatever they found it must be something serious for them to look in thought. Takashi gave a grin at the nice powerful weapons the chubby teen has found.

"I see you found quite the arsenal Hirano."

"Damn right, we reached the weaponry. These were the only weapons available and it's enough for us"

"Tch he's like a little kid in Christmas morning" Saya gave a sigh.

"Is something wrong Ishida-san and Shizuka-sensei?" asked the worried Saeko.

"We arrived at the surveillance room and saw the footage of what happened to all officers in the building" said the special OPS soldier.

"And….?" said Komuro.

"It was EDEN's special forces. They barged in the station and opened fire to everyone without warning. It was clear they only came here to kill them. I doubt they have come to neutralize infected."

"EDEN's forces….? Then that means that bastard Kyo is behind this" Takashi growled.

"So it seems…."

"This is not a good sign, I'm worried to what Kyo has in mind" indeed the soldier's tone was of concern.

"What do you mean Ishida-san?" asked Hirano.

"That perhaps EDEN sent their forces because-"

"Guys!" Rei ran to the group.

"Rei what's wrong?" asked Takashi.

"Shizuka-sensei we have to hurry! Daisuke and I found a wounded officer he needs medical attention now!"

"Oh let's go then" replied the blond nurse.

They ran following the Miyamoto as she led them to the double doors where she and Daisuke first entered. They ran all the way to the end of the corridor reaching the office there was no time to think since the life of an officer was at stake. Rei opened the door to the offices as the group gasped seeing the many dead bodies of fallen police officers along with the pool of blood. Arriving at the end she ran towards the leaned officer and noticed Daisuke wasn't present, but giving a look at the officer she thought the worst. She stopped in her tracks as Shizuka went to him and checked his vital, the busty blond closed her eyes and shook her head meaning he was long gone by now. The Miyamoto felt bad for not arriving in time she knew very well he has lost too much blood to have received the necessary medical attention, he was going to die one way or the other.

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do" said the saddened Shizuka.

"It's all right his injuries were too severed, sadly I doubt he would have been able to be saved" replied the soldier.

"Where's ni-san?" asked Saeko looking for any sign of her brother.

"In here!" came the voice of Daisuke from the door next to the group.

Hearing his voice they went to the door where it came from. Entering they noticed that it was a room to have all sorts of meetings. The thing that caught their attention is the thing that was on the long table. More precise there were so many things scattered on the table that they had no idea what it was. There was a piece of metal among other things, and there was also some sort of gadget filled with so many wires that looked to be endless. They noticed the small timer it had picking their curiosity even more. Daisuke was messing with the thing with a pair of high tech goggles he was doing something to the piece of machinery. He seemed to be much focused they have never seen him like this before. The older Busujima looked like he was checking on the wires, holding a pair of strong looking scissors looking for the right one to cut.

"Daisuke what are you doing?" asked Rei.

The young man stopped on whatever he was doing lifting his goggles giving the group a smile. He was aware that he needs to tell them the bad news about the bomb, and right now he didn't have much time to deactivate it so he has to tell them now and fast.

"Listen guys I have to tell you I'm in a hurry here."

"What do you mean? Why do you sound frantic?" asked Takashi.

"Well, you see this thing behind me? That's a bomb that EDEN's forces planted to destroy the entire station and I'm going to deactivate it. I have less than two minutes to do so before it goes off."

"….."

For a moment they stood puzzle but it didn't took that long to understand what he was talking about. Their eyes have widened knowing how much danger they were all in if the older Busujima doesn't deactivate the bomb.

"A bomb?!" Saya was the first to react.

"It's okay I have all under control, I will deactivate it in a moment so everyone relax."

"_A bomb, then my fears is true…." _thought Ishida.

They stared as the older Busujima put his goggles back on and resumed with finding a way to stop the bomb from detonating. The group chose to stay quiet to let him concentrate more on stopping the explosive device. To think their lives were hanging by the balance and in the hands of the former college teen. Suddenly Daisuke has stopped turning to the group with a silly look on his face. He scratched the back of his head looking like he has regretted doing something.

"What's wrong did you deactivate the bomb?" asked Komuro.

"Oops…."

"Oops? What do you mean by oops? That's good right?" asked a nervous Saya.

"Not quite hehe, I accidentally accelerated the countdown of the bomb and now we only have thirty seconds before it goes off."

"…."

"What?!" shouted everyone in disbelief except for Ishida.

"Do something!" it was Rei giving him a comical expression while shaking him like a rag doll.

"I can't do anything if you're shaking me like a coconut tree!"

"Rei-san please let ni-san finish with the bomb, and I don't mean with letting it explode" sweat dropped Saeko.

"Have faith in me I already memorized the mechanism. I know which wire to cut."

"Daisuke-san hurry up there's only fifteen seconds left!" Shizuka was freaked seeing the countdown.

"I'm on it…."

The young man picked the scissors and cut one of the wires and just like that, the bomb was turned off. Everyone gave a sigh of relief while the older Busujima smiled giving a thumb up for a job well done.

"Seriously you guys doubted me the entire time? I'm disappointed, may I remind you my adoptive father used to work for the SWAT bomb squad. He was the best at disarming and deactivating explosives, he taught me everything he knows."

"Nice job Daisuke" said Kohta.

"Oh that reminds me, the officer who died gave me this" he showed the chubby teen his new weapon.

"Sweet a Smith and Wesson 500 magnum this double action revolver is built on the largest frame the" X" frame, which was developed because none of the other SW models double-action frame designs could handle the muzzle energy and pressures generated by the SW 500 cartridge. It is the most powerful production revolver in the world today. It is marked as the most powerful handgun by the manufacturer. The bullet fired by this bad boy weight 350gr at 1975 feet per second generating a muzzle energy of over 3,030 foot-pounds force."

"You know I like when you sound all" weapon expert" like do you know if it can kill an elephant?"

"Fuck yeah it does! I said is the most powerful handgun ever built, it can even kill a whale."

"I think I'm in love" Daisuke grinned at his new weapon.

"EDEN's special forces planted this bomb?" Ishida changed the topic.

"I just don't get why the hell did they kill all these people? None weren't bitten by" them"?" said Saya.

"Their mission was clearly killed every officer in this building and then destroy it using the bomb" said the soldier.

"They probably used the bomb to make sure they haven't missed anyone, if there are any remaining officers alive they will die either way" said Saeko.

"Damn it why is EDEN doing this? What the hell is Kyo trying to prove with killing innocent people?" said Takashi.

"I do have a guess, but I hope I am wrong" said the special OPS soldier.

"You do Ishida-san?" asked Shizuka.

"He's obviously trying to prove a point here and I doubt he's trying to scare us going with such lengths" the young Takagi stood in thought.

"Maybe they were getting in the way with his plans" said Rei.

"Doubt it, the fact that Kyo himself went to all trouble to hunt us personally shows that we're the biggest threat here not the police" said Komuro.

"Takashi's right something seems to be missing from all of this" followed the older Busujima.

"Perhaps I should elaborate on my guess?" said Ishida.

"We're all ears Ishida-san" said Hirano.

"Well-"

At that instant Ishida's communicator was receiving a transmission. This has shocked the STRB soldier a lot because he has tried so many times to get in contact with his superior and he got nothing but interference. Without giving it any thought he reached for the device and accepted the incoming transmission.

"This is Itadaka…."

*Itadaka damn son of a gun I finally get a hold of you, pain in the ass interference.*

"I've also been trying to communicate with you captain, but like you I was unable to due to the interference."

*What's your status Itadaka?*

"I've been traveling with a group of survivors for a while and I have so much to report regarding this crisis. So much information, that it will be too much for one to swallow everything."

*Well you can fill me in later when we meet up. I'm in Tokonosu airport and things here aren't pretty here, it's one fucked up situation.*

"What's going on there?"

*We managed to gathered civilians in one of the checkpoints but infected have surrounded the place. It got more complicated when unknown soldiers arrived and they are shooting everything in sight. Both infected and civilians are caught in the crossfire, I don't recognize these soldiers. There not with the Japanese military or with us….*

"EDEN's special forces" Daisuke glared thinking of Kyo.

"Captain Akeshi please listen to everything I have to say."

*What was that? I can't hear you Itadaka, Goddamn interference is acting up again.*

"Captain do you copy?"

*Shit "static" I hate these communicators" static" next time I'm upgrading these pieces of crap. Itadaka if you're listening then I shall inform you. Not too long ago I received a transmission from Yukishiro and his squad. They are aiding survivors at Shintoko elementary school, the same kind of soldiers are also there giving him a fucking hell of a time….*

"That's my school" Alice pointed out.

"Captain do you copy? Captain?" he shook his head he has lost the transmission.

"Ishida-san…." Shizuka felt sorry for him.

"It's all right at least I know the captain is doing well. Not so well with the situation over the airport though."

"But why are EDEN's forces there?" asked Takashi.

"Same reason they came here I suppose" said the older Busujima.

"I agree and it seems my fears are true after all, though I really wish I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" asked Rei.

"I believe EDEN's forces are here to execute any survivors there is the massacre here explains it. And not just Shibuya, but Tokonosu as well and probably every city in Japan…."

"Then if that's true….." Saeko paused to shock to finish her sentence.

"Their mission is a nationwide massacre" Saya was glaring thinking of a certain crimson haired shades man.

"I'm afraid so, kill all survivors on sight. They will also open fire to any infected that will get in their way" said the soldier.

"This is crazy! Why would they do such thing to kill innocent people? They will even shoot unarmed survivors!" cried Rei.

"It's all part of their mission, this means everyone is in even greater danger than before" replied Komuro.

"Right, it's not just the infected anymore the only threat but EDEN's Special Forces too" said Daisuke.

"Including our parents" the teen leader thought about his mother and father.

"It seems Tokonosu is in grave danger. The captain and his squad have their hands full at the airport and Yukishiro with his squad as well at Shintoko School…." Ishida was in thought.

"What should we do?" asked the Miyamoto.

The Dead Squad members stood in deep thought not knowing what to do next. Takashi knew his role as leader is to decide the next course of action and it was complicated to make up his mind. They post pone their original mission to search for their parents for searching for someone who carry out Saotome's work on the cure to the Genesis virus. Now they have this situation in their hands and he admitted they weren't doing well with searching for the doctor's replacement, it will take them longer than they thought. But he has already decided what to do, what is the more important thing right now?

"We're going to save those people."

"Takashi…." Rei started.

"Agreed, securing civilians is also part of my mission."

"So we're returning to Tokonosu? I guess that's the only thing we can do right now. Not like we we're having any luck finding someone to make Saotome's cure" said Daisuke.

"I wonder if we'll make it to both places in time" Saeko stood in thought.

"We will…If we split up" said Komuro.

"Splitting up? Is that even a wise choice?" asked Saya.

"I admit it's not a good plan, but it will be more effective if we split up in two groups. One group will go to the airport while the other will go to Shintoko. I don't think we'll arrive in time if we head to both places as an entire group."

"I agree with Takashi's decision. As we speak all those civilians are in grave danger, time's not to waste in this situation" said Ishida.

"I guess the only thing left is to decide on the members of the two teams" said the sword mistress.

"Ishida-san will be part of the team that will go to the airport I know you will like to report everything we know to your captain."

"Thank you Takashi, indeed I must inform him of everything."

"Anyone else wants to join up with Ishida-san?"

"I'll go!" Kohta raised his hand.

"Okay Hirano you're a good pick for bringing fire support."

"I might as well go too, it doesn't matter where both places are dangerous" said Saya giving a sigh.

"I'll go too!" said Shizuka.

"Me too!" followed Alice holding Zeke.

"Then it's settled, Ishida-san you'll be in charge of the airport infiltration team."

"Very well I don't mind being in charge I will make sure to look after everyone."

"The rest of us will go to Shintoko" Komuro gazed at Rei, Daisuke and Saeko.

"Got it, by the way Shizuka take this" the older Busujima offered the blond nurse his 45 magnum revolver.

"Why are you giving me this Daisuke-san?"

"Better to have two weapons than one. This will be a perfect pick for a main weapon. Besides, I don't need it anymore now that I have the big one" he smirked showing her his new SW500 magnum.

"Agreed it might came very useful in tight situations, take it Shizuka" said the special OPS soldier.

"Okay" she took the magnum it still felt strange that she was a nurse and she also equipping weapons.

"If we leave in the bus we might reach Tokonosu an hour and a half" said Saeko.

"Let's head out and find some fuel first before returning to Tokonosu" said Komuro.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: urban district Tokonosu city)

Jackuson and Yuri have left on their patrol as always going to their usual formation. Yuri on the front with her older brother watching her back and Kana taking the lead sniffing any possible scents she might find. So far they haven't encountered any infected which it was a good start for the Chou siblings. The teen girl was in thought hoping that the undead didn't show up because she knew she will eventually lose control again. Her hatred was part of her and although her brother was right she couldn't control that emotion that gives her the strength and motivation to fight. Suddenly Kana has picked up a scent in the distance and ran off with the younger Chou following the white wolf. Jackuson got startled seeing his sister running off, but luckily she didn't go too far from where they were walking. He sighed he has told her so many times to never run off on him like that.

"_I swear why can't she listen to me?"_

"Ni-san!" shouted the teen.

"What's wrong?"

"Kana found someone!"

"What?"

"It's a person!"

At this his eyes widened and ran where his sister and the white wolf were. When he arrived he was shocked to find another survivor and it was a teenage girl probably in the same age as he's. The older Chou admitted she was very pretty with her short light orange hair with a black hairband. Kana was sniffing at her she stopped once she didn't saw her as a hostile. Jackuson's eyes widened when he took a look at her clothing, she was a high school student.

"_This uniform…She's from Fujimi Academy." _

"She's alive that's good" he checked her vital signs.

"I don't see a biting mark on her, she doesn't look to be infected" pointed Yuri.

"That's also good. Come on we're taking her back with us" Jackuson was carrying her bridal style

"What…?" the younger Chou looked a bit jealous to have another girl besides her.

"Let's get back to the safe house she must be hungry."

"_Ni-san sounds very eager. Too eager for someone who found another person" _she pouted a little.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: research facility unknown region)

Kyo was grinning watching over all the holographic screens showing the many cities of Japan. Every single one we're showing EDEN's special security forces shooting down any remaining survivors, both armed and unarmed. Military soldiers as well as the police we getting killed in the crossfire, the soldiers we're too much for their strength. It was the same in other cities it felt like they were all doing a lot quicker than by the virus. Everything was going well, soon there won't be anyone left alive and the country will be run by the infected. He chuckled it was even better than watching a horror movie, through live television as the exception. The only thing he needed is a snack and a nice cold beverage.

"_Operation Rain Fall success…."_

**HOTD season 2: Act 12 Massacre and DEAD **

**END**

**To be continued**

**Another chapter done thank to everyone for following the story and adding it to your favorites list. On a side note Shoji Sato creator of HOTD has announce that he's going to resume the manga which means season 2 is coming. Though he didn't announce official release date for the next chapter because he's still working on his other manga Triage X I have a feeling we might hear something next year can't wait. Anyway remember to review and keep sending me your OC villains farewell until the next time!**

Next time: Act 13 the school, the damned and the DEAD


	13. Act 13 the school, the damned the DEAD

Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD it is the rightful property of Shoji Sato and Daisuke Sato.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks **_

** Communications through phones and radio.

* * *

Act 13: The school, the damned and the DEAD

(Location: safe house urban district Tokonosu city)

Yuuki opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a ceiling. That wasn't what she remembered, the horrible memories came back to haunt her. The teen managed to escape from Shintoko School which it was being raided by the unknown soldiers and they were killing anyone in their sights. The sight horrible enough to give her nightmares of people killing other people, it would have been different if it was undead but this was truly cold hearted and murder. More thoughts as she remembers the harsh truth of Shido leaving her and Tsunoda behind, going to who knows where. Her eyes widened thinking about the teen accompanying her, Tsunoda was gone he stood behind. He has been shot by the soldiers before she left the school, most likely he didn't made it. Now it came to her clearly she was all alone, the other students following Shido were either missing or dead, Tsunoda probably dead too and Shido has gone missing.

"_I'm the only one left…." _a couple of tears made their way.

"_Where am I?"_

The teen took a glance at her surroundings she seems to be in a small house. She was laid in a bed on the ground the entire sight looked like the household was meant for poor people. She could tell from the cheap decorations of the room she was in, it was still a mystery how she got here. Last thing she remembers was running away from the school and collapsing from running. So how did she end up here? It was better being here than where she was. She was more in danger out there with the possibilities of being bitten by the infected or probably get rape by some pervert. The door opened getting her attention she saw a young girl looking a few years younger than her. Taking a closer look at her outfit she looked like she was in a rock band, but it kind of fit her well. The teen didn't say a word before the Fujimi student got the chance to ask her anything.

"Ni-san she's awake…."

Someone else's entered the room her eyes were on the new person. Yuuki stood staring at another teen his brown hair with blond streak have really caught her attention, his face was gorgeous making her blushed slightly. His clear blue eyes were beautiful she has never seen such a beautiful color before. Then his clothing and body he was perfect in her eyes, the Miku has admitted that he's very attractive. As for Jackuson he smiled watching that the girl he and his sister found during the scouting has finally awoken. Now that he was staring at her awake he got the impression that she was pretty, he felt lucky to find her before any danger has approached her. He walked to her with Yuri and Kana slightly behind him. His sister was feeling a bit cautious she wasn't sure if she was infected or not while the white wolf looked calm, she hasn't seen the teen as a threat.

"You're finally awake I'm so glad you're not hurt."

"I…Thank you was it you who saved me?"

"We found you lying unconscious in a street. You shouldn't been there, it's dangerous with infected roaming around town. Anyway my name is Jackuson Chou and behind me is my little sister Yuri Chou, the wolf here is Kana and don't worry she's harmless unless you're an infected" he grinned a little at the last part.

Yuuki spotted the teen girl when she first woke up she was standing behind her brother like she was afraid of her presence. Her gaze turned to the white wolf next to the teen girl she looked beautiful but she was pretty sure she didn't look such when she's on the verge to attack. She realized these people did saved her remembering she collapsed from exhaustion after escaping Shintoko School. If they've never found her who knows what would happen to her, she may not be alive after all. Or maybe it was better to be dead now that all her hopes have been crushed, Shido was gone and everyone else that were following were pretty much dead most likely. What does she has to live in her life now if her purpose to live in Shido's world has been taken away from her? Honestly she didn't want to live anymore. The teen turned to the boy Jackuson staring at her looking worried, like he was able to read her mind.

"You all right….?"

"I…I guess…."

"What's your name?"

"I'm…Yuuki Miku…." she whispered again.

"Your uniform, you're from Fujimi Academy right?"

She only gave a nod as response she looked like she was tired when in reality she had no strength to carry on living. Her will to live was crushed when Shido left her and Tsunoda she was still asking herself why she ran away from the school if she feels like dying right now, it would have been easier if she chose to stay. The soldiers would have killed her as quickly as they did with Tsunoda she couldn't find the answer to her question. Maybe she was lazy and didn't had the urge to commit suicide, or it was better to wait to die at least to get bitten by an undead and become one of" them." At least she was safe here with these survivors and what she thought asking herself for how long. Back at Shintoko she was only safe for a couple of days before the unknown soldiers came barging in and killing anyone in their sights.

"What we're you doing lying unconscious?"

"I…I was running…."

"Running….? From what the zombies….?"

"No, not those things I…I was taking refugee with a group of survivors at Shintoko…."

"Shintoko….? You mean the elementary school, that's not far from our safe house. At least we know there are more people out there. Yuri let's start packing we're going to Shintoko-"

"No don't!" Yuuki stopped him with so much fear in her eyes.

"What?"

"Don't go there please…it's not safe there anymore. Some soldiers came and they started shooting at all the survivors, it's so horrible I don't think there's anyone alive. I managed to escape…."

"Soldiers killing people are you sure? They could have been bitten by the zombies or something…."

"No, we we're all safe from those things, there was no one bitten among us. The soldiers that came didn't care if they were bitten or not, they killed anyone who they found" she was now in tears.

"It can't be…why would soldiers wait…Those soldiers are they with the Japanese military?"

"I couldn't tell, everything happened so fast, I was so scared running for my life to even take the time to look at their uniforms."

"I see, so going to Shintoko is out of the question. If it's one thing is the other and I thought things couldn't get any worse" Jackuson gave a sigh.

"Ni-san" Yuri called to her brother.

"We'll stay put for now, hey Yuuki-san are you hungry?"

"I guess I'm a little hungry…."

"Good I'm going to start making a nice dish for all of us, you're welcome to join us" he smiled to her.

"Thank you…."

"The shower is the first door to the left if you feel like freshening up."

"A shower…Yes that doesn't sound so bad I would like to take one."

"Okay, Yuri guide her to the bathroom, bring her a towel with some fresh clothes. While I start cooking okay….?"

The teen girl nodded leaving the room with Yuuki following her shortly the younger Chou popped her head on the door.

"Ni-san no peeking…."

"What the-" he suddenly blushed getting upset.

"I am nothing like that!"

"That Yuri thinking I'm not some craze pervert, even if she's pretty I won't do such thing. It's immoral."

He noticed Kana staring at him looking like she doubted him, the older Chou frowned at her.

"I am not a pervert!"

"…."

"Right like I'm expecting she's going to answer me. But sometimes I do wish you could talk girl" he petted her a bit.

The white wolf left the room with Jackuson following her he was going to start cooking. The teen thought what Yuuki told him Shintoko being a shelter for survivors before soldiers came to kill everyone. This city and everything around it was turning into a living hole, zombies weren't enough now mad soldiers with a hunger to shoot anyone on sight. Things were getting crazier by the day, after hearing the teen from Fujimi it made him fear that there odds for survival have decreased. He thought of the worst what if they won't be able to survive, or what if his sister doesn't survive, or what if something happens to him and Yuri is left all alone. The older Chou erased the bad thoughts what Yuuki told him has really shaken him up, looks like hell on earth has arrived here. Probably his worst fear instead of dying is losing his sister the same way he lost his parents. He sighed walking to the kitchen getting ready to cook something.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: urban district Tokonosu city)

The bus drove to a couple of squares in the neighborhood streets. It took another turn until reaching a bus stop, with the street continuing going ahead. The door opened as four members of the Dead Squad has stepped out getting off the vehicle. Takashi, Daisuke, Rei and Saeko have taken their leave ready to depart on their own journey as part of their next plan. They have decided to split into two groups so that one group will got to Shintoko elementary and another to Tokonosu airport to save any survivors from the threat of EDEN's special forces. They have reached their stop where they will part their ways with the other members of the group. Though some were still feeling a bit uneasy with Komuro's decision to split up and it was reasonable. They've been through so much because they were together and with numbers, teamwork and support were the keys for them to succeed. They were still alive because they were a team.

Takashi took a glance at the remaining members it was going to be hard to part ways with them. He saw Kohta who was trying to keep a smile, but even he has grown fond of everyone. Saya was also keeping a face, yet she had an annoyed expression on her face she was definitely against his plan of splitting up. Shizuka all smiles but she felt a bit sad that she was parting ways with the rest temporary. Ishida was looking confident that they will reunite after their missions are successful he was probably the only one who wasn't concerned. Then there was Alice the little girl was on the verge of tears obviously she didn't wanted to be apart from everyone, she has come to all of the members as a big family. They were the ones who saved her and have taken care of her since the outbreak started. Seeing that some were leaving especially Komuro it was enough to break her heart. But it looked that's what it was going to happen now.

"I guess this is it. This is where we part ways" Komuro turned to the rest.

"But it won't be forever so cheer up" said Kohta.

"Be careful all of you" said Saya trying not to sound worried but she failed miserably.

"You guys too" Rei smiled.

"Do not be alarmed, once we finish thins at the airport with the civilians we'll return for you guys" said Ishida.

"I will miss you all!" Shizuka failed to prevent her tears from falling though she was all smiles she eventually felt into sadness.

"We'll be fine Shizuka-sensei don't worry about us" replied the teen leader.

"Take this with you, I found them at the Shibuya police station" the special OPS soldier gave them a some small devices at the four.

"Communicators that's great Ishida we're sure going to need them" said Daisuke.

"They go to your ear, you'll be able to communicate with each other, and it will be very useful in these kinds of missions."

"We appreciate it Ishida-san" replied Saeko.

"Shintoko isn't too far from here be careful out there" said the young Takagi.

"You already told us that Takagi" smiled Komuro.

"What's wrong Alice-chan?" Shizuka turned to the small pink haired girl.

The little girl left the buss rushing to Takashi giving the teen a crushing hug. It wasn't long until she started crying her sobs have made the leader and the group who are leaving feeling a bit saddened by her reaction. They all saw her reaction quite understandable knowing how much she cares for everyone they all knew the group has become an important asset in the little girl's life. Komuro smiled embracing the little girl while Saeko stared with a smile at how cute he looked holding the pink haired girl. For a moment the Busjima imagined the teen leader holding a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes resembling her and her new boyfriend. She blushed realizing what she was thinking even if it was a bit early for such thing she couldn't help but smiled at the thought. The others watched the moments from inside the bus with a smile, thought the sight was heartwarming and a bit sorrowful understanding how the little girl was feeling.

"Takashini-chan don't go."

"I must Alice-chan, but don't worry we'll see each other again. All of us we'll get back together again."

"I don't want to leave you guys" she resumed her sobbing.

"Alice-chan we promised we'll meet again" said the sword mistress.

"You don't have to worry, we'll see each other again quick before you can say" Zeke is fetching a bone"" Daisuke gave a chuckle.

"It's okay Alice-chan we are planning to meet up again" Saya took the girl's hand going back inside the vehicle.

"Alice-chan we all want to be with you and everyone so cheer up we won't be apart forever!" said Rei.

"Takashi do you have a place in mind for us to reunite after we're done….?" asked Ishida.

"I was thinking the convention center located at the center of the city."

"All right we'll meet up there…."

"Hey Komuro take this with you!" Kohta handed him the rocket launcher.

"As if it wasn't enough the weapons we're carrying" replied Daisuke.

"Thanks Hirano, we're going to need all the firepower we can get."

"I'll carry it for you Komuro-kun" Saeko offered since the weapon wasn't that heavy, according to her.

"Thanks" he blushed slightly at her she was always very cooperative.

"_Hm…These two are acting a bit strange" _thought the older Busujima.

"_They seem to be quite close" _the Miyamoto also noticed her eyes softened a little.

"You better get going if you want to arrive to Shintoko early. Do not forget EDEN's forces are out there take care of yourselves" said the soldier.

"We will…."

"You know what they say? Goodbye isn't forever" said the former college student.

"No we're all looking forward to see you guys again, so don't screw up Alice-chan wants to see you guys again" said the pink haired Takagi.

"Bye everyone!" Alice was in tears with Zeke on her head.

"It's time for us to go Shizuka, we have to get to the airport" Ishida turned to her.

The busty blond nodded taking a last look at the four members staying behind. She didn't like separating from them. They have gone through so much together for just to part ways now but she kept a smile believing they will see each other again. Goodbye wasn't forever like Daisuke said worst for her she has to watch poor Alice cry and now she was heartbroken that they were splitting up. She pulled the handle closing the door and pressed the accelerator finally leaving the four behind they had their own destination in mind. She felt Ishida's hand on her shoulder for comfort telling her it will be all right, the soldier wasn't losing faith they will reunite with them. He made her felt better and went back to pay attention to the road.

The four members of the Dead Squad watched as the bus left getting further away, until it was out of view. They were now on their own and they won't see the others again until they fulfilled their mission. At least they knew where to go to meet them as a rendezvous point, after a couple of minutes they nodded as they walked the streets. Luckily they already knew the path to take to the school they have already been here when they were traveling before it was when they rescued Alice from" them". They were expecting all kinds of danger, the undead and EDEN's forces they were facing an even bigger threat than the last time they were here. Takashi took the lead remembering the path to take to reach the school keeping a close watch not to encounter any infected or soldiers. The streets were empty and silent but it didn't mean they were going to stay like that forever.

* * *

(Time skip)

Like Saya said Shintoko elementary wasn't that far where they were left. It only took them twenty minute to reach the school, relief not to have encountered any of" them". As they arrived at the front of the school building they thought wrong, the front ground was full of infected, some were holding weapons like shovels and pinch forks. The heard the noise of weapons being fired now they knew why there undead here, the noise has attract them to this place. Their confirmation of Eden's forces being in the school were confirmed when they spotted the same types of vehicles when they first encounter them and Kyo. They were parked in the parking lot area next to the building, by now they knew how dangerous this mission is going to be. It will be different from their previous fights because this was an actual mission not a fight to survive from infected.

The only reason for being different with their many encounters, the chances were high that they might have to kill real people. So far since the outbreak started they have only been killing infected but they knew very well the huge threat EDEN's Special Forces possess especially when they figured out their mission. Killing every single survivor in the entire country, they already saw their example from their visit to the Shibuya police station. They weren't going to stop until every person has been erased permanently. The soldiers from EDEN have to be stopped one way or the other, that's why they were thinking whether to let them live or take their lives. Takashi, Daisuke, Rei and Saeko were currently behind a tree gazing through the school building there was quite the number of" them", plus EDEN soldiers were probably inside. They were in the middle of trying to figure out a plan to enter the school.

"You know, I was expecting to look worse" said Daisuke.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Rei turned to him with a sweat dropped.

"Honestly I really was expecting it will looked worst."

"It can't be worse than this" replied Saeko.

"Going through the front entrance is out of the question" said Takashi.

"We'll have to go through the back" said the sword mistress.

"Right, let's hope we don't find anything unpleasant there."

They left heading to the parking lot to get to the back of the school. They hope it wasn't as bad as the front, looks like they were right. As they walked they spotted a couple of infected dogs running to them Saeko made the first move unsheathing her katana killing three with one strong strike. Takashi fired his shot gun when they got close enough to him, while Rei used her rifle as a spear stabbing one with the bayonet at the tip of her weapon. Daisuke didn't had a problem firing his AK-47 the dogs were killed quick submitting to its impressive fire power. As they got closer to the building the sounds of weapon sounded closer they knew there were still people in the school. They spotted a door which they believed it must be the fire exit or maybe the emergency exit from the basement. It didn't matter they had to enter through here in order to get to the school, Komuto checked on the door and as expected it was locked.

"Stand back!"

Takashi has blasted the door knob with his shot gun as he nodded to the group they were entering. Expecting the worse inside of the building the teen leader opened the door with a kick as they entered. Their intuition was correct after it was the emergency exit that goes from the basement area, the places was messy with different kinds of items and tool scattered but it was empty, no infected and no EDEN soldiers. Komuro took the lead taking the stairs that will take them outside of the place and as they walked they continued to hear the noise of weapons being fired. The massacre by EDEN's forces is still going underway they might be able to save civilians in time, but now it was the part when it was going to get dangerous. The teen leader turned to the three members they gave a nod ready to face the threat. They already knew that as long as they have each other and worked as a team, they will be fine.

"Ready….?"

"We're ready" replied Rei.

"All right on three…One…Two…Three!"

As soon as Komuro opened the door before stood another horrific sight, they stared at the long hallway of the elementary school covered in blood. There was a pile of bodies belonging to innocent people it was like the Shibuya police station all over again, it was a worse sight from back then. The four stood in shock as they spotted the victims were more women and children it was a cruel and devastating sight to lay eyes on. To think this was all the work of normal people not" them", they stood strong trying to let the sight mess with their heads. Takashi was glaring thinking of the soldiers who did this, while Daisuke was in the same boat, Saeko was in thought her eyes have softened at so many un-necessary deaths and then there was Rei. The Miyamoto was on the brink of tears her eyes filled with shock, by now she should be used to the blood and the look of death but it still scared her beyond normal fear. There was something more cruel than the undead after all.

"This is horrible" Rei lowered her head.

"Goddamn it are we too late here too?!" Komuro tightened his grip on his shot gun thinking they were unable to do a thing like at the Shibuya police station.

"Wait, I can hear the gun fire near" said Saeko.

"Let's be cautious, it could be EDEN's forces" Daisuke reload his AK-47 with another ammo cartridge.

They followed the noise of the weapons leading to all the way to the end of the hallway. Their eyes widened as a horde of" them" was before the four they also spotted a couple of infected dogs too. But still the gun fire was further ahead they needed to get across to proceed. The four members of the Dead Squad locked their weapons as Saeko has unsheathed her katana, they will get across the hard way. Killing every single one undead that crosses their path, even if they were in large numbers. Takashi fired his shot gun with Rei aiming through the scope of her Springfield rifle she fired getting a good shot Daisuke followed with his AK-47 as Saeko charged at them like a hungry animal that's going to attack her prey. She sliced and dice with a slight grin on her features she was trying hard not to lose control remembering how serious this mission is. Body after body they all feel followed with pools of blood they started running as they were slowly cutting their way through horde of undead.

"Shit! There's more of" them" coming from behind us!" shouted Daisuke.

"Shoot and run!" replied Komuro.

(Music: **This Day we Fight! **by **Megadeth**)

As Komuro ordered they ran firing their weapons while the Busujima sliced through the infected cutting body parts like they were made of paper. They were wasting ammo but this was necessary to do if they were firing they will get caught and end up getting bitten by the undead. It looked like their numbers were endless they were all over the hallway bullets were kept being fired killing more of" them" blood was spilled so much, heads rolled arms and torsos were cut by Saeko's sword. Groups of infected were blown away to shreds by Komuro's pump action shot gun, Heads were blown away by a couple of Rei's shots and when they got close enough to the Miyamoto she stabbed them using the rifle's bayonet. The floor was painted red as it was filled with bodies of" them" neither of the four didn't think of stopping until reaching the end of the hallway, or at least they were safe. Rei has accidentally tripped but Daisuke quickly grabbed her before hitting the ground, for that the teen was grateful for being aware so suddenly.

(Music end)

"This way!" Takashi led them to left side of the hallway.

"We're getting closer" Saeko was hearing the weapon fire clearly.

They took another turn into the hall as the weapon fire was so close it was getting louder. The four members of the Dead Squad went to the wall knowing they have arrived to the position were the heavy fire was taking place. Takashi took a glance gasping at the sight it was a war zone there were so many of" them" getting shot. Taking a look further ahead he managed to take a glimpse at a group of soldiers taking cover behind a desk, they probably moved it from one of the classrooms. Apparently the soldiers weren't the only ones firing their weapons there was another group of soldiers shooting at the undead. Komuro changed his expression glaring at the soldiers once he took a glance at their uniforms, the same ones from the soldiers that were taking orders from Kyo they are with EDEN's forces. Now it was confirmed they were still here which means they might be survivors after all, or maybe it was the undead who was making it hard for the soldiers to carry out their mission.

"It's EDEN's forces they're crossing fire with another group of soldiers. They're also firing at" them", there's quite a lot…."

Rei followed with taking a glimpse at the crossfire and her ex-boyfriend was right about the large amount of infected. Her eyes on the other soldiers and she has taken noticed of their clothing seen it very familiar.

"Those soldiers are wearing the same uniform as Ishida-san."

Komuro was shocked as he took another look and felt dumbfounded not seeing it the first time.

"You're right, that means they must be from the same division as Ishida-san."

"The STRB, at least we know to have some allies in all of this. Now any ideas how are we going to get across without bringing the attention of EDEN's soldiers?" asked Daisuke.

"If they do spot us they will open fire on us" said the Miyamoto.

"They're shooting" them" because they don't have a choice. They don't want to get bitten" replied Komuro.

"Yes even I know the great risk it possess going into that crossfire" said Saeko admitting her sword skills won't help them this time.

"A grenade will be very effective" said the older Busujima.

"You want to blow them up?" the Miyamoto was shocked at his suggestion.

"Why not….? With all due respect Rei, these guys want to kill every single person in this country that makes them the bad guys. And let's not forget they're working for EDEN the organization responsible for the virus that turns people into" them", they're responsible for this outbreak. We have every reason to shoot them and take their lives, you may think I'm cold and cruel but it's the truth. These guys have to be stop one way or the other."

"But killing them, they're just taking orders it's not like they want to do this. Do we even have a right to take their lives?"

"Ni-san is right, they might be following orders and that give us a reason to stop them. These soldiers are putting their own pride above everything else they stood for as human beings. Follow orders and moral codes and forget that their taking the lives of innocent people women and children, there's no exception for these people. That goes to civilians armed or un-armed, this is…an abomination" her eyes softened reminding herself of the kind of person she is, one who loves the thrill to kill.

"Saeko-san…."

"Takashi is up to you to tell us what the best course of action here is?"

Komuro stood in deep thought and he knew both Saeko and Daisuke were right. These soldiers are nothing but bastards even if they are taking orders and fulfilling their missions. It can't be justified with killing so many innocent people there was no forgiveness for them. It should be obvious to open fire on the EDEN soldiers, it should be the right thing to do to make them pay just kill them and have revenge for all those people. The teen leader was having an internal war with his conscious, killing undead is one thing but killing real people was another. If he goes through with this then he will be a murder another point all of these soldiers have friends and families, can he be justified for taking their lives. He noticed Saeko staring at him looking awfully concern maybe she has managed to read his mind and knew exactly how he was feeling. They were here to survive the infected not real people, but what else to do with people taking other people's lives.

"_I know these bastards deserve to die but…." _

"Komuro-kun don't hesitate I know you will make the right choice" the sword mistress smiled.

"I know it's not easy but we really have to do something about these guys. You know they're not going to stop until their mission is complete" said the older Busujima.

"Takashi we don't really have to kill them, we can just…I don't know scare them off somehow" Rei turned to him worried.

"That won't work. These guys are the real deal losing is not an option to them. It's fulfilled the mission or die trying" said the former college student.

"Right now the big threat are" them", let's take care of that first then we'll handle the soldiers."

"Okay!" the Miyamoto smiled happy with his decision.

"Right" Saeko nodded.

"Guess throwing grenades at the soldiers is out of the question huh….? Not like I was expecting you would agree though. Okay but there's too many infected and dogs too, so I will throw the grenade on" them" instead."

"That's fine" said the teen leader.

Daisuke released the pin and threw the frag grenade over the horde of zombies getting blasted by the heavy fire. The explosion took out a lot of the undead but as a result, it got the attention of both parties. Both of the squadron of soldiers has noticed that they weren't alone as another grenade was thrown the explosion took more of" them" out. The dogs sniffed fresh new meat, they charged to the location only to get blasted away by Takashi's shot gun. It didn't matter to them as long as they get rid of the infected it was their main concern including the EDEN forces. With more numbers handling" them" the undead were starting to decrease its numbers and soon there were much to worry about. Things went from bad to worse as the soldiers from EDEN were going to resume their mission while Takashi and co showed their heads to the area of the hallway. The soldiers from STRB were on the right side while EDEN's on the left side.

"Take cover!" Yukishiro shouted warning the unknown group that aided them.

They hid their heads as they were now the ones getting fired by EDEN's soldiers. Now that the infected were the least in their worries they resumed to their original mission of eliminating any civilians in their sights. It was so tempting for Daisuke to use a grenade on them they were still hesitating whether to kill real people. But soon they got aid from the STRB firing on the opposite soldiers and once more they have engaged in the crossfire until another wave of undead arrived. The four members of the Dead Squad stood in their place waiting for the right chance to attack or just wait until both parties have killed each other. Everyone knew of the great danger they were all in and they couldn't risk wasting more ammo than they already have. Soon this building was going to become worse than what it looks now. They needed to get involve otherwise this might go forever and time is something they don't have.

"It's no wonder the school is filled with" them" all the noise they're making with their weapons will only attract more of" them"" said Komuro.

"That is why we should hurry and end this" followed Saeko.

"Takashi I think we waited enough, we have to interfere and fire on EDEN's forces" said Daisuke.

"We don't have a choice. Rei you don't have to open fire I understand if you don't want to…."

"Takashi I…."

"Don't worry about Rei, she's strong this is not going to faze her not a bit" replied the older Busujima giving her a smile.

"Never underestimate her Takashi."

"Daisuke…." the Miyamoto smiled feeling herself blush at his compliment while Saeko smiled at the sight.

"Shit there's no end to this!" said one EDEN soldier.

"We wasted too much time here we should head to the next section."

"There are still civilians here we don't leave until they're all dead."

"It doesn't matter, they will all die either by infected or by the bomb."

"Right all units fall back!"

"_Bomb…." _the former college student knew how bad things have become here.

"Hold your fire men!" Yukishiro stopped firing his rifle once he noticed they have stopped firing.

"They're falling back Yukishiro sir!"

"Something seems odd…."

"Should we go after them sir….?"

"No, our mission is to secure civilians until backup arrives."

The four have left their hiding spot facing the soldiers of the STRB. With no hostility in their eyes confident they weren't going to hurt them. If Ishida is with the division and their mission is to save civilian survivors, then they were obviously on the same side. It was great to have allies with all the bull crap that has happened lately it wasn't just" them", but the monster they encountered at the subway and now the organization of EDEN. The Dead Squad has always had something that has kept them going in the long run not giving up on hope always thinking there's a light at the end of the big dark tunnel. They hold their lowering their weapons giving the soldiers the idea that they weren't the enemy. Though they seemed to get it when they noticed they were aiding them firing on the infected, it was also their appearance. The STRB soldiers were surprised when they saw their clothing, taking a glance at Rei and Saeko because they were the only ones still wearing their school uniforms.

"Stand down men" Yukishiro went to the four.

"You guys are with the STRB?" asked Takashi.

"Depends who wants to know, and you are?"

"Takashi Komuro leader of the Dead Squad…."

"Dead Squad….? Never heard of it…."

"We're new, sort off. We've been fighting" them" for a while now. We're here to aid you handling any survivors."

"You're just kids" the squad commander was glance at the girl's school uniforms.

"Not anymore, this experience has forced us to see the big picture of reality and become adults. We're doing this for our survival but most importantly we want to help any remaining survivors."

"_Even if we had failed at times" _Komuro thought of the people that didn't make it when they were around.

"All right I don't see you as hostiles you're not part of those crazy bastards that came opening fire on civilians. That's some heavy artillery you guys have" he took a notice to the teen's shot gun, Rei's Springfield rifle and Daisuke's AK-47 and obviously the rocket launcher Saeko was holding wrapped on her shoulder.

"We've been around to a lot of places, though it wasn't easy getting our hands on these weapons."

"I'm sure we can trust you just fine, Ishida-san is with you guys" said the Miyamoto.

"Ishida…Wait Itadaka how do you know him?" this got Yukishiro's attention.

"He's been traveling with us, we found out through him about you being here."

"Is that so? Then I won't have to try and confiscate your weapons if you're acquainted to him. All right you've earned my trust" the squad commander gave a chuckle.

"You can start with telling us the situation here" Takashi smiled happy to know they were in friendly terms with the soldiers.

"Nothing good Komuro, as I said soldiers came and started opening fire on the civs. Crazy son of bitches we moved any remaining of them into the classroom behind us. I already contact backup they should be here in an hour we will gather them and bring them to another evacuation spot, however there are still infected in the building. We can use some support with guarding the civilians."

"We'll gladly help with that."

"By the way do any of you know about those soldiers that just left?"

"_I guess it's safe to tell them about EDEN and the virus if they're with Ishida-san." _

"It will be a long story but I think we will have the time for the explanation" replied the teen leader.

"I'm all ears Komuro" said the squad commander.

"Excuse me I overheard one of those soldiers mentioning something about a bomb" said Daisuke.

"You're correct those soldiers planted a bomb in the library of the school. But we already taken care of it, I sent some of our men to deactivate the device a while ago. They have the knowledge in explosives, though I'm concern they haven't reported back to me yet."

"I'll go and make sure everything's all right I already deactivated one of their bombs. I know the mechanism inside and out."

"Let Daisuke go he's an expert in the demolition field" added Komuro.

"All right I see no problem with you going I am worried they haven't contacted me yet."

"Thanks…."

"Rei go with him, if there's any trouble contact us with the communicators" said Takashi.

"Right!"

"Take them to the library and be careful we're still not safe from infected."

"Sir!"

One of the soldiers led the two Dead Squad members to the direction where the bomb was planted. Yukishiro gave a silent sigh of relief he admitted that it hasn't been easy with both infected and the EDEN soldiers present. At least it was safe to assume they have left and hopefully he will get a full explanation on the situation. More good news he met teenagers that have come in contact with Ishida and they were willing to fight it shouldn't too shocking for him. This city and country and gone to hell and the only thing left to do is survive the outbreak and escape to safety, wherever that is. He glance at Takashi spotting his weapons he looked like he was ready for battle, he followed with gazing at the purple haired girl next to him thought she wasn't well armed like the teen leader, only with a katana. Not that he thought a Japanese sword wasn't effective but it wasn't quite reliable from long distance combat.

"Think you can fight with a sword?"

"Don't worry Yukishiro-san I am very confident in my skills. I haven't introduce myself, Saeko Busujima I am president and captain of Fujimi's kendo club pleased to meet you" she gave the squad commander a cordial smile.

"Don't worry Yukishiro-san Saeko-san can handle herself, you'll see for yourself" Takashi gave a grin.

"Right, all right men I know more of those things are coming here so I want all of you to be prepare. Remember do not let any infected enter this classroom no harm must come to these civilians until our backup gets here. Evacuation will commence once they are here. So until then, give those dead bastards hell."

"Sir!"

"_No kidding, the noise from the weapon fire will draw "them" here like moths to the flame. We will hold them off long enough until Yukishiro-san's backup arrives" _thought Komuro.

"I am ready as always Komuro-kun" replied the sword mistress.

"Right, Rei and Daisuke have enough time to join up with us before the backup's arrival."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: safe house urban district Tokonosu city)

It became quiet during the meal all three of them were only focusing on eating. Yuri silently ate her dish while glancing at Kana the white wolf was enjoying her fried chicken breast. Jackuson kept eating but his attention was on someone else, their guest the student from Fujimi Academy Yuuki. The teen slowly ate her dish using the chopsticks the sushi tastes very good and rice balls were exquisite. This was the first time she met a boy who can cook well, she has always believed cooking is the women's labor. Then again it was only her mother and herself so it will be obvious she will be the one to cook for her. Unaware the older Chou was staring at her she resumed her eating and it was better than the food they served at Shintoko. It was her first time eating the food made from a male and it wasn't that bad, but her mind was set on something else ignoring the Chou staring at her.

So many questions in her mind regarding what to do about her life, check that she didn't had a life anymore. The whole city was going through the outbreak people were dying by the day her normal life was over. Her only chance at starting over was gone when Shido left her and Tsunoda, everyone from the group of students that followed the former teacher were all dead. She was the only one left and by now she has lost all hope in living the only person she has put her trust and faith left her to die by the soldiers that massacred so many people. Now here she was in this stranger's house with having no clue what to do next her mind was in complete blank if there was any place for her to go. But maybe there was one place for her, the only place that has come to her mind that she may be welcome. Ironically it was the last place she could think off to go, she believed she rightfully doesn't belong there.

"Yuuki-san….?"

"…." She turned to the older Chou.

"Are you okay?"

"I am..."

"You don't look like it you barely touched your food."

"Guess I'm not as hungry as I thought."

"Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Everything's okay Jackuson-san…."

"Just call me Jack for shorts" he smiled but he was still worried.

"_I guess she must still be traumatized for what happened at Shintoko, all those people getting killed. But I find it hard to believe that soldiers will harm innocent people." _

"_What to do now? Do I have any purpose now that Shido-sama left me?" _

"_Ni-san is sure giving so much attention to her, maybe he likes her"_ Yuri took another bite from her plate but looking at the Miku she gave a slight frown.

And suddenly she stopped playing with her food as something occurred to her. Something has really come to her mind that maybe things weren't completely over for her. There was still one place she can go and to think it was the last place she could think off. She was the one that suggested throwing Yamada off the school bust ending up getting devoured by" them" because he was more worried in seeing his family than embracing Shido's vision, family was the key word. There was still some place where she can truly belong though she got worried with the outbreak and entire city filled by the undead. She didn't wanted to think the worst possibility thinking positive is the only thing that is keeping her going, but immediately knew the path to go wasn't an easy one. After what happened at Shintoko she wasn't going to go alone.

"Jack…." She listened to his words calling him by his name in a short way.

"Yes…."

"I…I have a favor of you if you're able to accept it. You went through a lot of trouble in bringing me to your home I don't want to be a burden on you and your sister."

"Of course not it won't be no problem at all we will be happy to help in any way" he smiled.

"_There he goes being all goody goody" _Yuri gave a mental sigh.

"I would like to go to my home and check on my mother. I haven't seen her since all of this happened."

"Your house….? Okay I see no problem. So where do you live?"

"Anagima heights…."

"Anagima…hm that's not so far from here. We can probably get there on foot in thirty minutes, if we quickened our step but with those things out there. I think it might take an hour, maybe less I'm just assuming if the journey will be "zombie free"".

"Ni-san it's too dangerous" replied the young Chou.

"I know, but I'm sure Yuuki-san would like to see her mom right?"

"Y…-yes" she felt so terrible with herself because since the outbreak hit the city she hasn't thought about her mother, not even once.

"All right we'll accompany you to your home, there's no way you're going out there on your own. Especially when you don't have a weapon on you…."

"Thank you Jack…."

"Yuri finish your plate and pack your gear, we'll be heading out to Anagima heights shortly."

The teen girl nodded while petting Kana though she didn't like her older brother's behavior of being too kind for his own good. But then again if she does get the chance to kill more infected then there was no need for her to whine or complain at all, she will enjoy the journey a lot. While Yuuki felt so grateful to Jackuson for helping her get to her home without even doing a favor to him. He was truly a kind soul doing enough with saving her and bringing her to his home, letting her take a shower and feed her. Maybe she should repay the favor later and she already thought of the best way to show her appreciating. Not that she minded she blushed slightly admitting he was very attractive more than all the boys from Fujimi put together. Now if things go smoothly from here on and arrives to her house, she hoped her mother was all right and nothing bad has happened to her.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Shintoko elementary school)

The STRB soldier led Rei and Daisuke into the deeper hallways of the building towards the library. They were on their way to check on the two soldiers Yukishiro has appointed to deactivate the bomb armed by EDEN's forces. They were hoping it was good news and they have already stopped the explosive it will be a relief and that maybe the older Busujima didn't had to do it. But Daisuke knew it's better to be prepare than feeling sorry he already knew how to deactivate their model from his experience deactivating the bomb from the Shibuya police station. Now they expected the journey will be safe with no infected both teens knew there will be more because of their reaction to sound. The noise of the many weapons that were fired during the crossfire will attract a lot of" them". They have already checked their weapons to have enough ammo but they couldn't waste if their numbers will be very high.

The soldier stopped the two teens as he spotted something ahead. He prepared his M4 Carbine 5.56 rifle spotting a large group of undead roaming across the hallways. They didn't have a choice but to cross because the path to the library was straight ahead. Rei and Daisuke spotted the numbers of" them" and it wasn't good. They will have to avoid them to reserve ammunition however the Miyamoto can still use her rifle as a spear so will reserve more ammo than the older Busujima. The soldier led the charge firing his weapon while they stood behind him keeping a close eye on the infected that might get near their position. Rei stabbed one with her bayonet while Daisuke changed his weapon to his new SW500 magnum blasting away three infected with the powerful blast recoil. He made a mental note saying he loves this weapon it was truly bad ass and Kohta wasn't kidding mentioning it was the strongest weapon ever manufactured.

"The library should be up ahead!"

"Yeah this is why this place is filled with" them"" said Daisuke in a sarcastic matter.

"I know big fucking pain in the ass" the soldier understood his joke.

"But only more of" them" will show up if you keep firing your weapon" said Rei.

"And what do you suggest? That I stopped firing so I get bitten?"

"No just letting you know it's going to get worse if you keep opening fire, they react to sound" the Miyamoto didn't like his tone.

"I know that, I'm only following Yukishiro's orders until the backup arrives."

"The path is open! Let's go!" the older Busujima there weren't many infected ahead.

They resumed running but the soldier never saw the undead that charged at him in surprise. Both members of the Dead Squad gasped not seeing it coming as it bit the STRB soldier on his left arm. He screamed in pain firing his M4 Carbine rifle killing the infected. Both stood watching helplessly as another person has become a victim to the Genesis virus. It won't be long before he becomes one of" them" and Rei will have to watched another scene happening like when Takashi had to put down Hisashi right in front of her. Or when Kohta had to open fire on Asami killing someone who become close to the chubby gun otaku, to lose another ally was bad enough. Now it led to the big question of who will be the one to put the soldier out before his time runs out. She turned to Daisuke she couldn't do it she was hesitant with actually opening fire to EDEN's forces. There's no way she will go through with it, she was human with a still remaining heart.

"Do it, I can't help you anymore…."

"…"

"I'll do it Rei, I know you don't want to take a human life" the older Busujima pointed his SW500 at the bitten soldier.

"Daisuke I'm sorry…."

"Shit! There are more of those fucking things heading this way. You two go, I'll hold them off for as long as I can."

"But you'll-"

"Come on!" the former college student took the teen's hand leaving the soldier on his own.

The STRB soldier kept on firing his rifle until he was completely surrounded by the undead. He gave a grin this is exactly what he wanted while his time as a human being were being counted. He knew what to do with so many infected around him, take out as many as he could. He has taken a frag grenade removing the pin his time was almost up, his only goal now is to kill a lot of" them".

"Yeah that's right get closer all of you I won't bite. You all want a piece of me right….? Well here I am!"

When they were inches away he was still grinning they will be the ones to go with a big bang. He groaned as they charged biting him in his arms and legs but he kept his grin in victory. His final thoughts were his squad mates, Yukishiro, Ishida captain Akeshi and his family.

"Time to go to hell you dead fuckers…."

BOOM!

Rei stopped running hearing the explosion the Miyamoto stood in thought. It came not from too far away they weren't that long in that position, she already figured out what just happened. What the soldier did not wanting to become one of" them" he has obviously taken himself out and taking a large group of undead with him using a grenade. He planned this all along the moment he got bitten sacrifice and take everyone with him, the term" no sacrifice no victory" really mean something in these desperate times. She shook her head how many live have perish to ensure survival to everyone she didn't noticed an infected heading towards her. But it was taken out by a blast from Daisuke's magnum as he took her hand again he was a bit unhappy that the Miyamoto wasn't paying attention. He opened a door which it was the principal's office and let the teen in as he closed the door he went to take a breather.

"There's too many of" them", the more they keep firing their weapons the more of" them" will show up."

"What's with you?" Daisuke was upset with her.

"What do you mean?"

"You stood there waiting for an infected to bite you do you want to get bitten again?"

"No I don't want that!"

"That's not what it looked like to me, remember you get bitten again and you will be done for good. There is no cure this time Rei."

"And you think I don't know that….?"

"Yes I think you don't when you stood there helplessly waiting for" them" to come to you."

"I couldn't help it, that soldier is dead sacrificing himself to try and give us a fighting chance."

"I know that, but it doesn't mean you have to lower your guard down and happily welcome the infected to come at you."

"I didn't do it on purpose!" she shouted now she was getting angry with his attitude.

"You could have fooled me."

"What the hell is wrong with you Daisuke? Why are you angry at me?!"

"It's not that I'm angry…."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm scared okay! I'm worried if you get bitten again there is nothing I can do to save you. I can't help you anymore if it comes down to that…."

"…" the Miyamoto's eyes softened her anger vanished.

"I don't want to lose you" he whispered but she heard him.

"Daisuke…." She blushed walking closer to the young man meeting his eyes.

"I'll be fine I promise I won't lower my guard anymore. I will fight" them" and made sure not to get bitten again okay" she smiled.

"Okay, sorry for over reacting…."

"Don't you're just worried about me, I shouldn't have gotten upset with you when you're only looking out for my well-being."

"I want to protect everyone and you too…."

"I know…."

They stood staring at each other's eyes just admiring them for a moment. Rei made the first love thinking how much she loves his blue eyes. The Miyamoto has gone to her tip toes and reached to his cheek she slowly moved her face, leading her lips towards his. This was eventually going to turn into a kiss, the sudden actions has made the young man blushed. He realized what she was going to do and for a moment of deep thought that he wanted this, thought it was definitely the wrong time and the wrong place. He couldn't forget that the chances the bomb was still active were high not that he didn't believed in the soldiers Yukishiro sent to deactivate the explosive device, but right now this moment was stopping him from thinking clearly. Rei's heart was beating fast aware what she was doing but she still didn't know why she was doing this, especially when she was still trying to move on from Takashi. The possible kiss never happened as Daisuke moved away from her.

"….." the Miyamoto looked at him feeling a bit hurt he broke away.

"Let's get going, the library shouldn't be too far now."

She gave a nod following him in thought of the possibilities if the kiss has taken place. What will be the feeling of actually kissing Daisuke, the feeling of tasting his lips with her own her thinking has to wait. She followed the older Busujima as he was ready to open the door, both knew outside it was still filled with" them". He gave her a nod signaling to prepare herself for the worse when he turns and opens the door she tightened the hold of her Springfield rifle. As soon as the door opened Daisuke blasted four undead with his SW500 magnum and she stabbed one with her bayonet while firing to another. They ran once they had enough space to move. They reached a pair of double doors with a sing above that reads" library" they have finally arrived. Once inside they started moving some furniture to use as barricade for the door. Daisuke spotted the bomb on a desk with a countdown of one minute.

"We don't have much time" he walked to the desk removing his backpack to start with the process of deactivating the device.

"Daisuke look out!" Rei spotted two undead wearing STRB uniforms.

"They're infected!"

The Miyamoto pointed her rifle firing two headshots on the undead taking them out. She smiled thanks to Kohta her aim and her shooting skills had gotten better.

"Nice shot."

"Hurry the bomb!" though she was happy he gave her the complement.

"Right…."

As he removed his tools knowing time was against him his communicator had an incoming transmission, as he frantically took it.

"Daisuke here…."

*It's me how are things on your end?* Takashi's voice.

"Well you know same old. We have infected on the left and infected on the right. We made it to the library but the soldiers Yukishiro sent to deactivated the bomb got bitten, Rei put them down tell him we're sorry."

*That's not good, did you deactivate the bomb?*

"I'm about to do that, thought we don't have much time. I'll contact you later."

*Okay I and Saeko-san are pretty busy too….*

"Is it them?" Rei went to the older Busujima's side.

*Yeah I'll contact you later* he ended the transmission.

"Time to get busy" Daisuke put his goggles and took a screw driver to start opening the bomb.

Rei got startled hearing that the undead were banging on the barricaded door. Her eyes widened as the windows got broken and emerged more infected. She fired her rifle getting a headshot while firing on another. She kept on firing at the ones who were trying to get into the library through the broken windows, after a couple of rounds she reloaded her weapon and for now they seemed to have stop. But to her horror were emerging from the outside, she resumed her firing but didn't how long she will be able to keep this up. The Miyamoto turned her gaze to the older Busujima who was very focused in opening the bomb even with all the noise from the heavy fire.

"Daisuke I don't mean to rush you but you better hurry up. I can't keep this forever it won't be long before this place will be filled with" them"."

"Just give me a minute and I swear I will deactivate this baby. You're strong Rei you can do it."

"Thanks for the boost of confidence it's only me against hundreds of" them"."

"_Heh gotta lave her sarcasm…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

"Looks like the shit has hit the fan" Yukishiro was firing his rifle like crazy.

"Will you believe me if I tell you we've been through worse?" asked Takashi blasting another undead with his shot gun.

"After the story you just told me, I'll believe anything."

"_If that is true…Then this country is fucked" _he was in thought after Komuro told him everything they know about EDEN and the Genesis virus.

(Music: **Holier than Thou **by **Metallica**)

It was hell in Shintoko School once again as another wave of infected arrived at the scene. Yukishiro and his squad fired away while Takashi support firing his shot gun and Saeko cut down those that got close to her. They only hoped not to run out of ammo before backup arrives, they were only stalling for time until their arrival so they can take the remaining survivors who are taking shelter. Komuro knew more of" them" will come as long as they were making loud noises and their weapons are pretty loud enough. Even if they managed to kill every last one more will arrive, that is why they needed for the backup to arrive and fast. The question still remains how long they will be able to hold on until they arrive, the teen leader really wanted to know. Saeko cut down another one and soon the adrenaline took over her she was feeling the pleasure of killing so many, it was impossible for her not to lose control. They resumed their heavy fire bringing more of the undead down, it was a suicide run they were all aware of it.

"No matter what happens, don't let them get to the classroom. No harm can be done to those civilians!"

Takashi reloaded more shells to his shot gun he was almost low on ammo so he changed weapons to his mini Uzi. He used his knife to those undead that got close to him while Saeko got next to him supporting him slicing any infected that was in her path her sadistic grin was very visible. More of" them" were still emerging while other STRB soldiers have resolved to use their frag grenades to decrease their numbers greatly. It wasn't enough as the hallways were still filled with the undead they expected the entire school was infested with" them" and they were probably right. They fought the good fight as the bullet flew and killed more of" them", their bodies fell one by one with the floor filled with the blood of the dead. More soldiers threw their grenades they infected were blown and by now the hallways was nothing but a wasteland filled with dead bodies, not considering that they were still more of" them".

(Music end)

"They can't take a fucking hint can they?" asked a frustrated Yukishiro.

"As long were making noise they will continue to come, that backup better arrive and fast" said Takashi.

"This can't go on some are already showing signs of exhaustion" replied Saeko and she was also panting slightly this was probably the longest she has ever fought.

There was heavy fire coming from the other side of the hallway as everyone turned to see another squadron of STRB soldiers firing their MP5 rifles while others were using a Benelli M4 shot gun blasting any undead in the way. Yukishiro smiled spotting the backup has finally arrived they will be able to proceed with the mission to move the civilians out of the school. Soon Komuro and Saeko were glad to see that they have made it, they joined forces to drive out as many of infected from the way. They needed to make sure the path will be safe for the survivors to travel, with their numbers on their side they managed to defeat every single one.

"About damn time…."

"Sorry sir, we came as fast as we could."

"Start moving the civilians outside. We're evacuating this site now!"

"Sir!"

They opened the door to the classroom and each soldier were leaving with many survivors. Among were men, women, some children and elderly. They weren't that much numbers considering that most of them were killed by EDEN's forces as part of their mission massacre.

"Where will you be taking them?" asked the Busujima.

"To the convention center from there we'll proceed with evacuation out of the country. We will need permission from the captain once he's been given the order to proceed with the operation."

"That's good we're planning in going there to regroup with everyone from our group including Ishida-san. They already left to the airport he's planning in reporting everything I tell you to your superior" replied Komuro.

"He will report everything to the captain it will be hard for him to swallow all the shit you just told me."

"I better contact Daisuke and Rei and see how they're holding up" the teen leader checked his communicator.

"Daisuke do you copy….?"

*Yeah…I copy. Good news I deactivated the bomb everything's all right.*

"That's great news, Yukishiro-san's backup arrived and they're moving the survivors out of the school. Looks like our mission is done…."

*Then tell him to get them out of here now. I'm planning to re-activate the bomb to take the entire building out along with" them".*

"That's a bit reckless "said the sword mistress.

*It may be reckless but it's effective.*

"I heard him I will make sure all the civilians have evacuated before goes off."

*Daisuke there's too many of" them", the library is surrounded!*

"Rei…."

*Just keep shooting I'll figure something out….*

"They're in trouble, let's go after them" said Saeko.

"Right, Yuskishiro-san go and leave this place, we'll meet up again at the convention center."

"All right I'll trust you will all make it there on your own, stay safe Dead Squad" he left following the other soldiers.

"We will, let's go Saeko-san."

"Right…."

* * *

(Scene change)

Rei and Daisuke were really fighting for their lives the library was truly filled with" them". Rei used her rifle as a spear stabbing another while the older Busujima blasted three with his SW500 magnum. Both were fighting so hard while trying to fight off the fear that they might not make it out of here. Neither we're ready to die after making it so far the only problem the former college student hasn't had the time to re-activate the bomb. His plan is to activate it once more and leave the school before it detonates taking everything in the explosion. Of course he expected that by now all survivors have been evacuated by Yukishiro. He only needed a couple of minutes to re-activate the explosive but it was impossible to do with all the infected surrounding them both. By now the entrance has been opened because the barricade couldn't hold the strength of so many undead. Both were standing facing their backs seeing as what little hope they have in surviving because their chances were very low.

"Daisuke-"

"Keep shooting!"

"I…I don't know if we'll-"

"We'll be fine but I need you to keep focus in beating the shit out of these undead fuckers!"

"You're right" she stabbed another with her bayonet.

"I'm not planning in dying here and neither are you! Let's leave here together!"

"Together" she gave a nod while feeling her cheeks blushed at the term" together".

And just like they were waiting for a miracle undead were getting cut and blasted apart. They couldn't see what was going because of their large numbers. The Miyamoto fired another round only to have realized she was out of ammo and there wasn't any time to reload. Soon they saw Takashi and Saeko trying to get through the infected like they were a deadly disease that could kill them instantly. Both were so happy to see them while the older Busujima knew he will get the cover he needs to re-activate the bomb. He quickly made his way to the device and a couple of minutes later he smiled as the countdown appeared to three minutes. Now the next thing to do was obvious to run like they haven't run before.

"I activated the bomb to go off in three minutes time to get the hell out of here!"

"Let's go! Focus on running and forget any of" them" on the way. Shoot if necessary!" said Takashi.

(Music: **Pathfinder **by **The Unguided**)

They left the library running with no intention of running. While outside more of the undead were welcoming the group. Just like Komuro said to only open fire to those who will get close enough that needed to be taken out. Aside from the fact they have wasted too much ammo killing any of" them" was pretty much pointless knowing what was most important. Time was against them and their only objective is to escape the elementary school as fast as they could. They ran the halls only to see more of" them" staying close to each other attacking when necessary. Rei had accidentally tripped as she stabbed an infected charging at her Daisuke helped her up as they resumed their running. After running for so long they could see the front entrance but it was blocked by a horde of undead, Takashi grabbed his shot gun blasting" them" with Saeko helping him slicing the ones who were still standing.

They left the school running to get as far from the building as they could. They managed to reach the other side taking a good distance from the school. Takashi noticed that Yukishiro and his squad were already gone, meaning they have evacuated the survivors safely. He hoped so once they meet again at the convention center, and hopefully Ishida and the others will be there to greet their arrival. Shortly the entire building of the school exploded they all felt relief to have made it in time, looks like it was a mission successful after all. They watched as the flames and the smoke were still very much visible the survivors were all right and the only ones that got harmed and consumed in the explosion were" them". The four members of the Dead Squad got seated on the ground to take a breather after everything that has happened.

(Music end)

"Who wants to take a vacation from all of this?" asked Daisuke as Rei got seated next to him breathing another sigh of relief.

"That doesn't sound bad ni-san" Saeko gave a soft sigh.

"There's no break for us until we end this with EDEN" replied Komuro.

"At least everyone made it out safe" said the sword mistress.

"Yeah, Yukishiro managed to get everyone out. They already head out to the convention center, we'll see him later."

"That's great to know I thought we weren't going to make it back there" said the Miyamoto.

"Nah, we're too stubborn to die and that's a good trait" the older Busujima gave a chuckle.

"That means being stubborn is good" said the teen leader.

"Depend as not to get too reckless" said the sword mistress.

"She's talking about you Daisuke" Rei smirked at him.

"Hey I guess blowing the whole school filled with infected wasn't the best idea, but it was very effective."

"It has its bad side effects the noise from this explosion will attract more of" them" in large numbers. It's not safe here anymore" Takashi gave a sigh.

"Can't we at least take a small break?"

"Five minutes won't hurt" Saeko got closer to the teen leader.

The Busujima has leaned her head on his shoulder taking Komuro by surprise. She couldn't help it if she wanted to snuggle with her boyfriend, though he didn't mind. He smiled welcoming the sign of affection but he has forgotten he wasn't alone. Rei watched the whole thing with wide eyes the way Saeko was snuggling at him it was very obvious what was going on. She used to do the same thing long ago when she was together with him. The sight of her ex-boyfriend together with "supposed" rival has made her eyes softened with some hurt in them. That was enough to give her the idea they were indeed together in a relationship and why she looked surprised when she was the one who encouraged the Busujima to make her move on Komuro. Daisuke was staring at her and he already knew too after seeing his sister snuggling on the teen's shoulder. He offered his hand on the Miyamoto's shoulder to give her some comfort but it was probably not helping her. But he was a bit surprised she has smiled at him for his action.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: somewhere in Tokonosu city)

Yurika was driving listening to a device in her similar to the communication the soldiers used. Her only focus right now was finding the whereabouts of Ishida. She could no longer rely on Kyo to find him for her because he was busy with Operation Rain Fall, so it was up to her to find him. Using her exceptional computer skills she hacked the STRB communication system, meaning she was listening to every single transmission from said division. The young woman was grinning listening to a conversation that has caught her attention a lot. She happily kept her driving while tapping her finger on the wheel, her expression was clear that she was enjoying the talk. This mark the beginning of what she wanted the most since she arrived to the country a possible reunion with her former friend and she was looking forward to it.

*This is Itadaka….*

*I finally hear from you Itadaka.*

*It's good to hear from you Yukishiro, what's your status friend?*

*I already left Shintoko School with what remains from the civilians we we're sheltering along soldiers of the military and the police became victims too, we are heading now to the Convention Center to await further instructions for the evacuation procedure.*

*I see, so there were casualties at the school it's truly unfortunate to hear that. As for me I am heading to Tokonosu airport to support the captain and his squad.*

*I know, your friend Komuro told me. He also told me about the organization EDEN and the Genesis virus, pretty fucked up if you ask me.*

*I was expecting he will tell you everything we can talk more about the matter later. After I'm done at the airport I will meet up with Takashi and everyone from the Dead Squad at the convention center.*

*Komuro told me that too, then I guess we will meet up there.*

*Roger over out.*

"_Tokonosu airport eh…." _Yurika kept her grin she knew where Ishida is going and it was exactly her destination in mind.

**HOTD season 2: Act 13 the school, the damned and the DEAD **

**END**

* * *

**To be continued**

**Happy to be finally done and after writing this chapter inspiration has hit me bad. I just thought of a nice crossover story with HOTD I won't say which series, you will find out soon in the days to come ^_^. As always thank you to those who are following the story and marking it to favorites keep sending those reviews and those OC villains. That will be all I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time Act 14 Old friendship revisited to DEAD

Music information:

**This Day We Fight! **by **Megadeth **is from their album** Endgame.**

**Holier than Thou **by **Metallica **is from the **black album.**

**Pathfinder **by **The Unguided **is from their album **Hell Frost.**


End file.
